Locura del Destello
by Yamielikai
Summary: Yugi ha ganado un nuevo torneo y una carta mágica nueva que le traerá a su antepasado de Atalntis, ¿qué sucederá cuando se vean?..., ciertas personas del mundo real llegaran, mezcla de identidades y de juegos entales..leeanlo esta genial ...
1. ¿qué carta es esa?

Hola a todos los lectores..., -..., este será mi segundo fic publicado..., es otra mezcolanza de series que irán apareciendo de a poco...

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no pertenecen..., soy tan sólo una fanática de ellos que escribe solo por entretención y sin fines de lucro -..., no se enfaden conmigo..._

**Capítulo Nº 1**

"¿Qué carta es esa?"

En una ciudad, ya no poco popular, se realizaba un juego, que más que juego parecía campeonato equiparable a las olimpiadas mundiales. Jóvenes se batían en duelos, no duelos como se hacía en la época antigua, sino duelos de cartas. Duelos de cartas conocidos como Duelo de Monstruos, juego creado por un hombre de alta alcurnia, de mucha clase y estilo; un hombre cuyo talento y amor por los juegos se hizo notar al mundo con su maravillosa invención, basado en historias reales egipcias, que ya muchas veces han sido revividas por cierto grupo de jóvenes. Este hombre, de exquisito guardarropa y cabello siempre cuidados fue el que dio inicio a la historia que ya todos conocen, este hombre, Maximilian Pegasus. Hombre de negocios y suficiente labia para cambiar la forma de pensar de cualquiera que se atreviese a intercambiar palabra con él. Gracias a este hombre, ya recién mencionado, otro joven, de tan alta costura como Pegasus, de presencia imposible de ser desapercibida, con un ego tan alto como su estatura, incluso más..., un joven de brillante mirada azul, obsesionado con vencer a un muchacho que por destino inevitable le sería imposible. Un joven que pensaba en su única familia como lo más preciado, tesoro irremplazable, que a veces sin desearlo sentía como una pequeña molestia o creia que aquel muchacho lo cambiaría. Del joven al cual me refiero, es aquel que gracias a la creación de Pegasus, su propia empresa, acciones y creaciones han llevado su dinero a cifras inconmensurables. El muchacho..., Seto Kaiba..., quien nuevamente realizaba un torneo, con la esperanza de derrotar al único rival de toda su vida, Yugi Mutou.

Como era de esperarse, Kaiba atrajo a muchos duelistas, de hecho a los mejores duelistas de todo Japón, con la noticia que el vencedor ganaría una carta rara, una carta que ni siquiera él mismo conocía; pero que sin embargo, se encontraba disimuladamente en su base de datos, con la sorpresa y bajo el título de "carta especial", título sólo dado por Seto a aquellas cartas que valen la pena tener. Aquella carta, donada por un completo desconocido, insitó al joven Kaiba a la realización del torneo con fines desconocidos, sólo con el consuelo de "no puedes poseer aquella carta; pero con el torneo atraerás mucho más a los medios de comunicación, sin dejar de pensar que tus acciones y cuenta bancaria se duplicarían", bajo este hecho, el ojiazul no pudo decir que "no".

El campeonato llegó sin problemas, y eso era de envidiar, como últimamente cada vez que Kaiba realizaba algún torneo o evento por el estilo, algo paranormal, claro, "ilusiones, magia barata, hologramas", según Kaiba, opacaban el hecho, además de ponerlo en ascuas porque en cada evento "paranormal", estaba metido Yugi Mutou y su pandilla.

El torneo pronto llegaba a su fin...

Yami¡¡llamo a mi Mago Oscuro!!..., ATACA MI HECHICERO...

Como era de esperarse, Kaiba no logró derrotar a Yugi, y así, el joven tricolor cumplió su destino, ganando las carta, que según el desconocido no le pertenecía a Seto.

Roland¡¡Declaro vencedor a YUGI MUTOU!!

Desde las graderías Joey, Tristán, Tea, Bakura y el resto del equipo apoyaba a Yugi con gritos de felicidad, aplausos, y con muchas frases como, "eres el mejor", "sabía que ganarías", "siempre lo haces", "eres el rey de los juegos"...

Kaiba se acerca al vencedor, su semblante parecía el de una estatua de Apolo, tal belleza en aquellos ojos azules y cabellera de color chocolate; no mostraban expresión de alegría alguna, claro..., era de esperarse, una vez más Yugi Mutou le venció bajo sus propias reglas..., era realemente algo con lo cual estar completamente furioso, sin embargo guardó su orgullo para después, caminando hacia el tricolor con una envidiable calma para felicitarle solo por cortesía, dándole las indicaciones del día de la ceremonia de entrega del premio del torneo.

Seto: Felicidades Yugi..., otra vez lo has conseguido...

Mokuba: -..., es cierto..., te felicito..., de verdad..., eres muy fuerte..., pero juro que un día mi hermano logrará vencerte

Joey: -en tono buelesco- ¬¬ claro..., he escuchado eso desde ya casi 4 años...¿no cambiarás de objetivo?...¿no has pensado en dedicarte solo a tu empresa?...

Seto: -molesto- eso no es problema tuyo "desamparado"..., Yugi..., la ceremonia de entrega de tu premio será mañana a las 9 AM en el Domo Dual de Kaiba Corp...¿quedó claro?...

Yugi: -..., bien...¿cuál es exactamente el premio?..., estoy enterado que es una carta rara..., pero nunca dijiste su nombre

Mokuba: mañana sabrás el por qué...

Luego de "la invitación tan formal", de parte de Kaiba, el grupo regresó tranquilamente a sus vidas, sin molestar ni estorbar a nadie.

En casa de Yugi...

_Yugi¿Qué carta será aquella Yami?..., me intriga...-_

_Yami: -..., cálmate..., recuerda que si es Kaiba, es obvio que debe ser una carta realmente poderosa..., o al menos muy valiosa..._

_Yugi: lo que me extraña es que no dió ni una sola característica de la carta a la prensa..., y eso es extraño en él..._

_Yami: tienes razón..., eso es realmente extraño..., como es Kaiba, de seguro habría dicho algo al respecto para atraer más de un programa de TV, y promocionar aún más sus artefactos..._

_Yugi: bueno -..., mañana sabremos todo respecto a la "susodicha" carta..., buenas noches Yami..._

_Yami: -..., buenas noches Yugi..., que descanses..._

Luego de esta conversación mental entre Yami y Hikari..., los dos descansan en sus respectivos sitios: Yugi dormía placidamente en su cama, con su bello pijama de estrellitas amarillas y planetitas azules; mientras que el joven faraón, entró en el rompecabezas, para luego entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones mentales, donde se encontraba su recámara. Así ambos descansaron hasta la mañana siguiente, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de la hora de entrega del premio, tan bien oculto por Kaiba.

El amanecer del tan anhelado día había llegado...

Yugi: si...-se estira-..., al fin es de día..., creí que no llegaría nunca...¿Yami?...

Yami aún dormía en su rompecabezas.

Yugi¿Yami?...¿estás dormido?...,-le habla mientras duerme-..., ey...¿estás durmiendo?...

Yami: ñam, ñam...-se oye su respiración-...

Yugi¿Yami?...¿estás dormido?..., respóndeme si lo estás...

Yami: mh...-rezonga- ahora ya lo estoy..., ¬¬ gracias..., acabaste con mi sueño de belleza...

Yugi: -..., eso quería..., XDXDXDXDXD

Yami: ¬¬ malo..., no piensas en las pobres horas de sueño ajenas...ToT...

Yugi: lo sé..., pero estoy emocionado por lo de la carta esa...

Yami: eh?...-bosteza y sale del rompecabezas- ya...¿qué hora es?..., al menos para levantarme...

Yugi: eh?...,-mira el reloj sobre su cómoda-..., bueno...

Yami: O.ô..¿que quiso decir ese "bueno"?...

Yugi: son...

Yami: ¬¬ ¿qué hora es?

Yugi: etto..., U.U..., las 6 de la mañana...-

Yami: O.O...¿las 6..., de..., la mañana?...

Yugi: eh..., -..., si...

Yami¡¡ME DESPERTASTE TAN TEMPRANO PARA NADA!! ¬¬xx

Yugi: es que no tenía con quien hablar..., U.U..., gomen Yami...

Yami: ¬¬ de acuerdo..., me tendré que levantar...

Yugi: - si...

Luego de tan bello despertar..., la mañana pasó casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; a penas se percataron cuando llegó la hora de la ceremonia de cierre del torneo, que con eso llevaba la entrega de tan extraña carta, que incluso para el auspiciador, Kaiba, no sabía su funcionamiento.

Yugi: -..., ya abuelito..., me voy al Domo Dual de Kaiba...

Truslade: -..., ve con cuidado..., te estaré esperando con un delicioso almuerzo...

Yugi: -..., claro..., adiós abue -se va-

El pequeño empredió su marcha hacia el lugar de la ceremonia de cierre. Caminaba con tanta calma, intentando esconder las ganas que tenía de llegar a tal lugar, que solo podía esbosar una dulce y radiente sonrisa, que iluminaba a quien lo viere. Aquellas amatistas brillaban tal como diamantes recién pulidos, su corazón daba brincos de nerviosismo y exitación..., lo único que deseaba era llegar y descubrir la secreta carta que Kaiba le tenía preparada. Pero cuando el pequeño tricolor entró, se sorprendió de lo poco "Kaiba", que era todo. En el salón principal del Domo Dual, donde se supone Seto Kaiba realiza todo tipo de ceremonias, no se encontraba nadie.

Yugi: O.O...¿qué onda?...¿me cambiaron el lugar?...

Un pequeño muchacho, de larga cabellera color negra, apareció con un tierna sonrisa, digna de él y acercándose en un leve trote expresa lo sucedido.

Mokuba: -..., al fin llegas...

Yugi: eh...¿aquí es la ceremonia de cierre del torneo?...

Mokuba: -..., si...

Yugi: entonces...¿por qué no veo a nadie en tanto espacio disponible?

Mokuba: porque la ceremonia no será abierta al público..., además que será en el subterráneo del Domo Dual...

Yugi¿bromeas?...¿esto tiene subterráneo?...

Mokuba: claro..., siempre lo ha tenido...

Yugi: O.O..., o..k...

El pequeño anfitrión de la ceremonia, Mokuba, dirigió al ganador del premio al 2º subterráneo del Domo Dual de Kaiba.

En aquel lugar, se encontraba, Seto Kaiba, como era de esperarse; Roland, el siempre acompañante de Kaiba y un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, canoso y una mirada que implicaba mucha sabiduría. Traía un terno de color negro, debajo una camisa de color blanco y una corbata celeste con líneas blancas. Nunca antes se había visto a este sujeto y realmente era extraño que no se conosiese, Seto siempre trabajaba con personas muy reconocidas tanto en los negocios, política o historia internacional; pero en cambio, esta era la primera vez que Kaiba estaba en compañía de un completo desconocido, para el resto del mundo.

Yugi: eh?..., pensé que sería una ceremonia el puro estilo Kaiba...

Mokuba: de hecho..., nadie sabe algo acerca de esta ceremonia...

Yugi¿bromeas?...

Mokuba: no..., mi hermano quiso que fuese así..., hay ciertos temas que deben ser tratados con el vencedor del torneo..., además que requiere de tu presencia para sonsacar la verdad y origen de tan extraña carta...

Yugi: ..., esto realmente es extraño...

Seto: al fin llegas -posa su azulada mirada sobre el tricolor-..., te estabas demorando demasiado para venir a buscar tu premio...

Yugi: bueno..., yo...eh? -mira al sujeto de extraña mirada-¿quién es usted?...

¿?: disculpa..., sé que eres el vencedor de este torneo..., pero aún no es momento para que sepan de mi verdadero nombre..., además yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con una encomienda que lleva mucho tiempo dentro de mi familia...

Yugi: pero al menos puede decirme alguna forma de como llamarlo...¿no?

¿?: está bien..., puede llamarme Alexiel...

Seto¿Alexiel?...

Yugi¿ese se parece al nombre de un ángel?

Seto: ja -suelta una risa- otra vez con tus cosas místicas...¿cuándo dejarás de creer en esas estupideces?..., esas cosas no existen...

Yugi: que tú no puedas verlas no significa que los demás tampoco las vean...

Roland: disculpe..-ve la hora en su reloj de pulsera- pero le queda poco tiempo..., su vuelo sale a las 10:30 de la mañana...

Alexiel: gracias...

Yugi: entonces...¿para qué necesita esta charla conmigo?

Alexiel: deseo contarte el origen de esta carta..., que por mera casualidad reconstruyó Pegasus...

Seto: ya sabemos que él fue el creador del juego...¿puede ser más directo?..., tengo una empresa que atender...¿lo sabía?

Alexiel: yo sólo necesito hablar con el joven Yugi..., usted está aquí por voluntad propia...

Kaiba calló ante tal respuesta, pues decía la verdad de lo sucedido..., él no tendría por qué estar allí..., no le correspondía, pero la curiosidad mató al gato, no pudo contenerse a no saber algo y detuvo por un día sus negocios y viajes por escuchar la verdad sobre aquella carta.

Alexiel: entonces comenzaré..., esta carta data relamente desde antes de la época faraónica...

Yugi¿antes de la aparición del faraón Atem?

Alexiel: así es..., su origen se remonta al tiempo de Darts..., si es que aún lo recuerda..., esta carta proviene de Atlantis, es una carta tan rara, que lleva mucho tiempo rondando sin destino previo..., entonces..., por ciertos hechos que pronto sabrá, se nos dijo que otorgáramos esta carta como premio, así el elegido llegaría sólo, además de ser probado al instante...esta carta es de muchos años antes de la aparición de Darts, de hecho tiene que ver más con eventos predestinados que con el azar...-saca la carta- esta carta representa la magia en compañía de la mente..., no tiene mucho que ver con el juego que prectica; pero sí con lo que lo rodea, incluyéndolo..., el momento de creación de esta carta, Pegasus sabía a lo que se atenía, así recibió la señal de los dioses más antiguos, los primeros de la creación, antes que Ra y el gran Lediatán...-le da la carta a Yugi- por ahora debe creer en su corazón y escuchar la voz de la carta, que lo guiará en cada paso del verdadero duelo de su vida...

Yugi¿mi verdadero duelo?...

Alexiel: así es..., es todo lo que puedo decirle...-se pone de pie-...debo marcharme

Seto: pero...¿acaso esta carta no hace nada más?

Alexiel: a usted no le corresponde averiguarlo..., pronto conocerá su destino y tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar el legado que posee...

Alexiel se pone de pie, hace una reverencia y se retira de la sala, para ser dirigido por Roland hasta la salida y pronto hacia el aeropuerto de Dominó City.

El joven de amatista mirada, regresa a casa con una enorme duda en su cabeza, duda que poco a poco origina a otras y así creando una telaraña de enredos y confusiones respecto a la verdadera función de la carta. Carta que al parecer era de Magia; pero que llevaba un extraño nombre: "Asnabul".

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

-..., espero les guste este fic..., recién comienza, la carta realmente no es lo que parece..., pero no les adelantaré más..., si quieren que los incluya en la historia, pueden pedirlo..., hay mucho fic para rato...

Esta sería mi segunda historia publicada, aunque por mi mentecita pasan cada tipo de historias; pero no me alcanza el tiempo de escribirlas; pero bueno aquí me encontré un tiempecito para escribir el capítulo 1 de esta historia...

Dejen reviews, para saber si les gustó o no..., así intentaré satisfacer al lector... que es lo más importante...-...

Adiós y besos a todos.

Yamielikai.-


	2. ¿quien eres tu?

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor la arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi._

**_Capítulo 2: "¿Quién eres tú?"_**

El pequeño Yugi quedó con una tremenda duda respecto a lo que Alexiel le había dicho sobre la carta, carta que aún no probaba. Cuando deseaba tener un duelo, nadie aparecía; pero cuando no quería o estaba ocupadao, llegaban todos a pedirle de favor que los ayudara a ser mejores duelistas, enfrentándose a él.

Luego de la charla en el subeterráneo del Domo Dual de Kaiba, Yugi regresó a su casa pensando y tratando de asimilar todo lo que hace poco le habían dicho, especialmente cuando nombraron a Darts dentro de todo este asunto.

Yugi: ¿qué hará esta carta?

Yami: no lo sé..., es primera vez que la veo..., de hecho aún estoy impresionado por la procedencia de aquella carta, me llama mucho la atención que no provenga precisamente de Egipto...

Yugi: es cierto..., se supone que el juego de cartas nació en el antiguo Egipto..., cuando gobernabas como faraón...

Yami: mh..., pero..., más que de su procedencia..., quiero saber que hace en batalla...

Yugi: es cierto..., pero..., ¿con quien la probamos?...

Yami: no lo sé..., alguien tendrá que retarnos a duelo..., como siepre lo hacen

Yugi: (sonriendo) eso es verdad..., no nos faltan los duelistas que desean enfrentarnos...

Tal como decían, siempre había alquien dispuesto a enfrentrse al rey de los duelos; pero en este momento nadie aparecía y eso ya estaba molestando al par de tricolores.

El día pasó casi como si nada, Yugi no hizo nada productivo en todo el día, además de pensar en la carta que se pasaba de mano en mano, intentando averiguar por su leyenda que era lo que hacía, pero por más que la observaba la carta no tenía nada escrito sobre su actividad.

Desde la escalera...

Truslade: ¡¡Yugi!!..., ¡¡Joey está aquí!!

Yugi: (desde su habitación) ¡¡ya!!...

Joey: no se preocupe..., yo subiré a verlo...

Truslade: claro..., yo regresaré al negocio...(se va)

Joey: ok...(sube las escaleras)..., ¡Yugi!...(entra a la habitación)...¡¡Hola!!..

Yugi: -..., hola Joey..., ¿cómo estás?

Joey: bien..., yo venía a felicitarte ...y..., amigo..., ¬¬ ¿cuál fue el premio que Kaiba te dio?

Yugi: ¬¬ sólo viniste por eso...

Joey: noooo..., vine a verte..., es que amigo..., eres el mejor...

Yugi: gracias...-..., bueno..., este es el susodicho premio..(le muestra la carta)..., es esta carta..

Joey: wow..., ¿ya la has probado?

Yugi: aún no sé para que sirve..., no dice nada en la leyenda de la carta...

Joey: mh..., (la observa por todos lados)...,de verdad que no dice nada de nada...eh..., entonces.., pruébala conmigo

Yugi: ¿en serio?

Joey: claro -..., además aprovecho de practicar...

Yugi: bien..., ¡al duelo!...

Un duelo amistoso dio comienzo dentro de la habitación de Yugi, los monstruos digitales se acomodaron al espacio, así que no hubo problema con ello. Cada carta que salí era contrarestada hábilmente por el otro, Joey realmente había avanzado bastante en su modo de juego, aunque siempre confiaba más en su instinto que en la estrategia.

Yugi, turno tras turno esperaba sacar la carta que intentaba probar en batalla; pero no salió hasta el 19 turno.

Joey: ¿la sacaste?...

Yugi: ToT no..., pero..., utizo Graciosa caridad, saco tres cartas y descarto dos..., eh? (ve su mano)...¡¡La saque!!

Joey: que esperas..., úsala..

Yugi: claro..., activo esta carta...

La carta fue colocada en el disco de duelo del ojiamatista. Una luz cegadora salió del disco y de la carta recién jugada...

Yugi: ¡¿Qué sucede?!...

Joey: ¡¡No sé...!!

La luz fue desapareciendo paulatinamente y cuando todo regresó a la normalidad...

Joey: uh?..., ¿qué hubo?

Yugi: etto...

Yugi ganó el duelo automáticamente, luego de haber lanzado tal carta. Quien sabe como ocurrió, la luz no permitió observar los efectos holográficos de la Corporación Kaiba, pero si el resultado: el marcador de puntos de vida de Joey en ceros...

Joey: O.O..la carta pa rara...

Yugi: O.O...eh..., ¿qué pasó?...

Joey: O.O..., como que ganaste amigo...

Yugi: O.O ¿en serio?...

Joey: O.O pues eso dice mi contador de puntos de vida...

Yugi: O.O..., o..k..

Joey: entonces..., eso hace la carta.., ¿no?

Yugi: (dudoso) supon..go...

Joey: ¿por qué dices eso?...

Yugi: no lo sé..., es..., demasiado fácil ganar con esta carta en mi baraja..., debe haber algo más..., pero..., mh...

Joey: -..., ¡cálmate Yugi!..., de seguro es una carta única en su clase...

Yugi: mh..., tal vez...

Joey: (ve la hora)..., oh!..., me tengo que ir..., estoy esperando una llamada de Serenity..., te veo luego..., matasta (se va)...

Yugi: matasta..., -...

El rubio se fue luego de haber tenido el duelo con Yugi. Su amigo le era importante; pero su hermana estaba siempre en primer lugar, nada se podía hacer ante eso, así que el joven tricolor simplemente asintió a la declaración de espera de la voz de su dulce hermana y prosiguió a quedarse solo en su habitación, de la cual sólo había salido para comer e ir al baño.

Yugi: esto no puede ser así...

Yami: lo sé..., pero..., las palabras de Alexiel me dejaron desconcertado...¿qué habrá querido decir con todo eso de Atlantis?

Yugi: ¿la piedra del Orichalkos regresará?...

Yami: no lo sé..., pero tengo un presentimiento...

Yugi: ¿presentimiento?

Yami: quizás no tanto así...

Yugi: no te comprendo...

Yami: es..., es como si sintiera las energías oscuras y lumínicas de todo esto...pero...

Yugi: ...hay algo que no encaja..., ¿no?

Yami: si..., como si esta carta..., usó algo para acabar con el duelo..., pero sin ser esa su real función..., es una extraña sensación..

Yugi: mh..., ¿y si la probamos en el disco de duelos sin batalla?

Yami: intentemos...

El pequeño Yugi activa nuevamente el disco de duelos de su muñeca izquierda. Las luces se prenden mostrando la activación directa al satélite de Kaiba Corp. y la espera de alguna carta para ser hologramizada.

Yugi: "Asnabul"...

Al decir el nombre de la carta, una luz incandilante cubre la habitación por completo por unos segundo, para que al siguiente, la misma luz que salió en un comienzo se agrupara y se tornara negra, creando una especie de agujero negro. Un agujero negro conectado directamente a Belice de la época antigua.

Yugi: O.o ¡¡¿Por Ra, qué es eso?!!...

De repente, como expulsados por un cañón, sale del agujero negro: un muchacho pelirrojo en su totalidad, con los cabellos en punta igual que Yugi, un poco más alto que Yami, de tez blanca y unos bellos ojos azulez. Los mismos mechones rubios que Yugi tenía en frente, los tenía el muchacho, pero de color rojo y rizados. De vestir traía una polera de color negra azulada, que dejaba ver su ombligo, y en el cuello y costuras, tenía pequeños cortes como hechos con algún cuchillo; sus pantalones eran de color café claro, además de tener polainas del mismo color que su cabello sobre unos zapatos de color negro. Una chica de más o menos la estatura de Yugi, cabello rubio hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura y cojido con una pañoleta roja, dejando sueltos unos mechones igual que el muchacho; pero rubios, su piel era blanca y tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes; pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esta chica, era su proporcionado pero gran busto. Llevaba puesto unas calzas de color negro, arriba una polera apretada sin mangas con un corte triangular en la parte de los pechos, mostrando un poco aquellos y sobre eso, una especie de chaqueta con cola de pinguino de color rosado; tenía calcetas blancas y zapatitos rojos. Un chico vestido como ninja, de tez un poco más oscura, cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola y unos ojos azules marino. Otra chica, extra sexy, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello platino con unos pétalos de rosas alineados en su frente para sostenerlo, tenía alas de color negro. Su estatura era similar a la del chico pelirrojo. Su figura era muy proporcionada, desde sus pechos hasta sus nalgas, a pesar de tener mucho busto, no es tan grande como el de la rubia. De vestir traía una especie de body sin espalda que tapaba solamente los pechos con dos pequeñas tiras, mostrando su ombligo y en la parte de atrás en colaless y por último un chico pequeño, muy pequeño, que vestía como cinetífico, de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello de igual color, traía lentes, polera y pantalones cortos de color celeste y unos zapatitos negros, sobre eso, un delantal de laboratorio.

¿?(pelirrojo): ¿dónde estoy?..., esa caída me dolió...(se soba la cabeza)

¿?(ninja): ¡¡Fiby!!..., (va por la de platinos cabellos).., ¿te encuentras bien?...

Fiby: si..., pare me duele un poco el atractivo Gecko...(se soba el trasero)...

¿?(rubia): ¿te sientes bien Edison?

Edison: (acomodado en el busto de la chica) si..., me siento de maravilla..

¿?(rubia): (se para al instante) ¡¡Oye!!..., (el chico sale de encima)...

Edison: perdón Misty...XP

Yugi estaba congelado..., ¿quienes eran ellos?..., y en especial.., ¿quién era aquel pelirrojo que se le parecía tanto?, algo no andaba bien si es que sombríos juegos comienzan nuevamente. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?..., ¿estaba todo tan mal como para necesitar ayuda de otra épocas?..., eso era imposible, ¿como es que todo esto sucedió?...

Yugi: O.o..., ¿quienes son ustedes?...

¿?(pelirrojo): eh?..., ¿qué quienes somos?...

CONTINUARÁ...

aquí termina el capítulo 2 jajaja..., ¿ya adivinaron quien es el pelirrojo que se parece tanto a Yami y a Yugi?...-..., no se los diré..., lean el siguiente capítulo y lo sabrán...

Yamielikai...

P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS...PLEASE...-..


	3. Te pareces a mí

**Disclaimer: **_este fic es solo por amor la arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi._

**Capítulo Nº3: "Te pareces a mí."**

El muchacho de tricolores cabellos estaba completamente helado ante la aparición de tal extraño grupo, y en realidad que era extraño. Para comenzar¿quién sale así como así de un agujero negro que se supone es holográfico?, esto realmente era una locura, algo ocurría en la Tierra que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Yugi: O.O..¿quién eres tú?.., (mira al muchacho pelorrojo)

¿?(pelirrojo): yo..., - me llamo Gulliver Toscaney...¿cuál es tu nombre?

Yugi: O.O..., ore..., Yugi Mutou...

Gulliver¿dónde estamos?

Yugi: en mi habitación...

Suena el teléfono.

Misty¿qué es ese sonido?

Yugi: eh?..., es un teléfono...(toma el auricular)..., aló?..., si..., no..., lo siento...,número equivocado..., claro..., adiós..., (cuelga)

Edison: o...¿qué era eso?

Yugi: un teléfono..., un aparato para comunicarse...

Edison: o..., ciencia de primera...(se emociona)..., oh...(ojos con estrellitas)..., ciencia...

Yugi¿qué le sucede?

Gulliver: (riendo)..., digamos que le encantan esas cosas relacionadas con la ciencia..., pero...

Gecko¿sabes qué hacemos aquí?

Yugi: eso les iba a preguntar..., pero..., por cierto..., (mira a Gulliver)...¿por qué te pareces a mí?

Gulliver: eh?...

Misty: es cierto..., se parecen demasiado..., a excepción del color de sus ojos y colores extras en sus cabellos..., pero son casi iguales...

Fiby: como si fueran parientes o algo así...

Gulliver: lo dudo..., es primera vez que lo veo...

Edison: o ciencia..., o ciencia...(observa detenidamente la habitación de Yugi)

Yugi: pero...¿quiénes son ustedes?...

Gulliver: ya te dije que soy Gulliver, ella es Misty (señala a la rubia), ella es Fiby (señala al hada), él es Gecko (señala al ninja) y por último..., él..., ¬¬ es Edison...

Yugi: (observa a Edison)..¿es siempre así?

Gulliver: U//U.., si...

Yugi: bien..., tomen asiento...

Los muchachos recién llegados toman asiento en el suelo.

Yugi¿quién eres en realidad?

Gulliver: (sonriendo)..., soy hijo del Rey Legendario..., el es uno de los fundadores de Atlantis...

Yugi¿Atlantis?...

Misty: si..., es cierto..., él es el hijo de un Dios...

Gulliver: yo tengo el control de unos discos que me otorgan poderes..., a través de mi mente mágica...

Yugi¿qué es eso?

Gulliver: es mágia..., es el poder la mente materializada en forma de rayos de energía..., cuesta mucho despertar el poder de la mente mágica...

Yugi: wow..., O.O..., eso es maravilloso...

Gecko¿y tú?...¿qué haces?

Yugi: yo..., soy el campeón de Duelo de Monstruos de todo Dominó City

Fiby¿duelo de monstruos?

Gulliver: o... no entiendo nada...

Yugi: el duelo de monstruos es un juego de cartas..., se juega en un disco de duelo (se lo muestra)..., para que los seres de las cartas aparezcan en la realidad..., gracias al avanzado sistema satelital de Kaiba...

Edison: o..., oh...

Gecko: pero...¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Yugi: no lo sé..., pero estoy seguro que algo debe ocurrir para necesitar ayuda de los otros tiempos..., ya era suficiente con Yami...¿por qué más ayuda?

Misty¿Yami?...¿quién es él?

Yugi: - mi alterego...

Gulliver¡¿Tú qué?!...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

ESTE CAPITULO SALIÓ CORTITO; PERO LOS DEMÁS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS..., BUENO DELEITENSE CON ESTE PEQUEÑO MATERIAL..., HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

BESOS BRILLANTES PARA TODOS.

YAMIELIKAI...


	4. Hikari to Yami

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor la arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi_

**Capítulo Nº4: "Hikari to Yami"**

Tanto el pelirrojo como el grupo quedó anonadado con la noticia de Yugi. ¿Tiene alterego?, eso no era posible, se supone, que según la psicología, la mente es una sola y va cambiando de acuerdo a las vivencias y experiencias que esta otorga, creando o más bien dando forma al YO, SÚPER YO y por último el ELLO, era imposible que un ser humano tuviera un alterego, además, era algo absurdo.

Gecko: eso es imposible..., no puedes tener alterego...

Yugi: (con un rostro inocente) ¿lo dudas?

Fiby: debes estar bromeando...

Gulliver: eh..., ¿qué es un alterego?

Un silencio se formó por la sorpresa de la pregunta de Gulliver, que como siempre, su inocencia y nada extraña falta de cultura, les dejó helados y algo avergonzados.

Gulliver: eh?..., eh?.., (mira a todos) ¿dije algo malo?

Misty:- (es tan inocente..., por eso me gusta tanto)

Yugi: bueno..., un alterego es como otra personalidad, es como si otra persona estuviera dentro de tí...

Gulliver: ah..., entonces, ¿tú tienes otra personalidad?

Yugi: etto...// algo por el estilo...

Misty: pero acabas de decir que tenías un alterego...

Yugi: si lo dije..., y es cierto..., (toma el rompecabezas en sus manos) vive aquí...

Gecko: (mira el rompecabezas) es una estupidez...

Yugi: se llama Atem, pero le pueden llamar Yami...

Fiby: (molestándose) ¿nos estás tomando el pelo?

El espíritu del faraón de desprende y hace su aparición en frente de todos.

Yami: no es ninguna broma...

Gulliver saltó hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Gulliver: o.O..., eh..., eh..., son..., son...o.O

Misty: O.O..., ¿son dos?

Edison : no..., O.O esto debe ser algún tipo de imagen...(mira a Yami por todos lados)..., mh...

Yami: (incómodo) eh.., uh..., ¿qué haces?

Edison: ¿qué eres?..., (lo toca)..., ah!!.., tiene vida...O.o

Fiby: o.O..., son..., iguales...

Gecko: es cierto..., como si fuera un Yugi más crecido...

Yami: yo soy Yami..., aunque en realidad me llamo Atem...

Yugi: - si..., él fue un faraón del antiguo Egipto...

Gulliver: ¿Egipto?...

Yami: hace poco dijiste que eras hijo del Rey Legendario..., ¿podrías contarnos algo acerca de él?

Gulliver: eh?.., (serio).., claro..., no sé toda la historia..., yo me enteré hace pocos años que era hijo de un Dios...

Yami: continúa por favor...

Misty: Gulliver fue adoptado por un sujeto que lo hacían llamar Papá Toscaney...

Gulliver: si..., mi padre..., el me recogió cuando navegaba por Belice, el me dijo que aparecí en medio de la nada descendiendo desde el cielo, el creyó que era una bendición de los dioses; pero en realidad llegué a cumplir una misión...

Yugi: ¿cómo supiste que la historia de tu padre era cierta?..., en el caso de Yami..., el rompecabezas del milenio lo demostraba...

Gecko: ¿rompecabezas?

Yugi: la pirámide atada a mi cuello...

Gecko: ah..

Gulliver: lo que me dejó fue la ebilla con la figura de un dragón, la que ahora estoy ocupando.., (se la muestra)..., más tarde cuando conocí al Rey Legendario..., me contó que él, más La Reina de la Luna, El Rey Heroíco y El Rey de las Hadas, construyeron Atlantis..., una capital universal...

Misty: ...fue una ciudad con mucha tecnología..., que más que invenciones mecánicas..., utilizó esta para desarrollar la energía a través de la fuerza de los poderes de la mente mágica de las personas..., un día..., en uno de tantos proyectos de Atlantis, se reunió demasiada energía de la mente mágica de las personas..., y un cataclismo ocurrió...

Gulliver: originalmente la máquina utilizaba la energía de los buenos pensamientos de las personas, sin embargo..., el proyecto tomó vida y consciencia...y descubrió que podía obtener más poder de las energías negativas que de las positivas..., así que se reveló contra sus creadores, acabando con la ciudad de Atlantis...

Fiby: se transformó en un terrible monstruo que se hacía llamar Aleluya..., que poco a poco se comía a las personas y así a la tierra...

Edison: si..., a través de los Asnabuls...

Yugi: ¿qué?

Gulliver: Asnabuls...

Yami: ¿así no se llamaba la carta que te dieron?...

Yugi: si..., por eso mismo me sorprendí..., (mira a los demás) ¿podrían decirme que es Asnabul?

Misty: Asnabul es un agujero gigante, por donde Aleluya se devora el planeta..., por allí se come todo...

Fiby: es horrible..., de sólo recordarlo me dan escalofríos...

Yami: ¿recordarlo?..., ¿acaso ustedes vivieron allí?

Yugi: (mira a Gulliver) dijiste que te enviaron por una misión..., ¿tendría algo que ver Asnabul en todo esto?

Gulliver: si..., escucha..., luego que Aleluya creara a Asnabul y controlara la mente del Rey Heroico y del Rey de las Hadas, La Reina de la Luna y el Rey Legendario desidieron tapar Asnabul con Atlantis...

Edison: la utilizaron como tapadera, así Atlantis quedó bajo el océano...

Misty pero..., en el momento en que eso ocurrió..., Aleluya prometió que regresaría..., el día en que sus descendientes de encontraran...

Yami: ¿descendientes?...

Misty: así..., nosotros somos los descendientes de aquellos dioses...

Yugi: pero...

Gecko: hemos hablado demasiado..., queremos saber sobre ustedes...

Yugi: eh?..., ajá..., ¿Yami?

Yami: bien..., tal como les dije..., yo soy Atem, faraón de Egipto de hace 5000 años...

Gulliver: O.O ¡¿5000 años?!..., no puede ser...

Yugi: el es un espíritu que habita en el rompecabezas del milenio..., yo soy la reencarnación de él...

Yami: así es..., yo aparecí en el siglo XXI porque debía salvar a la humanidad de eventos que ocurrieron en mi vida como faraón y que volverían a repetirse...

Gecko: ¿qué tipo de eventos?

Yami: en la época faraónica utilizaban los poderes de las sombras para contactarse con los espíritus, dioses y seres del reino de lo oscuro..., por tener tanto poder en nuestras manos debimos aprender a dominarlo..., cuando nací..., mi padre el faraón Akunamon, había creado los 7 artículos del milenio..., aunque él realmente no sabía como debían crearse..., lo único que deseaba era el bienestar del pueblo y de sus seres queridos...

Fiby: ¿qué son esos artículos milenarios?

Yami: son siete, primero está mi rompecabezas del milenio, que encierra los poderes de las sombras y el control de los Dioses Egipcios, segundo, está el cetro milenario, que encierra a las criaturas de lo oscuro en lápidas; tercero, el collar milenario, que es capaz de saber los eventos del futuro y del pasado; cuarto, la balanza del milenio, que permite la polimerización y mide la maldad dentro del alma de las personas; quinto, la llave del milenio, que abre la mente de las personas y libera la maldad; sexto, el ojo del milenio, que puede ver si la parsona posee un alma oscura, además de poder leer la mente de las personas y por último está la sortija del milenio, esta es una de las más poderosas, de esta fue que tuve que salvar al mundo...

Gulliver: ¿por qué?

Yami: esta sortija guardaba la entrada directa el reino de lo oscuro..., estos artículos fueron creados por el hermano de mi padre, y lo que no le dijo era que debía sacrificar la vida de inocentes para su desarrollo, así que atacaron la aldea de Kurelna y mataron a diestra y siniestra, así que bajo la aldea, crearon una lápida, conocida como la Lápida Milenaria, que fue donde se forjaron los artículos del milenio...

Yugi: lo que sucedió, fue que la sortija del milenio absorvió el rencor contra el faraón de las almas de la aldea...así le abrieron la entrada de Zork el oscuro...

Misty: ¿quién ese tal Zork?

Yugi: es el demonio creador de las sombras..., es como el mismo satán...

Yami: tuve que enfrentarlo...y derrotarlo..., gracias a los Dioses Egipcios...

Gulliver: yo llamaba a mis dioses con un guante mágico.., ¿cómo los llamabas tú?

Yami: con un Diadiang..., que es lo mismo que el disco de duelo...

Yugi: este..., (lo levanta y lo muestra)...

Edison: o ciencia...

Misty: entonces..., ¿el guante mágico y el Diadiang son lo mismo?

Todos se soprendieron ante la deducción de Misty, que de acuerdo a las historias cntadas podría ser posible..

CONTINUARÁ...

RA RI HO MINA-SAN..., ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI DE ESTA SEMANA... Y EL PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE DE YUGI OH! -...DE SOLO RECORDARLO ME DA PENA..., MI FARAONCITO...NOOO, BUENO ..., MANTENDRÉ MI LUTO POR SU PARTIDA...ToT...

CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR...YAP..., Y ESPERO ESTEN LEYENDO "PRELUDIO DE UN ROMANCE".., LES AVISO QUE LAS COSAS SE TORNAN CANDENTES DE VERDAD...XD.., ESO PUS...

BYE A TODOS..

BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y CUIDENSE...

SALUDOS A LITTLE ANGEL -..


	5. Somos iguales

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor la arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi_

**Capítulo Nº 5: "Somos iguales".**

Todos quedaron helados por las palabras de Misty, ¿qué habría querido decir con que el Disco de Duelo y el Guante mágico serían lo mismo?..., esta duda quedó rondando por sus cabezas.

Las miradas calleron sobre la rubia, que mantenía su mirada seria fija a la de Yugi, esperando tal vez una respuesta de su parte.

Yugi: realmente no lo sé...(les muestra el disco de duelo)...pero...

Edison: o...¿qué es eso?..., o ¿eso es ciencia?...

Yugi: eh?...(se sorprende)...etto...si...

Edison: o...¿puedo verlo?...(se acerca)...¿de qué está hecho?...(lo toca)...wow...

Yugi: eh...mh...disculpa...

Edison: o..ciencia..., es ...es...es...¡genial!...o...(golpea delicadamente la cubierta del disco)...¿qué material es?

Yugi: eh..., perdona...

Edison: (se acerca más a Yugi)...o...esto...wow...(presiona el botón de activación)...ah!!! 0!!, esto es genial..., y...¿de dónde son esas luces?...

Yugi: (incómodo) oye...

Edison: pero..., wow...(mira el cementerio de cartas)...esto..¿para qué sirve?

Yugi casi caía recostado en la cama por la presión curiosa de Edison, sobre su brazo izquierdo y el disco de duelo.

Yugi:eh...

Edison: 0...me fascina!!!...

Yugi: (le quita el disco de duelo) ya es suficiente!!..., (suspira)...

Fiby: ¿para que sirve lo que llevas puesto?...

Gecko: ya sé que es parte de un juego..., pero...

Yugi: con esto puedo convocar los monstruos del juego...-

Gulliver: bueno..., con mi guante puedo llamar a los espíritus de los discos mágicos...-

Yugi: ¿discos?..

Gulliver: si..., son unas cosas redondas con un agujero en el centro, que giran para activarse...

Yugi: ah..., son CD's -

Gulliver: O.O ¿"C" qué?

Yugi: - CD's...(saca su estuche de discos)...como estos ¿no? (se los muestra)

Gulliver: O.O...etto...ara...

Edison: O.o..., ¿tienes discos mágicos?

Yugi: no..., son discos de música...

Misty: ¿música?

Yugi: si...(enciende su mini componente)...esto se usa así...(coloca el CD en el lector)...y así..

Edison: ¿para qué sirve eso?...

Se escucha algo parecido a Metal.

Gecko: ah!!!...(se asusta) ...¿qué cosa es eso?

Edison: 0...ciencia...

Yugi: es un disco de música..., en una tienda cerca de aquí los venden a muy buen precio...

Gulliver: ¡¡¿cómo es posible que tengas algo así?!!

Yugi: eh?..., estos aparatos son muy comunes por todo el mundo..., son lectores de discos..., pero no leen discos mágicos.., si a eso te refieres...

Gulliver: ah...

Misty: entonces se puede decir que el disco de duelo y el guante mágico cumplen el mismo fin...

Fiby: claro..., varían solo en época...

Misty: si...-

Yami: por cierto..., (ve a Fiby) ¿qué eres tú?...

Fiby: ¿por qué lo dices?

Yami: tienes alas en tu espalda, ¿no?..., además que tu piel es extramadamente pálida...

Gecko: ella es un Hada...

Yami: mh?..

Fiby: es cierto..., soy una Hada..., hija del Rey de las Hadas -..., soy un Hada mágica, que cambian de sexo de acuerdo de la persona de la cual se enamoran..., pero luego de hacerlo, no puedes volver a cambiar...

Misty: eso ocurrió cuando salimos en busca de las piedras azules ¿no es verdad?

Fiby: si..- recuerdo que había cambiado para Gulliver..., pero..., mi amor no fue correspondido...(sonríe)...

Gecko: claro..., se había enamorado de Misty...

Gulliver: o//O...etto...ore...(rojo baja la mirada)...

Misty: o//O...pero..., fui yo..., quien...eh..mh..., se declaró...

Fiby: si..., lo recuerdo bien..., fue cuando decidí que reconquistaría a Gulliver..., pero no funcionó...y allí me di cuenta que al que realmente quería era a Gecko..-

Yugi: O.O wow...

Yami: O.O wow...

Gecko: (rojo y nervioso) ..si...¬//¬

Fiby: (se ríe)...pero es cierto...(se le cuelga del cuello)

Yami: (mira a Misty) dijiste que eras la hija de la Reina de la Luna...¿no es así?

Misty: si...

Yugi: ¿podrías contarnos?

Misty: ajá..., bueno..., yo tengo una infancia parecida a la de Gulliver..., yo..., mi padre era el Rey de Hispania, yo fui adoptada por ellos..., en realidad la Reina de la Luna me envió, pero yo no supe eso hasta muy tarde..., incluso más tarde que Gulliver..., vivía en un castillo, en un lugar muy bello, rodeada de cariño, risas y un bello laberinto de hierbas que fue construido para mí..., pero eso no era lo único..., tenía un hermano mayor..., su nombre.., Yudo.., cuando niña.., el siempre me cuidaba..., jugaba conmigo...

Gulliver: la historia de Yudo estaba en aquella Torre ¿verdad?

Misty: así es..., más tarde Yudo enfermó gravemente..., mis padres acudieron a una adivina que les dijo que yo no podía acercarme a él porque podría contraer la misma enfermedad..., así que me separaron del amor de mi hermano...(Gulliver la toma de la mano)...mh...(lo mira dulcemente)..., entonces..., la última vez que fueron con la adivina esta les dijo que un cuerpo mecánico es mucho mejor que uno de carne y hueso, por eso..mis padres reconstruyeron el cuerpo de Yudo con partes metálicas...

Edison: todo en él era ciencia..., incluyendo su corazón...

Gulliver: al poseer este cuerpo frío, comenzó a cambiar...

Misty: es verdad...

Yami: ¿qué clase de cambio?

Misty: decía que la persona que amaba era yo..., que debía casarme con él..., pero..., cuando el tenía, tan sólo 12 años..., mató a nuestros padres...en frente de mis ojos..., algo empezó a nacer en él..., una maldad enorme..., además de su obseción por poseerme..

Yugi: ¿qué ocurrió después?

Misty: Yudo me mantenía prisionera..., sin amigos..., o personas con quien hablar..., me encontraba completamente sola..., pero..un día de esos... logré escapar...

Gulliver: si..., lo recuerdo..., - fue cuando te conocí...,esa vez...,los soldados de Yudo atacaban Belice porque te buscaban, subimos a la Torre de San Marcos, justo al campanario...

Misty: si..., un soldado empezó a disparar hasta que nos hicieron caer de allí..., pero..., en ese momento..., cuando caíamos..., y vi en tus ojos...

Gulliver: si.., yo también tuve esa sensación..., como..., si estuviesemos destinados a estar juntos...

Misty: si...(entrelaza su mano con la Gulliver)..., más tarde..., les conté además de la existancia de las piedras azules y por ello partimos en un viaje.., donde buscábamos los discos mágicos y las famosas piedras...

Edison: si..., esas piedras solo nos trajeron problemas...

Gecko: fue por esas piedras que Aleluya revivió y además maté a Fiby cuando era una pequeña Hada..., aún me siento mal por eso (baja la mirada)...

Fiby: Gecko...(lo abraza)...eso ya pasó..., ahora estamos juntos...

Gulliver: pero...aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí...

Una luz llenó por completo el cuarto del pequeño Yugi, donde se aparecieron dos figuras humanas, vestidas de manera extravagante.

La primera, era la figura de un hombre adulto, cabello pelirrojo, exactamente igual a Gulliver en color y forma, además de unos ojos azules oscuros y de tez blanca. Llevaba un traje extraño, algo así como una armadura con una capa de color rojo con borde dorado. Posada sobre el hombro del hombre, una mujer adulta, muy bella, de piel blanca, labios rojos como la sangre, cabello azul de largo hasta las nalgas con ojos casi negros miraba a los presentes. Vestía un vestido, también en especie de armadura de color azul más dorado y algo de rojo.

Yugi: ¿quienes son ellos?

Gulliver: (sorprendido) Rey Legendario..

R.Legendario: Gulliver..., al fin llegas a este mundo...

R.Luna: al fin acabarás con la maldad de verdad...

Gulliver: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

R.Legendario: llegaste a esta época porque era necesario que te conocieras por completo...

Yugi: ¿conocieras?

R.Luna: así es..., el destino estaba escrito que debías reunirte contigo para derrotar al verdadero mal...

Gulliver: o.O ¿reunirme conmigo?...

R.Legendario: así es..., ustedes son la misma persona...

Yami: eh...O.O

Yugi: yo sabía que era la reencarnación de Yami pero...

R.Legendario: Gulliver es la primera vida del alma que comparten...

Misty: O.O o sea..., ellos..., son ...

Fiby: O.O ¿la misma persona?

CONTINUARÁ...

- ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA..., AQUÍ ACABAN LOS RECUERDOS Y COMIENZA LA VERDADERA TRAMA DE TODO ESTO..., PRONTO APARECERÁN PERSONAJES Y SITUACIONES QUE JAMÁS ...¬¬ CREO QUE SI..., BUENO - EN FIN..., COSAS SUCEDERÁN...DE TODO UN POCO... DESTELLOS Y DESTELLOS , MUCHO PIKA PIKA Y HARTO CHU - JAJA XD..., MATASTA..

SALUDOS A LOS LECTORES AFICIONADOS Y LECTORES ESCRITORES, AFANADOS, MANIÁTICOS DE YUGI Y YAMI, DUELISTAS, OTAKUS ETC..., BESOS A TODOS...SIGAN LA LECTURE-...


	6. yo soy tu como tu eres to

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor al arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi_

**Capítulo 6: "Yo soy tú, como tú eres yo."**

Todos en la habitación quedaron perplejos ante las declaraciones del Rey Legendario.

R.Legendario: es cierto...

Misty: pero...¿cómo es posible?

Gulliver: es cierto..., ¿cómo es posible que seamos la misma persona?

Yami: mh..., (piensa)..., entonces..., lo que trata de decirnos es que compartimos la misma alma.., ¿no es así?

R.Luna: así es..., Gulliver, es la primera vida del alma que comparten..., Gulliver nació como creación nuestra, no posee más vida que la que tiene, por esa razón él es el primero..., pero.., como su alma nace de un Dios..., es normal que renazca en personas qe tengan poderes fuera de lo común con el fin de salvar a la humanidad de algún evento

R.Legendario: eso es correcto, yo, soy su verdadero padre astral de toda esta historia..., los siguientes son sólo aquellos que le han permitido el regreso a cimplir con su misión...

Yugi: eso explica que nos parezcamos tanto...(mira a Yami)

Yami: en eso tienes razón..., pero..., ¿por qué él aparece en esta época? (señala a Gulliver)

R.Legendario: bueno..., (cierra sus ojos)..., esto..., (suspira y los vuelve a abrir)..., Aleluya regresó..., aún no sé como..., pero se alió con las energía del Reino de las Sombras...

Yami: ¡¿Qué?!

R.Luna: no sabemos como es que regresó a la vida..., y más encima se adelanta siglos en la historia

R.Legendario: sólo para obtener más poder...

Gulliver: ¿más poder?..., ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

R.Luna: ella logró fusionarse con los poderes de lo Oscuro..

Yami: (interrumpiendo) ..., ¡¡OH NO...!!..., maldición..(empuña sus manos y gruñe)...Zork regresará...

R.Legendario: por eso tuvimos que reunirlos..., muchos poderes de muchos siglos se reunen en un solo lugar..., y la energía del presente no es suficiente contra ellos...

Yami: lo sé...

Yugi: tengo una pregunta...

R.Legendario: ¿cuál sería?

Yugi: si esa tal Aleluya formó una alianza con las sombras..., ¿las almas malvadas que enviamos al reino de las sombras también regresarán?

Yami, más que nadie se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa e importante a saber. Si aquellas almas regresaban definitivamente las fuerzas recién convocadas no serían suficientes.

Yami: pero Yugi... (preocupado) si eso sucediera..., sería el fin del mundo

Yugi: lo sé..., por eso lo pregunto..., ¿te imaginas que el Marik oscuro se aliara con Darts y además de Zork, sin dejar de lado a Aleluya?

R.Legendario: realmente eso sería el apocalipsis para el planeta Tierra..., la historia sería cambiada por completo...

R.Luna: si Aleluya ganara..., no existiría pasado y sin él...

Misty: tampoco habría futuro...

R.Luna: exacto..., nadie nacería porque el planeta estaría tan dañado, que no podría regenerarse ni mucho menos dar vida...

Yami: esto es algo realmente serio..., pero..., si todos esos enemigos aparecen..., ¿no creen que necesitamos más que la simple ayuda del pasado?

Gecko: es verdad..., nosotros no podremos solos contra tantos enemigos...

R.Legendario: eso es cierto (se pone a pensar)..., y si...

R.Luna: ¿acaso será que?...

R.Legendario: no nos queda otra salida...

R.Luna: ¿será lo correcto?

Gulliver: eh?..., ara...

Yugi: ¿de qué hablan?

R.Luna: debes tener en cuenta que eso podría atraer más enemigos...

R.Legendario: pero..., con sólo ser de otro lugar..., poseerían fuerza y defensa casi infinita...

R.Luna: eso dice la leyenda..., ¿será cierto?

Yami: ¿de quién están hablando?

R.Luna: ¿lo harás?

R.Legrndario: si es la única forma de salvar nuestro mundo no queda de otra...

Gulliver: ¿de quién están habando?

R.Legendario: entonces eso haré...

Gulliver: (mira a Yugi y Yami)...no entiendo..., (mira a los dioses) ¡¡¿DE QUIÉN ESTÁN HABLANDO?!!

R.Legendario: oh..., lo lamento hijo...

Gulliver: (amurrado) ¿por qué no nos dicen nada?

R.Legendario: no se preocupen por la ayuda..., traeremos a otras personas...

Yami: ¿cómo las reconoceremos?

R.Luna: serán diferentes en actitud y trato con ustedes...

Yugi: ¿mal trato?

R.Luna: al contrario...-

Fiby: ¿entonces?..., ¿cuándo llegarán?

R.Legendario: pronto...

Gulliver: eso es bueno.., entre más ayuda mejor

R.Luna: Misty...

Misty: ¿si?

R.Luna: debo regresarte algo

Misty: ¿a mí?...

CONTINUARÁ...

LAMENTO LO CORTO DEL CAPÍTULO..., PERO ESTOY EN COMFLICTOS CON MIS PENSAMIENTOS E HISTORIAS..., MÁS ADELANTE LES DARÉ UN CAPÍTULO COMO CORRESPONDA..., PERO POR MOMENTO LEEAN ESTE QUE DA PASE A OTRA Y MUCHAS PREGUNTAS..., CREO YO...

BUENO...

- ADIÓS..., PIKA PIKA A TODOS

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO...

YAMIELIKAI.


	7. La Joya divina

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor al arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi_

**Capítulo 7: "La joya Divina."**

En el rostro de Misty se formó un signo gigantesco de pregunta. ¿qué tendría que entregarle la Reina de la Luna?, pero bueno, eso lo sabría en sólo unos pocos segundos.

R.Luna: Misty..., espero recuerdes el collar de la Luna

Misty: ah!!..., si (asiente con la cabeza)...

R.Luna: (lo hace aparecer en frente de todos)..., con el collar podrás saber la ubicación de las piedras azules, si es que aún lo recuerdas

Misty: claro...,lo recuerdo perfectamente..

R.Luna: toma (le pasa el collar)..., ahora podrás encontrar a Aleluya más rápido...

Misty: muchas gracias (lo recibe)...

R.Luna: además..., Misty..., (saca algo de sus bolsillos) toma los aros mágicos de Atlantis..., te servirán para ayudar a Gulliver en todo lo que puedas...

Misty: claro que sí..., sabe que por Gulliver yo iría al fin del mundo..

Gulliver: o//O.., Misty...

Todos los presentes rieron por la actitud tan infantil de Gulliver al saber que su amada es capaz de dar su vida por él.

R.Legendario: pero deben recordar que las piedras azules de ahora, están fusionadas con las fuerzas de lo oscuro, así que deben tener más cuidado que antes..., además...

Gecko: ¿hay algo más?

R.Legendario: deben volver a reunir los discos legendarios...(mira a Gulliver)..., ¿está claro?

Gulliver: pero..., ¿cómo saber donde encontrarlos?

R.Legendario: para eso es la carta de Asnabul que posee Yugi...

Yugi: ¿la carta?..., ¿qué hace realmente?

R.Legendario: en realidad esa carta es un mapa...

Yami: ¿un mapa?..., ¿de qué exactamente?

R.Legendario: es el mapa para encontrar los discos mágicos...además de saber el lugar exacto de Asnabul...

Yugi: ¿quiere decir que Asnabul regresará a esta época?

R.Luna: no estamos seguros..., pero es lo más probable..., Aleluya debe alimentarse si desea seguir viviendo..., no creo que le baste sólo con tener las energías de las sombras de su lado...

Gecko: eso es cierto..., recuerdo claramente cuando fue al infierno por ir a buscarme...

Fiby: ¿al infierno?

Gecko: si..., cuando era mayor..., maté a muchas personas..., cuando Gulliver me mató caí directo al infierno..., Aleluya fue a buscarme para que te acabara..., además de regresarme a la vida de la misma edad de Gulliver..., mis habilidades eran mucho mejores allí..., y..., bueno..., por amor me cambié de bando...

Fiby: si..., lo sé...

Edison: ¬¬ en realidad lo hiciste para juntar a Gulliver y Misty y tú quedarte con Fiby

Gecko: uy!...¬//¬..eso no es problema tuyo

R.Legendario: bueno..., tengan cuidado con encontrarse con las piedras azules...,. saben claramente que sucedería si las vuelven a reunir...

R.Luna: después nos veremos...

Los dos dioses desaparecen como si nada.

Gulliver: etto...

Misty: ¿entonces?

Yami: supongo que debemos buscar aquellos discos, no?

Gulliver: supongo...

Edison: ¡¡¡entonces comenzará una nueva aventura!!!

Fiby: ¿dónde debemos ir ahora?

Todos voltean para ver a Yugi.

Yugi: eh?..(pestañea seguidas veces)

Gulliver: ¿dónde se encuentra el primer disco?

Yami entra al rompecabezas del milenio.

Fiby: eh?..., ¿dónde se fue Yami?

Yugi: esperen.. ¡Yu-Gi OH!!...

Yugi toma la forma de Yami, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Gecko: O.O ahora entiendo porque es su alterego...

Yami: bien..., (activa el disco de duelo)..., ¡Activo Asnabul!..

Tal como las animaciones holográficas de Seto Kaiba, aparece frente a ellos un plano digital de la Ciudad de Dominó, mostrando su propia ubicación más otra lucecita parpadeante, mostrando la del disco mágico.

Yami: entonces tenemos que ir allí...(pausa) eh?!..

Misty: ¿sucede algo?

Yami: es...es..., la Corporación Kaiba...

Edison: ¿la qué?

Yami: la empresa más grande de videojuegos del mundo...pero..., ¿en su subterráneo?..., no puede ser...

Gulliver: ¿puedes saber que disco es el que buscamos?

Yami: algo sale al costado sobre..., un...¿ágila?

Gulliver: ah!!., Eagle Minder...-

Yami: ara?

Gulliver: el disco del Golpe del Águila...

Fiby: entonces...¡a por el disco!

Misty: si...

Gulliver: (mira a Yami) ¿serías nuestro guía?

Yami: por supuesto...

Todo el grupo sale a la calle con dirección a la corporación Kaiba, en busca del Disco Mágico.

Continuará...

HOLA A TODOS..., ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?..., ESPERO QUE BIEN.., AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPI..., PERO ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE.., CADA VEZ SE PONE MEJOR..., LO DIGO EN SERIO..., AQUÍ HAY DE TODO..., DESDE HUMOR, COMBATE, MÁGIA, AMOR, LEMOS, SÁDICOS, SUEÑOS.., ETC, ETC, ETC...,

SIGAN LA LECTURA Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS..., ¿YAP?

ESPERO COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO...

PRESIONEN LA BARRITA QUE DICE "GO" PARA DEJAR REVIEWS.., ¿OK?..

ESO..., BESOS A TODOS Y SALUDOS A RUYMARI, THEO Y LITTLE ANGEL...BESOS A TODAS..-

YAMIELIKAI.


	8. ¿Discos,CD's o DVD?

**Disclaimer: **_ este fic es solo por amor al arte, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kazuki Takahashi_

**Capítulo 8: "¿Discos, CD's o DVD?".**

Luego de salir de la casa de Yugi Mutou, todo el grupo parte con dirección a la famosa Corporación Kaiba.

Edison: o ¡¡toda la ciudad es ciencia!!...

Gulliver: esto es grandioso..(mira a su alrededor)..., pero..., ¿no se suponía que toda la tecnología se fue con Atlantis?

Yami: recuerda que estamos en pleno siglo XXI..., las cosas han avanzado demasiado...

Edison: recuerda Gulliver..., las armas de batalla que Yudo tenía...

Gulliver: ah..., es verdad..., entonces el mundo siguió su avance a pesar de perder la forma más pura de energía...

Yami: es correcto..., arriesgan la vida del planeta por conseguir comodidad y dinero...

Fiby: pero bueno..., aún siguen con vida..., eso también es importante..., si estuvieramos en nuestro tiempo tendríamos que pelear por conseguir la sobrevivencia, respecto a las batallas con los paises vecinos con el fin de la expansión...

Yami: mh..., (piensa) tal vez tengas algo de razón...

Misty: por cierto.., ¿dónde esa tal Corporación Kaiba?

Yami: (se detiene frente a un enorme edificio) aquí...

El grupo de viajeros del tiempo queda con la boca abierta mientras subía lentamente la mirada tratando de abarcar con ella el gigantesco rascacielos que pertenecía a los dominios del poderoso Seto Kaiba. El joven más millonario de todo el mundo, más inteligente, calculador sin dejar de lado de ser un apetecible castaño ojiazul, que con tan solo una mirada hacía babear a millares de muchachas, estando o no conscientes de quien se tratara.

Gulliver: O.O ¿bromeas?

Yami: no...(atraviesa el umbral automático de la empresa)...dense prisa

Edison: o puerta automática...

Completamente anonadados el gupo sigue al joven faraón, quedando aún más sorprendidos al ver la gran recepción de la empresa.

Yami camina hacia un mesón, donde se encontraba una muchacha trabajando en su computadora mientras atendía un teléfono. La diestra muchacha atendió a Yami a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía.

Yami: disculpe...¿se encuentra Seto Kaiba en la empresa?...

X: no está..., ¿quién lo busca?.., le puedo dejar una cita programada

Yami: lo busca Yugi Mutou...

X: eh?...(mira al rostro al joven)...nooo..., (corta el teléfono)..., ¡el campeón mundial de duelo de monstruos!..., mucho gusto me llamo Leticia Mikado..., al fin tengo el honor de conocerlo...

Yami: eh..., ¿por qué lo dice?

Leticia: soy nueva trabajando aquí..., y desde que entré aquí que usted no venía a hablar con el señor Kaiba...-

Yami: bueno..., ¿Kaiba está o no?

Leticia: no ..., se fue a un viaje de negocios a New York

Yami: (sarcástico) genial.., justo cuando necesitaba de su ayuda..., ¿sabes cuando regresará?

Leticia: (ve la computadora) ...en dos semanas más..., pero..., si es algo sobre la empresa..., el joven Mokuba está a cargo mientras el jefe no está..., ¿te serviría de algo?

Yami: Mokuba..., si..., por favor..., ¿podrías llamarlo?

Leticia: en seguida...-

Yami: mejor..., es mejor hablar con Mokuba que con Kaiba...

Leticia: espera un momento por favor..., lo llamaré en seguida...(toma el teléfono de la recepción)...

Yami: gracias...(va con el peculiar grupo)... ,está llamando al hermano menor de Kaiba

Gulliver: ¿quién?

Yami: Mokuba Kaiba, el hermano menor del dueño de toda esta colosal empresa...

Gulliver: ah...¿tardará en venir?

Yami: no lo sé..., la recepcionista lo está llamando por el teléfono interno de la empresa...mh?..., ¿y Edison?

Gulliver: eh?...(mira a todos lados) es verdad..., ¿dónde está Edison?

Misty: hace un segundo estaba aquí...

Fiby: etto..., la última vez que lo vi estaba observando el funcionamiento de esa cosa luminosa (señala un foco automático)...

Desde el fondo de un pasillo de escucha una voz familiar y con mucho carácter.

X: ¡Leticia!...

Leticia: eh?..., ¿qué sucede señor Roland?

Roland: usted está a cargo de la entrada...(muestra a Edison colgando de su mano) ¿me podría explicar que hace este niño entrometiéndose en las habitaciones de maquinaria de la compañía?

Leticia: eh!!!..., yo..., etto..., lo lamento ..., no me di cuenta...

Yami: (desde un rincón de la recepción con el grupo) creo que ya lo encontraron...

Roland: (serio) estoy esperando su respuesta señorita Leticia...

Leticia: yo..., mh..., no tengo excusa señor...(baja la cabeza)

Yami: no la regañes Roland...

Roland: (voltea a la voz)...eh?..., joven Mutou..

Yami: fue culpa mía..., perdóname..., pero..., busco a Mokuba..., lo necesito urgentemente...

Roland: (en posición firme) si señor...

Desde el costado del pasillo, el mismo del cual había salido Roland con Edison en sus manos, se ve una silueta de un muchacho de largos y oscuros cabellos, que con una firme y risueña voz le habla a Roland.

X: Roland..., déjalo..., está bien..., no ha hecho nada así que no es necesario que lo castigues...

Roland: pero joven Mokuba...

Mokuba: no te preocupes..., más tarde hablaré a mi hermano..., y respecto a tí Leticia..

Leticia: eh?..., diga señor...

Mokuba: lo dejaré pasar..., (le sonríe) agradece que Seto no se encuentra...

Leticia: (con una gran sonrisa) se lo agradezco de verdad..., muchas gracias señor...de verdad muchas gracias...

Mokuba: (mira al tricolor) eh?..., vaya Yugi..., ¿Qué haces aquí?..., hace tiempo que no venías a vernos...

Yami: hola Mokuba..., bueno..., venimos porque necesitamos un favor de tu parte

Mokuba: (se sorprende) ¿un favor?

Yami: así es... ¡Gulliver!

Gulliver: eh?...si..(se acerca)

Mokuba: eh?..., (lo mira muy sorprendido) O.O ¿es tu primo?..., ¿hermano perdido o algo?...

Yami: (risa nerviosa) algo por el estilo...

Mokuba: bueno..., ¿pero que necesitan?

Gulliver: necesitamos un disco..

Mokuba: ¿un disco?

Misty: ¿qué sucede?...

Gulliver: ¿no tienes?

Mokuba: (se ríe)..., ¿bromeas?..., vengan...

Mokuba los lleva por un pequeño tour por la empresa.

Mokuba: tomaremos el ascensor hasta el piso 15

Fiby: ¿ascensor?..., ¿qué es eso?

Edison: (pensando) ascensor..., viene de ascender..¿no?..., entonces debe ser akgo para subir

Mokuba: eh?..., ¿de qué están hablando?..., ¿jamás habían visto uno?

Misty: en realidad eñ único ascensor que conocí..., fue el del León Marino

Edison: pero ese funcionaba gracias a la energía de la Anguila Eléctrica...

Gulliver: sin olvidar los poderes mágicos de Edoko -

Mokuba: (a Yami) ¿se fumaron algo?

Yami: je, je..., etto..., no..., en realidad ellos son viajeros..., de un sitio muuuyyyy lejano...

Mokuba: ah...de acuerdo...(no sé por qué..., pero no se la compro )...por cierto.., no nos hemos presentado...(entran al ascensor)

Gulliver: yo soy Gulliver Toscaney

Misty: yo soy Misty del reino de Hispania

Fiby: me llamo Fiby -

Gecko: (serio) yo soy Gecko el ninja...

Edison: y yo..., (con orgullo) el científico Edison...

Mokuba: ah..., y..., ¿de dónde provienen?

Gulliver: yo soy de Belice al igual que Edison..., él ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia

Gecko: yo vengo de una aldea de ninjas..., de la Tierra de los ninjas..., Gipangu

Fiby: y yo soy la tierra de las Hadas.., pero después el maestro Liyubag me llevó a vivir con él en Belice...

Mokuba: O.O..., ¿esos lugares existen?

Yami: (con desesperación)..etto..., ¡¡Ellos son un continente no muy conocido!!...

Gulliver: pero...

Yami: (lo mira frío) ¿no es así?

Gulliver: (traga saliva) si..., es ...cierto...

Gecko: (susurrando) por eso fue faraón...¿viste su mirada Fiby?

Fiby: (susurrando) es cierto...,me dio miedo...

Mokuba: ok..., llegamos (bajan del ascensor) ¿qué tipo de disco necesitan?...

Gulliver: ¿cómo dices?

Mokuba: en este piso están todos los tipos de discos creados hasta la fecha..., (señala un apuerta) puerta nº 1 Discos de Vinilo, (señala otra puerta) nº 2 CD's -ROM, (otra puerta) nº 3 DVD's, (otra puerta) nº4 Mini-Disc...

Yami: ¡espera!

Mokuba: ¿pasa algo?

Gulliver: sólo buscamos un disco mágico..., es de color verde

Mokuba: ¿disco mágico?...

Yami: en realidad nosotros sabemos que..

Suena el celular de Mokuba.

Mokuba: (toma el teléfono)...espera un poco Yugi..., mochi mochi?..., ajá..., las acciones..., mh...matte...(le habla a Yami) pueden recorrer la empresa yo estaré con ustedes en un momento...claro...si...(se va y toma el ascensor)

Misty: ¿y ahora?...

Yami: al subterráneo...

Gecko: ¿cómo?..., el pequeño tomó el escensor ¿no?

Yami: usaremos el otro...

Fiby: no nos queda de otra...

Misty: vamos...

Todos caminan como si nada hasta llegar al ascensor más cercano del piso 15. Entraron y marcaron al instante subterráneo nº1. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que el ascensor llegara a su destino y descender del tal manera que no fueran vistos por ninguno de los trabajadores de allí.

Parecían algo nerviosos, estaban profanando territorio privado para el CEO, sólo los de mayor confianza lograban entrar allí, en resumen 3 personas, Roland, Mokuba y por supuesto Seto.

Gracias a los conocimientos ninjas de Gecko, lograron esquivar fácilmente las trampas e infrarojos de Kaiba Corp llegando, gracias a la carta de Asnabul, que les servía como guía, a la habitación de reposo del Disco Mágico de Eagle Minder.

Yami: (deteniéndose) aquí es...pero..., ¿cómo abriremos la puerta?

Edison: eso déjenmelo a mí..., jaja...XD

Misty: shhh.., no te rías así.., o nos descubrirán...

Edison : lo siento..., bueno..., comenzaré a trabajar...

Con las habilidades en ciencia que lo caracterizaban el pequeño Científico se dedicó a quitar el seguro magnético de la puerta.

Yami: ¿podrá?

Gulliver: (le pone una mano en el hombro) no te preocupes..., Edison sabe lo que hace

Yami: eso espero...

Luego de 10 minutos...

Edison: ¡ya está!...

Yami: O.O ¿de verdad pudo romper la seguridad de Seto?..., realmente me sorprende

Gulliver: te lo dije..., Edison es un "genio" para estas cosas

Edison: o ¿genio?..., dilo otra vez..

Gulliver: ¬¬ genio...

Edison: o...oh..., más...

Gulliver: genio, genio, genio, genio...

Edison: 0..., me siento renovado...

Yami: (se acerca al lado de Misty)..., ¿siempre son así?

Misty: U//U si..., lamento los problemas...

Yami: (risa nerviosa) no te preocupes...entremos

Misty: - claro...

Todos entran a la habitación que Asnabul había señalado.

Estaba todo oscuro, a penas se lograba ver algo.

En la entrada, había muchas cajas apiladas, cajas de madera, cartón y hasta de mármol. La habitación estaba por completo llena de objetos, que al parecer eran de mucho valor para su dueño y la data de cada objeto, demostraba tan sólo lo valiosos que eran.

Los primeros 2 metros de la habitación estaban llenas de cajas, al seguir avanzando se dieron cuenta que las cajas habían acabado y en cambio se encontraban muchas esculturas, tanto famosas como algunas que jamás se habían oído, pero todo este ambiente de oscuridad y de cuidado, acabó cuando desde el fondo de la habitación, una resplandeciente luz verde iluminó el fondo del lugar, llamando instantáneamente la atención de todos.

Edison: ¿qué es esa luz?

Misty: es la misma luz ¿no es así Gulliver?

Fiby: ¿qué luz?

Gulliver: la luz verde le pertence a Eagle...(avanza a la luz)

Yami: ten cuidado...

Gulliver: lo tendré...(toma la delantera caminando delante de todos)..., si...es él...

La luz se disipó un poco, mostrando la escultura de un guerrero cubierto de plumas, con una esmeralda en la frente, que sobre ella se lograba observar el disco que tanto hablaba Gulliver.

Yami: ¿ese es?

Misty: así es...

Gulliver se acercó a la escultura de Eagle, tal como la primera vez. Una especie de luz verde electromagnética tomó su mano izquierda levantándola. Tal como la vez anterior, Gulliver estaba con el primer guante, el de la mente mágica, el de color azul con la gema roja sobre él así que Eagle elevó su mano, liberando el disco y de un sólo resplandor dorado se introdujo a la mano del pelirrojo cambiando su guante por el de color dorado de la gema morada.

Gulliver: vaya..., esto fue fácil

Yami: demasiado para mi gusto...(frunce el ceño)..., para ser amenazados por las fuerzas del mal..., es extraño que aún no hayan hecho alguna aparición... eso me preocupa...

La esmeralda en la frente de la estatua de Eagle se cae al suelo.

Gulliver: ¿y eso?

Misty: la vez anterior no vi esa emeralda...

Yami: ¿esmeralda?...(se acerca a verla).., esa piedra...es...

En el momento en que Yami de incaba a recoger la piedra, esta empezó a brillar y a palpitar, emitiendo pequeñas ondas expansivas, hasta elevarse en medio de la habitación, llamando al sello de Orichalkos.

Yami: ¡¡no es posible!!

Fiby: ¿qué sucede?

Gulliver: es uno..., uno de los signos mágicos (se sorprende)

Yami: esto es peligroso...

Igual a la vez anterior, desde el suelo, los seres del Orichalkos empezaron a salir con la estrella de 6 puntas sobre su frente y el disco de duelo del inframundo en su mano izquierda.

Edison: ¿qué tienen en sus brazos?

Yami: son discos de duelo...(frunce el ceño)..., (activa su disco de duelo) ¡es hora del duelo!

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA A TODOS..- ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y LA TRAMA.., A MÍ BUENO..., ENCONTRÉ DIVERTIDO JUNTAR A MIS DOS PRESONAJES PREFERIDOS...-

BUENO..., EN RESUMEN..., LES MANDO SALUDOS A LITTLE ANGEL Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON DE MUCHA AYUDA... Y ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR...XDXDXD

TAMBIÉN SALUDOS RUYMARI, MI HERMANITA POSTIZA MUCHOS BESOS Y CALMA..., QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE AAREZCA MALIK, SI..., EL BELLO EGIPCIO DE OJOS LAVANDA...JAJA...YA SABES LO QUE SE AVECINA..EN EL CAPI 11 NEE-CHAN..TE VA A ENCANTAR...

BESOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES -

YAMIELIKAI.


	9. Las rocas del Orichalcos

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo nº9: "Las rocas del Orichalcos".**_

Luego que el disco fuera entregado nuevamente a Gulliver, el sello de Orichalcos apareció en el suelo después que la joya en la frente de Eagle cayera al suelo.

Gulliver: O.O ¿qué demonio son esas cosas?

Los seres del Orichalcos regresaron para luchar por segunda vez contra los poderes del faraón y el rompecabezas milenario; pero ahora más que luchar contra ellos, es contra el alma de un ser proveniente del vientre de los propios dioses, un joven mucho más poderoso de lo que él realmente cree.

Yami: eso mismo

Gulliver: O.O ¿bromeas?

Yami: no..., esos seres son demonios provenientes del Orichalcos

Misty: ¿qué es el Orichalcos?

Yami: son las fuerzas negativas provenientes de Atlantis...(activa su disco de duelo)

Edison: ¿qué haces?

Yami: ahora estamos dentro del sello, así que solo nos queda luchar...

Gecko: vaya.., al fin escucho algo familiar...(toma pose de pelea)

Gulliver: pero...(observa la frente de los demonios)...ese símbolo..., yo lo he visto antes...

Edison: ¿de qué hablas?

Gulliver: (hace memoria) ¿dónde lo he visto antes?

Misty: ¿Gulliver?

Gulliver: me refiero al símbolo en la frente de esas cosas..., me llama la atención...me parece haberlo visto antes.., pero no lo recuerdo...

Yami: tal vez sea porque es un símbolo de Atlantis...

Fiby: eso es posible..., pero yo nunca lo había visto...

Gulliver: ¡ya recordé!...

Edison: ¿dónde fue?

Gulliver: - en la torre de Magia..., cuando me estaban entrenando para liberar mi mente mágica

Yami: ok..., (saca 5 cartas del disco de duelo).., pero ahora vamos a tener una batalla y no podemos perder

Misty: ¿por qué?

Yami: si pierdes la batalla el sello se lleva tu alma para alimentar al Lediatán...

Edison: O.o ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!..., NO QUIERO PERDER MI ALMA...

Yami: cálmate..., yo tendré un duelo con esa cosa...

El ser del sello, comenzó a rugir, destruyendo algunas antiguedades de losa, vidrio o cristal, para luego atacar a nuestros héroes con golpes certeros pero no directos.

Yami brincaba mientras llamaba a su guardián Celta al campo de batalla.

Fiby: wow..., un Elfo..., es muy lindo

Gecko: ¬¬ ¿lindo?

Fiby: oops..., (ríe nerviosamente)

Yami: ¡vamos mi guardián!.., ¡acaba con ese monstruo!

El Guardián Celta acaba con el demonio y le quita algunos puntos de vida, sin embargo la criatura regresa, pero esta vez golpea por error el centro del piso, haciedo vibrar el suelo, botando armaduras y estatuas de Seto provocando que se destrozaran por completo.

Fiby: esa cosa se regeneró...

Yami: debemos acabar con sus puntos de vida para que desaparesca para siempre...

Gulliver: bien..., (toma su puño izquierdo) ven, ven, ven, si.., aquí está..., ¡Golpe..., del Águila!...

Del guante mágico de Gulliver sale la figura viva del recién visto Eagle Minder, para atacar al demonio del Orichalcos matándolo nuevamente y dejándolo con solo 500 puntos de vida, pero 2000 puntos de ataque cuando regresó nuevamente a la vida.

Misty: ¿qué esa cosa todavía no se muere?

Yami: le quedan 500 puntos de vida..., sacrifico a mi Guardián Celta para llamar a mi Maga Oscura...

La Maga Aparece con su típica salida de hechicera sexy.

Gulliver: wow..., que jovencita más linda...

Gecko: es verdad..., pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en el ataque...

Gulliver: lo sé..., pero esa cosa es muy resistente...

Yami: Maga Oscura..., ataca al demonio...

La Maga Oscura, al tener la misma fuerza de ataque es destruida también por el ataque, pero esta vez el ser del sello, regresa con 4000 puntos de ataque.

Yami: maldición..., ¿qué podemos hacer?...(si tuviera esa carta...)

Fiby: ¡cuidado!

Yami: ¿qué?

Yami no alcanzó a darse cuenta del ataque al recordar aquella carta que podría salvarlo de esta situación.

Yami: (paralizado) oh no...(se cubre con sus brazos)

El puño del ser del Orichalcos chocó contra el disco de duelo de Yami.

Gulliver: ¡¡Yami!!...

Una luz enorme se desprende del disco de duelo mandando a volar al demonio.

Yami: ¿qué fue eso?..(mira su baraja) eh?..

La primera carta del mazo brillaba con total intensidad, esto era una señal, tal como lo fue la vez pasada ¿era posible?..., eso era lo que Yami esperaba.

Yami: esto..., (saca la carta brillante)...eh!..(se soprende)

Gulliver: (preocupado) ¿estás bien?

Yami: si..., pero..., (levanta la carta) con esto venceremos...¡¡Llamo al Ojo de Tymaiyus!!

De la carta recién sacada aparece el Dragón de Atlantis que una vez había servido a Yami en su batalla contra Darts, tanto era el poder quer poseía ahora que de un solo ataque acabó con todo el piso del subterráneo de Kaiba, destruyendo al demonio del Orichalcos y..., todas las antiguedades de Seto Kaiba.

Misty: wow..., eso fue genial...

Gecko: ¿qué era eso?

Yami: es Tymaiyus..., un Dragón Legendario proveniente de Atlantis..., eso quiere decir que además...mh...

Gulliver: ¿qué cosa?

Yami: que despertaron Hermus y Crytius..., esta batalla será más cruel que la anterior...

Edison: (mira alrededor) O.O eh..., chicos...

Fiby: ¿qué sucede Edison?

Edison: O.O ¿el dueño de todo esto no se enfadará?

Yami: eh?!...(mira alrededor)...etto..., mh...(traga saliva)

Misty: ¿qué debemos hacer?...

Gulliver: (saca la cabeza por el marco de la puerta)...mh..., no hay nadie...

Yami: uf..., entonces..., (corre) ...esto no fue culpa nuestra...

Todos lo siguen como quien tiene ganas de ir al baño.

El grupo completo se fue como si nada, olvidándose de Mokuba y quizás el gigantenorme regaño de su hermano mayor cuando sepa lo que sucedió en aquel lugar.

Misty: ¿Mokuba estará bien?

Yami: será mejor que eso lo veamos luego..., no conocen a Kaiba cuando se enfurece

En el piso de antiguedades.

Mokuba estaba parado, helado, paralizado ante el desastre para con las cosas de Seto.

Mokuba: O.O ¡¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?!!..., ¡¡mi hermano me va a matar!!..., ¡¿Cómo le digo?!...

Llega Roland.

Roland: disculpe jovencito Mokuba...

Mokuba: O.O ...voy a morir...ToT...

Roland: (con total calma) joven Mokuba

Mokuba: ¿Qué digo a Seto cuando regrese?..., a ver..., ensayemos...

Roland: (calmado) joven Mokuba

Mokuba: veamos..., hermano...sabes..., bueno..., ¿recuerdas tu subterráneo?..., bueno si...se destruyó...-...

Roland: ¬¬ joven Mokuba...

Mokuba: ..."1"..."2"..., ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!..., ToT...¡¡¡ME MATARÁAAAA!!!

Roland: ¡¡Joven Mokuba!!

Mokuba: ah?..., ¿qué sucede Roland?

Roland: tal vez yo pueda apaciguar los animos de su hermano contándole primero lo sucedido...

Mokuba: ¿lo harías? o..

Roland: por supuesto...-

Mokuba: me salvarás la vida...

Continuará...

HOLA..., ¿COMO SE ENCUENTRA TODO MUNDO?, ESPERO QUE BIEN..., BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPI DE ESTA VEZ...

MANITA, NO SE DESESPERE QUE EL CAPI 11 ESTÁ QUEDANDO DE LO MEJOR..., PREPÁRATE PARA TU LLEGADA DONDE SABES DONDE ¬¬..., OK...

SALUDOS A LITTLE ANGEL POR SU REVIEWS...

EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SERÁ BUENÍSIMO..., YA LO VERÁN..., ¿CÓMO SE PONDRÁ SETO CUANDO LE DIGAN LO DE SUS ANTIGUEDADES?...O.O..., POBRE MUNDO...

BUENO - ESO..., HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO..

YAMIELIKAI.-


	10. Apocalipsis Kaibano

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo nº 10: "Apocalipsis Kaibano."**_

Mokuba no pudo pegar un ojo esa noche pensando en que le diría su hermano cuando viera tal desastre en el subterráneo, uno de sus más preciados subterráneos.

Mokuba se deba vueltas en su cama mientras imaginaba el rostro de asesino en serie que le podría cuando se enterara de todo.

Mokuba: definitivamente moriré..., Seto me odiará por el resto de su vida..., me quitará mi pedacito de empresa que tengo..., no me dejará a cargo de nada..., nooooo...O.O...adiós comisionado de Torneos de Battle City...nooo..., hermano...(se levanta) tomaré algo para dormir..., sino no podré estar firme para el regaño...

Mokuba baja las escaleras desde su habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión Kaiba hasta la cosina en el primer piso, para tomarse un vaso de leche tibia y si es posible una pastilla para dormir.

Mokuba: espero esto sirva...

A la mañana siguiente, Mokuba seguía igual y lo único que esperaba, era que Roland lograra calmar los ánimos de la bestia Kaiba de ojos azules.

Mokuba: ¿Roland aún no llega?...(ve la hora)..., son las 6:30 de la mañana..., falta aún...(5 minutos después)...¿cuándo llegará?...(ve la hora) las 6:35...rayos..., la empresa se abre a las 8:30..., ¡¿por qué la hora no pasa más rápido?!...¡¡¡Roland!!!...

Mientras tanto en casa del tricolor.

Yugi: - ¿cómo descansaron todos?

Gulliver: - bien..., gracias..

Yugi: agradescan que mi abuelo tuvo que salir de viaje...

Misty: eso es cierto..

_Flash Back..._

Gecko: al fin llegamos a tu casa...

Edison: tremenda carrera desde esa empresa hasta acá

Yami: (cansado) lo sé...

Fiby: pero..., ¿por qué nos escapamos?

Misty: si..., tal vez si le explicamos al joven Kaiba lo sucedido nos entienda..

Yami: eh?..O.O ¿bromeas?...

Gulliver: ¿por qué lo dices?

Yami: Seto Kaiba es capaz de matarnos si se entera que fuimos nosotros los que hicimos todo ese desastre..., además según él.., la magia no existe, es todo una ilusión, juegos mentales o estupideces de fracasados...,. bueno..., entremos a la casa...(regresa a ser Yugi)...pasen -

Misty: gracias...

Todos entran.

Yugi: ¿quieren tomar algo?

Edison: ¿cómo qué?

Yugi: tengo Coka-cola, Fanta, Sprite, Pepsi..., ¿algún pedido en especial?

Edison: O.O ¿qué cosa son las que nombraste?

Yugi: son bebidas gaseosas..., son deliciosas...-

Gulliver: ok..., probaremos las bebidas del futuro...-

Yugi: ok...(entra a la cocina y ve una carta pegada en el frigider)..¿y eso?...(la toma)...mh...es de mi abuelo...

Fiby: ¿necesitas ayuda?...eh?...(lo ve leer algo)...¿pasa algo?

Yugi: no lo sé... esto me lo dejó mi abuelo...(lo lee)..., veamos..."Querido Yugi, cuando saliste con tus amigos, me llamaron del museo, necesitan de mi ayuda así que me pagarán un vuelo de algunos días fuera del país, perdón por no despedirme de tí en persona, pero lo lamento..., cuídate y cuida al espíritu del rompecabezas..., hay suficiente comida en la alacena y si necesitas más, puedes usar la tarjeta de crédito sólo si es necesario..., no te exedas...Con cariño..., Tu abuelo"...

Fiby: salió...

Yugi: si..., bueno.., habrá más espacio para que ustedes duerman..-

Fiby: eso es cierto...

_Fin del Flash Back._

Misty: es muy blanda la cama de tu abuelo..., ¿cierto Fiby?

Fiby: si..., pero dormimos bien.., ¿no?

Misty: eso es cierto...

Yugi: encenderé el calentador para que podamos ducharnos...¿ok?

Gulliver: gracias.., eso estaría bien..., luego de luchar es bueno un buen baño...

Gecko: ¬¬ la pelea fue ayer

Guliver: pues por eso..., es necesario relajarse...-

Mientras tanto, la hora al fin llegó, Mokuba esperaba con ansias la llegada Roland a la Corporación Kaiba, él era el único que podría salvarlo del huracán Kaiba.

Mokuba: (entrando en crisis de histeria) ¿cuándo llegará Roland?

Llega Roland.

Roland: aquí estoy señor...

Mokuba: ya..., por favor..., (suplica) habla con Seto..., te lo suplico...

Roland: joven Mokuba..., le diré primero que las cajas que se encontraban allí eran todas unas copias, sólo las estatuas eran originales..., el personal no alcanzó a cambiarlas de habitación..., así que las mandé a restaurar por usted joven Mokuba...

Mokuba: o Roland..., eres el mejor...

Roland: muchas gracias señor por el alago..., pero ahora viene la peor parte...

Mokuba: eh?

Roland: hablar con el joven Kaiba de todo lo sucedido...

Mokuba: U.U ok..., suerte Roland..

Roland: gracias señor..

Roland, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, camina a una de las oficinas vacias de Kaiba Corp. y marca el número de celular de Seto Kaiba, quien se encontraba cerrando unos negocios en Estados Unidos.

Roland: espero no se moleste demasiado...(espera respuesta)...

En Estados Unidos.

Seto: (sale de un edificio corporativo) al fin acabé con esto..., regresaré al hotel de inmediato...(suena su celular)...eh?..., ¿qué sucederá?...(serio y firme) Aló!

_Roland: señor Kaiba..._

Seto: (caminando a su limusina)¿qué sucede Roland?..., ¿algún problema con la empresa?

_Roland: nada que tenga que ver con la empresa..._

Seto: (sube a su limusina)...entonces..., ¿por qué es la llamada?

_Roland: joven Kaiba..., ¿recuerda aquel subterráneo?_

Seto: (dando la orden de partida al chofer) ¿cuál de todos?

_Roland: el subterráneo de la Corporación Kaiba..., en dode guardaba sus reliquias...¿lo recuerda?_

Seto: si..., ¿por qué?..., habla de una vez... no estoy para juegos

_Roland: bueno..., por alguna razón que desconocemos..., el lugar..._

Seto: (serio) ¿qué sucedió con el lugar?

_Roland: fue..., bueno pues como sabe joven Kaiba..., hemos intentado investigar las causas..._

Seto: (interrumpiendo)..., ¡deja de rodeos y dime que es lo que sucede!

_Roland: (calmado)...lo que sucede es que..., fue..., destruido..._

Seto: "1"..., "2"..., "3"..., ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!!!..., (con ataque de histeria)...¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA OCURRIDO ESO?!!...

_Roland: (calmado)...joven Kaiba..._

Seto: ¡¡ME VOY POR UNOS DÍAS Y ESTO ES LO QUE OCURRE...!!..., ¡¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!...

_Roland: ¬¬ joven Kaiba..._

Seto: (furioso) ¡¡MOKUBA TENDRÁ QUE DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO!!...¡¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!!..., ¡¡HARÉ QUE LOS MALENATES QUE HICIERON ESTO PAGUEN CON SU VIDA!!

_Roland: ¬¬ joven Kaiba..., sus pertenencias están a salvo..._

Seto: ¡¡ESTO SERÁ LO ÚLTIMO QUE...!!...eh?..., ¿mis pertenencias están a salvo?

_Roland: si señor..., antes de irse a Estados Unidos usted pidió al cambio de habitación de todas las cosas..., lo único que salió dañado fueron algunas estatuas y armaduras..., pero las he mandado a restaurar..._

Seto: gracias..., pero..., ¡¡de todas formas llegaré allí!!..., no permitiré que esto se repita..., y asegúrate que Mokuba me tenga preparado un informe de las actividades de la empresa cuando llegue...

_Roland: ¿cuándo tomará el vuelo?_

Seto: ahora!! (cuelga)..., esto será lo último que le suceda a la familia Kaiba..., (al chofer).., ¡iremos al hotel a recoger mis cosas!

Chofer: yes Mister...

Seto: (furioso) esto no se quedará así...

Kaiba llega de inmediato a su hotel, pide a sus empleados que ordenen de inmediato todas sus pertencias y que prepararan su avión privado a Dominó City de inmediato.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar, encontrarse a Kaiba enojado era como ver al mismo demonio caminar por las calles, el personal completo le temía y respetaba, él sabía pagar muy bien a sus empleados y no los sobre explotaba, si es que lo hacía daba un excelente bono siempre y cuando el trabajo estuviera bien hecho, no permitía fallas y pedía una óptima respuesta a sus órdenes, acompañada de una muestra de respeto.

Empleada: señor Kaiba, todas sus cosas están en el avión..., ¿cuándo desea partir?

Seto: ¡de inmediato!

Empleada: si señor...(va a avisar al personal del aeropuerto privado)...

Seto: merezco mucho más que una explicación...(se pone de pie y camina hacia su avión)...

Mientras tanto el grupo de guerreros acababa de almorzar para seguir con la búsqueda de los demás discos magicos.

Fiby: vaya..., cocinas bien Yugi

Yugi: (ruborizado) muchas gracias

Gulliver: es cierto..., ¿vives solo con tu abuelo?

Yugi: si...

Misty: ¿y tus padres?

Yugi: mis padres desparecieron

Edison: ¿cómo que desaparecieron?

Yugi: mi abuelo me contó que cuando yo era un bebé, mis padres me dejaron aquí..., ellos viajaban mucho a Egipto, igual que mi abuelo mis padres eran arqueólogos, siempre escribían y decían que me echaban de menos, me querían y querían regresar lo más rápido posible para estar conmigo...pero...

Gulliver: ¿qué pasó después?

Yugi: no lo sé simplemente dejaron de llegar sus cartas..., al parecer desaparecieron durante una excavación...(sonrió con tristeza)..., pero.. ,bueno..., al menos mi abuelo me ha dado todo..., así que no puedo quejarme..., somos felices estando juntos...-

Gulliver: tú ya sabes mi historia..., a mí me crió Papá Toscaney..., yo lo quería mucho..., él siempre será mi padre...

Fiby: (intentando alegrar)..., entonces..., ¿qué disco debemos buscar ahora?

Gulliver: según la vez anterior...

Misty: debemos ir por el Sonic Minder...

Gecko: será mejor que veamos el mapa...

Yugi: es cierto...(toma su disco de duelo)..., veamos...(lo acciona)..., mh..., el siguiente disco está..., O.O en...en...

Edison: ¿qué sucede?

Yugi: O.O..en..., El valle de las Ánimas...

Fiby: ¿qué es ese lugar?

Yugi: O.O el cementerio general de Dominó City...

Misty: O.O ¿un cementerio?

Gecko: tendremos que ir...

Edison: aprovechemos que aún es de día...-

Yugi: es cierto...- vamos..., antes que anochezca...

CONTINUARÁ...

AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO..., EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ EL DESICIVO..., JAJA XD..., SERÁ LA TAN ESPERADA APARICIÓN DE ...¬¬ MANITA TU SABES QUIEN...XD...

BUENO SALUDOS A LITTLE ANGEL Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...

YAMIELIKAI.-


	11. ¿Me perdí de algo?

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo nº11: ¿Me perdí de algo?**_

Kaiba había tomado su avión privado de regreso a Dominó City, tomó el más espacioso de todos, no quería viajar con los empleados, estaba de mal humor desde la llamada de Roland a su celular y el aviso sobre el desastre en su subterráneo realmente sino escuchaba alguna buena excusa mataría a su hermano menor por no ser además, él quien le informara sobre el desastre, esto era lo último de lo último y Kaiba ya no estaba para juegos ni mucho menos juegos de extraños que amenazaban contra los intereses de su compañía.

Seto iba sentado sólo en la cabina de primera clase, trabajando, para variar, en su compuradora portátil, intentándo al menos que el trabaja lo relajara un poco.

Seto: mh..., al parecer Roland tenía razón..., no hay ninguna baja en las tablas.., está todo en orden..., sólo espero que esté también así cuando llegue a la Corporación...(sigue su trabajo)...

Mientras tanto, algo sucedía en un mundo paralelo al de Dominó City, un mundo que para muchos era el lugar de creación de dicha ciudad, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo, el planeta Tierra; pero el contienente no era precisamente Asia, ni mucho menos Europa, era uno algo más olvidado y alejado de tanto desarrollo, eso no quería decir que fuera un lugar subdesarrollado, simplemente que se mantenía en el puesto de "Vías de Desarrollo", el continente, América, un continente muy bello y en realidad lo era, por mantener sus recursos naturales atraía muchos turistas, por esta razón su economía avanzaba a pasos de gigante por eso está en medio, es la clase media continental.

El lugar al cual nos referimos es también un país algo olvidado y a veces desconocido, suele confundirse con facilidad con el nombre de un plato de comida, cosa que molesta mucho a sus residentes, sin embargo terminan tomándolo con humor, era muy conocido en el área de deportes con excelentes tennistas como Fernando González o Nicolás Massú, ambos, nacidos y residentes de Chile, un país conocido en una canción de los "Prisioneros" como uno de los paises que conforman Latinoamérica un "pueblo al sur de Estados Unidos".

Chile es un país de belleza envidiable, sin embargo no saca el suficiente provecho a eso; pero en realidad el sitio que vamos a dirigirnos es la capital de Chile, Santiago, entrando más, Comuna de Santiago y siendo aún más específica, La famosa calle Libertador Bernardo O'Higgins o también conocida como la Alameda.

Para la capital éste, era otro día normal de semana, un fastidioso día Martes, especialmente para los escolares quienes tenían que cargar con trabajos, maquetas, cantidades increíbles de materia, libros, lápices, novelas para Lengua Castellana, calculadoras y reglas para Matemática, el Atlas Universal paras Historia y lo peor de todo era cargar el uniforme de Educación Física más todo lo anterior, oh si, esto era lo común los martes para los alumnos del 4º medio C, que debían cumplir con el horario a pesar que este era el último año antes de rendir la PSU y entrar a la Universidad.

Lo que más era odiado por ellos era cargar con el buzo de Educación Física, zapatillas, toalla, desodorante, perfume, libros, cuadernos, carpetas o incluso maquetas el mismo día sin dejar de lado que debían de llevar almuerzo desde sus casas porque la jornada escolar era completa con clases aún después de almorzar.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro crespo, caminaba de regreso a casa aquel día martes, con casi tres bolsos a cuestas, ese día había tenido una prueba en Matemáticas, Educación Física y una presentación en Power Point de Diferenciado de Lenguaje, estaba casi caminando por inercia, parecía un zombi avanzar por la calle, intentándo llegar al Metro para luego transbordar en un microbús que la dejaba en la puerta de su casa.

X: (más muerta que viva)...odio los días martes..., odio las matemásticas..., odio deportes..., odio a la profe de Diferenciado de Lenguaje..., odio traer tantas porquerías el mismo día..., me siento como un Ekeko...o burro de carga..., quiero llegar a mi casita a dormir un poco y poder programar el video para ver Yugi más tarde..., además..., ToT mañana tengo prueba de Biología..., quiero "moricirme"...ToT...

Desde más atras alguien la llamaba sin recibir respuesta alguna de la muchacha.

X: ey!!..., ¡¡Elisa!!..., o está muy cansada es o una sorda...¡¡Elisa!!

Ely: eh?..., no..., (sin voltear)..., ¿para qué me llaman?..., no quiero más trabajo ToT..., quiero irme a mi casa...(se detiene)...ok.., (voltea) ¿qué pasa?...

X: la Madame te llama

Ely: ¿qué?..., ¿y para qué?

X: dice que hoy te tocaba el aseo de la sala y que sino vas te pondrá una anotación al libro por "irresponsabilidad"

Ely: no..., es que no se puede..., 10 pasos más y llego al metro..., no se vale..., me tengo que devolver...

X: a no sé yo..., pero yo creo que tienes que ir...

Ely: ya..ToT voy a tener que ir...(se devuelve)

X: ya pues..., - suerte..., yo me voy a mi casa...(se va)

Ely: maldito desgraciado..., me los restriega en la cara...

La muchacha camina de regreso a su Liceo, con "cero" ganas de trabajar. Caminaba lentamente porque sabía que si llegaba corriendo se cansaría el triple con el trabajo de aseo, sus compañeros eran unos cerdos, se podía encontrar de todo en el suelo, desde lápices, pruebas, guías, manzanas a medio comer, botellas vacías de bebida, cáscaras de lo que sea, bueno, en fin, sus compañeros eran unos asquerosos flojos que preferían botar todo al suelo que caminar un poco al basurero de la entrada.

Ely: (camina sin ver donde pisa)..estoy agotada..., no quiero más guerra..., moriré...

La muchacha camina cerca de una construcción, se iban a construir unos departamentos en aquel lugar y todo parecía revuelto, tanto por el polvo levantado como por la cantidad de agujeros en el concreto.

Ely: uf..., no quiero ir...ToT

Obrero: ¡¡oye!!..., ¡¡Cuidado!!

Ely: eh?..., ¿yo?...

La castaña da un paso y sin darse cuenta cae por un agujero.

Obrero: ¡¡niña!!

El obrero baja de su lugar de trabajo para ir a ver a la chica que se había caído, sin embargo no había nadie en el agujero. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?, no puede ser que una persona alucine de esa manera, pero que más da, el obrero hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y regresó a su estación de trabajo a continuar sus obras. Sin embargo la castaña realmente había caído por el agujero, pero no precisamente al agujero que el obrero había ido a ver.

Ely: (cayendo) AHHHH!!!..., ¡¡¡NO SABÍA QUE LO AGUJEROS DE CONSTRUCCIÓN ERAN TAN HONDOS!!! ToT ..., ¡¡¡VOY A MORIIIIIIRR!!!...AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!...

Mientras tanto en medio de la calle de Dominó City, un grupo de muchachos caminaba con una sonrisa de felicidad luego de conseguir el disco de Sonic Minder para el guante mágico de Gulliver.

Gulliver: - genial..., ahora debería venir el Axe Minder...

Misty: - esto es bueno..., llevamos 2 discos..

Yugi: si...,- y lo bueno es que esta vez no apareció ningún ser de sombras...

Fiby: es verdad...

Edison: pero no sabía que los cementerios de ahora eran tan organizados

Gecko: es cierto..., en Gipangu, si alguien moría era enterrado en su patio,... sino tenía casa, lo era en la fosa común, si lo asesinaban lo descuartizaban y luego arrojaban al río o quemaban

Yugi: O.O...que dulces...

Desde el cielo una muchacha se oía gritar.

X: ToT...AHHHHH!!!!!!...

Fiby: ¿quién grita?

Misty: (mira a todos lados) no lo sé...

Yugi: eh?..., (mira el cielo)...ah..., una niña se cae del cielo...(sigue su camino)...eh?!.., (mira de nuevo)...¡¡¡UNA NIÑA SE CAE DEL CIELO!!! OoO!!...

Gulliver: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!..., (mira el cielo)..., ¡¡hay que hacer algo!!

Desde el cielo.

X: (mira el suelo) ¡¡¡MIERDA LLEGUÉ A CHINA!!!...ToT...VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR..., SOY MUY JOVEN...AÚN NO TENGO PRIMER AMOR...!!!!!!...

Desde al suelo.

Gulliver: (corre hacia la muchacha)..., ¡¡la salvaré!!...¡¡Mente Mágica!!

Gulliver lanza su mente mágica contra el suelo haciéndolo volar para llegar donde estaba la muchacha, que lloraba mientras caía a más de 80 metros sobre el suelo a una velocidad desorbitante.

Gulliver la alcanza.

Gulliver: ¡¡¿te encuentras bien?!!

X: ¡¡AHORA VEO VISIONES DE GULLIVER!!

Gulliver: (confundido) ¡¿qué?!...

X: ¡¡VOY A SACARME LA MIERDA...!!

Gulliver: te salvaré...(la toma en brazos)...

X: ¡¡AHH!!!...ToT...

A unos 4 metros antes de caer al suelo Gulliver lanza otra vez su mente mágica para amortiguar la caida.

Misty: ¡¡Gulliver!! (corre para auxiliarlo)

Gulliver: (cae el piso por el peso)...ayuda..ToT...

Yugi: eh?..., es una chica...(se sorprende)

Edison: ¿por qué trae tantos bolsos?

Gulliver: yo que sé...(la recuesta en el piso)...

Misty: sáquenle los bolsos...

Fiby: ok...(toma el bolso de deportes).., eh?!.., ¿qué trae?.., pesa una tonelada...

Misty: (toma el otro bolso) O.O este igual..., ¿cómo puede?

Edison: (toma el bolso del almuerzo) este no pesa casi nada...-

Fiby: ¬¬ tramposo

Gulliver: se desmayó por la caída...

Gecko: ¡espera!..

La muchacha empieza a despertar, se refriega los ojos y trata ponerse de pie.

X: ¿dónde estoy?...

Gulliver: - hola!!

X: AH!!!...(se para al instante)..., ¿Gulliver?...O.O

Mientras tanto de regreso a Japón, Seto Kaiba trabajaba en su laptop pensando en el posible castigo a su hermano menor por haber permitido que aquel suceso ocurriera en su Corporación.

Seto: mh..., ¿qué será bueno para Mokuba?...(teclea)...mh..., eh?..

Por alguna extraña razón el monitor de su notebook se bloqueó, aparecieron una inconmesurable cantidad de colores antes de tornarse azul por completo.

Seto: ¿qué demo...?

Kaiba no pudo terminar su frase porque una luz cegadora sale su laptop y algo le cae encima.

Seto: EH??!!..

Una muchacha había salido de su pantalla, una muchacha rubia de abundante busto cayó entre sus piernas, con la cabeza en medio de ellas.

La muchacha tenía su cabeza casi enterrada en el entre pierna de Seto Kaiba, mientras sus brazos lo abrazaban inconscientemente, hecho ocurrido por la tan sorpresiva caída.

El castaño sentía claramente la respiración tibia de la muchacha en su miembro además de un pequeño pero audible jadeo.

X: (¿dónde mierda caí?..., ¡espera!..., estoy abrazando a alguien ¡¡demonios!!.., y no es precisamente un abrazo a su pecho..., mierda.. mierda...NO PUEDE SER!!!!...¡¡¡¡ES UN MUCHACHO!!!!...¡¡AHHH!!...ES SU ENTREPIERNA!!! O.O!!!)

Seto: (¿qué demonios significa esto?..., ¿ella?...)

La muchacha rubia levantó lentamente su rostro mostrando unos brillantes ojos verdes y una cara de "me las mandé pero perdóname".

Los fríos ojos azules miraron al rostro a la muchacha intentándo ver en ella algo que le dijera quien era, pero por más que la veía no encontraba nada.

X: ¿Seto Kaiba? O.O...

Seto: ¿quién eres tú?...

X: me...me llamo Lily...(¬¬ en realidad así me gusta que me digan)...

Seto: ¿Lily?

Lily: - si.., ¿y tú?

Seto: lo dijiste hace poco..., soy Seto Kaiba.

Lily: (se pone de pie)..., ¿qué?..., XD, XD, XD, XD..., ¡¡Un Cossplayero Culiao!! XDXDXDXD...(se mata de la risa)

Seto: ¿un qué? O.O...

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA A TODOS..., AQUÍ FINALIZA EL CAPÍTULO 11..., MANITA..., ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ TU ATERRIZAJE EN LAS PIERNAS DEL CASTAÑO OJIAZUL?..., ASÍ QUE NO CREES QUE SEA REAL??, U.U QUE PENA..., SERÍA UN EXCELENTE PARTIDO POR LA ATRACTIVA BILLETERA Y CUENTA DE AHORRO QUE POSEE...-

WENU..., SALUDOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES A LITTLE ANGEL, RYU MARY Y LOS DEMÁS LECTORES...TOY ALGO APURADA CON LAS HISTORIAS ASÍ QUE LOS DEMÁS QUE SE ME QUEDEN EN EL TINTERO LO SIENTO DE VERDAD..., PERO SI DESEAN QUE LES RESPONDA ALGUNAS DUDAS SOBRE EL FIC, ADELANTE NO TENGO PROBLEMAS MANDEN LOS REVIEWS CON SUS INTERROGANTES PORQUE SERÁN RESPONDIDAS TODAS LAS DUDAS Y SI ALGUIEN DESEA PARTICIPAR DE ESTA TRAMA O DE ALGUNA OTRA ENSALADA QUE SEA DE MI CREACIÓN QUE ME AVISE CON ANTICIPACIÓN Y ENCONTRARLE LUGAR - ESO...ME DESPIDO.

YAMIELIKAI. -


	12. Son sólo simples hologramas

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo nº 12: "Sólo simples hologramas y ¿Nee-chan?".**_

Luego de esta llegada tan particular de cierta rubia, que se hacía llamar Lily, la computadora de Seto regresó a la normalidad y así su trabajo; pero no su mente, que se encontraba intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a este extraño evento, que según su filosofía "no existen" o sólo son fallas en el sistema de hologramas de la Corporación.

Seto: mh..., esto no puede ser posible...

Lily: (mira a Seto sorprendida)...no...XD, XD..., ¿Seto Kaiba?..

Seto: umh?...ya te lo he dicho..., soy Kaiba.., presidente y dueño de Kaiba Corp...

Lily: ya..., ¿de verdad?...(burlándose) te sale bien el papel de Seto Kaiba...eh..., uh?..(mira la ropa de Seto)...ya..., oh.., está buena..., ¡¡te hiciste hasta la misma ropa!!..., ¿dónde la compraste?..., ¿la hiciste tú mismo?..., ¿cuánto te demoraste?..., está genial...

Seto: (aún en sus casillas) ¿quién te crees que soy?..., bah (bufa) esta es una completa pérdida de tiempo...

Lily: wow...(impresionadísoma)..., hasta los gestos son idénticos..., o..., por cierto..¿dónde estoy?

Seto: en uno de los aviones de mi corporación..., vamos directo a KC...

Lily: o.., avión...(mira por la ventana)...wow..., está genial...eh?...¿dragones blanco de ojos azules por todas partes?

Seto: ¿algún problema con eso?...

Lily: etto..., no..., pero...(mira a Seto de nuevo)...XD..XD...XD..., es que te sale muy bien el papel de Kaiba..., de seguro y ganas el concurso de Cossplay...

Seto: ¿Cossplay?...¿qué diablos dices?

Lily: ya...(intenta contener la risa)..., uf...(mira la laptop de Seto)...wow...(oh..., ya.. se pasó..., tiene el logo de KC hasta de fondo de pantalla..., este se cree el cuento...)...ja..

Seto: ¿podrías dejar de reirte?..

Lily: eh?..um.., lo lamento..., pero..., ¿vamos a "Fantasilandia" o algo así?

Seto: eh?...(de seguro es una falla de hologramas)..., ¿eres real?

Lily: ¿qué quieres decir?..., eso debería preguntartelo yo...

Seto: yo estoy seguro de lo que soy..., ¡tú fuiste la que llegaste e irrumpiste en mi avión!

Lily: wow...(aplaude) de verdad que te tomaste el papel de Seto en serio..., ¿o eres así por naturaleza?

Seto: grrr..., estoy perdiendo la paciencia..., si intentaste hacer alguna broma, te aseguro que no funcionó...

Lily: ¿broma?..., oye..., ¡tú eres él que se disfrasó de Seto Kaiba!

Seto: ¿disfraz?..., de seguro eres algún tipo de holograma...

Lily: ¿holograma?..., ¡debes estar loco!...(se molesta)..., yo soy real..., tú eres el personaje ficticio aquí...

Seto: cuando lleguemos a la Kaiba Corp te haré algunas pruebas.., es imposible que seas humana...

Lily: ya..., ¬¬ te creo..., (murmura) ¿qué se fumó?...(mira por la ventana)...wow..., genial..., voy a Fantasilandia y me ahorré la entrada..., eso es bueno..-

Seto: (susurra) ¬¬XX Fantasilandia..., que tontería...(sigue trabajando en su laptop)...esto debe ser muestra que he trabajado demasiado...

Lily se hincó a un lado de Seto para observar lo que hacía.

Lily: (de verdad que este tío se cree Kaiba..., hasta tiene esos gráficos que nadie entiende en la pantalla de su monitor..)

Seto: eh?..., ¿qué tanto miras?

Lily: ¿yo?

Seto: (casi enojado) ¿me estás tomando el pelo?..., aún puedo arrojarte por la puerta de emergencia del avión

Lily: eh?...(pone ojos vidriosos) ¿no harías eso verdad?

Seto: si eres un holograma no te pasará nada...

Lily: ¡¡pero yo no soy un holograma!!

Seto: no cambiaré mi manera de pensar hasta que me demuestres lo contrario..., así que quédate quieta y siéntate en la silla de al lado..

Lily: ok...(se sienta)...este tipo está loco..., ni que realmente tuviera una compañía..., es un Cossplayero sin unas cuantas tuercas...

Seto: uhm (se molesta por el comentario)...llegaremos en 20 minutos a Kaiba Corp..., así que intenta guardar silencio durante ese tiempo...

Lily: (amurrada) ok...

Mientras tanto que aquí se intentaban de convenser de la autenticidad de cada uno, otros sólo intentaban llevar una comunicación con aquella que había llegado de aquella manera tan poco usual.

X: (tartamudeando) ¡¡Gu...Gu...Gu...Gulliver..!!..ah...(se desmaya por la impresión)

Yugi: etto..., como que se desmayó...eh...

Gulliver: como qué solamente...

Misty: llevémosla a casa..., tal vez cuando despierte podamos preguntar su nombre...

Edison: si..., y por qué trae tantos bolsos...

Gecko: vamos..(toma a la muchacha en brazos) vamos...

En cosa de 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de Yugi. Entraron y recostaron inmediatamente a la castaña en la cama de la habitación de Yugi del segundo piso.

Gulliver: ¿quién será?

Fiby: luce bastante normal para mí...

Gecko: eso es cierto...

Yugi: yo me quedaré con ell...eh?...

La muchacha comenzó a moverse y a murmurar.

X: ¿dónde estoy?...(abre lentamente los ojos mientras miraba el techo)...eh?...

Yugi: parece que ya despertó...(se interpone en la visual de la chica)..

X: eh?..., ¿no se suponía que el poster de Yugi estaba en el techo?...(ve los ojos violáceos pestañear).EH?!!...(se sienta al instante)..pero...

Yugi: (sonriendo) que bueno que despertaste...

X: pero...pero...pero...0..noooo...(enpalidece y se desmaya de nuevo)

Edison: eh?..¿otra vez?

Yugi: ToT se desmaya cuando me ve...

Gulliver: no te preocupes..., cuando esté más tranquila le diremos lo que sucede...

Yugi: uhm -

El avión de Seto Kaiba al fin había arrivado a Japón y con ello el comienzo a una nueva investigación, que para Seto, era por placer, aunque más que eso era por curiosidad.

Seto: llegamos...

Lily: eh?..., ¿bromeas?

Seto: no.., date prisa..., tengo trabajo que hacer...

Lily: ok..., (murmura) este sujeto se tomó el papel en serio...

Ambos bajan del avión que había aterrizado en el aeropuerto privado de Kaiba.

Al descender, todos los ingenieros de la compañía se acercaron a Seto para preguntarle sobre alguna novedad del extranjero, que si debían seguir con el proyecto anterior y cosas por el estilo.

Lily: no...me muero..., este loco es el auténtico Seto Kaiba..O.O...(mira el aeropuerto)no..., debo estar en alguna clase de evento animé..., esto va contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza...(sigue a Seto)...pero...no...

Un empleado se acerca a la jovencita.

Empleado: disculpe..., ¿quién es usted?

Lily: ¿yo?..., etto.., soy Lily..

Empleado: ¿viene con el señor Kaiba?

Seto: eh?..., (mira detrás)..., ella viene conmigo...

Empleado: claro señor..., perdone...

Seto: (a Lily) ¿por qué demoras tanto?... date prisa

Lily: eh?.., si...

Luego de salir del aeropuerto, la pareja toma una limusina directo a Kaiba Corp.

Recorrieron casi todo Dominó para llegar a la susodicha empresa corporativa.

La limusina se detiene en frente de un enorme rascacielos.

Seto: llegamos..

Lily: ¿dónde?

Seto: a mi empresa..., ¿qué esperabas?

Lily: eh...umh...(se baja del auto)...ok...(mira el logo de Kaiba en la entrada).., esto es una locura...

Seto: ¿aún no crees en mí?

Lily: por supuesto que no..., esto debe ser parte de un show para los fanáticos a Yugi-oh..., la Ely debería estar aquí..., le encantaría ver la maqueta de KC

Seto: O.O ¿maqueta?...uf..., entremos..., no me convence que seas real..

Lily: ¿de verdad?..., pues somos dos...

Seto: no me quedaré así..., te haré algunas pruebas...

Lily: como quieras..., soy real...

Seto: seguirás siendo un holograma para mí hasta que se demuestre lo contrario...

Lily: ok..., como quiera el señor Kaiba..(se burla)...

Seto: esto me está cansando...

El joven CEO llevó a Lily a una habitación de Rayos X en el segundo piso de la corporación Kaiba, realmentre si fuese un holograma no debería tener sistema óseo.

Lily: ¿qué lugar es este?

Seto: es una habitación de Rayos X..., necesito que te coloques detrás del panel

Lily: ok...(hastiada) ni modo...¿aquí? (se para detrás)

Seto: si...

Kaba empieza a teclear para iniciar la máquina, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver claramente el sistema óseo de la muchacha.

Lily: ¿dudas sobre mí?

Seto: esto no es suficiente...

Seto llevó a la muchacha a otra habitación para tomar algunas muestras de sangre.

Seto: esto no puede ser real...

Lily: ahora entiendo por qué Joey se enfada contigo..., eres un cerrado de mente...(se deja pinchar)

Seto: umh..., guarda silencio...

Lily: ok..., ya tú...

Seto: esto es una broma..., tu sangre es real...

Lily: ¿más dudas?

Seto: si...

Kaiba la llevó a otra habitación de la empresa, donde revisarían su dentadura y como la vez anterior, salió positivo. La sacó de allí y la llevó a una prueba de equilibrio, luego a una fuerza, de canto, la hizo bailar en un DDR, la conectó a un scaner, le hizo en electroencéfalograma y nada, todo guiaba a que era real, pero como era él, no se dignó a creer eso.

Seto: esto es imposible...

Lily: (bosteza) ya me estoy cansando..., si esto es la nueva versión "Duelo de Monstruos" de "Fantasilandia".., realmente le irá mal...

Seto: debe haber algo..., que solo las chicas hagan.., las reales claro...(se sienta en su escritorio para pensar)

Lily: dormiré un rato...(bosteza) me despiertas cuando tengas una idea..(se duerme en el sillón de la oficina)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi.

X: oh..., creo que he visto demasiada tele estos días...(se sienta)...

Yugi: ahora sí despertaste...

X: eh?...eh?...eh?...(se arrincona contra la muralla)...esto...esto...

Yugi: ¿qué pasa?...

X: esto es una broma...¡QUIERO DESPERTAR!...aunque..., en realidad no...pero...¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE?!...

Gulliver sube corriendo las escaleras al escuchar el grito de la muchacha.

Gulliver: ¿qué pasa?

X: eh?..., ¿Gulliver?..., esto es una broma verdad...

Yugi: ¿broma?

Gulliver: despertó...pero..., ¿se puede saber quién eres?

X: soy...Elisa...(se calma).., no puede ser..., esto es un sueño...

Yugi: ¿sueño?..., no estás soñando...

Ely: pero... ,no..., esto es demasiado..., no puede ser..., si yo..., iba al colegio para hacer el aseo...y...y...

Gulliver: te caiste -

Ely: si..., me caí por un agujero de construcción.. eh?...¿cómo sabes eso?

Yugi: te vimos caer desde el cielo...-

Ely: oh...dios..(se toma la frente)..¿qué demonios sucede?...pero...(mira a los muchachos) ¿de verdad son reales?...

Gulliver: ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Ely: etto..., quizás porque es extraño ver a Gulliver, hijo del Rey Legendario que pertenece a Atlantis en pleno siglo XXI, en Dominó City, donde vive Yugi Mutou el campeón de Duelo de Monstruos, que además tiene el poder del antiguo Egipto, gracias a Yami, que es el espíritu que habita dentro del rompecabezas del Milenio...

Yugi: pero..O.O ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Ely: etto...mh...// digamos que soy una mega ultra fanática de Yugi-oh!..

Gulliver: entonces tú eres...

Ely: eh? ¿yo qué?

Yugi: algo sucedió que Aleluya...

Ely: ¿qué?.., ¿qué pasó con ella?...acaso..¿regresó?

Gulliver: si..., pero se alió con las fuerzas de las sombras...

Ely: ¿el reino de las sombras?

Yugi: si..., quiere recuperar...creemos, el planeta...

Ely: si..., (hace memoria) recuerdo que ella había renacido porque había jurado que cuando Gulliver y Misty se encontrasen, ella regresaría para regresar todo a la nada...

Gulliver: vaya..(se sorprende) estás bien informada...

Ely: sip..., me gusta mucho la serie de Gulliver Boy...-

Gulliver: ¿serie?.

Ely: bueno..., perdona...(mira a Yugi)..¿dónde están mis cosas?

Yugi: en el primer piso...¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

Ely: en realidad..., me gustaría pedirte un favor sino es mucha la molestia...

Yugi: ¿qué sería?

Ely: bueno..., es que hoy..., me había tocado educación física...y necesito lavar mi uniforme del Liceo..¿puedo?

Yugi: claro.., no hay problema...- (baja a realizar el favor)

Ely: te lo agradesco...(se baja de la cama)...vaya..., me siento en la dimensión desconocida...(suspira)...

Gulliver: están todos abajo..., si quieres puedes ir..

Ely: eh?.., ¿todos?.., ¿quienes todos?

Gulliver: em..., Misty, Edison, Fiby y Gecko..-

Ely: O.O...no..., pero..., es que...yo...mh...

Gulliver: ¿qué pasa?

Ely:¿me acompañarías?

Gulliver: ¿por qué?

Ely: aún no asimilo esta situación...y creo que si los veo así de repente..., tal vez..., me desmaye de nuevo...

Gulliver: de acuerdo...ven..(le ofrece la mano)

Ely: (toma la mano de Gulliver) gracias...

Gulliver: no te preocupes por los muchachos.., son buenas personas...

Ely: lo sé..., pero digo yo.., por la impresión de verlos...

Gulliver: bien...

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Seto Kaiba.

Seto: es que... uhm..., me faltó el examen oftalmológico..., sino tiene retina debería demostrar que es un holograma...

Lily: (había despertado hace media hora) ok..., ¿algo más?

Seto: no..., ven...

Nuevamente se lleva a la ojiverde a otro examen, pero como todos los anteriores y por enésima vez, salió positivo.

Seto: es que esto es imposible...

Lily: ¡te digo que soy real!...

Seto: (se sienta en frente de Lily)...entonces si eres real...

De un movimiento rápido, Seto Kaiba le abre por completo la blusa a la rubia, mostrándole sus pechos bajo el brazier.

Lily: ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!!

Lily, llevada por el morboso acto de Seto intenta golpearlo, pero este le detiene el golpe en seco agarrándole la muñeca.

Seto: vaya..., esto lo demuestra..., sólo las chicas reales se molestarían así..., de acuerdo..

Lily: (se abrocha la blusa) ¡¡eres un pervertido!!...

Seto: no lo soy..., pero vamos.., anímate..., eres real...no sé como demonios sucedió pero te transportaste desde mi computadora.., así que supongo que estarás bajo mi cuidado...

Lily: ¡estás loco!..., aúno no creo que seas Seto Kaiba...(le saca la lengua)..., saldré a verificar todo..., esto no puede estar pasando..

Seto: claro..., si te das cuenta que estás equivocada regresa..., tal vez te admita nuevamente...

Lily: si claro..., adiós..(se va de un portazo)...

En la calle la muchacha se iba echando maldiciones sobre Seto Kaiba, además de ir observando con detenimiento a las personas del lugar, sin dejar de lado la infraestructura de la "supuesta" ciudad de Dominó.

Lily: no puedo creerlo..., ese desgraciado que se cree Kaiba..., es un pervertido..., voy a reclamar contra el parque de diversiones..., pero..., aunque en realidad está bastante bien construido..., sino supiera que no es real..., pensaría que realmente estoy aquí...

Caminando hacia ella, un joven rubio que conocía muy bien, iba concentrado en su objetivo con el rostro serio y sus ojos mieles bajo su flequillo se asomaban para observar donde pisar.

Lily: eh?...O.O no..., es...es...es...¡¡Joey Wheeler!!

Joey: eh?..., ¿quién me llama?

Lily: esto es demasiado..., primero me encuentro con Seto Kaiba.., y ahora con Joey...

Joey: ¿quién eres?

Lily: soy Lily..., wow..., te pareces demasiado..., no puede ser..., este parque realmente me sorprende...

Joey: ¿qué dices?

Lily: oye..., ¿eres Joey verdad?

Joey: pues sí..., ¿qué no lo parezco?

Lily: eres idéntico..., estoy completamente fascinada.., otro cossplayero de Yugi-oh!..., de seguro que la Ely cuando sepa que estuve aquí me querrá matar...

Joey: ¿coosplay?...¡oye!.., ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!

Lily: ya..., tienes hasta la personalidad de Joey..., no puedo creerlo..., y por cierto..., ¿adónde vas?

Joey: a ver a mi hermana...

Lily: ¿a Serenity?..., ¿a esa mosca muerta?...por favor...

Joey: ÒÔ..¡¿qué dijiste?!...

Lily: oye..ya..., mándale saludos de mi parte..(se va riendo)...

Joey: (molesto) ¿que le pasa a esa tipa?...

En casa de Yugi, las cosas ya estaban arregladas, Elisa ya sabía todo lo que ocurría allí y por qué estaba allí, además que ya había tomado confianza con el grupo de chicos.

Yugi: por cierto..., tu ropa ya está seca...

Ely: wow..., que rápido...

Yugi: si.., es que mi abuelito compró una secadora...-

Ely: que suerte..., U.U en mi casa no tenemos..., bueno..., me cambiaré al buzo de mi Liceo...

Misty: ¿por qué te vas a cambiar?

Ely:porque no soporto el uniforme..., además me estoy cosinando con la blusa y el jumper...

Yugi: XD...

Ely: ok...(sube al segundo piso para cambiarse)...

Edison: es bastante simpática...¿no creen?

Misty: si...-..., es un poco ingenua...

Gecko: se parece a Gulliver..

Gulliver: ¿qué?.., no es justo...(se amurra)...

Fiby: lo ven...

Todos ríen.

La castaña baja las escaleras y se presenta con su buzo de deportes de su escuela.

Ely: ya..., ahora estoy más cómoda y fresca...

Yugi: ¿ese es el buzo de tu escuela?

Ely: lamentablemente si..., ToT parece pijama esta cosa..., pero bueno..., es lo que hay no más...

Yugi: no creo que sea tan feo...

Ely: no ..., sino digo que sea feo..., es que solo parece pijama...

Misty: sino es para tanto..(se ríe)

Ely: es verdad..., mh..., Yugi...¿me mostrarías la ciudad de Dominó?..., solo la conozco a través de la televisión..., me encantaría conocerla en vivo y en directo...

Yugi: claro..., no hay problema..., (mira al resto) ¿verdad chicos?

Fiby: no.., ninguno..

Misty: además también no las puedes enseñar a nosotros..., así podríamos salir solos de vez en cuando...

Yugi: de acuerdo...

Todo el grupo sale de casa de Yugi para pasear y conocer la ciudad del tricolor.

Ely: esto parece un sueño..., es genial...

Yugi: bueno..., sino es para tanto..., es sólo una ciudad...

Ely: ¿eso crees?..., para mí significa más que eso...

Yugi: eh?..., ¿cómo qué?

Ely: (le guiñe un ojo) himitzu...(sigue caminando)...wow.., esto es genial..., me encanta...eh?..(mira al frente)...no puede ser...

Misty: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: allí (señala al frente)...esa chica...

Gulliver: eh?..., ¿qué pasa con ella?...

Ely: noo..., (camina y se para en frente de la muchacha)...¿Lily?

Lily: eh?...(mira a la castaña) ¿mana?...

Ely: etto...

Lily: ara...

"1"..."2"..."3"...

Ely: ¡¡MANITA!! (la abraza)...

Lily: ¡¡¿qué haces aquí? (le responde el abrazo)

Ely: eso mismo te iba a preguntar...

Yugi y los demás se acercan al par de chicas.

Yugu: ¿quién es ella?

Lily: eh?..., (mira a Yugi) ya..., ¡otro Cossplayero!...

Ely: ¿cossplay?...

Lily: es genial...(revisa a Yugi por todos lados) wow..., es idéntico..., hasta en el porte...

Ely: Li-chan...

Lily: wow..., (le toca el pelo) es genial..., ¿te lo tiñes?...

Ely: Li-chan...

Lily: es genial..., wow..., ¡si tiene hasta el rompecabezas del milenio!...

Ely: ¬¬ Li-chan...

Lily: (le mira los ojos)...si son violeta..., ¿son lentes de contacto?...

Yugi: ehm...(empieza a ponerse nervioso)...etto...

Ely: ¡¡¡LI-CHAN!!!

Lily: oye.., ¿por qué me gritas?

Ely: deja a Yugi en paz...

Lily: oye..., ni que fuera el auténtico

Ely: Lily..., lo son...

Lily: eh?...ellos...es que...O.O

Ely: si..., son reales..., algo sucedió que nos mandaron a llamar para ayudarlos...

Lily: O.O eh...eh...eh...son...reales..., 0..etto...

Ely: ¿Lily estás bien?

Lily: oh.., mierda..., la vendí con Serenity...

Ely: ¿Serenity?..., ¿qué pasó?

Lily: oh no..., me fui a la mierda con la Corporación Kaiba...NOOOOO...KAIBA ME VA A MATAR...

Ely: ¬¬ ¿que estuviste haciendo?

Lily: etto..., me las mandé..U.U...

Gulliver: ¿quién es Kaiba?

Lily: eh?...O.O ¿qué hace Gulliver aquí?...

Ely: es una larga historia..., pero quiero saber..., ¿qué pasó con Serenity?

Lily: es que...ore...umh..., me encontré hace poco con Joey...

Yugi: ¿Joey?...¿y como estás?

Lily: yo lo vi bastante bien..iba a casa de Serenity...

Ely: ¬¬ no te desvies del tema..., ¿qué le dijiste a Joey?

Lily: bueno...yo...como te habrás dado cuente..., yo..., creía que estaba en una convensión anime...y...creí que Joey era otro cossplayero...y ...pues...le dije..., sabes que Serenity no me cae muy bien que digamos..., y le dije...

Ely: O.O ¿se lo dijiste en la cara?

Lily: eh...si...ToT ¡¡Joey me va matar!!...

Ely: ¿te digo la verdad?

Lily: eh?...si

Ely: Joey no es tan malo..., es súper comprensivo...pero..., no..., le tocaste a su hermana..., estás muerta

Lily: O.O...cualquier ánimo

Ely: - cuando quieras...

Misty: etto..., ¿podemos seguir con el tour?

Yugi: eh?.., claro...

Ely: me gustaría conocer las instaleciones de juegos de Kaiba..., ¿podemos?

Yugi: están cerca de aquí así que no veo problema...- vamos

Ely: siii..., esto es genial..., ¿qué tipo de arcades tendrá Seto?

Lily: (sigue la grupo) voy a morir...ToT...Joey me va amatar...ToT...ni que hablar de Seto...ToT...

Todo el grupo se fue a conocer las instalaciones de juegos de Kaiba Corp, así de paso conocer la ciudad de Dominó y alguno que otro sitio de descanso.

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA..., AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA VEZ..., SALUDOS A TODOS..., Y PERDÓN POR EL ATRASO...XP

YAMIELIKAI.


	13. Conociendo al Sádico

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 13: "Conociendo al Sádico y La joya del Desierto"**_

El grupo de chicos caminaba tranquilamente hacia el centro de juegos de KC.

Todos estaban realmente impresionados por lo grande que era el local, sin dejar de lado la tecnología que allí residía.

Ely: esto es genial…, O.O me encanta…

Lily: es…, es…, esto es mejor que los juegos Diana…

Ely: te apoyo…

Yugi: bueno…, este es el sitio que Kaiba tiene en Dominó City… -

Ely: ¿cómo entramos a jugar?... ¿se paga?... ¿se tiene tarjeta de acceso?

Lily: relájate Ely…

Ely: es que esto es genial…, no puedo evitarlo…,mi abuela también tenía un negocio con arcades y me la pasaba todo el santo día jugando con mis primos

Lily: ¿qué juegos tenía?

Ely: uhm… (Recuerda) el Aero Fighter 3, el Street Fighter, tuvo en su momento todos los Mortal Kombat, hasta el Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y otros más…

Lily: O.O wow…, yo quiero

Ely: pero ya no los tiene…, mi tía los quiere vender U.U

Edison: o ciencia de primera

Ely: ¬¬ como que Edison ya empezó con su ataque científico

Gulliver: U.U lo lamento…, no puedo controlarlo

Lily: ya ni modo…, vamos a jugar

Ely: si…, vamos a jugar un rato y olvidar que mañana tengo prueba de Biología

Lily: ¬¬ ¿tenías prueba?

Ely: etto…, pues sí…, de la que me salvé

Lily: que suertuda

Ely: XD…, yo no más

Misty: de todas formas…, esto es muy extraño para nosotros

Fiby: es cierto…, hay demasiadas luces

Gulliver: parece que fuese algún tipo de festival

Yugi: no se asusten…, son sólo las luces que emanan los monitores…, funcionan con electricidad…

Gecko: al parecer Edison es el que más disfruta de esto

El pequeño Edison se acercaba a cada maquina fascinado por la cantidad de cables y conexiones que daban como resultado el fabuloso juego que niños, adolescentes y adultos disfrutaban y jugaban con vicio, una y otra vez, hasta que sus bolsillos se resintieran del daño.

Edison: esto es el paraíso… o…, oh…, Kami-sama…

Ely: a…, yo le entro…, quiero jugar…, necesito desesperadamente una terapia de relajación

Lily: ¿terapia?

Ely: si… ¿nunca te has desesperado por matar a un maldito mono de los juegos de pelea?

Lily: pues…, mh…, supongo que sí

Ely: así me desestreso -

Lily: ¬¬ extraña forma

Ely: cada cual como pueda no más

Lily: en todo caso…, de acuerdo… ¡¡A jugar!! -

Gracias a las explicaciones de Yugi, todo el grupo de chicos terminó por entretenerse, ya sea en los arcades, máquinas de baile, simulación de duelos y otras cosas por el estilo.

Ely: esto es genial…

Misty: estoy de acuerdo…, esto es fantástico…, hace ya mucho que no me divertía de esta manera

Ely: ¿de veras?

Misty: si…, allá no tenemos tanta tecnología y lo que realmente había se hundió con Atlantis

Ely: lo sé…, realmente lo lamento

Yugi: (se acerca) ¿pasa algo?

Ely: no… (Le sonríe) no te preocupes

Yugi: eh? (se sonroja) está bien

X: vaya…, nunca pensé que frecuentaras estos sitios

Yugi: eh? (mira hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz)…

X: - hola Yugi…, desde la escuela que no te veo

Yugi: vaya…, hola Bakura… ¿cómo estás?

Ryou: - bien, gracias por preguntar

Ely: o…, es…, es…, es…, wow… ¡no puedo creerlo!

Ryou: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ely: esto es fantástico…, jamás creí conocer a Ryou Bakura tan de repente…

Ryou: ¿me conoces?

Ely: eh?..., perdona…, me llamo Elisa y es un gusto conocerte -

Misty: (haciendo reverencia) yo me llamo Misty…, gusto en conocerlo joven Ryou

Ryou: vaya…, no sabía que era famoso

Ely: lo eres por el espíritu que habita dentro de tu sortija milenaria

Ryou: eh?... ¿cómo sabes de la existencia de Bakura? (se sorprende)

Ely: etto…, es una larga historia…

Ryou: ok…, (mira a Yugi) y… ¿qué hacen aquí?

Yugi: les estoy mostrando la ciudad a unos amigos -

Ryou: ¿amigos?... ¿de quiénes hablas?

Yugi: eh… ¿ves el grupo de chicos que baila en el DDR?

Ryou: eh? (mira hacia el juego)… ¿el chico que se parece a ti, pero en versión pelirroja?

Yugi: si…, además de la chica de cabellos blanco y alas negras y el muchacho vestido de ninja

Ryou: eh?... y…, etto… ¿qué hay con la muchacha rubia que baila?

Yugi: ¿ella?

Ely: ¿chica rubia? (mira al juego) ah…, es mi hermana postiza -

Ryou: ¿la conoces?

Ely: ¬¬ dije que era mi hermana postiza…, pero si…, se llama Lily ( en realidad así le gusta que le digan)

Ryou: así que Lily… mh…

Ely: ¬¬ ¿te gustaría conocerla?

Ryou: eh?... ¿es en serio?

Ely: - si…, no tengo ningún problema

Ryou: de acuerdo

En la máquina de baile, Lily dejaba a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, no sólo por su hábil forma de baile, sino por cierto par de razones que brincaban con los movimientos del juego, cosa que llamaba toda la atención del público masculino del recinto.

Edison: wow… o…, baila…, baila…

Gulliver: O.O ni lo digas… anda por ahí con las de Misty ¬

Misty: ¬¬ ¿con las de quién?

Gulliver: uh!..., je je…, gomen (ríe nerviosamente)

Gecko: eso pasa cuando tienes novia

Gulliver: cállate Gecko…

Elisa, Yugi y Ryou Bakura se acercaban con toda calma hacia el lugar del DDR, donde la rubia bailaba sin que el público rompiera su concentración, ni tampoco la presencia de aquel abino que gustaba dentro de una larga lista de chicos.

Ely: ¡¡Lily!!

Lily: (bailando) ¿qué pasa?..., no me hables que me desconcentro…

Ely: ¡¡Lily!!

Lily: ¡te dije que… no!..., ah…, se me pasó una flecha… ¡te dije que después!

Ely: mh…

Ryou: mejor no la molestes

Ely: no…, espera no más…

Ryou: pero…

Ely: ¡¡Lily!!..., ¡¡péscame!!

Lily: ¡¡te dije que luego!!

Ely: ¬¬ ¡¡te conviene!!

Lily: ¡¿qué mierda quieres?!... (Voltea)…eh?..., O.O

Ely: - lo ves…

Lily: O.O es…, es…, el…, el…. ¡¡el asalta tumbas!!

Ryou: (caída al estilo animé)…, etto…

Ely: (ríe nerviosamente)…, y… ¬¬ ¿qué pasó con tu juego?

Lily: ¿qué juego?

Ely: el DDR

Lily: ¿bromeas?... ¿a quién le importa eso?

Ely: ¿de verdad?

Lily baja de la plataforma de baile para entablar, según sus planes la primera conversación con el joven Ryou Bakura, o más bien tratar de ver con sus ojos al espíritu de la sortija del milenio. Aquel espíritu de mirada castaña maliciosa, que se ocultaba tras el flequillo de su albina cabellera, dando a conocer un ser de alma misteriosa, que según los conocimientos de la historia antigua y apoyados de datos fidedignos por parte del faraón Atem, era un ser bastante sádico.

Lily: esto es fantástico… es…., es Ryou Bakura…, el original

Ely: ¬¬ si…, el único e inigualable Bakura

Ryou: etto…, mh //

Yugi: no sabía que Bakura era tan famoso

Ely: créelo, en verdad lo es…, especialmente porque rivaliza en belleza a la encuesta de los malos más malos

Yugi: O.O ¡¿bromeas?!

Ely: no…, es una edición especial de la revista Minami, que además competía con muchos otros malos de aquí

Yugi: ¿cómo quienes?

Ely: mh…, Malik por ejemplo, Darts y en cierto grado a Seto, aunque ganó el guardián de tumbas

Yugi: O.O ¡¿Malik Ishtar?!

Ely: - si…, apoyo el resultado de la encuesta…, Malik es el malo más rico de todos…, o sea… ¿cómo pasar por alto su morena figura, sus ojos lavanda y aquel cabello color arena que son acompañados por una personalidad histriónica?

Yugi: O.O etto…

Ely: hay que admitirlo…, Malik es muy lindo además de tener ese tatuaje egipcio en su espalda que lo hace tan sexy…

Yugi: O.O eh… ¿te gusta Malik?

Ely: eh?... ¿qué si me gusta? (se sorprende)

Yugi: si…, hablas de él como si fuera lo máximo

Ely: simplemente lo encuentro maravilloso…, pero a mí en realidad me gusta otra persona…, una que es mil veces más maravillosa que Malik, una que es capaz de cambiar las situaciones a su favor si el destino de muchos dependen de él…, es un ser fascinante, uno que varios pasan desapercibido, de cierta manera claro está…

Yugi: ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

Ely: eh?! U//U…, etto…, tal vez algún día sepas //

Yugi: eh?..., (la mira con dulzura) está bien -, no se puede obligar a la gente a contar su mayores secretos

Ely: eso es verdad…, pero no creo que esa sea la verdadera razón…

Mientras aquí conversaban de sentimientos algo más profundos, una rubia rodeaba a cierto albino, para aceptar que el joven que estaba en frente de ella, era el joven que realmente decía decir.

Ryou: eh?... U.U perdona

Lily: pero… (Le toma un brazo) ¿Eres de verdad?

Ryou: eh?..., oye U.U

Lily: wow…, (ve la espalda de Ryou) ¿eres tú?...

Ryou: etto…, matte U.U

Lily: y…, entonces… (Le da un agarrón a Ryou)

Ryou: o//O ¡¡Oye!! (Brinca por el pellizco en su nalga)

Lily: ¬ eres tú…, esto es genial

Ely: (desde un poco más atrás) ¡¡Lily estás babeando!!

Lily: O//O… ¿se nota mucho?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿te traigo un balde? XD

Yugi: ¬¬ que mala eres

Ely: ¿mala yo?

Yugi: si…, pobre Lily

Ely: O.O ¿pobre?... XD, XD, XD, XD…

Yugi: O.O ¿y el ataque de risa?

Ely: ven… (Le habla al oído)…, la Lily quiere puro comerse al Bakura

Yugi: o//O ¿de verdad?

Ely: créelo…, es la verdad…, por eso estoy intentando que no lo haga ahora

Yugi: ¿por qué?

Ely: mira la cara de Ryou

Yugi: ¿su cara? (mira al albino)

Ryou Bakura estaba completamente nervioso ante las palabras de la rubia, sin dejar de lado que no dejaba de observarlo y comprobar que realmente era él, ya sea mirándolo directamente a los ojos o tocarlo de vez en cuando.

Yugi: uy…, pobre Bakura

Ely: lo ves…, de seguro se siente muy incómodo

Yugi: ¿por qué no dirá nada?

Ely: tal vez porque al espíritu de la sortija le guste Lily…, eh?... ¿yo dije eso?

Yugi: creo que si…, si eso sucediera…

Ely: tendríamos problemas serios…

Yugi: entonces un rato más y regresamos a casa…

Ely: eso será lo mejor…, al menos para el bienestar de Ryou…

Yugi: ok…

Tal y como esta pareja lo había planeado, sólo estuvieron un poco más de tiempo, sólo hasta el atardecer.

La hora llegó y el grupo se encontraba fuera del local para despedirse de Ryou.

Yugi: entonces nos veremos más tarde

Lily: si…, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros…

Ely: eh?...

Ryou: (ríe nerviosamente)…, supongo…

Yugi: hasta otra ocasión… (Se va y el grupo le sigue)

Ely: hasta la próxima… (Sigue a Yugi)

Ryou cambia a Bakura y este toma del brazo a Lily.

Bakura: (le habla al oído) ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo a hacer de esto y aquello?

Lily: O//O ah?...

Un poco más adelante.

Misty: esto fue genial… -

Gulliver: me gustaría poder regresar otra vez -

Edison: o si…, aquí todo es ciencia…

Ely: eh?..., ¿y Lily?

Yugi: eh?...

Ely: (mira hacia atrás) OoO!!!..., ¡¡Lily!! (Corre y toma del brazo a la chica) vamos…

Bakura: mh… (Se molesta un poco)…

Ely: je, je…, de verdad lo lamento…, pero ella debe venir con nosotros…, si tiene tiempo libre te aviso ¿ya?

Lily: pero estoy libre…

Ely: (le tapa la boca)…, está divagando…, adiós Bakura… (Se lleva obligada a la chica)

Bakura: mh…, no te preocupes querida Lily…, (pasa su lengua sobre sus labios)…, ya sabrás lo que es bueno… (Camina de regreso a su casa)…

De regreso al grupo de chicos.

Ely: ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Lily: pero…, pero…

Ely: ¿qué te dijo Bakura?

Lily: o…, Bakura…, Bakura…

Ely: me estás preocupando…

Lily: me…, me hizo una proposición indecente…

Ely: o.O ¡¿Qué?!... ¿bromeas?

Lily: no…, es verdad…, Bakura me quiere puro dar… o

Ely: O.O…, pero…, pero…, pero…

La castaña se adelanta al grupo con una cara de sorpresa enorme, que al mismo tiempo tenía incomprensión, por la rubia que seguía a los demás por inercia y sólo pensaba en como sería hacerlo con el sádico asalta tumbas.

Ely: (con cara de zombi) esto no puede estar pasando…

Yugi: ¿Ely?... ¿estás bien?

Ely: (con la cara de muerto viviente) ¿cómo es posible que suceda esto?...

Yugi: ¿qué pasa? (le toma la mano)

Ely: eh?... ¿de verdad quieres saber?

Yugi: si te sirve de ayuda que te desahogues…, supongo que estaría bien ¿no?

Ely: mh…

La castaña toma del brazo a Yugi y le cuenta todo al oído, mientras que este se ponía colorado de manera ascendente y abría los ojos más y más por la sorpresa de las palabras que escuchaba.

Ely: y eso es…

Yugi: O//O…, eh…., eh…

Ely: ¿Yugi?

Yugi: O//O…, etto…, eh…., ore….

Ely: ¿Yugi?

Yugi: va-mos…, a…, ca-sa O//O

Ely: mh…, gracias por escucharme

Yugi: no hay de qué…, aunque…, no puedo creer que Bakura haya dicho eso…, por ahora sólo creía que buscaba la forma de obtener mi rompecabezas del milenio…, no… (Traga saliva) eso…

Ely: supongo que a veces los objetivos cambian ¿no?

Yugi: es verdad…

Al fin en la casa del tricolor.

Lily: o me dijo eso…

Fiby: ¿qué le pasa?

Gecko: ni idea

Ely: de esto me encargo yo…

Gulliver: ¿qué vas hacer?

Ely: esto… (Toma un vaso de agua fría)…, hermanita…

Lily: eh?... (Voltea lentamente)

Ely: - toma (le lanza el agua en la cara)

Lily: ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

Ely: si…, regresó la Lily de siempre

Lily: ¡no era necesario hacer eso!

Ely: ¿de verdad?..., parecías una tonta con esa cara de…, mejor no digo la cara que tenías…

Lily: ¿por qué no?

Ely: creo que hay menores presentes para hacer eso…

Lily: o//O…, eh…, uhm…

Ely: pero bueno… ¿pasó el ataque del asalta tumbas?

Lily: creo que ya pasó…

Ely: era bueno ya…

Lily: no molestes…

De repente suena el teléfono de la sala.

Fiby: ¿y ese sonido?

Yugi: ¿el teléfono?

Ely: ¿quién será?... (Mira a Yugi) ¿Contesto?

Yugi: eh?... (Se pone de pie) no te molestes…, lo haré yo

El joven tricolor se pone de pie del sofá y parte a contestar el teléfono.

Yugi: ¿mochi-mochi?..., eh?... ¿Malik?

Ely y Lily: ¡¿QUIÉN?!

Yugi: si… ¿qué pasa?..., mh… eh?..., ¡¿hablas en serio?!... no puede ser…, sí…, eh?..., está bien…, si…, no te preocupes…, saludos a Ishizu…, si…, iremos lo más pronto posible…, adiós… (Cuelga)

Gulliver: ¿sucede algo?

Yugi: si

Ely: ¿qué te dijo Malik?

Yugi: al parecer se está formando un Asnabul en Egipto

Ely: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yugi: si…, al parecer Aleluya ya ha comenzado con sus planes

Gulliver: maldición…, esto no puede estar pasando

Misty: es verdad…, se supone que Aleluya apareció luego de haber reunido las piedras azules… ¿por qué?..., en realidad ¿cómo es posible que haya aparecido sin la necesidad de estas piedras?

Lily: eso es cierto…

Yugi: tendremos que ir a Egipto lo antes posible

Ely: ¿Egipto?

Yugi: ¿no te agrada la idea?

Ely: ¡¡SI!!..., ¡¡Egipto!!..., o conoceré las pirámides…, la esfinge…, la tumba de Tutankamon…, y….y…, la tumba del faraoncito Atem… esto es genial…

Lily: ¬¬ parece que te gusta la idea ¿no?

Ely: oh si…, pero… ¿cómo pagaremos todos los pasajes al Cairo?

Yugi: etto…, buena pregunta…

Lily: ¿nos darían un préstamo en el banco central de Dominó?

Yugi: supongo…, pero necesitamos a alguien mayor de edad para pedirlo

Ely: ¿y tu abuelo no nos puede mandar los pasajes de donde está?

Yugi: es otra posibilidad… mh…., lo llamaré

En otro sitio de Dominó City, en un departamento para dos personas, un chico de rubia cabellera y ojos mieles cocinaba para sí.

Joey: vaya…, espero y esto sacie mi estómago… (Se sirve)…, bien…, - itekimasu (se dispone a comer)

Mientras que el comía en la sala mientras veía televisión, algo se iluminaba en su habitación, una luz que empezaba a crecer poco a poco.

Joey: mh… (Cambia la tele)…, cada día la tele está más mala…, eh?... (Mira hacia su habitación) ¿Qué pasa?..., que yo sepa dejé apagadas todas las luces…

El muchacho se pone de pie y camina con curiosidad hacia su habitación, esperando encontrar la respuesta a tal destellante luz que se colaba por una rendija del marco de la puerta.

Joey: ¿qué pasa? (Abre la puerta de su pieza)…, eh?..., ¡mi disco de duelo!...

El rubio toma al instante su disco de duelo, objeto que desprendía tal cegadora luz. Lo toma y por costumbre se lo coloca en la muñeca.

Joey: ¿qué sucede?..., mi baraja está brillando…

El ojimiel toma la primera carta de su baraja y al verla se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Joey: ¡esto no puede estar pasando!..., debo llamar a Yugi…

Pero en casa del tricolor, el teléfono estaba ocupado por el mismo a quien se deseaba oír por el aparato telefónico.

Yugi: eh…, si…, gracias abuelito…. ¿cuándo las mandas?... ¿mañana por la tarde?..., claro…, entre más pronto mejor…, si…., muchas gracias abuelito… (Cuelga)

Edison: ¿qué dijo tu abuelo?

Yugi: que comprará los pasajes y los enviará por correo, pero uno Express, así que a lo mejor llegan más tardar, mañana por la tarde -…

Ely: eso es bueno…, pero aún no entiendo que monos pintamos Lily y yo

Lily: eso es verdad…, ya entendí que nos llamaron porque necesitaban nuestra ayuda y eso…, pero yo que sepa no tenemos ningún poder especial

Ely: somos simples mortales…

Misty: pero saben mucho de todo esto

Gulliver: pero ellas tienen razón…

Yugi: es verdad…, no creo que sólo las hayan llamado porque saben de todo esto…, si así fuera…, en realidad más que una ayuda…

Ely: te entiendo…, seríamos una carga para ustedes…, debe haber algo que debamos encontrar…

Lily: ah!.., si…, es típico ¿no?

Gecko: ¿qué cosa es típica?

Lily: que llamen a unos desconocidos a otro mundo, les mandan una misión importante y después se enteran que realmente tiene súper poderes y cosas por el estilo

Fiby: puede que sea el caso…, pero aún así deberíamos consultarlo con el Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna ¿no creen?

Gulliver: ellos dijeron que las mandarían a buscar…, ellos deben saber el por qué ustedes y no otros

Misty: pero es extraño que aún no hagan su aparición

Yugi: ¿y si lo hacen en Egipto?

Edison: es probable que como allí este el problema, allí esté la solución

Gulliver: mh…, pero hay algo que no me convence…

Tocan con desesperación a la puerta.

Ely: ¿qué onda?..., bájenle a las revoluciones…

Yugi: ¿quién será?... ¡ya voy! (abre la puerta)… ¿si?... ¡Joey!

Lily: eh!... (Susurrando) ¿Dónde me escondo?

Ely: enfrenta tus errores…

Lily: pero ToT él me va a matar…

Ely: se valiente…, como cuando…., eh?..., no espera…, eso fue en una historia…, bueno el caso es que tienes que enfrentarlo

Lily: ToT cualquier apoyo

Ely: obvio…, te apoyaré

Lily: o ¿de verdad?

Ely: - si…, te serviré de apoyo cuando no puedas pararte luego de la golpiza que Joey te dé

Lily: O.O…, gracias

Ely: - de nada

Espiando desde fuera.

X: así que a Egipto…, esto será aún más emocionante…, otro reencuentro con nuestras raíces… ¿verdad faraón?..., ja

Dentro de la casa.

Yugi: ¿qué pasa Joey?... ¿por qué vienes tan alterado?... ¿y con tu disco de duelo?

Joey: ¡Yugi!..., (respira alterado)…, yo…., intenté llamarte….

Yugi: entra y descansa…

Joey: de acuerdo

Joey entra a la sala de estar y lo primero que ve, es aquella muchacha rubia de ojos verdes.

Joey: Ò.Ó ¡TÚ!

Lily: (sintiéndose pequeña) hola U.U

Joey: Ò.Ó ¡¿qué hace ella aquí?!

Yugi: etto…., digamos que es una amiga

Joey: O.O ¡¿amiga?!..., ¿sabes lo que dijo de mi hermana?

Lily: yo…

Joey: eh?

Lily: ToT ¡¡PERDÓNAME!!

Joey: eh?!...

Lily: ToT no fue mi intención…, pero…, es que yo no sabía que eras el real…

Joey: eh?!..., (mira a Yugi) ¿estás seguro que está bien de la cabeza?

Yugi: Ó.Ò…, je, je, lo que pasa es que ellas no son de aquí

Joey: ¿ellas?... ¿ellas quiénes?

Ely: o es Joey Wheeler…

Joey: eh?..., ¿ella? (señala a Elisa)

Yugi: si -

Ely: esto es genial…, tengo el placer de conocer a Joey Wheeler…, el hermano mayor de Serenity Wheeler…, esto no puedo creerlo…, es maravilloso… (Saca un papel)… entonces…, (tacha un nombre)…, me queda conocer a Seto Kaiba en persona… oh…, esto es genial…, aún no creo que esté aquí…

Lily: ¿Ely?..., cálmate…, ni que fuera muy importante…

Ely: ¡¿bromeas?!..., es como si de repente caminaras por la calle y te encontraras….

Lily: ¬¬ ¿con quién?

Ely: con…, el único, inigualable….

Lily: ¬¬ que dramática

Ely: ¡¡Ryuichi Sakuma!!

Lily: ¡¿Qué?!... o ¡¿Dónde?!...

Ely: ¬¬ ¿Qué no era importante?

Lily: es que no vas a comparar a Joey y a Kaiba con Ryuichi…, es como si te preguntara ¿quién es más lindo el Faraón rico o Leorio?

Ely: ¿es una pregunta tonta?..., es obvio que Yamito es más rico que Leorio

Joey: O.O ¿Yamito?

Yugi: O.O no me preguntes…

Lily: ¿viste?

Ely: pero es que cualquiera es más lindo que Leorio…, si comparas al menos que sea con alguien de su categoría…

Gulliver: O.O ¿categoría?

Lily: entonces… ¿te parece Yami con Gokuo?

Ely: no metas a mi padre postizo en esto…, además Gokuo es un saiyayín…, su juventud es más larga para durar más en una pelea…, además sigue ganando Yami… (Se cruza de brazos)…, no sé que tiene que ver Gokuo y Leorio en todo esto si sólo te pregunté por el cantante…

Lily: no le digas así tan despectivamente…, Ryu-chan es lo máximo…

Ely: ¬¬ en especial con su peluche

Lily: ¡no te metas con Kumagoro!

Gecko: O.O ¿quién es Kumagoro?

Ely: pero si sé que quieres puro saber donde se guarda Kumagoro

Lily: o//O…, es obvio que en un lugar muy secreto

Ely: ¬¬ ¿por qué te pusiste roja?

Lily: etto… ¡ya!..., no metas al pobre Kumagorín en esto

Ely: ¿por qué no?..., hay que admitir que muy rico puede ser Ryuichi Sakuma, pero mide lo mismo que Shuichi y Shuichi sólo tiene 18 años y Ryuichi como sus treinta y tantos…

Lily: se mantiene joven

Ely: ¬¬ ¿qué se mantiene joven?

Lily: etto…, eso también

Ely: ¬¬ ¿cómo lo sabes?

Lily: secreto de estado…

Ely: ah si…, yo quiero saber… ¬¬ ¿cómo lo sabes?..., cuéntame…

Lily: mh…, que copuchenta eres, eh?

Ely: si es de cómo se mantiene joven…, supongo que me interesaría ¿no?

Lily: eso depende

Ely: ¿depende de qué?

Lily: si es que puedes mantenerte

Ely: ¿mantenerme?...

Yugi: (ruborizado) ¿idea mía o este debate se fue hacia otro lado?

Joey: (ruborizado) yo también creo eso…

Misty: etto…, (le habla a las muchachas)…, chicas… ¿no creen que ya es suficiente?

Ely: eh?

Lily: eh?

Ambas: U.U de acuerdo…, nos rendimos…

Fiby: era hora…

Yugi: entonces…, retomando el tema de entrada… ¿qué haces aquí Joey?

Joey: ah!..., verdad…, casi lo olvido…, quiero que veas algo

Yugi: ¿qué cosa?

Joey: esto (toma la primera carta de su baraja) toma (se la entrega)

Yugi: ¡¿Qué?!..., pero…, es Hermus

Joey: si

Ely: ¡¿qué?!..., ¿uno de los tres dragones legendarios de Atlantis?

Joey: ¿lo conoces?

Lily: ¬¬ esta niña se sabe casi todas las cartas de duelo de monstruos…, todo por cierta personita de cabello…

Ely: (le tapa la boca) o//O ¡¡CALLÁTE!!...

Lily: uhm….

Ely: calladita te ves más bonita ¿sabías? (la suelta)

Lily: perdón…

Ely: (con mirada asesina) si vuelves a decir algo te mato…

Lily: etto…, O.O de acuerdo…

Ely: entonces Joey… ¿qué sucedió?

Joey: estaba comiendo en mi departamento cuando vi una luz que salía desde mi habitación…, me dirigí allí y me di cuenta que lo que brillaba era esta carta igual a la vez que sucedió lo del Orichalkos…

Yugi: eso quiere decir que incluso el mundo de los monstruos está siendo perturbado…

Ely: esto es más de lo creemos

Lily: pero…, si ya sabemos muchas cosas… ¿qué hacemos aún aquí?

Fiby: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Gecko: eh?!..., creo que ya te entiendo…

Fiby: explícate

Gecko: lo que sucede…, es que tenemos bastante información, demasiada como para que Aleluya aún no haya hecho nada en contra de nosotros…, está todo como muy escondido…, actuando de manera furtiva

Lily: eso es lo extraño…, todo está demasiado tranquilo…, las pistas y respuestas aparecen demasiado rápido…

Ely: entonces… ¿estamos siendo guiados a una trampa por nuestra propia curiosidad?

Lily: tal vez sea más que eso…, puede que esto sea el inicio de una verdadera trampa o el inicio tranquilo de lo que acabará en una gran batalla

Gulliver: esto es demasiado preocupante…, debemos ir lo más rápido posible a Egipto…, puede que las respuestas se nos den allí…

Joey: ¿Egipto?..., Yugi… ¿sucede otra batalla con el reino de las sombras, algún sujeto demente, un hechicero mágico, una vuelta al pasado o algo así?

Yugi: piensa que en este momento sucede todo lo que nombraste más mucho más

Joey: entonces… ¡yo me uno al equipo!

Yugi: pero esto es muy peligroso…, mucho más que la batalla con Darts

Ely: Yugi

Yugi: eh?

Ely: si le han devuelto la carta de Hermus a Joey…, quiere decir que el destino desea que venga con nosotros…, recuerda que él es un duelista elegido…

Joey: ella tiene razón…, además tampoco pensaba dejarte solo aunque me lo hubieras pedido -

Yugi: de acuerdo… (Suspira)…, le avisaré al abuelo que compre otro pasaje (se va al teléfono)

Todos los presentes se quedaron a dormir en la casa-tienda, incluyendo a Joey, así estarían preparados para cuando llegara el paquete con los pasajes y los pasaportes para el viaje a Egipto.

Estaban realmente emocionados, Gulliver y sus amigos, por conocer otros lugares, Lily por ver las lápidas de la tumba de Atem y Elisa, realmente con ir y conocer el aeropuerto del Cairo, ya le era suficiente, deseaba conocer todo Egipto si le era posible, al fin uno de sus sueños hechos realidad.

Al fin habían tocado a la puerta. Era el cartero con el paquete que Yugi había encargado a su abuelo.

Yugi: ¡los pasajes y pasaportes ya están aquí!

Lily: ¿de veras?

Yugi: si

Lily: pero… ¿no tendremos problemas con la visa?

Yugi: no te preocupes…, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de todos los trámites y de todos…, no se preocupen por esas cosas…

Lily: genial…

En cosa de minutos, el pequeño gran grupo tomó los transportes hacia el aeropuerto y en sólo 20 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Dominó City.

Ely: wow…, esto más grande de lo que creí

Gulliver: ¿en qué iremos a Egipto?

Yugi: en avión…

Fiby: ¿en qué?

Edison: ¿qué es un avión?

Ely: es un enorme aparato…, mh…, es parecido al León Marino, si se puede decir… y vuela por los cielos para llevarte a cualquier sitio del planeta…

Gulliver: wow…, quiero conocer las versiones modernas del León Marino… ¿dónde están?

Yugi: cálmate un poco…, debemos pasar rimero a la Policía Internacional para que revisen nuestro equipaje…

Ely: mi primo dice que esto es lo más lento de todo…

Yugi: ¿tu primo?

Ely: si - él estudia en Estados Unidos…, va a vernos aproximadamente cada dos años

Yugi: wow… ¿y cómo se fue allí?

Ely: el juega tenis, así que se ganó una beca ya ahora estudia allí -

Lily: ¿hablas de tu primo que se parece a Tesuka?

Ely: el mismo…

Lily: cuando regresemos de todo este lío me lo presentarás ¿de acuerdo?

Ely: si -

Edison: o… ciencia…, ciencia…

Gecko: Gulliver… ¿crees que podríamos atar a Edison al equipaje?

Joey: ¬¬ no sería mala idea…

Gulliver: mh… ¡si!

Gulliver saca una soga de su bolso y amarra a Edison a las maletas, así no molestaría con sus ataques de "La ciencia es fascinante", "La ciencia está en todas partes"

Misty: pobre Edison

Fiby: si…, igual me da pena

Edison: ToT malos amigos…

Luego de pasar toda la seguridad, tanto del aeropuerto como la internacional, todos suben al avión, maravillados por las enormes máquinas que se elevaban en los cielos y que pronto los llevarían a ellos a su destino.

Oculto tras unos pilares del aeropuerto, un muchacho espiaba al grupo, esperando tomar el mismo avión que ellos.

X: así que ese vuelo… excelente…, pronto llegaré a ti…

El avión partió a la hora dicha, ningún atraso o problema se vio en el camino, desde la partida hasta la llegada al aeropuerto del Cairo.

Los asientos que escogió el abuelo eran excelentes, además todos estaban juntos, así que era fácil distinguir si alguno se iba hacia otro lado, como era el caso de Edison. La azafata lo atrapó sus diez veces cerca de la cabina del piloto, a los muchachos les faltaba colocar una grabadora pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión continua de Edison, así que entre todos decidieron amarrarlo al asiento, al menos así dejaría de ocasionar problemas hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto del Cairo.

Yugi: uf…, al fin llegamos al Cairo…, otro reencuentro con tu tierra ¿verdad Yami?

_Yami: es verdad…, otra vez de regresó aquí…_

Ely: o estoy…, en el Cairo…, aquí…, aquí…, estoy en un sueño…

Yugi: ¿parece que le gusta?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿bromeas?..., está babosa por conocer las pirámides…

Edison: ¿cuándo me van a soltar?

Gulliver: (arrastrando a Edison desde un trozo de soga que lo amarraba) cuando lleguemos a un sitio con menos tecnología…

Misty: D…

X: bienvenidos nuevamente

Ely: esa voz…

Lily: la conozco

Las muchachas voltearon guiadas por la voz de un muchacho que les daba la bienvenida.

Yugi: - hola Malik…

Ely: O.O es…

Lily: O.O es…

Ambas: ¡¡Malik Ishtar!! ¬

Joey: tanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado amigo?

Malik: bien gracias por preguntar…, aunque las pirámides no lo están tanto…

Ely: ¬ es el verdadero Cuida Tumbas…

Lily: ¬ no hay duda de ello…

Ishizu: ¿ellos son los de la profecía?

Gulliver: eh?.., disculpe… ¿cuál es su nombre?

Ishizu: perdonen…, me llamo Ishizu Ishtar y soy la hermana de Malik y de Odion (lo señala) es un gusto en conocerlos

Yugi: hace poco nombraste una profecía… ¿qué sucede aquí?

Malik: mi hermana encontró unas lápidas que de seguro les interesaran a todos ustedes…

Misty: eh?... (Saca el collar de la luna) ¡Gulliver!

Gulliver: ¿qué sucede Misty?

Misty: el collar de la luna está reaccionando… ¡aquí hay una piedra Azul!

Ely: ¿una piedra azul?..., eso puede explicar que un Asnabul se esté formando aquí…

Malik: eh?.., hace rato que las veo y no las conozco… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Ely: yo soy Elisa y la niña que está parada junto a mí (señala a la rubia) se llama Lily…

Lily: es un enorme gusto conocerte…

Ely: ya empezó… ¬¬

Ishizu: ¿ustedes son de Atlantis?

Ely: no…, somos de un mundo paralelo a este…

X: vaya… no sabía que en esta ocasión venían a visitar a Malik

Joey: eh?... ¡¡Mai!!... ¿qué haces aquí?

Mai: estoy de viaje de placer…, desea ce mucho que quería venir a Egipto…, así que aproveché que tenía el dinero suficiente y lo hice…

Ely: wow…, otra duelista fascinante en mi presencia

Mai: ¿quién eres tú?

Ely: soy Elisa…, es un verdadero gusto conocer a Mai Valentine

Mai: vaya…, que niñita tan agradable

Ely: O.O ¿niñita?..., tengo mis 17 bien cumplidos

Mai: ¿de verdad?..., eres como Yugi…, te ves mas joven

Ely: bueno… - eso sí

Ishizu: al parecer no viene nadie más…, así que por favor necesitamos que vengan con nosotros

Lily: si es con Malik,… a cualquier parte está bien

Ely: U.U uf

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Kaiba.

Seto: al parecer Lily no regresó a la compañía…, mh…

X: ¡señor!..., le tengo noticias del paradero de la señorita Lily

Seto: ¿dónde se encuentra? Roland

Roland: acaba de tomar un vuelo a Egipto…

Seto: ¡¿QUÉ?!..., eso no es posible…, algo debe estar sucediendo…, gracias Roland…, puedes retirarte

Roland: si señor (se retira)

Seto: mh…, algo debe ocurrir, de lo cual no me han informado…, iré a Egipto y exigiré una explicación…

CONTINUARÁ…

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSANDO LA HISTORIA…, LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN MEJORES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…, ENEMIGOS APARECERÁN, ENEMIGOS QUE SE CONOCEN MUY BIEN…

Y…., MANITA… ¿TE GUSTÓ TU AGARRÓN A BAKURA?

ME LLEGÓ A DAR PENA EL BAKURA…, BUENO ESPERO LO DISFRUTES PORQUE YA SABES LO QUE PASARÁ… XDXDXDXD

YAMIELIKAI…


	14. Lapidas de Akunamon

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 14: "Lápidas de Akunamon".**_

El grupo de chicos aún seguía en el aeropuerto, una parte porque Elisa estaba viendo las reliquias de recuerdos que se ofrecían allí y por otro lado porque Lily no paraba de coquetearle a Malik.

Ely: esto es genial… primera vez que estoy en un aeropuerto…

Yugi: no es tan fantástico…

Ely: ¿eso crees?... eh?...

La castaña se queda pegada mirando a un grupo de chicos que acababa de llegar de algún lugar o más bien venían a un lugar en especial.

Ely: no… O.O no puede ser…

Yugi: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: (pica a Lily) Lily…

Lily: (conversando con Malik) ¡espera!… entonces Malik como te iba diciendo…

Ely: Lily…. (Le agarra la ropa)

Lily: ¡espérate!...

Ely: no… se van… Lily… por la misma… mira…

Lily: no después…

Ely: pero… ellos… se van… oh rayos… allí tú…

La chica abre su bolso y desde las profundidades de él saca un cuaderno y un lápiz pasta azul.

Ely: esto no me lo pierdo…

La chica sale corriendo tras el grupo de chicos.

Joey: ¿qué le pasó?

Yugi: ni idea… vio a unos chicos y salió corriendo como desesperada…

Joey: ¿salió así sin más?... ¿sin decirle a Lily?

Yugi: intentó decirle… pero ella no la tomó en cuenta por estar hablando con Malik…

Lily: (mira a todos lados) eh?... eh?… ¿Y la Ely?

Yugi: se fue sin ti…

Lily: ¿dónde?

Yugi: ni idea…

Luego de 10 minutos de espera.

Misty: allí viene Elisa

La castaña venía abrazando su cuaderno, caminando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y unos ojos de iluminada impresionantes, sin dejar de lado un peluche rosado que antes no traía.

Lily: ¡¡Ely!!

Ely: (volada) eh?...

Lily: ¡¿Cómo te vas y no avisas a dónde vas?!

Ely: ¿yo?...

Lily: no yo…

Ely: ni adivinas a quién vi

Lily: etto… no me cambies el tema…

Ely: (le muestra el peluche)… ¿esto te dice algo?

Lily: eh?... (Ve el peluche)… ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¡LO VISTE Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!!

Ely: oh si… conseguí el autógrafo de Yuki Eiri-san, Shuichi Shindo-kun, Seguchi Touma-san, Noriko-san, Hiroshi Nakano-san, Fujisaki Suguru-san y Ryuichi Sakuma-sama… 0… me siento en las nubes…

Lily: O0O… ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Ely: intenté decirte pero no me pescaste nunca… ¬¬ todo por hablar con Malik

Lily: O.O yo… yo…

Ely: XP así que olvida que te voy a prestar a Kumagoro… es mío… Ryuichi me lo regaló…

Lily: ToT yo quiero….

Ely: ah no… cooperaste… es mío… (Abraza al conejo rosado) ¿Cierto Kumagoro?

Lily: pero… pero… ToT ¡¡MALA HERMANA!!

Ely: sino soy tan mala…

La castaña abre su cuaderno y saca una hoja.

Ely: toma

Lily: ¿qué es eso?

Ely: le pedí un autógrafo especial con dedicatoria para ti… - viste que no soy tan mala

Lily: ¡Ely!...

Ely: eh?

Lily: (mira a Elisa con ojos brillantes)… ¡¡Eres mi heroína!!... (La abraza)

Ely: oye… ya… suéltame… me asfixio…

Lily: no… no te soltaré jamás… tocaste la mano de Ryu-chan… así que olvida eso…

Ely: ToT no…

Fiby: O.O y yo que creía que Edison era infantil…

Gecko: O.O yo igual…

Joey: O.O ¿y ellas son las elegidas para ayudarnos a salvar el mundo?

Yugi: eh… O.O creo que sí…

Ishizu: bueno… es hora que vengan con nosotros

Malik: si por favor…

Lily: (mira a Malik) eh?... (Suelta a Elisa y se van con Malik) oh si…

Joey: ¬¬ ¿Qué no te iba a soltar?

Ely: ¬¬ pues así es ella… ToT me cambia por un chico…

Mai: pues que chica más loca…

Ely: en realidad todo el mundo tiene su grado de locura… el problema es que a unos se les nota más que a otros… -

Edison: ¡¿lo escucharon?!... ahora desátenme de la maleta…

Ely: no porque Edison se escapa al menor indicio de tecnología

Edison: ToT mala…

Ely: sino soy mala… estoy siendo práctica… -

El grupo completo siguió a Ishizu hasta la salida del aeropuerto, donde los esperaba una camioneta 4x4 doble cabina de color verde metálico.

Ely: oh… la camioneta linda… O.O

Odion: gracias… Ishizu la ocupa en sus investigaciones y supongo que para algún capricho del amo Malik

Ely: je, je… - supongo que desde que salieron a la superficie, Malik debe comportarse como un niñito ¿no?

Odion: ¬¬ eh… digamos que si -

Ely: lo suponía… -

Ya todos estaban dentro de la camioneta y otros en la parte trasera, el orden fue el siguiente: Odion al volante, Ishizu de copiloto, Elisa al lado de la ventana izquierda luego Malik, Lily, Yugi y por último Gulliver. Por espacio se suponía que Gulliver se iba atrás, pero Ishizu deseaba explicarle de inmediato lo que acaba de encontrar.

Ely: ¬¬ habiendo tanto espacio atrás y vamos apretados…

Lily: ¬¬ anda atrás…

Ely: ¬¬ si hubiera sabido que Malik se sentaba aquí me hubiera ido atrás…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿tienes algo en contra de Malik?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿además de tenerme hecha sándwich contra la puerta?... (Sarcástica) no nada…

Malik: U//U gomenasai…

Ely: no te disculpes… si la que ocupa espacio es la Lily…

Lily: o.O ¡¿yo?!

Ely: ¬¬ yo soy chiquitita… no necesito tanto espacio como tú… -

Malik: es cierto… eres como de la estatura de Yugi…

Yugi: U//U perdonen por ser chico…

Lily: o//O perdonen por ser alta…

Ely: que alguien se siente en las piernas de quien sea…, ya no siento mi brazo… parece que tengo tatuada la manija…

Sin preguntar a nadie, Malik toma a Elisa y la sienta en sus piernas.

Ely: eh?! …o//O…

Lily: Ò.Ó ¡oye!

Ely: ey… si fuese por eso hubieses tomado a Lily… no a mí…

Malik: ella es muy alta… si se sentara sobre mis piernas chocaría contra el techo del auto -

Lily: ¬¬ quiero ser pequeña…

Ely: (mira a Lily) ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres qué?

Lily: nada…

Ely: je, je…

Lily: ¬¬ sé feliz… ¿estás cómoda hermanita?

Ely: mh… ¿debo responder?

Malik: ¿hay algo que te incomode?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿quieres sentarte sobre alguien más?

Ely: O//O…

Lily: ¬//¬ eso es… te pillé…

Ely: no gracias… (Mira por la ventana)… al menos siéntete libre… tienes más espacio…

Lily: pos eso si…

Ishizu: (se ríe) que hermanas mas locas…

Ely: es mi hermana postiza…

Ishizu: eh?...

Lily: es verdad…

Ely: muy difícil una hermana de ojos cafés y pelo castaño oscuro y… (Señala a Lily) una rubia de ojos verdes…

Ishizu: eso es cierto… pero se parecen en sus personalidades…

Lily: por eso nos adoptamos mutuamente -

Yugi: bien Ishizu… ¿qué nos tienes que decir?

Gulliver: escuché que había dicho que había un Asnabul por aquí…

Odion: es algo por el estilo…

Gulliver: ¿qué quieres decir?

Ishizu: un extraño agujero apareció cerca de las pirámides y poco a poco se come las arenas… pero eso no es la verdadera razón por la cual los llamamos…

Lily: ¿entonces cuál?

Malik: mi hermana encontró una lápida escrita por el padre del faraón…

Ely: ¿Akunamon?

Ishizu: ¿cómo sabes de él?

Ely: (sonrojada) me vi la serie completa de Yugi-oh…

Lily: ¬¬ niña afanada… tiene grabados todos los capítulos de la serie…

Ely: ey… no sólo los de Yugi… también los de Gulliver, Evangelion, El príncipe del Tenis, Los caballeros del Zodiaco, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z y sus películas, Rave Master, Sakura Wars, Sakura Card Captors…. Mh… ah!... y estaba empezando a grabar Yugi-oh GX… -

Lily: O.O niña loca…

Ely: ya ni modo… me sirve para luego dibujar…

Lily: eso es cierto… dibujas bonito… ¿cuándo me vas hacer un dibujo de Ryuichi Sakuma?

Ely: cuando tenga tiempo…

Lily: mala…

Ishizu: entonces encontré aquellas lápidas en una excavación que inicié luego de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Batallas…

Malik: la excavación es en una habitación escondida que encontramos al lado de la tumba del faraón Atem…

Ely: ok… (Se sienta mirando hacia la ventana)… (Siento que estoy y no estoy… ¿por qué me llamaron a mí y no a otra persona?... no sé si deba quedarme)

Lily: (esto es emocionante… una batalla, una misión… me siento como una niña elegida para salvar el digimundo… - )

Ishizu: espero que recuerden que aquella tumba se llamaba la del "Faraón sin nombre"

Yugi: si… fue allí donde mi abuelito encontró el cofre con el rompecabezas del milenio

Malik: en ese mismo lugar, en la parte trasera… mi hermana encontró otra habitación

Ishizu: allí encontramos estas lápidas que escribió Akunamon cuando el faraón era tan sólo un niño… él sabía algo que sólo los Dioses le confiaron y por eso lo escribió y selló para que su descendiente directo estuviera previsto de la serie de incidentes a suceder…

Yugi: o sea que el padre de Yami sabía todo lo que sucedería en este momento…

Gulliver: pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Atlantis en todo esto?

Malik: por eso lo llamamos faraón… (Mira a Yugi)

Yami toma el lugar de Yugi.

Yami: ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Ishizu: las lápidas sólo coinciden con la piedra Roseta en el nombre de quien la escribió… lo demás está escrito en el lenguaje real… uno que sólo el hijo del faraón y él mismo conocían…

Yami: entonces debo leer lo que mi padre dejó para mí…

La castaña se apoya en el hombro de Malik mientras ve el paisaje.

Lily: eh!... (Mira a Elisa con odio)… (Mala hermana… y yo que no te he tocado a tu faraón)

Malik: eh?... ¿joven Elisa?...

La castaña estaba más dormida que despierta.

Ely: (de seguro… esto debe ser un sueño… mañana por la mañana habrá terminado… regresaré al liceo con mis amigas y seguiremos soñando con que nos gustaría ver en persona a Yugi y los demás… esto es un sueño… y mañana… mañana despertaré)

La castaña se queda dormida así sin más.

Odion observa a Elisa de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

Odion: se quedó dormida amo Malik…

Lily: ¿dormida?... me extraña…

Gulliver: ¿qué acaso no puede dormir?

Lily: no… es que me extraña… pasa hablando todo el día diciendo que le gustaría conocer al faraón en persona… y ahora… no sé que le sucede…

Ishizu: puede que no sepa como actuar delante de él…

Lily: mh… puede ser…

Gulliver: no lo creo… a estado todos estos días conversando de los más normal con Yugi… algo debe de estarle sucediendo…

Malik: mh… yo pienso que sólo está cansada (la recuesta sobre su pecho para que descansara con mayor comodidad)

Lily: ¿cansada de qué?... no ha hecho nada que yo sepa…

Yami: tal vez está estresada… eso consume mucha energía de manera inconsciente entonces… (Mira a Ishizu) ¿Hay algo más que nos tengas que decir Ishizu?

Ishizu: no… eso era todo…, ahora mismo iremos a las ruinas de su tumba mi faraón

Yami: bien…

El viaje siguió su curso, todos los jóvenes estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, ya sea por buscar la forma de salvar al mundo, de cómo ayudar a los demás hasta pensamientos morbosos.

Ely: (eh?... otra vez… ¿me pareces conocida?...)

La castaña estaba inmersa en un sueño que había tenido repetidas veces cuando niña y últimamente, hace 6 meses. Siempre tenía este sueño cuando algo malo sucedía y si lo volvía a tener, quería decir algo claramente.

Ely: _(eh…._

_La castaña dormía en la habitación que usaba en su otra casa, la casa que tenía antes de mudarse a un departamento con sus padres, por alguna razón, la castaña tenía cerca de 7 u 8 años de edad, cosa que siempre sucedía en ese extraño sueño._

_Ely: eh?... esto me parece familiar…_

_Una niña de su misma edad apareció, su cuerpo era pálido, casi blanco por completo y traía además un vestido blanco también que le daba un aspecto de espíritu._

_X: hola…_

_Ely: ¿quién eres tú?... siento que te conozco…_

_X: ven conmigo… ¿quieres jugar?..._

_Ely: si…_

_Elisa se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de la pequeña para salir de la casa._

_Como siempre sucedía en los sueños, en vez de salir de la habitación y quedar dentro de la casa, al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, estaban en la calle, ya muy noche. La castaña no traía su pijama, al contrario, estaba vestida con un vestido de color celeste._

_Perpendicular a la casa, se encontraba, ocupando toda una manzana, una especie de vivienda, rodeada por completo de una pandereta de metal, dando directamente al frente de la casa de Elisa un estoico y grande portón metálico, que hacia denotar imponencia por sobre los transeúntes._

_Ely: ¿dónde vamos a jugar?_

_X: no lo sé… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa?_

_Ely: (irradiando felicidad) claro que si…_

_El par de niñas cruza la calle y se detienen en frente de aquel enorme portón._

_Ely: ¿vives aquí?_

_X: así es… pero ten cuidado cuando entremos…_

_Ely: ¿por qué?_

_X: si ves a un sujeto tienes que esconderte… y si ves a un hombre grande y gordo, tienes que irte, no importa lo que pase conmigo…_

_Ely: ¿lo que pase contigo?... ¿ese sujeto es malo?_

_X: así es… cuando lo veas… corre lo más que puedas y espérame fuera de este portón… ¿está bien?_

_Ely: bueno… -_

Fuera de los sueños de Elisa, la paciencia era algo que no todos tenían y ya bastante inquietos, algunos demostraban su aburrimiento.

Lily: ¿falta mucho?

Odion: estamos a medio camino…

Lily: O.O ¿medio camino?

Ishizu: así es… la Tumba del Faraón Atem se encuentra muy alejada del aeropuerto

Lily: ó.ò… que mal… (Mira a Elisa) ¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilamente?

Gulliver: me da envidia… (Bosteza) tengo sueño… pero no puedo dormir…

_Ambas niñas entran sigilosamente, pero al momento de pasar el portón, ya no eran unas niñas, las dos tenían entre 21 y 22 años si no era un poco más._

_Ahora, la pequeña de blanco traía un peto de color negro con tiras y unos pescadores de jeans y calzaba unas sandalias blancas._

_La castaña traía unos blue jeans a la cadera, zapatillas y una polera ajustada de manga corta._

_Ely: él sujeto no está ¿verdad?_

_X: no lo sé… siempre aparece cuando menos lo espero…_

_Ely: eh?... (Mira a un costado)… un chico te está mirando_

_X: eh?... (Mira donde la castaña le había señalado) si… es mi novio… mi padre no quiere que me case… con él ni con nadie…_

_Ely: ¿por qué?..._

_Ambas caminaban por un suelo de piedras, se parecía mucho a los estacionamientos de parcelas, llenos de piedras pequeñas._

_Ely: ¡ay! (Casi se cae el pisar mal)_

_X: ten cuidado…_

_Ely: lo sé… perdón…_

_El chico que miraba a su amiga, la miraba con un semblante triste._

_X: ¿qué pasa?_

_En cosa de segundos, ella ya estaba abrazada a él._

_X2: no lo sé… tengo miedo de tu padre…_

_X: no te preocupes… ella viene a jugar conmigo… (Señala a Elisa)_

_Ely: - así es… (¿A jugar?... ¿vengo a jugar con ella?)_

_Una voz ronca se escuchó, un hombre grande y extremadamente gordo salió por la puerta principal de la casa que se encontraba en medio del terreno._

_Señor: ¡¡ ¿QUIÉN ES ESA NIÑA?!! (Señala a Elisa)_

_Ely: (aterrorizada) yo…yo…_

_X: ¡¡ella es mi amiga!! (Defendía a la castaña)_

_Señor: TÚ NO TIENES AMIGOS… ERES DE MI PROPIEDAD…_

_X: ¡¡eso no es verdad!!_

_Ely: pero…_

_La castaña no sabía que hacer, el pánico que le provocaba ese señor era demasiado como para poder pensar en mover un músculo y escapar como le había prometido en la entrada a aquella casa._

_Ely: (paralizada)… yo…yo…_

_El chico, novio de aquella muchacha, se acercó a la castaña, la tomó de los hombros y con desesperación la movía para que reaccionara y escapara lo antes posible de aquellos territorios._

_X2: ¡por favor!... ¡debes irte!…_

_X: ¡¡vete de aquí!!..._

_Señor: ELLA NO SE IRÁ… SERÁ MÍA COMO LO ERES TÚ_

_X: ¡¡vete!!... (Le gritaba a la castaña)…_

_El señor, tomó de una muñeca a la chica y la golpeó muchas veces, hasta hacerle escupir sangre por la boca._

_X: ¡¡vete por favor!!..._

_Señor: CÁLLATE… (La volvió a golpear)…_

_X2: (tomando de los hombros a la castaña) debes irte… debes salvarte de este sujeto… tú no mereces que este hombre te toque y use de ti…_

_Ely: pero… ella…_

_X2: no te preocupes por ella…_

_Ely: pero…_

_El joven la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta el portón, pero unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a él, una enorme piedra fue lanzada por el sujeto alcanzando al chico, provocándole la muerte automática, llenando las piedras de una tonalidad rubí, una tonalidad que espantó a la castaña, haciendo que corriera con todas sus fuerzas fuera de aquel lugar._

_Al cruzar el portón, regresó a ser la niña de un principio y con un llanto propio de los pequeños, la chica corrió, cruzó la calle y entró a su casa, regresando a su cama._

_Ely: nooo… (Gritaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente)…_

_Otra vez, la pequeña vestida de blanco entró en la habitación de la chica, pero su rostro estaba lastimado y sus prendas llenas de sangre._

_Con un paso lento y débil, la niña entraba nuevamente en la habitación de la castaña, pero ahora envuelta por una tristeza incalculable y un llanto lleno de culpa._

_X: yo… yo… por favor perdóname… no quería que eso pasara… no quería que tú…_

_Su llanto se hacía compartido, las lágrimas de la castaña eran tan o más tristes que la de la chica de blanco._

_Ely: yo… no pude hacer nada… snif…_

_X: no tenías por qué… snif…_

_Ely: pero… ¿qué debía hacer?... snif… ¿qué debía haber hecho?_

_X: está bien… snif… ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga?_

_Ely: si… ven cuando quieras…_

_X: lo haré…_

_La pequeña de blanco, toda lastimada y llena de sangre, se elevó al cielo y traspasando el techo de la casa se marchó con llanto de culpabilidad y agradecimiento._

La camioneta estaba estacionada y todos, a excepción de Malik y Elisa se encontraban abajo, en frente de la tumba del Faraón Atem, alistándose para entrar definitivamente.

Joey: (mirando desde afuera hacia el interior de la camioneta) ¿y Elisa no viene?

Lily: ¬¬ se quedó dormida…

Ishizu: Malik la traerá cuando despierte… vamos por favor…

Dentro de la camioneta Malik veía como todos entraban a la tumba.

Malik: mh… (Mira a Elisa) supongo que iremos más tarde… eh?... (Mira a la castaña) ¿Qué pasa?

La chica que dormía sobre el pecho de Malik estaba llorando, lloraba como siempre lo hacía que soñaba con aquella niña que tanto sufría en aquella casona, con aquel sujeto grande y gordo.

Malik: ¡joven Elisa!... (La zarandea)… ¡¿qué sucede?!...

La muchacha no despertaba y los intentos por despertarla llamaron a los oídos del joven faraón.

Yami: mh?... (Mira a sus espaldas)… ¿qué le pasa a Malik?

Ishizu: ¿disculpe faraón?

Yami regresa a la camioneta para asegurarse que nada malo estaba sucediendo.

Malik: ¡joven Elisa despierte por favor! (La zarandea)

Yami: ¿qué pasa Malik?

Malik: no lo sé… la joven Elisa ha comenzado a llorar entre sueños y no puedo hacer que despierte… (Lo mira preocupado)

Las lágrimas de la chica corrían sin detenerse y pronto unos espasmos de sufrimiento llamaron demasiado la atención de ambos chicos.

Yami: (muy preocupado) ¿qué estará soñando que la tiene de esta forma?

Malik: no lo sé… y no puedo hacer que despierte… (La zarandea) ¡Joven Elisa!

Yami: ¡Elisa!... (La llamaba)… ¡¡Ely!!

La chica despertó al grito del faraón, abrió sus ojos de manera brusca, pero se reincorporó como sino hubiese pasado nada.

Ely: eh?... ¿qué pasa? (Observa a los dos chicos con miradas de preocupación por ella)

Lily se acerca al escuchar que Yami gritaba el nombre de su amiga.

Lily: ¿qué pasa?

Yami: ¿estás bien?

Ely: si… eh? (Se toca la cara) ¿por qué tengo la cara mojada?

Malik: estabas soñando… y no podíamos despertarte…

Ely: eh?... mh… (Baja la mirada) es verdad… (Se secó las lágrimas)

Lily: eh?... era hora que despertaras…

Ely: lo siento - (volvía a sonreír como siempre)

Lily: ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Ely: eh?... (Mira a Malik)

Malik: iremos después… ¿te parece?

Lily: eh?... de… acuerdo… (Regresa con el grupo)

Yami: mh… (Espera a que Lily se fuera) ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Ely: yo…, este sueño lo he tenido muchas veces… pero…

Malik: eh?…

Ely: oh perdón… (Se baja de las piernas de Malik)

Yami: ¿qué tipo de sueño?

Ely: siempre que algo malo va a suceder… en conexión directa conmigo… este sueño se presenta y me quiebra…

Malik: ¿te quiebra?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ely: siempre es lo mismo… una niña pequeña que es maltratada desde que era una niña hasta la adolescencia, yo… su amiga… que no puede hacer nada para ayudarla por miedo al sujeto que la golpea… (Las lágrimas corren de nuevo)… nunca puedo ayudarla… por más que intento hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo no puedo snif… no puedo… por mi culpa muere siempre su novio que intenta sacarme de allí… snif…snif… y yo…

Yami y Malik se miraban muy preocupados por la chica, algo más había dentro de ella que le hacia temer y no poder reaccionar para cambiar el trágico final del sueño.

Malik: ¿qué pasaba con la niña al final?

Ely: ella…, ella…, regresaba a mi casa y con lágrimas en los ojos…snif… me pedía perdón… snif… siempre se disculpaba por ello… pero era yo la que se sentía mal… por no poder hacer nada… snif… nunca puedo… snif… tengo miedo… (Sus manos temblorosas agarran fuerte su pantalón)… tengo mucho miedo… snif… (Sus lágrimas corren y mojan el pantalón)… ella regresaba, pero sin vida y siempre me pregunta si seguiré siendo su amiga… y eso… (Llora más fuerte)… es lo que más me duele…

Yami: pero sólo es un sueño…

Ely: pero aún así duele…

Yami: (mira a Malik) quédate con ella… regresaré luego de lo que Ishizu tenga que decirnos…

Malik: está bien…

Yami: (mira a Elisa preocupado) bien (se va)…

Cuando Yami se fue, la chica lloró más fuerte y desconsoladamente.

Malik: no lloras sólo por el sueño… ¿hay algo más que quieras contar? (Le acaricia el cabello)

Ely: gracias…

Malik: no tienes por qué… si quieres puedo ser tu amigo

Ely: eso me haría muy feliz… aunque la amistad nace sola… no creo que se ofrezca así como así…

Malik: entonces lo plantearé de esta manera… quiero conocerte para llegar a ser tu amigo

Ely: gracias…

Malik: entonces… ¿puedo ayudar?

Ely: lo que realmente ocurre, es que… yo… yo… no estoy segura de si quiero quedarme en este lugar… tengo mucho miedo

Malik: ¿a los enemigos o es otra cosa?

Ely: eres muy intuitivo… te pareces a mi amiga Vania; pero es cierto… no es el miedo a los enemigos… es por una razón más poderosa… algo más valioso

Malik: ¿te gusta el faraón?

Ely: eh?!...

Malik: lo pude notar en la forma que le contaste todo de una sola vez…

Ely: es cierto…

Malik: no creo que esa sea una razón tan fuerte

Ely: nosotras no somos de este mundo… no quiero sufrir… no sé lo que es enamorarse y dudo mucho que alguna vez en la vida sepa lo que es… nunca he probado el sabor de un beso, ni mucho menos el fuerte abrazo del chico a quien me llegue a gustar…

Malik: eh?... ¿eres virgen por completo?

Ely: si… ¬¬ no te burles

Malik: nunca me burlaría… ¿crees que yo no lo soy?

Ely: eh?

Malik: por estar oculto por tanto tiempo, nunca conocí alguna otra chica que no fuera mi hermana…, por ahora me he concentrado en conocer el mundo y no en encontrar a ese alguien especial, siempre creí que ese alguien aparecería mientras conocía…

Ely: wow… eres genial…

Malik: eh// Arigatou…

Ely: pero el punto es… si me llego a enamorar de verdad del faraón, en realidad de Yugi… ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que marcharme y no regresar jamás?… ¿Qué pasará conmigo?… ese es mi miedo…

Malik: ¿lo has hablado con Lily?

Ely: no… ella está feliz porque tiene la oportunidad de acostarse, si es posible contigo, Bakura, Seto o cualquier otro sujeto atractivo de esta serie…

Malik: o//O ¿bromeas?

Ely: no lo sé… respecto a estas cosas no se puede tomar en serio… siempre jugamos con eso… puede ser muy verdad como muy mentira… esta niña, en compañía de la Kariv desarrollaron mi mente pervertida… ay… (Suspira) yo no era así… era una niña buena… que no cachaba ni una… ToT… no es posible en lo que me he convertido

Malik: XD eres muy simpática…

Ely: eh? XP gracias…

Malik: parece que ya tienes ánimo…

Ely: realmente aún sigo mal… pero aprendí que la mejor forma de derrotar la tristeza es una bella sonrisa (Le sonríe a Malik)

Malik: nunca había escuchado eso… pero es cierto… la felicidad ayuda mucho más que cualquier remedio…

Ely: exacto… ¬¬ nos entendemos

Malik: ¬¬ eso está bien ¿no?

Ely: mh…

Malik: mh…

Ambos se largan a reír, al parecer una bella amistas nacía tras estas dulces risas.

Malik: ¿te parece que alcancemos al grupo?

Ely: ¡¡SI!!

Malik: ok… vamos -

Dentro de la tumba, el grupo seguía tanto los pasos de Ishizu como sus explicaciones, en caso de que algo sucediera, claramente todos sabían que los antiguos egipcios colocaban trampas para que las tumbas no fuesen profanadas, así que todos debían seguir el camino dado por la morena ya que era posible que alguna trampa no hallada se pudiese accionar.

Gulliver: esto se parece un poco al templo de Atlantis…

Misty: es cierto…

Edison: ¬¬ no es justo… ustedes pudieron conocer aquellas ruinas…

Gulliver: aquella vez no había más buzos ¿recuerdas?

Fiby: ¿esos buzos los encontramos dentro del León Marino?... no recuerdo bien

Edison: si… estaban bien escondidos dentro de la nave…

Mai: wow… es primera vez que entro a una tumba egipcia…

Joey: son geniales…

Odion: si… lo son… pero también muy peligrosas…

Ishizu: debes conocer algunos jeroglíficos o podrías entrar en alguna trampa…

Joey: uh!...

Yami: además ten por seguro que alguna de aquellas trampas te llevará al Reino de lo Oscuro…

Joey: (traga saliva nervioso) oh… creo que me gustan más desde el canal Histórico…

En la entrada a la tumba.

Ely: entremos… sigamos al resto…

Malik: vamos… o nos perderemos la explicación de Ishizu y la traducción del faraón…

Ely: oh si -… (Huele el aire) eh?!... ¿hueles eso?

Malik: (olfatea el aire) eh…. No… no siento nada…

Ely: huele a colonia…

Malik: ¿colonia?

Ely: mh… se parece…. Ah!... es el olor de Joey… ¬¬ no sabía que se bañaba en colonia…

Malik: (se ríe)… pero… ¿cómo puedes sentirlo?

Ely: por parte de mi papá saqué un olfato sensible…

Malik: pues… entremos y sigamos el olor de Joey…

Ely: si -… aunque este olor se me hace conocido…

Malik: ¿conocido?...

Ely: si… pero bueno… tal vez después me acuerde del nombre de la colonia…

Ambos chicos entran a la tumba del faraón sin nombre, siguiendo tanto el olor de Joey, como el camino que Malik le indicaba.

El otro grupo de chicos ya estaba en frente a las susodichas lápidas dejadas al faraón Atem.

Ishizu: este es el lugar

Edison: que sitio más guarro

Joey: ni lo digas…

Todo lucía muy misterioso, antorchas alumbraban la habitación dándole al ambiente aire de ritual o algo por el estilo, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba la antigua lápida egipcia, tallada a mano por el mismísimo Akunamon, padre de Yami, quien dejó estas palabras para cuando la reencarnación de su hijo se llevara a cabo.

Misty: ¿aquella gran roca es la lápida?

Ishizu: así es (esbozó una sonrisa)

Gulliver: mh… (Mira el trozo gigante de roca) esto…

Edison: (con emoción) ¿entiendes lo que dice?

Gulliver: mh… (Mira con seriedad la lápida) pues… no entiendo nada… -

Gecko: ¬¬ me lo suponía

Gulliver: ya… no me regañen… siempre que veo letras extrañas mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y termino por desmayarme…

Joey: y creía que eso me pasaba solamente a mí…

Las voces de Elisa y Malik se oían acercarse.

Ely: pero… ya… lo siento…

Malik: ¡pero si te avisé!… rayos…

Lily: parece que ya llegaron… ¡chicos…! O.O

Yami: O.O ¿qué les pasó?

La pareja de chicos venía con tierra hasta dentro de los zapatos, sucios de pies a cabeza y uno que otro raspón.

Ely: bueno… es que…

Mai: he oído que los baños de barro hacen bien para la piel… pero esto es demasiado O.O

Joey: O.O te sigo…

Lily: ¿qué te pasó Ely?

Malik: ¬¬...mh… (Con todo el sarcasmo posible) gracias a esta niñita (señala a Elisa con la mirada)… por apresurada… terminamos en una de las trampas de arena de la tumba…

Ely: (intentando dar gracia) // acuérdate que después nos caímos dentro de un charco de agua

Malik: ¬¬ gracias por recordarlo…

Ishizu: O.O pero Malik… tu conocías el camino acá… y el lugar de las trampas…

Malik: lo sé hermana… pero ella ¬¬ (mira a Elisa)…

Ely: ya no me regañes… me vienes retando desde que salimos de allí…

Malik: genial… ¬¬ ahora llegaré a casa a darme un baño…

Ely: oye… por lo menos tienes ropa para cambiarte… con suerte y tengo lo que llevo puesto…

Lily: mh… en todo caso… no tenemos más ropa…

Ely: ¬¬ sin olvidar que tengo mojados hasta los calzones…

Malik: ¬¬ ¿y crees que yo no?

Ely// pues somos dos

Malik: U.U… ok…

Lily: a ver manita… piensa que te acabas de subir al Splash de Fantasilandia… -

Ely: ¬¬ chuta… cualquier apoyo… además la polera se me pega (se despega la polera)

Lily: ¬¬ sin olvidar que la polera de tu liceo es blanca y se te trasluce todo el sostén…

Ely: pues eso me da lo mismo… además son bonitos… tienen perritos -

Lily: O.O…etto… ok…

Misty: por lo menos llegan a tiempo…

Ely: ¿a sí?...

Malik: a todo esto…. ¿aún sientes la colonia?

Ely: ah… pos si… -

Lily: ¿colonia?... ¿de qué hablan?

Ely: que desde la entrada da la tumba se siente el olor de la colonia de Joey…

Joey: o.O ¿bromeas?

Ely: no… se parece al Axe Conviction…

Lily: ¿de verdad?... ven acá Joey…

Lily se acerca a Joey y lo huele.

Lily: en todo caso… huele rico

Joey: gracias… supongo

Mai: pero…. ¿cómo supiste que perfume era?

Ely: porque esa colonia es súper común entre los adolescentes… recuerdo que la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase la usaban… ¬¬ quedaba la sala de clases pasada a Axe de todo tipo luego de educación física…

Lily: wow… no sabía que tenías habilidades de perro rastreador…

Ely: oye… ò.ó no soy ningún animal…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿segura?

Ely: eh?... mh… pues eso depende… ¬¬

Lily: ah… muy bien…

Ely: ya oh… escuchemos al faraón… no tenemos tiempo de lesear…

Lily: ok…

Ishizu: esta es la lápida… (La señala)…

Yami: intentaré traducirla…

El joven faraón se acerca a la lápida y empieza a leerla como si nada.

Yami: … "el fuego y el hielo han renacido, las oscuras pitonisas regresarán del centro de la tierra a devorar las almas de aquellos fieles a Anubis…"

Fiby: ¿fuego y hielo?

Edison: ¿Anubis?

Ely: Anubis es el Dios egipcio del inframundo…

Yami: aquí hay algo extraño…

Joey: ¿qué sucede amigo?

Yami: en esta parte hay símbolos que no comprendo…

Ishizu: ¡¿qué?!... eso no puede ser… si usted no puede menos nosotros…

Ely: quiero ver… (Ve los símbolos)… eh?

Lily: ¿cachai algo?

Ely: no… pero se parecen a los símbolos que aparecen en las escrituras de Atlantis

Malik: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Ely: lo recuerdo de uno de los primero episodios de Gulliver…

Gulliver: entonces Misty podrá traducirlos…

Misty: lo intentaré…

La rubia se acerca a la lápida y observa detenidamente los símbolos.

Misty: Elisa tiene razón… son símbolos de la antigua Atlantis…

Ely: ahá… -… le achunté… soy la mejor…

Lily: ¬¬ si… la mejor en caerse al barro…

Ely: uh!... mh… ¬¬

Misty: veamos… (Empieza a traducir)… "si los desastres han de comenzar, lograrán leer lo que aquí yace. Los guerreros del pasado regresarán al presente para ayudar a controlar las fuerzas que poseen más de 15.000 años de antigüedad, deberán llamar a las antiguas bestias protectoras…"

Joey: esas deben ser los Dragones…

Yami: entonces nos falta Kaiba…

Ely: 0 ¿conoceré a Seto Kaiba?

Yami: supongo que si…

Lily: ¬¬ no es la gran cosa

Ely: eh?... ¿qué pasó?... ¿no decías que Seto era un chico muy lindo con una atractiva billetera?

Joey: en todo caso…

Lily: ¬¬ mh… pues sigo creyendo que su billetera es muy atractiva…

Ely: mh… ¬¬ ¿qué no te gustaba el castaño ojiazul?

Lily: ¬¬ mh… después hablamos…

Ely: O.O… oh… fuertes declaraciones… ¬¬ ¿desea agregar algo a favor de su secreto?

Lily: mh… acuérdame contarte luego…

Ely: mh… ok…

Gulliver: en resumen…. ¿qué quiere decir todo esto?

Yami: pues que su llegada estaba anunciada desde mucho antes…

Ely: ¿y nosotras?... ¿qué monos pintamos la Lily y yo en todo este cuento?

_X: eso se los explicaremos nosotros…_

Ely: eh?...

Gulliver: esa voz…

Una luz dorada hace resplandecer la lápida llamando a su aparición a los Reyes de Atlantis, El Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna.

Gulliver: ¡lo sabía!

Misty: son el Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna…

Mientras tanto en Dominó City.

Seto: ¿está listo mi vuelo a Egipto?

Roland: si señor… puede salir cuando quiera…

Seto: de acuerdo…

Seto se encontraba en su oficina dándole unos cuantos ajustes a su disco de duelo cuando…

Seto: eh?

Una luz cegadora proveniente de su baraja lo llamó a ver la primera carta de tal. Con precaución sacó la carta y en el momento de tomarla la luz empezó a disiparse paulatinamente dejando a Kaiba con una sorpresa enorme.

Seto: ¿otra vez esta carta?... el colmillo de Crytius… ¿qué rayos ocurre aquí?... ¡tomaré de inmediato el vuelo al Cairo!... (Toma su celular) ¡Roland prepara el vuelo para 20 minutos más!...

Roland: si señor… como ordene…

CONTINUARÁ……

AQUÍ QUEDA EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA OCASIÓN… - ESPERO MI MANA LO ESTÉ DISFRUTANDO Y USTEDES LECTORES TAMBIÉN.

LAS COSAS EMPIEZAN A PONERSE SERIAS DESDE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, MUCHAS RESPUESTAS TRAERÁN MÁS DUDAS COMO ¿QUÉ TIENEN QUE VER ELISA Y LILY EN TODO ESTE ASUNTO?... ¿EN QUÉ AYUDARÁN?... ¿TIENEN ALGÚN PODER ESPECIAL?

PUES ESO Y MÁS SE SABRÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…

SALUDOS A MI HERMANA LILY Y POR FAVOR… DEJEN RR… U.U ONEGAI…

PIDO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS…-

GRACIAS…

YAMIELIKAI…


	15. La prueba de los deseos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 15: "La prueba de los Deseos".**_

En la tumba del faraón Atem, todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por la aparición repentina del Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna.

Gulliver: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Rey Legendario: pues… queremos explicar la aparición de estas chicas a este lugar (señala a Elisa y Lily)…

Reina Luna: y además otorgarles sus armas

Lily: O.O ¿armas?

Ely: o ¡esto es genial!…… voy a aprender a dar palizas…

Lily: oh si…… me siento como una guerrera… o

Ely: una warrior… o

Joey: ¬¬ adoro sus terminologías…

Ely: - ¿de dónde saliste?… "Joey el siútico" XD

Joey: O.O etto……

Lily: ¬¬ deja de molestar al pobre Joey…… escuchemos al Rey Legendario y a la Reina de la Luna…

Ely: ok U.U…… (Murmura) hoy día todo el mundo me regaña…

Malik: XD (escucha a Elisa)

Ely: ¬¬ ¿y tú de que te ríes?

Malik: XD… de ti… XD

Ely: O.O ¿y el desgraciado me lo dice a la cara?… ah no… (Con absoluta seriedad) esto va contra mi persona… ¿cómo es posible?… es una completa falta de respeto…

Lily: eh? (Mira a Ely)…XD… ya poh… XD ¿de dónde saliste…"Ely la seria"? XD

Ely: O.O ¿tú también?…… eh?… ¡¿Cómo que de adónde?!

Lily: XD ni que fueras seria XD

Malik: ¬¬ si ella lo dice……XD, XD

Ely: ò.ó siempre he sido seria…

Lily: ¬¬ si oh… (Le da un pequeño empujón en el hombro)… ya Ely… 10 veces…

Ely: O.O oh… ya oh… ¬¬ así nos vamos… hermana incrédula… ¿cómo osas faltar ante la veracidad de mis palabras?… hermana incrédula… (Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la muralla)… hermana incrédula, incrédula, hiper ultra incrédula… (Se amurra)

Lily: - te abrazaría sino estuvieras toda embarrada y aún mojada…

Malik: - yo la abrazo por ti… (La abraza fuerte)

Lily: O//o… ¡¿CÓMO?!

Ely: o//O… ah!…… ¡¡Malik está más mojado que yo!!

Malik: ¬¬ je, je (Risa malvadamente chistosa)… je, je (Se separa del abrazo)

Ely: ToT eres un malvado… ¬¬ me vengaré… ¡¡lo juro!!

Rey Legendario: ejem (Tose) U//U…… como iba a decir…… explicaremos el porqué estas señoritas están aquí…

Ely: disculpe…

Rey Legendario: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: ¿podría ser rápido?… el mojado abrazo de Malik me dio frío… (Mirada asesina a Malik) ¬¬XX…

R Legendario: está bien… seré breve… ustedes están aquí para ayudar a acabar a Aleluya…

R Luna: ustedes recibirán las mismas habilidades que le ofrecimos tanto a Gulliver como a Misty -

Lily: eh?… ¿Ely, qué habilidades tenían Gulliver y Misty?

Ely: Para empezar es… ¬¬ "tienen" aún no están muertos

Lily: eso es lo de menos…

Ely: Misty tiene los Aros o Anillos de Atlantis, que al momento de juntarlos se transforma al estilo Sailor Moon, en una guerrera de Atlantis y Gulliver tiene la Mente Mágica y el Guante Mágico, que contiene los discos legendarios, que son como mini-disc y se dividen en, Eagle Minder, Sonic Minder, Ax Minder, Plasma Minder, Minder de Fuego, Ice Minder y Dragón Minder, el último entregado por el Rey Legendario a Gulliver al momento que llegó a los brazos de Papá Toscaney, pues estaba en la hebilla del cinturón… -

Todos: O.O wow………

Ely: eh?…eh? (Mira el rostro de todos los presentes)… etto…

Gulliver: O.O eres fantástica…

Edison: ¿sabes la historia de todos nosotros?

Ely: en lo que concierne a la serie…sí

Joey: O.O menuda memoria…

Lily: O.O ¿cómo es que te aprendes todos los discos mágicos?… es lo que más me sorprende

Ely: mh…… pues…… ni idea -

Todos: plop! (Caída estilo animé)

Yami: realmente me sorprendes…

Ely: eh// Arigatou…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿roja?

Ely: ¬¬ será mejor que se quede calladita… ¿ok?

Lily: ¿hay soborno?

Ely: ¬¬ después hablamos…

Lily: bueno -

R. Luna: dentro de esta tumba… se encuentra escondido "La Boca del León"

Yami: ¿qué es eso?

Ely: (moviendo frenéticamente las piernas por el frío) es una pequeña cajita con el rostro de un León con la boca abierta, donde se debe introducir la mano…

R. Legendario: … y él les dirá que poder estará a su control…

Lily: …mh… es como el sombrero seleccionador de Harry Potter -

Ely: …… algo por el estilo, el sombrero seleccionador te obliga a quedarte en la casa que dice… sin embargo "La Boca del León" no es tan así… (Se frota los brazos)…

Mai: ¿es algo malo?

Ely: sino eres digno del poder que te ofrece el "León"… pierdes la mano

Lily: oO ¡¿QUÉ?!… ToT ¡¡no quiero perder mi mano!!

R. Luna: pero no se preocupen por esa regla…

_X: ven conmigo…_

Ely: eh?… (Mira tras ella)… (No hay nadie… ¿me estaré volviendo loca?) (Regresa la mirada a la Reina de la Luna)…

R. Luna: … ustedes fueron escogidas desde antes… La prueba de la Boca del León sólo les dirá a que lado de la balanza pertenecen…

Lily: ¿lado de la balanza?

R. Legendario: les dirá si pertenecen al lado del sol, que sería yo, o al lado de la luna, que sería la Reina de la Luna…

R. Luna: exactamente… por eso…

_X: ven conmigo… sigue mi voz…_

Ely: eh? (mira detrás de sí y siente un pequeño cambio de aire)… etto… (Camina y observa el pasillo de la tumba desde la entrada de aquella habitación)… aquí hay algo extraño…

_X: ven… junto a mí estarás bien…_

Ely: (empieza a hipnotizarse con la voz) estaré… bien… (Sale al pasillo sin soltar el marco de piedra)…

R. Luna: deben buscar "La Boca del León" dentro de esta habitación…

_X: no te quedes con ellos… la luz no significa nada…… sigue hasta las profundidades de las sombras…sigue mi voz… y llegarás a mí…_

Ely: las sombras… (Sale al pasillo)…

Lily: (mira a su lado) - ya Ely… a buscar el… eh?… ¿Ely?

Malik: eh?… ¿dónde está? (Mira a todos lados)… eh?… está en el pasillo (La señala)…

Lily: - ¡Ely!… vamos a buscar "La Boca del León"…

Elisa miraba fijamente el fondo del pasillo, que no estaba iluminado para nada y conducía a una densa oscuridad, una penumbra que la llamaba y no encontraba razón para hacerlo y aún así utilizaba una tentadora voz hipnotizante que insistía en llamarla.

_X: sígueme……sígueme…_

Ely: (murmura) seguir……

Lily: ¡¿Ely?!…

Malik: ¿Elisa?

La chica no atendió los llamados de sus amigos y soltó el marco de la habitación para juntar temerosamente sus manos sobre su pecho y luego avanzar hacia la oscuridad.

Lily: ¿adónde va la Ely?

Yami: ¿qué hay allá Ishizu?

Ishizu: no lo sé… no llegamos más allá… pues nos concentramos en estas lápidas…

Odion: tampoco hay antorchas puestas… ni siquiera sabemos si más allá hay trampas…

_X: no dudes…… soy tu mejor opción…… deseo tú…sangre…_

Ely: (susurra) es mi mejor opción… (Se adentra por completo en las sombras)

Joey: ¿con quién está hablando? (Señala a Elisa)

Gulliver: está murmurando algo……

Yami: oh no……

El tricolor camina rápido y en el instante en que la castaña se adentró a la oscuridad, este la toma de la muñeca para detener su paso, sin embargo al toque, la castaña volteó y encaró los violáceos ojos del joven faraón.

Yami: ¡ESPE…!… eh?… (Ve los ojos castaños de Elisa)…

Los ojos de la chica tenían una tonalidad violeta mezclada con su castaño y parecían confundidos cuando Yami detuvo su marcha.

Yami: ¡Elisa!… (La hala dentro de la habitación porque había mucha más luz)…

Lily: ¡¡Ely!!

La chica no reaccionaba a ninguna palabra y sólo atendía a mirar hacia el pasillo.

_X: ahora no puedes…… te llamaré en otra ocasión…… mantenme en tu mente…… vendrás a mí…_

Ely: (murmura) otra ocasión…… mente…… regresaré……

Yami: ¿qué dices?… Elisa… reacciona (La zarandea)

Lily: Ely… deja las bromas… Ely… por favor…… me estoy preocupando…

_X: te dejaré ir en esta ocasión… (Rompe la hipnosis)_

Ely: eh!… (Regresa a la normalidad)…

Yami: ¡¡Ely!! (La zarandea fuerte)

Ely: eh?… (Mira los ojos preocupados de Yami sobre los de ella)… eh?… ¿Yami?… (Mira la preocupación en el rostro de todos)… ¿qué pasa?… ¿por qué me miran así?

Lily: ¿Ely?…

Yami: ¿estás bien? (La agarra fuerte de los hombros)

Ely: si… ¿por qué?… ¿qué sucedió?…

Yami: (suspira aliviado) menos mal… gracias a Ra que estás bien (Desliza sus manos por los brazos de la castaña y apoya su frente sobre la de ella)…

Ely: o//o… umh… (El olor de Yami es delicioso… me gustaría sentirlo siempre… me encanta)…

Lily: ¿qué te pasó hace poco?

Ely: eh?…

Lily: quedaste paralizada… como estatua… no reaccionabas…… como que te fuiste…

Malik: ¬¬ de hecho se estaba yendo al fondo del pasillo…

Ely: ¿pasillo?…… ah!…

Malik: ¬¬ ¿si lo recuerdas?

Ely: ¿él qué?

Malik: el pasillo

Ely: ¿el que está a la salida de la puerta doblando a mano izquierda?

Malik: eh?…… ¿no ibas al otro pasillo?

Ely: ¿cuál pasillo?

Malik: el otro

Ely: ¿pasillo?

Malik: el que quedaba a mano derecha… donde no hay luminosidad…

Ely: ah…… ese pasillo… ¿iba hacia ese pasillo?

Lily: ¬¬ mh……

Malik: si… al pasillo de la derecha…

Ely: ¿el todo oscuro?

Malik: si…

Ely: ¿el pasillo todo oscuro que va en dirección contraria al de la izquierda?

Malik: si… ese pasillo… el derecho…

Ely: el contrario del izquierdo…

Lily: ¬¬XX grrr……

Malik: - ese mismo… allí ibas…

Ely: ah…… pues ni idea… ¿seguro que era ese pasillo y no el otro pasillo que tiene muchas antorchitas brillantes?

Malik: sip… ibas seguro al otro pasillo…

Lily: ¬¬XX ¡¿SE VAN A QUEDAR TODO EL DÍA HABLANDO DE LOS PASILLOS?!……

Ely: XP… esperaba tu reacción… ¿cierto Malik?

Malik: - exacto… XD

Ely: XD… pasillo…

Lily: ò.ó ¡¡corta con el puto pasillo!!

Malik: ya en serio… ¿por qué ibas hacia el pasillo oscuro?

Ely: en realidad no tengo idea… fue una sensación terrible rara… ò.ô…

Yami: ¿no bromeas?

Ely: no… (Niega)… de hecho se suponía que yo estaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada… no me di ni cuenta cuando empecé a caminar…

Yami: ¿recuerdas por qué razón te acercaste al pasillo?

Ely: mh…… pues… fue…… una… primero escuché una voz…… después el aire se puso denso y me acerqué al pasillo para ver que era eso extraño y de allí… no me acuerdo de nada más…

Lily: mh…… ¿segura que estás bien?

Ely: si

Lily: ¿no has sacado las cartas últimamente?

Ely: no desde que llegué aquí… por eso me extrañó… siempre que saco las cartas me pongo más sensible al medio…… y desde que llegué aquí que no he sentido nada… por eso me extrañó sentir esa aura tan extraña y lo otro de la voz… mh… por unos instantes creí que el Ángel caído me había seguido hasta aquí…… aunque se fue de mi pieza como hace 2 meses -……

Joey: O.O que niña más rara…

Ely: me han pasado cada tipo de cosas…… que luego de eso te acostumbras a ver cosas y oír voces -

Mai: ¿no ves gente muerta verdad?

Ely: mh…… no sé…

Joey: ¿por qué le preguntas eso?

Mai: es que me acordé de la película "Sexto Sentido"…… -

Lily: pero bueno…… eso te pasa por no limpiar el ambiente… ¬¬

Ely: lo sé…… pero bueno…… mi capacidad perceptiva aumenta de acuerdo a la cantidad de veces que saque las cartas… -

Lily: U.U niña loca…

Ely: gomen -

Ishizu: bueno… ¿en que podemos ayudar en este momento?

Ely: ah si… ¿qué hay que hacer?

Lily: buscar la Boca del León…

Ely: ah… - ok… manos a la obra… ¿está en esta habitación o en alguna parte de la Tumba?

R. Luna: tiene que estar en alguna parte de esta habitación…

R. Legendario: cuando lo encuentren salgan de la tumba y a la luz de la luna utilicen "La Boca del León"…

Misty: ¿por qué en la noche?

R. Luna: Misty… a esa hora podremos materializarnos y quedarnos por algún tiempo para ayudarlos -

Ely: ¿qué tipo de ayuda?

R. Legendario: cuando sus destinos estén fijados… lo sabrán…

Los espíritus de los Reyes Legendarios de Atlantis se desvanecieron, regresando a la habitación como se encontraba en un principio.

Ely: ¬¬ cualquier ayuda…

Lily: es lo que hay no más… a buscar……

Entre todos se ponen a buscar "La Boca del León", sin embargo no se encuentra nada, en el suelo o muralla de la habitación, ni siquiera alguna puerta secreta desde la lápida.

Joey: no hay nada…

Yami: eso no puede ser… debe haber algún lugar de la habitación que no hemos revisado…

Ely: mh… además del techo y detrás de la lápida… mh…

Fiby: (vuela por el techo) pero… no veo ninguna fisura o algo aquí arriba…

Yami: entones tiene que ser detrás de la lápida…

Gulliver: ¿cómo la abrimos?

Edison: mh… (Mira por todos lados a la lápida) tiene que haber algún tipo de mecanismo que abra o corra esta lápida…

Mai: algo así ¿cómo una puerta corrediza?

Edison: exacto… pero… ¿qué puede ser?

Ely: ¿la lápida está escrita por el faraón Akunamon?

Ishizu: así es…

Ely: entonces… ¿que tal si se abre con el poder del rompecabezas del milenio?…

Lily: vaya… anda ocurrente mi nee-chan

Yami: mh… podría intentarlo…

Gecko: ¿y en caso que no pasara nada?

Ely: mh… entonces… cagamos XP

Lily: ¬¬ esos términos

Ely: ¬¬ ah… perdona por ser tan informal… aumentaré mi registro de habla…

Malik: ¬¬ me gustaría oírte

Ely: ok… si así lo piden… ejem… en la circunstancia que no sucediera nada al utilizar la hechicería del antiguo Egipto, se me ocurre poder utilizar el poder combinado, tanto de la civilización de Atlantis como la Egipcia…

Gulliver: O.O en español…

Ely: que el faraón aquí presente mezcle sus poderes con la mente mágica de Gulliver y así poder localizar "La Boca del León"… (Mira a Lily) ¿Así tengo que hablar?

Lily: si era broma no más… te fuiste al extremo…

Ely: XP tú lo pediste…

Yami: lo intentaré…

El joven faraón se concentra logrando que apareciera el símbolo del milenio en su frente, a la vez que Gulliver concentraba su mente mágica en su mano izquierda.

Gulliver: ¿ahora qué?

Lily: supongo que deben tocar la lápida ¿no?

La pareja de chicos toca la lápida con sus poderes místicos. Y tal como se esperaba, algo ocurrió.

Misty: funcionó…

Una luz comenzó a salir de la lápida al momento que sus jeroglíficos se iluminaban sucesivamente, comenzando desde la base de la lápida hasta el punto más alto de esta, cuando la luz tomó por completo a los jeroglíficos, tanto egipcios como atlantes, unas fisuras empezaron a llenar la lápida, hasta llegado el punto que se desmoronó por completo, mostrando un cofre de madera con terminaciones de oro.

Fiby: ¿un cofre?

Misty: (se acerca y saca el cofre) aquí debe estar "La Boca del León"…

Malik: abrámoslo…

Ely: si… quiero ver…

Lily: ò.ó ustedes no… están sucios

Elisa y Malik se miraron y agacharon la cabeza.

Ely: ToT no es justo… yo di la idea y ahora no me dejan ver…

Malik: ToT quiero saber como es… U.U… no es justo

Gulliver abre el cofre y dentro de él se encontraba la Boca del León.

Gulliver: si… es esta… no hay duda…

Misty: entonces debemos salir de aquí…

Gecko: según esos reyes debemos irnos luego de conseguir esta cosa…

Fiby: si… y utilizarlo a la luz de luna…

Ely: ya… vamos… me voy a resfriar aquí… además quiero darme una ducha

Lily: - los baños de barro hacen bien para la piel

Ely: (sarcástica) ¬¬ ja…ja… mira como río…

Malik: si… también quiero darme una ducha…

Joey: mh… yo que ustedes… ya me dio hambre

Mai: ¬¬ siempre tienes hambre

Joey: ese es Tristán… a mí me da hambre después de realizar el trabajo

Ely: pues… mh… esa será la única diferencia con Tristán…

El grupo regresa por donde mismo hasta la salida de la Tumba, para tomar nuevamente la camioneta y partir a casa de Ishizu.

Ely: wow… que cambio de temperatura…

Lily: ni lo digas… hace demasiado calor aquí afuera…

Malik: ahora tendremos que irnos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta…

Ely: ni modo U.U… con los bolsos…

Así todos se subieron a la camioneta de Ishizu, cambiando completamente los asientos, quedando de esta manera: Odion al volante, Ishizu de co-piloto, Lily al lado de la ventana izquierda, luego Mai, Yugi y Gulliver y todo el resto en la parte de atrás.

Ely: al menos hace calor… se me secará todo tu mojado abrazo…

Malik// gomenasai…

Ely: mh… da lo mismo a estas alturas del partido…

Joey: tu pantalón dice "Liceo Francés"… ¿es ese el nombre de tu colegio?

Ely: si… lamentablemente no se les ocurrió otra mejor idea que poner gris el pantalón del buzo… ¬¬ parece pijama…

Joey: mh… supongo que sí… pero… por el nombre… ¿te pasa mucho francés?

Ely: mh… dos horas de francés el lunes… una el miércoles, otra el jueves y otras dos el viernes y los talleres extras del idioma…

Joey: O.O ¿bromeas?

Ely: no… creo que traigo el libro de francés y el cuaderno… se suponía que tenía tarea, así que me lo llevaba a casa…

Edison: y… ¿hablas algo de francés?

Ely: XP lo mínimo… soy mejor escribiendo en francés, aunque tengo excelente pronunciación y eso gracias a que mi abuelo era francés -

Misty: ayuda sanguínea -

Ely: oui -

Malik: y… ¿qué puedes decir además de "oui"?

Ely: mh… quest ce que tu aime que je te dire?

Gecko: O.O ¿qué dijo?

Ely: mh… regarde…. Ah!… Je mappelle Elisa González, je suis chilienne et jhabite dans la rue Independance 1443 avec ma mère, mon père et ma petit soeur, elle sappelle Ana María et elle a six ans…… mh… je mesure 1.55 metro et je chausse 36… Ma peau est blanche et mes cheveux (se agarra su pelo) sont brun foncé et crepú… et… mes yeux sont buns foncé et jai des lunettes…

Joey: ok O.O digamos que sabes "parler" francés…

Ely: oui monsieur Joey…-

Malik: ¿de dónde sacas tanta memoria? (Desordena el cabello de Elisa)

Ely: olvidando los recuerdos de mi infancia…

Fiby: ¿cómo es eso posible?

Ely: no lo sé… pero prácticamente no recuerdo nada de mis primeros años de estudio… de los 7 como a los 9 años y entre medio de eso tengo recuerdos cortados… es raro… mi madre tiene fotos de mi infancia… pero yo no me acuerdo de nada… como si nunca hubiese pasado… -

Joey: eres un caso especial…

Misty: para mí… mis mejores recuerdos están en mi infancia… cuando viví junto a mis padres y Yudo… en el palacio de Hispania…

Ely: si… lo sé… pero también son recuerdos dolorosos…

Misty: pero ahora estoy forjando bellos recuerdos en compañía de Gulliver y los demás… -

Ely: - eso está bien…… eh?… por cierto… Malik, lindo, bello, precioso… ¬¬ soy patera…

Malik: ¬¬ si me di cuenta… ¿qué quieres pedirme?

Ely: cuando lleguemos a tu casa… además de tomar una ducha… ¿me prestarías ropa?

Malik: eh?… ¿no tienes más?

Ely: no… U.U el Rey Legendario se le ocurrió traernos sin aviso previo, así que sólo tengo lo puesto…

Misty: ¿y el uniforme de tu escuela?

Ely: noooo… ToT no quiero ponerme eso nunca más…

Malik: ¬¬ si tienes más ropa

Ely: pero eso no cuenta… es demasiado incómodo… además que parezco monja con esa cosa… me apesta ese uniforme… lo único bueno de todo… es que como me tocó educación física, tengo ropa interior de repuesto… -

Malik: ¬¬ ni que te hubiera pasado mis bóxer

Ely: ó.ò que malo…

Malik: era broma… (Abraza a la castaña) le hubiera pedido algo a mi hermana…

Ely: ¬¬ ¿tienes síndrome de koala?

Malik: ¿por qué la pregunta?

Ely: ¬¬ es como la enésima vez que me abrazas en este día…

Malik: (sin soltarla) ¿te molesta?

Ely// no… se siente rico…

Fiby: ustedes parecen novios

Ely: ¡¿QUÉ?!…… ¡SUELTAME MALIK!

Malik: U.U ok… (La suelta)

Ely: mh…… si era broma o (abraza a Malik)… Malik es mi amigo ¿cierto?

Malik: - si…

Joey: ¿así son todos los egipcios?

Malik: ¿a qué te refieres?

Joey: a…… tan cariñosos…

Ely: ¿y eso que tiene de malo?… en Chile… mi país de procedencia, al igual que el de Lily… estamos acostumbrados a saludar de beso en la cara, abrazar a la gente y todas esas cosas…

Joey: ¿y cómo saben cuando son pareja?

Ely: cuando van tomados de la mano o porque se detienen de repente y se besan en medio de la calle

Joey: O.O ¿de verdad?

Ely: si… eso es muy común entre los escolares de educación media… aquí sería la secundaria

Fiby: ¿dónde queda Chile?

Ely: si ves en un Atlas universal, buscas el continente americano, bajas y te diriges a Sudamérica, luego bajas un poco más y verás un país muy delgado, entre la Cordillera de los Andes y la Costa, al lado de Argentina… ese hilo de país es Chile…

Fiby: eh? O.O…… ¿dónde?

Ely: bueno… ¬¬ da lo mismo… (Toma su bolso)…

Gecko: ¿qué haces?

Ely: busco mi MP3, debería quedarle carga… ¬¬ me aburro mirando solo la arena del desierto…

Joey: ¿qué música te gusta?

Ely: escucho de todo un poco…

Malik: ¿qué es para ti "de todo un poco"?

Ely: power metal… rock… pop… salsa… electrónica… tecno… instrumental… de películas de monitos -… y muchas otras…

Joey: ¿qué grupos musicales?

Ely: mh… realmente no sé mucho los nombres de los grupos; pero si hay canciones que me gustan… como por ejemplo, Full moon de Sonatarctica, hunting high and low de Stratovarius, mother Gaia, millenium y otras de Stratovarius y Sonata… pero hay otro grupo que me gusta y que es uno de mis favoritos…

Malik: ¿cuál es?

Ely: Linkin Park… me encanta… como In the end, numb, numb encore, pushing in my way, pepercat, crowling… o me fascina… tengo varias canciones de ellos en mi MP3… (Lo encuentra en su bolso)… ¡aquí está! -

Malik: creo que he escuchado una de esas canciones… pero no estoy seguro… aún no me aprendo los nombres de los grupos y sus canciones…

Ely: entonces veamos si realmente te acuerdas… (Prende el MP3 y le pasa un audífono a Malik)… pero acércate… el cable no es muy largo…

Malik: ok… (Se acerca a la chica)…

Desde dentro del auto.

Lily: (Mira a Elisa)… mh… (Mala hermana… ToT Malik tiene que ser mío)…

Yugi: (mira a Elisa por el espejo retrovisor)… (Al parecer se va de maravilla con Malik…

_Yami: ¿eso crees?_

_Yugi: ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_Yami: no lo sé… pero desde que hablaste con ella en el centro de juegos… que no dejas de mirarla y preocuparte por ella…_

_Yugi: o//O ¡¿qué dices?!_

_Yami: sabes perfectamente que estamos conectados por el vínculo del rompecabezas del milenio… y tus sentimientos hacia alguien, también afectan los míos…_

_Yugi: o//O ¿sentimientos?_

_Yami: si… no estoy seguro de lo que sea… no sé si es porque ha empezado a gustarnos o siento algo raro en ella que me llama la atención…_

_Yugi: ¿algo raro?_

_Yami: no sé… pero creo que debes mantenerla a raya por el momento… además… no estamos seguros de nada…_

_Yugi: ¿seguros de qué?_

_Yami: ¬¬ te falta madurar…_

_Yugi: U.U perdona por ser tan ingenuo…_

_Yami: no lo digo de mala manera… esa es una de tus virtudes…_

_Yugi: ¬¬ mh…)_

Odion: dentro de poco llegaremos a la casa de Ishizu…

Lily: ¿y cómo es?… ¿es una casa o un departamento?

Ishizu: es una casa de dos pisos, con antejardín y un enorme patio… - espero les guste…

Luego de tanto andar en camioneta, al fin arriban a casa de los hermanos Ishtar.

Malik: les presento mi casa -

Ely: vaya… (Saluda) hola casa… -

Malik: ¬¬ mh…

Ely: me estabas presentando tu casa y yo saludo a tu casa… -

Malik: ¬¬ te odio…

Ely: (con los ojos llorosos) ¿me odias?

Malik: era una broma… - no podría odiarte… eres un dulce…

Ely: ¿de qué sabor?

Malik: mh……

Lily: XD de licor

Ely: mala… yo no tomo ni fumo… ciento por ciento natural -

Ishizu: Malik… muéstrale a Elisa donde se encuentra el baño

Malik: si… pero primero me baño yo…

Ely: ¿por qué?

Odion: el amo Malik se demora como su hora y media en el baño…

Ely: ah… o es igual que yo… Malik…

Malik: eh?…

Ely: o ¿quieres ser mi onii-san?

Malik: O.O eh?

Lily: o.O ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ely: si… Malik… onegai… Malik-onii-san…

Lily: pero…pero…pero…xx…

Ely: Malik-onii-san… suena lindo…

Malik: yo… tú hermano…

Ely: serías el hermano mayor que nunca tuve -

Malik: -… ¡¡tengo una hermana menor!!

Ely: mira Ly… tenemos un bello hermano -… además… (Toma a Lily del brazo y le habla al oído)… será más emocionante que cometas incesto ¿no?

Lily: o//O… oh cielos… (Entrando en coma fantasioso)… Malik… n//n…

Ely: ji, ji… -… eso le gustó a mi nee-chan

Malik: - tengo una nee-chan…

Lily: ¬¬ será mejor que se vayan a bañar… parece que el barro ya se les pegó al cuerpo…

Ely: ok…

Malik: yo primero…

Ely: ok… además me tienes que prestar ropa… no creo que la de Ishizu me quede buena…

Lily: ¿y por qué no?

Ely: U//U soy peque y no tengo mucho… (Se mira el busto)… ToT la ropa de Ishizu me quedaría nadando…

Malik: ok… entren a la casa…

Ishizu: matte…

Malik: ¿qué pasa hermana?

Ishizu: ò.ó no entrarás a la casa lleno de tierra… ve al patio trasero y quítense la tierra con la manguera…

Ely: O.O ah…

Lily: - yo te manguereo hermanita…

Ely: ¬¬ oh-oh… esto me da miedo…

Malik: U.U de acuerdo Ishizu… vamos Ely… vamos atrás…

Ely: ok… te sigo… onii-san

El patio trasero de la casa de Ishizu era enorme, con pasto y uno que otro árbol de limones. Cerca de la muralla de la casa se encontraba la manguera para regar las plantas, a unos tres metros de ella se encontraba un ventanal que daba visibilidad completa del patio desde el salón de la casa, donde estaban todos los demás a excepción de Elisa, Malik y Lily, que se suponía los iba a manguerear y sacar algo del barro que agarraron en la tumba.

Ely: que lindo patio…

Lily: si… está precioso…

Malik// gracias… con mi hermana y Odion lo hemos cuidado… pensamos en poner una piscina a tierra el próximo año…

Lily: (Toma la manguera y da el agua) pues a lo que vinimos… -

Ely: lava mis lentes primero… (Se los pasa a Lily)

Lily: ok… (Lava los lentes)… ahora les toca…

Malik: pero…

Lily: ¿qué pasa?

Malik: esa agua debe estar congeladísima

Ely: oye… no es chiste… voy a terminar con un resfriado

Lily: ¬¬ estamos casi en pleno verano y te preocupas de un resfriado…

Ely: XP… me va a dar frío…

Lily: ok… entonces como Malik se baña primero… lo mojaré a él primero…

Ely: XD… tú quisiste bañarte primero…

Malik: ok… U.U

Lily: pero denme primero sus zapatos para limpiarlos…

Ely: en todo caso… mis únicas zapatillas… ToT con barro…

Malik: ¬¬ y fue tu culpa…

Lily empieza a lavar los zapatos de Malik y de Elisa y luego los deja al sol para que se secaran más rápido.

Ely: que malo Malik… si también estuviste conmigo… no me eches toda la culpa a mí de quedar todos cochinos…

Lily: ¬¬ de verdad parecen hermanos…

Malik: ah… pero yo te avisé y no me escuchaste y seguiste así sin más…

Lily: ¡YA!… (Moja por completo a la pareja)…

Ely: ¡¡LILY!!… ¡¡ESTÁ DEMASIADO HELADA!! (Se escuda con Malik)

Malik: ¡¡NO ME MANDES A MÍ A RECIBIR EL AGUA!!

Ely: ¡pero eres mi hermano mayor!… tienes que protegerme…

Lily: (risa malévola) XD… XD… ¡¿se les pasó ya?!

Ely: ò.ó me vengaré de ti nee-chan

Lily: ¬¬ ok…

Desde el salón, donde se observaba todo el show que hacían Elisa y Malik.

Joey: ò.ô ¿se están quitando el barro o están jugando con agua?

Ishizu: U.U ah… por Ra… Malik es un niño…

Yugi: tanto tiempo encerrado… supongo que está bien para él… (Pero ella… ò.ô)

Misty: se ven que la están pasando bien… -

Gulliver: eso es verdad… están tomándose todo muy a la ligera…

Mai: ¿crees que es malo?

Gulliver: por mí está bien -

Gecko: U.U ese es Gulliver…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos escuchando el agua correr y ver la pobre cara de Ishizu al tener que soportar a su hermano menor, a su tan inmaduro hermano menor; al fin se cortó el agua y después que Malik se estrujara toda la ropa, entró al baño para tomarse una ducha de agua caliente.

Ely: me quedaré aquí afuera… a ver si me seco con el sol…

Lily: ok… estaré adentro por cualquier cosa…

Ely: ok… (Se sienta en el pasto)… mh… al menos hacer calor…

Lily: mh…… (Veré si puedo espiar a Malik en la ducha je, je, ¬…)… ah… hola Yugi… ¿dónde vas?

Yugi: a ver a Elisa… debe sentirse sola allí…

Lily: tal vez… pero está escuchando música en su MP3… - háblale fuerte…

Yugi: - ok… gracias por el aviso

Lily: de nada… (Entra al salón de la casa de Ishizu)

Ely: … mh… _go in under… _mh…

Yugi: (le toca el hombro a Elisa) ¿Ely?

Ely: eh?… (Se saca el audífono izquierdo) ¿Yugi?… ¿qué pasa?

Yugi: - nada… sólo vine para hablar contigo…

Ely: ¿conmigo?… ¿de qué?…

Yugi: no sé… pensé en hacerte compañía en lo que Malik salía de la ducha

Ely: gracias… -… nunca creí que Malik fuese tan buena onda…

Yugi: eh?… ¿por qué creías eso?

Ely: pues… porque en la serie no sale mucho y lo que hace es cuando está controlado por su lado maligno, así que solo conocía la faceta seria de Malik -

Yugi: hace poco te escuché decirle Malik-onii-san

Ely: ah… eso…

Yugi: ¿por qué hermano?

Ely: pues… // porque se parece un poco a mí en lo infantil… pero de hecho ese es mi lado amistoso…

Yugi: eh?… ¿lado amistoso?

Ely: es la cara de risa que muestro al resto… las cosas que digo o hago cuando estoy con amigos… así subo el ánimo del resto… -

Yugi: pero… ¿eso no es una careta?

Ely: mh… depende… cuando subo el ánimo de los demás se me sube le mío… así que es básicamente una táctica… ¿qué hay de ti?

Yugi: ¿de mí? o//O…

Ely: - si…

Yugi: mh… yo creo que hay que mostrarse tal cual uno es… aún estés triste o feliz…

Ely: eso sería la teoría…

Yugi: (sonríe) pues creo que tienes razón… siempre se busca la manera de estar bien… a todo esto… ¿estás bien?

Ely: si… si lo dices por lo que ocurrió en la tumba… pues no sé que pasó… pero no creo que pase de nuevo… al menos eso espero -… (Tararea la canción que escucha)…

Yugi: ¿qué música escuchas?

Ely: ahora estoy escuchando a Evanescence…

Yugi: ¿qué grupo es ese?

Ely: toma (Le pasa un audífono)… es una mujer que canta rock; pero su voz es lírica… es genial…

Yugi: ¿cómo se llama esta canción?

Ely: bring me to life… _like open doors… _

Yugi: ¿te sabes la letra?

Ely: bajé el liric por internet… -

Desde el ventanal.

Ishizu: ¡joven Elisa!…

Ely: eh?

Ishizu: ¡Malik ya salió del baño!

Ely: gracias… voy en seguida… - vamos a dentro

Yugi: claro…

Al fin dentro de la casa.

Ely: ¿dónde está Malik?

Odion: se está vistiendo…

Ely: ¬¬ rayos… ¿no puedo ir a molestarlo?

Joey: ¬¬ ¿quieres espiar a Malik?

Ely: ¿y para haría algo así?

Joey: mh… ¬¬ placeres carnales

Ely: no tengo para que andar mirando a otros chicos… en especial si es cuando se están cambiando de ropa

Joey: ¬¬ ¿por qué?

Ely: mh… deja pensar… mh… tengo una razón… pero no la diré…

Joey: ¬¬ ¿por qué?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿conoces la internet?

Joey: O.O etto…

Ely: no te vayas del tema…¬¬

Joey: de acuerdo… conozco la internet

Ely: recuerda que ustedes en mi mundo son de una serie de animación…

Lily: ¿y…?

Ely: nee-chan… ¬¬ ¿qué ocurre si en la barra de google colocas "Malik Ishtar"?

Lily: O//O…… oh…oh…oh…

Ely: oh si…

Lily: ¿y encontraste?

Ely: oh si…

Lily: yo quiero ver… o… quiero verlo

Joey: O.O oh… ya entendí… espera… ¡¿hay fotos mías allí?!

Ely: ni te imaginas como ¬¬

Mai: mh… ¬¬ me interesan esas fotos… ¿cómo sale?

Ely: mh… ¿cómo te lo imaginas?

Mai: o//O… oh cielos… esa pregunta da un universo de posturas…

Ely: y caras… y gente… y lugares…

Joey: U//U maldición… no debí preguntar en primer lugar

Malik baja la escalera con una toalla en la cabeza, cambiado de ropa y con un exquisito olor a perfume.

Ely: eh?… ¿te bañaste en perfume?

Malik: ¬¬ no molestes… ve al baño…

Ely: eh?… ¿dónde está?… yo acabo de entrar a la casa… me estaba secando con el sol

Malik: sígueme…

Ely: ok… - (toma su bolso y sigue a Malik)

En el segundo piso.

Malik: esta es mi habitación… puedes dejar aquí tus cosas y vestirte luego de bañarte…

Ely: gracias… ¿qué me prestarás?

Malik: mh… saca lo que quieras del closet… no tengo problema en prestarte nada…

Ely: gracias…

Malik: en el baño están las toallas

Ely: genial…

Malik: estaré abajo por si acaso…

Ely: ok -

Mientras Elisa se bañaba, abajo preparaban la mesa para tomar el té, pues tanto tiempo en la camioneta y en la tumba, se les había pasado la hora de almuerzo.

Lily: ¿en qué te ayudo Ishizu?

Ishizu: mh… ¿podrías colocar la mesa por favor?

Lily: claro - ¿dónde están los platos?

Ishizu: (le señala un mueble) allí están los platos y las tazas y en el cajón de abajo… los cubiertos

Lily: ok…

Misty: mh… también quiero ayudar… puedo preparar algo para comer…

Ishizu: - que amables… muchas gracias…

En lo que las chicas preparaban la mesa y las cosas para comer…

Yugi: ¿a qué hora utilizamos "La Boca del León"?

Gecko: supongo que después de comer…

Gulliver: tengo hambre… ToT… me suena la tripita…

Fiby: mh… iré a ver si puedo traerles algo para picar… (Va a la cocina)

Joey: ¿qué quiso decir el Rey Legendario con lo del Sol y la Luna?

Gulliver: supongo que el guante mágico corresponde al sol y los anillos de atlantis a la luna… pero aún creo que debe haber algo más… en ese caso nos habrían dado los poderes a nosotros…

Malik: si así fuese no tendrían por qué haber llamado a otras personas… sería más fácil que se los entregaran a ustedes…

Mai: entonces debe haber algo que sólo ellas puedan hacer…

Gecko: ese es un misterio… pero aún existe otro…

Gulliver: ¿cuál?

Gecko: el por qué Aleluya aún no ataca… esto es demasiado simple…

Desde el segundo piso……

Ely: ¡¡Malik!!

Malik: eh?… ¡¿qué pasa?!

Ely: ¡ven por favor!

Malik: U.U ok… ¡ya subo!

Yugi: mh… (¿Se está vistiendo y llama a Malik?… mh…

_Yami: ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?_

_Yugi: eh?… es que_

_Yami: ¿estás celoso?_

_Yugi: ¿yo?… ¡eso no es cierto!… no lo estoy_

_Yami: está bien… como quieras… pero recuerda… tus sentimientos afectan a los míos_

_Yugi: mh… lo sé…)_

Arriba…

Malik: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: es que… ToT todo me queda grande…

Malik: ¿cómo que todo?

Ely: tus pantalones me los puedo poner hasta abrochados y tus poleras me quedan como camisa para dormir…

Malik: la ropa de Yugi debería quedarte buena

Ely: eh?… ¿por qué lo crees?

Malik: él es más pequeño que yo así que debería quedarte al menos algo de su ropa

Ely: ¬¬ pero no estamos en su casa…

Malik: por cierto… ¬¬ ¿qué traes bajo la toalla?

Ely: ropa interior ¬¬ ¿crees que te llamaría estando desnuda?

Malik: me hubiese gustado…

Ely: ¬¬ pervertido…

Malik: - era broma… pero… ¿qué haremos con la ropa?

Ely: espera… (Toma una de las poleras de Malik y se la pone)… mh… iré a preguntarle a Ishizu… (Se amarra la toalla a la cintura)…

Malik: pero…

Elisa baja las escaleras con mitad vestida, mitad toalla.

Malik: pero… ¿no le da vergüenza?… yo no podría bajar con toalla… (Sigue a Elisa)…

Ely: ¡Ishizu!…

Lily: ¡¿qué haces media vestida?!

Yugi: eh?!…

Ely: ah… da lo mismo… ni que nunca hubiesen visto a una mujer en toalla… además estoy con polera… Ishizu…

Ishizu: ¿qué pasa?… ¿por qué todavía no se viste?

Malik: es que toda mi ropa le quedó demasiado grande… ¿no tienes algo de cuando eras niña?

Ely: ¬¬ no soy tan chica

Ishizu: mh… no lo sé… vamos a mi habitación…

Ely: ok…

Malik: yo las acompaño… tal vez se me ocurra algo sino te queda nada…

Lily: ¬¬ que moletas Ely…

Ely: a perdona… ¬¬ perdona por molestar tanto a Malik-onii-san (sigue a Ishizu y Malik)

Lily: eh?!…o//O

Malik: date prisa… deja de pasearte por la casa en toalla

Ely: gomenasai… oye… en mi casa hago eso… me tomo mi tiempo en vestirme…

Malik: además… deberías soltarte el pelo… si está mojado después se te pondrá de mal olor…

Ely: lo sé… después que me vista me lo soltaré…

En la habitación de Ishizu…

Ishizu: mh… creo que tengo algo que te puede servir… es algo que ya no me queda…

Ely: o de verdad…

Ishizu: (busca entre sus pertenencias)… eh?… mira…encontré uno de los pantalones de Malik…

Malik: ¿qué hace eso aquí?

Ishizu: este pantalón ya no te queda… es de cuando tenías 14 años…

Malik: mh… a lo mejor te queda…

Ely: eso espero…

Ishizu: toma -

Ely: ok… (Se quita la toalla)…

Malik: o//O ¡oye!

Ely: ¬¬ ah… mira para otro lado… (Se pone el pantalón)… me queda genial…

Malik: ¬//¬ ¿ya?

Ely: si… -

Malik: mh… (La ve) tienes suerte… te queda bien…eh?… es del mismo café que siempre uso…

Ishizu: - siempre te gustó ese color…

Ely: está genial… además es a la cadera… ¿Malik usaba pantalones a la cadera?

Malik: si ¬¬… cuando niño… y creo que ahora… algunos son a la cadera…

Ely: gracias -

Ishizu: dame tu ropa para lavarla

Ely: eh?… si… perdona… pero

Malik: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: ¿puedo pintarme?

Malik: eh?…

Ely: es que estoy acostumbrada a pintarme los ojos

Malik: ah… en mi pieza tengo maquillaje para los ojos… delineador en lápiz y líquido -

Ely: esto es genial…

Malik: ven… te los enseñaré

Abajo.

Misty: ya está todo listo para comer -…pueden pasar a la mesa…

Gulliver: gracias Misty… me estaba muriendo de hambre…

Lily: (grita hacia el segundo piso) ¡¡dense prisa o se quedan sin puesto!!

Ely: ¡¡ya bajamos!!

Lily: … (¬¬ ¿qué tanto hace la Ely a solas con Malik?… mh… me estoy preocupando)…

Fiby: Lily… vamos a comer… ya vendrán Elisa y Malik a la mesa

Yugi: eh?… (¿Están solos arriba?…)

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados, llega Malik en compañía de Elisa.

Ely: parece que llegamos justo…

Lily: O.O Ely…

Ely: ¿qué?

Lily: O.O ¿te pintaste los ojos?

Ely: ¬¬ si… ¿por qué?

Lily: te pintaste como Mahado…

Ely: si - me gusta como se pinta él…

Malik: le presté los delineadores…

Odion: luce más madura…

Ely: U.U si sé que tengo cara de cabra chica…

Yugi: (wow… se ve… genial…)…

Malik: ¿dónde nos sentamos?

Ishizu: hay dos asientos vacíos entre Yugi y Lily…

Lily: (oh si… ToT gracias Ishizu…)

Luego de una amena comida y una larga conversación, se hizo de noche y con ello la llegada en que las chicas deberían usar La Boca del León.

Ishizu: ya es de noche… es hora de usar La Boca del León…

Ely: me da cuco…

Lily: si dijeron que no nos va a pasar nada malo…

Ely: pero igual…

Tal como los reyes Legendarios habían dicho, hicieron su aparición cuando la luna estuviese en el cielo.

R. Legendario: llegó la hora…

R. Luna: necesitamos estar a solas con las muchachas… ¿dónde podemos estarlo?

Ishizu: pueden ocupar mi estudio en el segundo piso…

Ely: bueno… y aquí estamos…

En el estudio de Ishizu, los Reyes Legendarios se encerraron junto a las chicas.

R. Legendario: es momento de saber cual es su medio…

Lily: yo seré la primera… ¬¬ como la Ely tiene un poquito de miedo…

Ely: está bien…

Lily, con toda confianza mete su mano derecha a la Boca del León.

Lily: eh?… ah!……… (Grita levemente)

Una luz blanca empezó a salir de la Boca del León, acompañada de un aire frío.

La Boca del León impulsó fuera la mano de Lily, mostrando en sus muñecas los aros de Atlantis.

Lily: eh?… (Se mira las muñecas)… genial… ahora me podré transformar…

R. Luna: perteneces al lado de la Luna…

Lily: ya Ely… te toca…

R. Legendario: es necesario que salgas de la habitación… y es preferible que bajes con tus amigos… si escuchas cualquier cosa… por favor no subas…

Lily: eh?… ¿por qué?

Ely: eh?… me está asustando…

R. Luna: no te preocupes… no es nada malo…

Lily: está bien… te espero abajo Ely…

La Reina de la Luna acompañó a Lily al piso de abajo.

Lily: ¿por qué dijo eso el Rey Legendario?

R. Luna: no te preocupes… no le pasará nada malo a tu amiga…

Misty: eh?… ¿Lily?… ¿qué sucedió?

Lily: que tengo los Aros de Atlantis… -

Arriba…

R. Legendario: tienes que introducir tu mano en le Boca del León…

Ely: ok…

Por inercia, la chica introduce su mano izquierda dentro de la Boca del León.

Abajo…

Yugi: ¿qué pasó con Elisa?

Lily: el Rey Legendario me dijo que bajara con ustedes y lo dejara solo con la Ely…

Arriba…

La chica al introducir su mano, una luz roja salió de la caja y una onda calórica, de más de 1000 grados Celsius comenzó a quemar la mano de la chica, provocando que esta diera un enorme grito, sujetara su muñeca con la mano libre, intentando quitar la caja de su mano.

Abajo…

Lily: ¡¡ELY!!…

Yugi: (corrió por las escaleras)… ¡¡ELISA!!

La Reina de la Luna lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

R. Luna: no vayas… ella estará bien… te lo prometo…

Yugi: pero…

Edison: el grito es más fuerte que cuando le dieron a Gulliver el guante mágico…

Gulliver: lo sé… esto no está bien… ¿que estará ocurriendo allá arriba?…

Arriba…

La fuerza calórica se introdujo por cada poro al cuerpo de la castaña, bajando paulatinamente el calor de su cuerpo, provocando que se desmayara. Al momento de caer al suelo, la caja se partió en dos, mostrando un guante igual al de Gulliver, con la diferencia que este era negro con terminaciones rojo sangre.

R. Legendario: esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Abajo…

Yugi: se detuvo…

La puerta del estudio se escuchó abrirse lentamente y se vio al Rey Legendario bajar las escaleras con Elisa desmayada en sus brazos.

Malik: ¡¡ELISA!!

El Rey Legendario recuesta a la chica en el sofá del salón.

Lily: ¿qué sucedió allá arriba?

R. Legendario: mañana se lo diremos…

El Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna se desvanecen dejando a todos los presentes con una enorme interrogante.

Yugi: (le toma la mano a Elisa) por Ra… ¿estará bien?

Fiby: eh?… ¡Gulliver!

Gulliver: ¿qué sucede?

Fiby: el guante de Elisa es de color negro…

Gulliver: ¡¿qué?! (Se acerca y lo comprueba)… pero… ¿por qué razón?

Ely: (abre a medias los ojos) oh… el mundo me da vueltas…

Yugi: ¿estás bien? (le toma fuerte la mano)

Ely: eh?… (Mueve la cabeza y ve el rostro preocupado de Yugi) si… lo estoy… no te preocupes… (Se sienta)

Yugi: gritaste muy fuerte… ¿qué pasó arriba?

Ely: me estaba quemando… el calor era insoportable… sentía que mis huesos se derretían y desaparecería…

Lily: ¿calor?

Ely: si

Lily: yo sentí mucho frío… fue todo lo contrario…

Ely: mh… eso se lo preguntaremos después a los reyes Legendarios…

De repente tocan bruscamente la puerta.

Ely: ¬¬ que relaje la vena el loco…

Ishizu: que extraño… no espero visitas… (Abre la puerta)… eh?

X: buenas noches…

Ishizu: ¡¿Kaiba?!

Lily: o.O ¿qué hace ese tipo aquí?

Ely: O.O ¿Seto…Seto Kaiba?

Seto: permiso… ¡¡Lily!!

Lily: (molesta) ¿qué haces aquí?

Seto: (enojado) ¿cómo que qué hago aquí?… ¿acaso no es obvio?

Mokuba: venimos por ti… -

Yugi: buenas noches Kaiba… ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Seto: supongo que ya sabes que regresaron las Cartas de los Dragones Legendarios…

Ely: (estado catatónico) es…es…es…es…

Misty: ¿estás bien Elisa?

Lily: mh… ¬¬ ¿acaso te llamé para que me recogieras?

Seto: no tengo necesidad de que me llamen para saber cuando es hora de recoger a alguien… ya… es suficiente… tenemos que regresar a Japón…

Ely: ¡¡esto es imposible!!… o ¡¡es Seto Kaiba!!

Lily: ¬¬ si… te lo presento nee-chan

Seto: ¿nee-chan?… ¿es tu hermana?

Ely: es mi hermana postiza… -

Seto: ¬¬ ahá…

Ely: ¬¬ simpático como sólo él sabe serlo…

Seto: es hora de irnos… Roland nos espera afuera…

Lily: (molesta) ¿y por qué tendría que ir?… ¿acaso soy tu novia?

Seto: ¿no lo eras?

Lily: O.O eh?…

Ely: O.O eh?

Mokuba: O.O eh!!!…

Ely: O.O ¿cuándo?

Seto: como soy tu novio… te digo que nos vamos…

Mokuba: ToT si yo sabía que mi hermano no podía ser Gay…

Seto: o//O ¡¡Mokuba!! (Lo regaña)

Ely:… ¿Gay?……XD…XD…XD…XD…XD…XD

Yugi: ¿Ely?

Lily: órale… fuertes declaraciones de tu hermano menor…

Ely: si así fuese… ¿quién sería su pareja?

Lily: eh?…

Ely y Lily: ¡¡el cachorro!!… XD…XD…XD…XD

Seto: (tic en una ceja) ¿quién es el cachorro?

Ely: XD…el gatito no conoce a su cachorro…XD

Lily: XD…que pena…XD

Ely: ya… (Respira hondo)… no volveré a leer yaois de Yugi-oh…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

Ely: eh…… no… XD

Joey: oO ¡¿yaois?!

Malik: ¡¿por qué todo ustedes lo agarran para la chacota?!

Ely: etto… ¿Lily?

Lily: eh… - ni idea…

Ely: - es divertido…

Malik: pero son puros chistes internos… ToT quiero saber

Ely: ¿de verdad?

Malik: o si…

Ely: ¿le cuento?

Lily: ¿quieres traumar al pobre Malik?

Ely: ¬¬ ando con las fotos…

Lily: O.O ¡¿qué?!

Ely: ¬¬ bajé nuevas por Internet…

Lily: ¿si? o

Ely: ¬¬ y ando con el "Deja vu"

Lily: ¿si? o…

Ely: ¬¬ y además… tengo… los… Ovas de Gravitation, Haru wa Daiteita y los… ovas de… Sensitive Pornograph…

Lily: 0… yo quiero… yo quiero… ya Ely… cagaste… me los tienes que prestar…

Seto: oO ¿en que idioma hablan?

Joey: créeme que así hablan a cada instante… y aún no comprendo lo que dicen…

Seto: ¬¬ de ti no me extraña que no comprendas…

Joey: ò.ó grrr… maldito Kaiba…

Ely: a todo esto… ¬¬ querida hermana…

Lily: eh?… ¿qué pasa Ely?

Ely: si su queridísimo novio… tiene una empresa tan productiva… ¿por qué no le pides prestada la tarjeta de crédito?

Seto: eh?!

Lily: oh?

Ely: necesitamos ropa…

Seto: ¿no tienen?

Ely: ¬¬ pues fíjate que nos trajeron aquí sólo con lo puesto… U.U y eso que lo que llevo es prestado ToT…

Lily: es cierto… o Setito… ¿me presta su tarjeta de crédito?

Seto: (sin vacilar) olvídalo

Mokuba: pero Seto…

Ely: ToT que malo… Seto está forrado en plata y no es capaz de ayudar…

Lily: ya poh… hace poco dijiste que era tu novia… ¬¬ y tu novia te dice que le prestes la tarjeta de crédito…

Mokuba: hermano… no seas así… tienes que ayudarlas…

Seto: pero Mokuba…

Mokuba: tienes miles de tarjetas de crédito…

Seto: escucha Mokuba… si les paso una de las tarjetas… que sabes como pertenecen a la compañía, tienen cupo ilimitado…

Ely: O.O ¿cupo ilimitado?

Mokuba: entonces llévalas tú de compras…

Seto: ¬¬ no tengo tiempo…

Ely: etto…

Lily: sácame una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre…

Mokuba: ¡si!… buena idea… así no tendrás que ir tú mismo…

Seto: mh… te pondría un cupo límite…

Lily: 0 oh si… tarjeta de crédito…

Ely: eh?… quiero hacerte una pregunta Kaiba…

Seto: ¿qué cosa?

Ely: por casualidad… ¿tienes contactos con Seguchi Touma?

Seto: ¬¬ no me hables de ese tipo…

Ely: O.O ¿lo conoce?

Mokuba: si… hace poco tuvimos una reunión con él…

Lily: O.O Seguchi…… Touma……Toumita…

Ely: el…el… O.O…… ToT maldito Kaiba…

Lily: ¿qué tipo de reunión?

Mokuba: Seto arregló un concierto de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper en el Domo central del parque Kaibaland…

Ely: ¡¿para cuando?!

Seto: dentro de 3 meses…

Lily: O.O…O.O…O.O…¡¡VERÉ A RYUICHI SAKUMA EN PERSONA!!

Ely: ¬¬ yo ya lo vi en el aeropuerto…

Lily: ¬¬ mala… ¡¡PRÉSTAME A KUMAGORO!!

Ely: olvídalo… es mi recompensa por darme la carrera hasta los chiquillos…

Lily: mala ToT…préstame a Kumagoro…

Ely: ¬¬ no…

Lily: (ojitos de cachorro) por favor…

Ely: ¬¬ no…

Lily: ¬¬ te lo robaré… (Sube por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Malik)

Ely: O.O ¡¡NOOOO!!… (Corre tras Lily)

Seto: Mokuba… ¿se supone que ella es mayor que yo cierto?

Mokuba: U.U si hermano…

Se escuchan los gritos de Lily hasta el primer piso.

Malik: parecen dos niñas pequeñas…

Lily: ToT ¡¡PRÉSTAME A KUMAGORO……ELYYYYY!!

Ely: (encerrada en la pieza de Malik)… ¡¡no te lo prestaré!!… ¡¡tú no me pescaste por andar coqueteando con Malik!!

Lily: ToT… ¡¡ES QUE PENSÉ QUE ME IBAS A MOLESTAR!!……¡¡Ely abre la puerta!!

Ely: olvídalo…

Yugi: (risa nerviosa) etto… D…

Ishizu: U.U y creía que Malik era el único niño de la casa…

En la pieza de Malik…

Ely: Kumagoro es mío… Ryuichi Sakuma me lo obsequió a mí…XP

Lily: mala… ToT…

Ely: eh?… (Se escucha un gato)… eh?… ¿un gato?… (Mira por la ventana)… pero… no lo veo… mh… puede que esté en el techo…

Lily: (logra abrir la puerta)… ¡¡atraparé a Kumagoro!!

Ely: O.O oh-oh…

Elisa sale por la ventana y se sube al techo de la casa.

Ely: genial… ahora como me bajo…

Lily: ¡Ely!… ya baja… si era broma… te puedes caer del techo…

Abajo…

Fiby: ¿el techo?

Seto: O.O ¿se subió al techo de la casa?

Todos salen al patio de la casa para ver si podían localizar a Elisa en el techo y bajarla por entre medio de la terraza que daba al jardín.

Malik: ¡¡Elisa!!

Ely: (desde el techo) ¡¿qué?!

Lily: (baja corriendo las escaleras)… ¿cómo te subiste al techo?

Ely: ¡es una de mis habilidades ocultas! XP

Yugi: será mejor que te bajes o te caerás…

Ely: si… pero…

Seto: ¡te dicen que te bajes!

Ely: ¡¡que no puedo!!

Lily: ¿no puedes bajar?

Ely: o sea… si puedo…

Joey: ¿puedes o no puedes?

Ely: si y no

Mokuba: ¿ocurre algo malo?

Ely: Ishizu… ¿tiene pescado, salmón, atún o algo por el estilo?

Yugi: eh?… ¿hay algún gato en el techo?

Ely: si… pero está lastimado y me saca las garras… cree que le voy hacer daño

Odion: yo traeré algo de pescado… (Va a la cocina)

En el techo…

Ely: ven… gatito… (Le muestra a Kumagoro) ¿Te gusta? -… ¬¬ Dios santo… le pregunto a un gato si le gusta Kumagoro…

El gato, era pequeño, más bien un bebé, estaba todo mojado y traía su pata derecha lastimada. Tiritaba de frío y al parecer no había comido en varios días.

Desde abajo le gritaban.

Malik: ¡aquí nos queda algo de pescado!

Ely: ok… (Se va sentada por el techo hasta llegar a los palos de madera que mostraban el techo inconcluso de la terraza)… ya… dámelo…

Seto: espero no te caigas…

Ely: ¬¬ mh… gracias…

Lily: (Le pasa un plato con un poco de pescado)… toma…

Ely: (Se sienta en un palo y estira su mano para tomar el plato)… ToT no llego Lily… si me estiro más de seguro acabo en el suelo…

Seto: dame eso… (Le quita el plato a Lily y se lo pasa él a Elisa)…toma… y ten cuidado…

Ely: gracias - (Recibe el plato)… eh?… me gustaría ser gato…

Malik: ¿por qué?

Ely: se ve rico el pescado…

Ishizu: aún queda harto en el refrigerador… -

Ely: miau… pescado -… bueno… a lo que voy (Sube de nuevo al techo)…

Yugi: ten cuidado…

Ely: si…… además si me caigo… no llegaré más abajo del suelo…

Lily: ¬¬ ja, ja que chistosa… después no quiero andar con una hermana enyesada…

Ely: si… que no me va a pasar na… ah!!…

Yugi: ¡¿qué te pasó?!

Ely: me rasmillé con una teja… ToT

Arriba, en el techo…

Ely: ven gatito… (Le muestra el plato con comida)… es pescado… yo adoro el pescado… (Saca un pedacito) o… oh… está rico…

El gatito se acerca a la chica y olfatea el plato antes de empezar a comer.

Ely: nya… -… gato adorable…

El gato se comió el pescado en un dos por tres y ya con algo de confianza se acercó a Elisa y se dejó acariciar.

Ely: nya… w eres un gato muy lindo…

La castaña acaricia el pequeño gato; pero sin querer toca la pata lastimada de tal y el gatito le entierra las garras y la rasguña sacándole mucha sangre.

Ely: oO ah!!!

Desde abajo…

Lily: (preocupada) ¡¿Ely?!

Ely: ¡¡voy a bajar!!… ¡¡Lily atrapa a Kumagoro!! (Lo tira por el techo y rueda hasta llegar al suelo)…

Lily: ok… (Lo recoge)… espero no ruedes y te mates…

Ely: ¬¬ gracias por el ánimo… (Mira al pequeño gato que aún le tenía las garras enterradas)… vamos a bajar… y espero allí me dejes curarte… ToT y me sueltes el brazo…

La chica, sentada empieza a correrse por el techo hasta salir del techo del segundo piso y bajar a unos dos metros de techo de primer piso (ancho del tejado).

Ely: ok… ahora como miércoles me bajo de esta cosa… (Mira para ver donde pisar)… mh… por allí…

La chica logra salir del techo y se sienta en los palos de madera de la terraza en construcción.

Ely: - aquí estoy

Misty: que gato más mono…

Ely: - ¿cierto?

Malik: salta ahora… y al fin te bajes del techo…

Ely: oO… eh?!… ¡¿estás loco?!… si salto de aquí con el gato, de seguro caigo mal… ni loca me tiro…

Seto: uf… U.U… ok… yo te bajo… (Se para debajo de Elisa)… yo te agarro…

Ely: ¬¬ ¿no me dejarás caer?

Seto: ¬¬ no tengo problema en dejarte toda la noche en el techo…

Ely: ya bien… ToT pero no me dejes caer…

Seto: no lo haré…

Ely: ok……

Elisa se coloca el pequeño gato sobre su hombro izquierdo y con la ayuda del ángulo recto formado por la posición de las maderas se deslizó hasta los brazos de Kaiba. Seto la recibió y la deslizó lentamente desde las piernas de la chica, subiendo lentamente sus manos por sus caderas, quedando su cabeza justo al alcance de sus pechos.

Ely: gracias Seto… - eres lo máximo…

Yugi: o//O eh?!!!……

Joey: ¬¬ ¿qué te pasa Yugi?

Yugi: (baja la cabeza) nada… (Voltea y levanta su puño a la altura de su cara)… (Maldición… primero Malik la abraza cuando se le da la gana y ahora Kaiba la toca casi por completo… y yo todavía no he podido ni siquiera acercarme decentemente a ella… maldición ¬¬)…

Joey: ¬¬… (Yugi anda extraño… mh…)

Kaiba deja a la chica en el suelo.

Ely: gracias de nuevo…

Seto: no tienes por qué…

Mokuba: que neko más kawaii…

Ely: es muy lindo… pero tiene la pata lastimada…

Lily: oO ¡Ely tu brazo!

Ely: ah… si… (Ve la herida y el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su brazo)… el gato me rasguñó cuando pasé a llevar su pata lastimada… (Se lame la sangre)… pero no es nada… mh… que rica es mi sangre -

Yugi: ¿herida?… (Va a ver a Elisa)… ven… yo te curaré…

Ely: eh?… pero… o//o… no te preocupes… ¿sabías que la saliva contiene un anti-bacterial? (Se lame la herida)…

Seto: ¿bromeas?

Ely: no… es en serio… es una enzima que está en la saliva… por eso dicen que es bueno lamerse las heridas, ayuda a que cicatrice más rápido… - además mi sangre es rica…

Misty: - te pareces al gatito lamiéndote así…

Ely: mh?… ¿eso crees? -

Desde otra parte, alguien mantenía observada a la chica.

_X: así que ya caíste… pronto estarás a mi lado… pequeña gatita…_

El pequeño gato lame la herida de Elisa, como si quisiese ayudarla con su cometido.

Mai: parece que el gato te imita…

_X: vaya… ¿así sabe tu sangre?……eres sabrosa…… puedo ver toda tu sangre correr……pero pronto serás sólo de mi deleite… (Pasa su lengua sobre sus labios)…_

Ely: eh?… (Mira el cielo)…

Seto: ¿qué te pasa?

Ely: mh… sentí algo raro… ah… ya da lo mismo… tal vez algún espíritu cercano…

Ishizu: vamos dentro para curar a este par de gatitos…

Ely: w miau…

Lily: ah… por Dios… esta cabra pava… ¬¬

Ely: perdóname… ya sé que este es mi día de causar problemas… mañana será un día normal ¿ya?

Lily: ojala…¬¬

Misty: eh?… ¡una piedra azul está cerca!

Gulliver: ¿qué dices?

Seto: ¿piedra azul? (Revisa su bolsillo)… encontré esto cuando llegué al aeropuerto…

Gecko: maldición… Aleluya quiere que la convoquemos como la vez anterior…

La piedra azul empezó a brillar, luego a levitar y se unió automáticamente con el collar de la Luna de Misty.

Fiby: con esto Asnabul crecerá… esa maldita bruja…

Ely: ya… deberían relajarse un poco… aún no pasa nada que no podamos controlar…

Yugi: (cura el brazo de Elisa) es verdad… aún tenemos tiempo para prepararnos…

Ely: oO auchs!!

Yugi: lo siento… (Venda el brazo de Elisa)… - ya está…

Ely: gracias…//… (Ve al gatito que se lame su herida)… ahora te toca a ti…

Yugi: yo te ayudaré…

Ely: gracias…

Entre ellos dos curan la patita lastimada del pequeño gatito, que luego de curado, se subió al hombro de Elisa como agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado.

Seto: no comprendo nada de lo que hablan…

Ely: seremos simples… Darts hará una nueva aparición…

Lily: oO ¡¿Ely?!

Ely: pero si es verdad… no creo que las cartas de los Dragones Legendarios vengan de vez en cuando a darse un paseo por el mundo… no creo que vengan ah "hola amigos… él es uno de los duelistas elegidos vamos a verlo"… por favor… es más que obvio…

Malik: pero Gulliver y los demás son de Atlantis…

Ely: no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra… Gulliver es un semi-dios al igual que todos los que están aquí… Darts era sólo uno de los tantos reyes que gobernó Atlantis que con la llegada del Orichalkos abrió un portal al mundo de los monstruos y dejó la cagá…

Joey: O.O que habla rápido…

Seto: entonces… ¿necesitan de mi ayuda?

Yugi: por favor Kaiba… necesitamos que te quedes…

Ely: por favor Seto… sin los Dragones Legendarios reunidos no podremos llamar a las formas reales de los Dragones y ahí si que de seguro nos mandan a Tártaro…por favor Seto… sé buena onda alguna vez en tu vida…

Mokuba: pero es que……

Seto: (detiene las palabras de su hermano)…mh… de acuerdo… creo que esto se tornará interesante…

Ely: - ¡si! (Se lanza y abraza a Seto) ¡genial!

Malik y Yugi: Ò.Ó ¡¿QUÉ?!…

Ely: eh?… (Mira al par) ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?… (Se cuelga del cuello de Seto)… es bueno que Seto nos ayude… (Le da un beso en la mejilla provocándole un pequeño sonrojo)… ¡Seto nos ayudará!

Malik: ò.ó ¡¿Por qué besaste a Kaiba?!

Ely: eh?… ¿qué tiene de malo?… (Lo besa de nuevo)… si Seto es buena onda

Malik: (agarra a Elisa de la cintura y empieza a halarla) ò.ó ¡suéltalo!

Ely: ToT ¡no quiero!…

Lily: ¡Ely!

Ely: eh?…

Lily: (enojada) compórtate…

Ely: pero…pero… ToT Lily me regañó…

Seto: (se safa del abrazo de Elisa y le deja en el suelo)… mh… te pareces a Mokuba… (Le acaricia el pelo)…

Ely: w… miau… (Se deja acariciar)… Seto es genial…

Yugi:… (ToT no es justo… yo quiero ser Kaiba…

_Yami: ¬¬ mh… estoy dudando de tus palabras_

_Yugi: eh? o//O…… cállate)_

Seto: mh… entonces permaneceré con ustedes… no hay problema ¿verdad Ishizu?

Ishizu: - ninguno… hay suficientes camas y sacos de dormir para todos…

Malik: ¬¬ no creo que tantos…

Ishizu: está bien… si nos acomodamos cabemos todos…

Ely: a todo esto… ando con una película de mi papá en el bolso…

Joey: ¿qué película?…

Ely: se llama "Three"…

Lily: ¿de qué se trata?

Ely: vi la sinopsis y se trata de un tipo que es un asesino… mató al hermano de la psicóloga de la policía… pero en realidad el tipo que buscan no es el mismo que mató al principio… es más rara la cosa… mi papá la vio y dijo que era buenísima…

Lily. Mh… (Mira al resto) ¿Les tinca?

Mai: yo la veo… encuentro que es interesante…

Malik: ok… en mi pieza tengo DVD… lo bajo al salón y así la vemos todos…

Odion: yo lo haré amo Malik…

Malik: bueno…

Ely: yo voy por la película… (Sube con Odion)…

Luego del ajetreo de cambio de DVD, todos se alistan para ver la película.

Malik: eh?… la película es pirata…

Ely: pero se ve bien -

Al fin todos ven la película, que dura cerca de tres horas, así que todos estuvieron intrigados viendo el televisor hasta entrada la noche.

Lily: wow… me gustó tu película…y el protagonista estaba exquisito…

Ely: es buena… mi papá tenía razón…

Joey: quien iba a pensar que al final eran todos inventados…

Mai: y todo culpa de la tía del pobre chico…

Misty: esa tipa era la verdadera loca… pobre muchacho…

Ishizu: son las dos de la mañana… me voy a dormir (Sube a su alcoba)

Odion: las piezas están todas en el segundo piso… la siguiente a la del amo Malik se encuentran las de invitados… hay varios camarotes…

Lily: ya… me voy a instalar en alguna cama… (Sube al segundo piso)

Malik: yo llevaré el DVD a mi pieza de vuelta…

Ely: te ayudo a sacar los cables…

Malik: ok…

Malik, ayudado por Elisa sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entran a la pieza del primero.

Malik: realmente buena tu película…

Ely: - que bueno que te hay gustado… a todo esto… ¿tienes un pijama que me prestes?

Malik: mh… (Colocando el DVD en su lugar)… en el primero cajón del clóset están mis pijamas…

Ely: ok… (Saca una pijama del dicho lugar)…mh… ¿me la puedo poner aquí?

Malik: eh?… ve al baño…

Ely: de seguro ya está ocupado…

Malik: es verdad… ya… vístete mientras enchufo el Play…

Ely: (desabrochando el pantalón) eh?… ¿tienes Play Station?

Malik: si… ¬¬ y no uno cualquiera…, tengo un Play Station 2

Ely: o ah… yo quiero jugar…

Malik: ok… ponte el pijama y jugamos

Ely: sip… (Se desviste y cambia al pijama)… ya -

Malik: ok… deja que me ponga el mío… ¿sabes conectarlo?

Ely: mh… creo…

Malik: pone un juego mientras me cambio

Ely: ok…

Y así todos se acomodaron en casa de Ishizu para pasar la noche e investigar a la mañana siguiente todas las cosas que El Rey Legendario y la Reina de la Luna les habían dicho la noche anterior.

9:00 AM……

Lily: mh… ¿qué hora es?… escucho ruido abajo… (Baja las escaleras)… eh?…

Seto: buenos días…

Kaiba tomaba un café en lo que leía el diario en compañía de Ishizu, Odion, Mai y Misty.

Lily: buenos días… ¿a qué hora se levantaron?

Ishizu: cuando desperté Seto ya estaba arriba leyendo el periódico…

Lily: que madrugador… (Bosteza) a mí me despertaron ustedes…

Odion: puedes ducharte… el calefactor está encendido…

Lily: gracias… (Sube de vuelta a su habitación)…

11:00 AM……

Entre las chicas preparaban el almuerzo.

Edison: hace hambre…U.U

Gulliver: ¬¬ eso te pasa por saltarte el desayuno…

Lily: oigan… ¿han visto a la Ely?

Yugi: parece que todavía está durmiendo…

Lily: ¬¬ que floja…

Odion: el amo Malik también está dormido…

Ishizu: U.U oh Ra… este niño…

Odion: ¿quiere que lo despierte?

Ishizu: no te preocupes Odion… ¬¬ se perderá el almuerzo por dormilón…

2:00 PM……

Fiby: - está delicioso el almuerzo…

Ishizu// gracias… pero Misty me ayudó con la comida…

Lily: no es posible… ¬¬ son un poco más de las dos de la tarde y la Ely no se digna a aparecer… ò.ó no puede ser que mi hermana sea tan floja… se pasó…

Joey: (comiendo) no te preocupes… deja que duerma todo lo que quiera…

Mai: ¬¬ lo dices porque comerás más…

Joey: oO eh!…

Mai: ¬¬ mh… le acerté…

5:00 PM……

Se oyen pasos por la escalera.

Lily: ò.ó hasta que despertaste…

Ely: (con pijama, toda despeinada y adormilada) ¿qué hora es?

Seto: las cinco de la tarde…

Ely: ah…… (Bosteza) se me pasó la hora…

Otros pasos se oyen bajar las escaleras.

Malik: (adormilado) ohaiou

Ely: eso se dice en la mañana

Malik: ¿y qué hora es?

Ely: las cinco de la tarde…

Mokuba: ò.ó ¿estas son horas de despertar?

Ely: no fue culpa mía… (Bosteza)…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿de quién fue la culpa?

Ely: de Malik… me tuvo despierta toda la noche…

Yugi: o//O… ¡¿QUÉ?!…

Lily: (Se pone azul) o//O ¡¿ELY?!

Malik: pero tu quisiste…

Ely: tu me induces a hacer cosas que no quiero… además te dije que un ratito no más…

Lily: O.O… ¿E….Ely?

Ely: te fuiste al chancho… era un rato y este se tomó toda la noche…

Malik: ¿cómo que yo?…

Ely: tu fuiste… pudo demás haber sido en el día…

Lily: o//O ¡¿EN EL DÍA?!

Malik: pero a ti te quedó gustando y no soltaste nunca la cuestión…

Lily: O.O nooooooo……

Ely: eh?… (Mira a los presentes)… fue todo culpa de Malik… a él no más se le ocurre mostrarme la cuestión a las dos de la madrugada…

Todos estaban oyendo con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja imaginándose la situación más morbosa que sus mentes podían imaginar.

Yugi: (nervioso se atreve a preguntar)… ¿qué…qué…qué estaban haciendo?

Lily: O.O (¿se lo preguntó?)

Ely: eh?… ¬¬ ¿qué están pensando todos?

Lily: (con tal sarcasmo) ah no sé… si dices… "Malik me mostró la cuestión a las dos de la mañana"… ¿qué se te ocurre pensar?

Malik: o//O… oh… entendí el mensaje…

Ely: oh… hermana cochina… ¿con que pensaste que estaba tirándome a Malik?… no puedo creerlo…

Yugi: entonces… (Traga saliva) ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ely: nos quedamos jugando play hasta las 6 de la madrugada…

Todos: (suspiro general) ah……

Malik: ¬¬ todos son unos mal pensados…

Ely: ¬¬ dímelo a mí…

Lily: ah… eh?… ¿y no me invitaste?

Ely: te fuiste a acostar a la primera… perdiste no más…

Malik: ¬¬ pero igual te quedaste pegada con el último mono…

Ely: (con aire de victoria) ¡pero no me venció!… maté al mono desgraciado… y fui feliz… D

Yugi: U.U uf… (Gracias al cielo que sólo jugaba play station…

_Yami: ¬¬ ¿qué hubieses hecho si realmente se hubiese acostado con Malik?_

_Yugi: eh?… etto… yo…_

_Yami: mh… ¬¬ te dejaré la pregunta planteada)_

Ely: ya… tropa de mal pensados… me voy a duchar…

Malik: ¬¬ ¿te acompaño?

Ely: ¬¬ ¡Lily!

Lily: - si hermanita…

Ely: ¬¬ mantén a Malik alejado del baño…

Malik: O.O oh… que mala hermana menor…… tengo que protegerte -

Ely: si…¬¬ pero no en la ducha… gracias… me sé cuidar sola del shampoo…

Yugi: XD… pobrecito XD

Malik: ¬¬ rayos…

Al fin ya todos despiertos y bañados esperaban que se oscureciera mientras jugaban play station en modo batalla, con la esperanza de pasar el tiempo a la llegada de los Reyes Legendarios.

Ely: oh si… soy la mejor en el control… ¿quién sigue? -

Malik: ¬¬ que injusto… me has ganado 5 veces…

Ely: - ando de racha ganadora… debería jugar algún juego de azar… XD… ah… pero igual apuesto a que Kaiba me vence… ese es un haz para todas estas cosas…

Seto: (trabajando en su laptop) lo siento… no tengo tiempo

Ely: ¬¬ que aburrido… - entonces Mokuba me gana…

Mokuba: eh… bueno…

Así juegan rotándose hasta la llegada definitiva de los Reyes Legendarios.

R. Legendario: - aquí estamos de regreso…

R. Luna: - así es…

Misty: - hola… que bueno verlos nuevamente…

Ely: - ¡hola!

R. Legendario: ¿animosa?

Lily: ¬¬ después de apalear a todos en el play… no veo por qué debería estar deprimida…

Ely: ya… ¬¬ si es por esta ocasión… tengo buena estrella hoy… mañana y te aseguro que salgo a la calle y me compro Egipto…

Lily: ¬¬ ya oh…

Ely: oye… ¿sino te acuerdas cuando fui a tu casa y casi me saco la mh… en la vereda?

Lily: mh… (Lo piensa) es verdad… vamos a ver si te compras Egipto…

Ely: ¬¬ sino Seto me presta plata…

Seto: ¿yo qué?

Ely: - eso… cualquier atención de Seto…

Seto: mh… ¬¬ no escucho tonteras…

Ely: U.U mh… dijo que estamos hablando puras tonteras…

Lily: ya no importa… si para Seto todo es una tontería…

Ely: en todo caso… -

R. Legendario: - veo muchos ánimos… eso está bien… pues encontramos que un Asnabul se está creando en medio de las pirámides…

Ely: O.O ¡¿qué?!… ¡no!… Aleluya se quiere comer las Esfinges, los Obeliscos y las bellas pirámides… nooooo yo amo a las pirámides

Lily: ¬¬ ¿y a cierto faraón también?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿te pagan por sapa?

Yugi: eh?… ( ò.ô ¿Cierto faraón?)

Gulliver: ¿tenemos que ir hacia el Asnabul?

R. Legendario: así es… tienes que clavar la espada que te di aquella vez…

Gulliver: ¿otra vez?

R. Luna: si lo haces Egipto se salvará…

Ely: pero eso no evitará que Aleluya se coma el resto del mundo…

Lily: pero retrasaría todo el plan de Aleluya…

R. Legendario: y eso nos daría el tiempo necesario para entrenarlas con sus espíritus guardianes…

Ely y Lily: ¡¿espíritus guardianes?!…

CONTINUARÁ…………

HOLA MANITA… ESPERO TE HAYAS REIDO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO… ME ESMERÉ EN TERMINARLO - ¿TE GUSTÓ LO DEL PASILLO?… ¿Y EL PLAY?…

A LA OTRA TE INVITAMOS A JUGAR ¿YA?…

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS DEMÁS RR QUE ME DEJAN, SE LOS AGRADEZCO DEL ALMA -

SALUDOS GENERALES A TODOS LOS LECTORES - ME GUSTARÍA RECIBIR CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA DESPUÉS… - ESO POR ESTA VEZ… BESOS A TODOS…

YAMIELIKAI………-


	16. Asnabul Regresa

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 16: "Asnabul regresa."**_

Nuevamente los reyes legendarios hicieron su aparición, esta vez con el fin de explicar la situación actual de las muchachas y de Asnabul.

Seto: ¿quiénes son estos sujetos?

Ely: (lo mira seria) ten más respeto… son los Reyes Legendarios de Atlantis…

Seto: ¬¬ ajá…

Ely: mh… ¬¬ otra vez esa actitud de "yo no creo en la magia"… por favor… véndesela a alguien más… yo no te la compro…

Seto: O.O… mh… (Que niña…)

Lily: ahora… queremos saber la razón de todo esto… aún no entendemos el por qué nos llamaron y dieron estos poderes…

R. Luna: pues nosotros pedimos ayuda a los otros reyes y dioses… y nos enteramos que ustedes son descendientes astrales de las guerreras Amazonas…

Ely: eh? oO… ¿qué onda?… me perdí el ova…

Joey: ¬¬ dijo que eran descendientes de las amazonas…

Ely: no… si eso escuché… pero… eh… mh… (Hace gestos con los dedos como si no comprendiera el contexto de lo que acababa de decir la Reina de la Luna)…es que… bueno… o sea…

Lily: mh… te entiendo…

Ely: es que… es que… ¿de adónde?… no puede ser… si yo soy terrible normal…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿y ver y sentir cosas es de normales?

Ely: eh…… bueno… U//U ya ok… no soy tan normal…

Lily: ¬¬ mh…

Ely: ya… soy anormal… ¿ya?… ni que el grupo de amigas que tenemos sea de lo más común…

Lily: mh… veamos… tenemos un Gato, dos gatitas, un Coker, un cat-dog, un lobo, la Camila el resto de la family… si… tienes razón… no somos muy normales…ah!… y casi se me olvida… un Mofle…

Ely: U… etto…U.U uf… es la cruda realidad…

Joey: ò.ô ¿ellas nos ayudaran?

Yugi: U… pues creo que sí…

Seto: ¿podría seguir con su relato?…

R. Legendario: claro… bueno… ellas están aquí comenzando por aquella descendencia… y porque saben lo suficiente como para predecir los movimientos de Aleluya…

Lily: pues esa es la Ely… no me acuerdo del todo de la serie de Gulliver Boy… así que ella que les ayude en eso…

Ely: O.O eh?… ¿ore?

Lily: oh si nee-chan

Ely: ah!… hace poco dijeron que hablaron con los otros dioses… ¿eso cuenta a los Tres Guerreros Legendarios?

R. Legendario: ¿qué guerreros?

Ely: bueno… a los tres Dragones Legendarios de Atlantis…

R. Legendario: pues sí… ellos nos pidieron participar de esta batalla por dos razones…

Yugi: ¿qué razones?

R. Legendario: la primera era que ya conocían el mundo actual y a sus duelistas elegidos y segundo… porque Aleluya llamó a las fuerzas del Orichalkos… reviviendo a los seres perdidos de las sombras…

Joey: (sarcástico) ¡genial!… otra batalla de almas…

Gulliver: según recuerdo Aleluya se alimentaba de aquellas almas…

Ely: si… pero al comérselas las puede utilizar a su antojo… tal como el Rey Heroico y el Rey de las Hadas…

Fiby: sabes más que nosotros del tema…

Ely: U… gracias…

Misty: reina de la Luna… ¿qué sucederá con los Aros y el guante Mágico que les entregaron?

R. Legendario: veníamos precisamente a explicarles eso… primero… Los Aros de Atlantis tienen guardado el espíritu del Dios del Hielo… por eso en el instante que Lily introdujo su mano en la Boca del León…una pequeña onda polar la rodeó…

Lily: wow…tengo el control del Hielo… me siento como una chica X…

R. Legendario: en el caso de Elisa… ella tiene el Guante mágico, ya todos los discos están dentro, así que se ahorrarán la búsqueda, pero dentro se encuentra el espíritu del Dios del Fuego…

Ely: ¬¬ (sarcástica) genial… tengo el fuego dentro de mí…

Lily: uh… Ely caliente…

Ely: ¬¬ cierra la boca…o te la derrito

Mokuba: (que par de hermanas)

Ely: tengo una duda… ¿cómo llamo a los discos mágicos?

R. Luna: de la misma manera de cómo lo hacía Gulliver…

Ely: ò.ô diciendo "ven, ven, ven"… mh… (Baja la cabeza) me siento ridícula…ToT

Edison: así llamaba a los espíritus de los discos mágicos…

Ely: ¿no los puede leer un Discman?… o… ¿pasarlos a MP3?…ToT no quiero hacer la pose de llamado… U//U me da vergüenza…

Gulliver: oye… ¿qué tienes contra mi pose?

Ely: para ti está bien… pero en mí… (Se imagina haciendo lo mismo que Gulliver)… ¡¡NOOOO!!… (Sacude su cabeza para todos lados)

R. Luna: entonces podrías llamarlos de otra manera… pero tienes que concentrarte para hacerlo…

Ely: lo sé… pero… ToT me da julepe…

Gecko: mh… pero… ¿aún no saben nada de Aleluya?

Misty: el joven Seto trajo una piedra azul… Aleluya al parecer quiere que reunamos las piedras como lo hizo la vez anterior…

R. Legendario: en realidad… aún no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común…

Yugi: ò.ô ¿qué es para usted algo fuera de lo común?

R. Legendario: ha comenzado con su Asnabul en el desierto… al parecer aún no ha alcanzado a comerse las pirámides y otras cosas… sin embargo ya ha devorado bastante del desierto…

Ely: el primer Asnabul se detiene con la Espada Legendaria ¿no es así?

R. Luna: así es…

Lily: ¿cómo te acuerdas de todo?

Ely: pues… me acuerdo del episodio… cuando viajan al pasado y regresan con los aros de atlantis y la espada… cuando el Rey Legendario le dice… "debes clavar esta espada en la orilla de asnabul, así la detendrás momentáneamente en lo que descubres y llegas a su escondite…"

Fiby: O.O ¿se acuerda hasta del diálogo?

Gulliver: O.O ni yo me acordaba de lo que me había dicho…

Seto: mh… está bien… ¿y dónde está la supuesta Espada Legendaria?

R. Legendario: pues ya está en esta habitación…

Gulliver: O.O eh?… ¿y dónde?

R. Legendario: (señala a Yugi.) él la tiene

Yugi: O.O ¿yo?… pero… si yo…

Ely: eh?… ¿la espada Legendaria?

Seto: a todo esto ese nombre me suena de alguna parte…

Ely: el duelo de monstruos…

Todos dejan caer su mirada a la castaña.

Ely: hay una carta del duelo de monstruos que se llama la Espada Legendaria, se utiliza para equipar a los monstruos de tipo guerrero, es una carta mágica de equipo…

Lily: ¿y más encima te sabes las cartas del duelo?

Ely: oye… ¬¬ que algo me haya servido jugar duelo de monstruos en emulador de game boy advance…

Lily: ¿cuántas veces jugabas?

Ely: al menos un duelo diario… pero como me picaba cuando me ganaba el PC, jugaba hasta hartarme…U

Lily: me estás asustando… eres una maníaca obsesiva de Yu-Gi-oh!

Yugi saca la baraja de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y empieza a revisar cada carta hasta dar con la que necesitaban.

Joey: ¿seguro que la tienes?

Yugi: la estoy buscando… no recuerdo haberla puesto en mi baraja principal… eh?… aquí…está… (La saca)…

En el momento que la carta es sacada de la baraja, esta empieza a destellar, tomando la forma real de la Espada Legendaria.

Seto: los hologramas deben estar funcionando mal… esto no debería estar pasando…

Ely: ¬¬ y otra vez la burra al trigo… Seto es caso especial parece…

Mokuba: ¬¬ no lo molestes… U.U si sé que es duro de cabeza…

Ely: ­­ harto durazno…

Lily: bueno… ya tenemos la espada… ¿ahora qué?

Mai: pues supongo que a ese tal Asnabul ¿no?

Ishizu: nosotros podríamos llevarlos en la camioneta…

Se escucha un cascabel sonar en lo que bajaba la escalera.

Ely: ¿un cascabel?

El pequeño gatito venía con el cascabel en la boca. Se acerca y se para en frente de Elisa.

Ely: mh… (Lo toma en brazos) ese cascabel es mío… lo sacaste de mi mochila…//… pero eres tan mono que no puedo enojarme contigo… (Se lo amarra al cuello) se te ve lindo… (Acaricia el lomo del felino que se acurruca entre medio de los pechos de la chica)

Yugi: (ToT…quiero ser gato)

Fiby: ¿cuándo iríamos?

Odion: está comenzando a anochecer así que es preferible que sea mañana temprano…

Ely: ¿temprano?… ¿a qué hora es temprano?

Ishizu:… ¿les parece 10 de la mañana?

Lily: ningún problema… ¬¬ siempre y cuando la Ely y Marik se levanten temprano…

Ely: uy! U//U

R. Legendario: bueno… ya saben que hacer… así que nosotros nos marchamos…

Los Reyes Legendarios se marchan igual que la vez anterior, como sino hubiese ocurrido nada.

Ely: entonces… a esperar hasta mañana

Marik: ¿qué hora es?

Seto: (ve su reloj de pulsera) ven a ser las 7:30 de la tarde…

Ishizu: bien… como Marik y Elisa se quedaron dormidos… ellos prepararan la once para todos…

Ely: OO eh?

Marik: pero…pero…pero…

Ishizu: nada de peros… es el castigo por quedarse hasta la madrugada jugando play station…

Ely: no me castigaban mis padres y lo hace Ishizu…pues… ya ni modo… yo voy a comprar el pan…

Marik: ¬¬ tramposa

Ely: je, je… ¬¬ prepara todo cuando regrese…

Ishizu: está bien… (Va por el dinero)… bien… aquí tienes…

Ely: ok… ¿cuánto pan compro?

Ishizu: somos 15… así que con unos 4 kilos de pan… supongo que quedará para mañana…

Ely: ok… ¿dónde está la panadería?

Ishizu: a tres cuadras… saliendo a la calle mano derecha…

Ely: bueno… allí voy… sino llego en una hora…mh… me perdí U

Lily: ¬¬ bien… en una hora salgo a buscarte…

Ely: … gracias… me voy (sale de compras)

Marik: eh?… ¡espera! (La detiene)

Ely: ¿qué pasa?

Marik: toma… (Le pasa una botella retornable)… compra una Coca-cola…

Ely: ¬¬ mh… aprovechado… ya… dame la botella… ¿de cuál?

Marik: eh?

Ely: coca- Light, coca-normal, coca-Zero, de litro, litro y medio, dos litros, dos punto cinco litros, tres litros…mh…

Marik: compra una Zero de tres litros… (Le pasa el dinero)

Ely: ok… ahora si me voy (Se va definitivamente)

Yugi: ¿llegará a salvo?

Lily: no te preocupes… preguntando se llega a Roma…

Yugi: O.O…

Marik se fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar los platos y tazas para dejarlos sobre el mesón de la cocina. Sacó los platos de pan y los colocó en la mesa, gracias a Ra que la mesa era grande y cabían todos.

Misty: ¿te ayudo Marik?

Marik: no gracias… estoy bien…

Misty: ¿de verdad?

Marik: en serio…, espera en el sofá junto a los demás…

Misty: de…acuerdo… (Se regresa a su lugar en el salón)

De camino a la panadería.

Ely: mh… pues ya llegué a la cuadra… y… ¿dónde miércoles está esa panadería?… (Mira para todos lados)… ah!… ya la vi… (Cruza la calle y entra)… buenas tardes…

El vendedor la mira extrañado y se acerca para atenderla.

Vendedor: buenas tardes… ¿qué lleva?

Ely: quiero 4 kilos de pan…

Vendedor: mh… (Saca el pan del canasto)… parece que no alcanzan los 4 kilos… (Lo pesa)… si… no queda más y sólo hace tres kilos quinientos gramos…

Ely: ah… bueno… no importa… eso y una coca-cola Zero de tres litros…

Vendedor: están en la máquina tras suyo… (Le señala)

Ely: eh?… (Mira detrás)… ¬¬ si pudiera de seguro la bebida me muerde… (Saca la botella)…

Vendedor: ¿eso no más?

Ely: pues… si… ¿cuánto es?

Vendedor: espera… (Saca la cuenta)…

En la casa Ishtar.

Marik: sólo falta que llegue Ely con las cosas… mh… (Mira hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina)…

En la panadería.

Ely: ok… eh?… me sobró bastante dinero… mh… ¿tiene paltas?

Vendedor: si… sáquelas…

Ely: yap… (Saca unas 5 paltas)… eso y una de esas bolsas de galletas de champagne…

Vendedor: de acuerdo…

Ely: (Paga)… gracias

Vendedor: vuelve cuando quieras…

Ely: ahá… adiós… (Se va del local)… simpático el tipo…

En la casa Ishtar.

Marik: ¿Elisa aún no llega?

Lily: no… ya pasó media hora y aún no regresa…

Seto: (trabaja en su laptop)… ella dijo que sino regresaba en una hora… aún le queda la mitad del plazo…

Mokuba: ¿de verdad no te preocupa hermano?

Seto: pues sí… pero respetaré el plazo que se dio…

Joey: ¬¬ que tipo…

Seto: ¬¬ ¿decías?

Joey: U nada…

Suena el timbre.

Lily: hasta que llegó…yo le abro… (Abre la puerta)…

Ely: hola…

Lily: hola…

La castaña entra con dos bolsas enormes, en una mano la bolsa del pan y la botella de tres litros y en la otra la bolsa con las paltas, las galletas y de paso compró pasteles y un chicle de menta.

Ishizu: vaya… llegaste…

Ely: si…

Yugi: eh?… ¿tantas cosas?

Joey: O.O ¿fuiste a la panadería o al supermercado?

Ely: -… estiré el dinero que me dio Ishizu…ya… voy a la cocina…

Mai: ¿cómo le hizo?

Odion: podría estudiar administración…

Ely: (desde la cocina) ¡escuché!… ¡ni loca estudio eso!

Odion: U… bueno… fue una idea

En la cocina.

Ely: yap… compré paltas… así que empezaré por eso…

Marik: ok… (Abre el refrigerador) hay huevos y tomate…

Ely: hace eso…

Marik: ¿qué cosa?

Ely: huevos con tomate…

Marik: eh?… ¿y eso se come?

Ely: ¿nunca has comido huevos con tomate?

Marik niega frenéticamente.

Ely: oh… te has perdido la mitas de tu vida… ya… tu prepara las paltas y yo cocino los huevos con tomate…

Marik: será… si me enfermo del estómago es tu culpa…

Ely: oye… que mala onda… sino quieres no comas…

Marik: era broma… si comeré igual…

Ely: ¬¬ mh… más te vale…

Los presentes veían a la pareja entrar y salir de la cocina, dejando cosas sobre la mesa, ya sea la palta, las galletas, los pasteles, por ahí también salió una pasta de pescado y otras cosas más, en realidad varios inventos extraños, tanto de Marik como de Elisa, así que no sería extraño que alguno acabara con dolor de estómago.

Ely: (se acerca al grupo) ¿qué van a tomar?

Seto: (serio) ¿qué ofrece la casa?

Ely: hay café, té, leche natural, leche descremada, leche de chocolate y de frutilla, té con leche, café con leche y otras aleaciones…

Lily: yo quiero tesito…

Ely: un té…

Joey: café con leche

Yugi: también café con leche

Ely: ok… (Señala al resto)

Mai: un café…

Seto: café…

Mokuba: leche de chocolate…

Edison: yo igual…

Ishizu: un té…

Ely: ¿Odion?

Odion: un té también…

Fiby: un té también…

Misty: yo quiero té con leche…

Ely: o… que enredo… ya…son cuatro té, dos leches con chocolate, dos cafés simples y dos cafés con leche…y los demás… se sirven después… no tengo más memoria… (Se regresa a la cocina)

Luego de 15 minutos.

Marik: ¡ya a la mesa!…

Todos pasaron a sentarse y vieron la variedad de cosas que se ofrecían.

Joey: oh si… palta…

Lily: wow… hay más cosas que en el desayuno…

Ely: ya… siéntense (trae una sartén con su "huevo con tomate")… Marik les trae las tazas con las cosas… (Deja la sartén sobre la mesa)… voy por la azúcar

Ishizu: ¿qué se supone que es eso?

Llega Marik con las tazas en una bandeja.

Marik: pues… un invento de Elisa… está rico… ya lo probé…

Seto: ò.ô ¿y ustedes creen que voy a comer eso?

Llega Elisa, saca una cuchara de su mezcla, toma la nariz de Seto y le mete la cuchara a la fuerza a la boca.

Seto: oO…

Ely: ¿está rico?

Lily: O.O oh cielos…

Mokuba: O.O oh-oh…

Todos esperaban a ver la reacción de Seto después de la brusca forma de hacerlo probar su comida.

Yugi: (nervioso) espero Seto no se enfade…

Kaiba tragó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que esperaban el Apocalipsis de su parte.

Joey: O.O y tragó…

Lily: Ely… ídolo…

Ely: (esperando respuesta del castaño) ¿y?

Seto: mh… ¬¬ sólo hubieses pedido que lo probara…

Ely: no te estoy preguntando la manera de hacértelo comer… quiero saber si te gustó…

Seto: pues… sí…

Ely: oh si… punto para la cocina de Ely… (Hace la "V" de la victoria)

Mokuba: si a Seto le gustó… (Toma la cuchara y prueba) o está rico…

Ely: oh si… van dos… (Regresa a la cocina)

Joey: O.O y salió solamente a hacerle probar eso a Seto…

Gulliver: mh… pues se ve mucho mejor que las comidas de Edison…

Edison: ¬¬ gracias amigo

Nuevamente sale Elisa de la cocina, pero ahora con las manos a la altura del pecho y de color café.

Ely: si quieren manjar está sobre el mesón de la cocina

Gecko: ¿por qué no lo traes?

Ely: U.U la bolsa venía reventada… y tengo todas las manos dulces… (Se chupa los dedos)… está rico…

Lily: U.U ah… Dios santo… ven acá… quiero manjar

Ely: toma… (Le extiende una mano)… que no se desperdicie el manjar…

Lily: ya oh… (Le saca manjar de la mano con su dedo índice)

Marik: (salta de la nada) ¡yo también quiero!… (Le chupa un dedo a la castaña)

Ely: oO AHHH!!!… ¡Marik!… me babeaste… no me preparé sicológicamente para eso…

Marik: rico el manjar… ¿qué marca es?

Ely: ¬¬ por chuparme no te digo nada…

Marik: ah… que mala… yo te estaba ayudando a limpiarte las manos…

Ely: ya po… (Le pasa la mano derecha) come…

Marik: ya po… (La toma de la muñeca y empieza a prácticamente a lamerle la mano por completo)…

Ely: XD… me da cosquillas en la palma… ya po… apúrate… (Se lame la otra mano)…

Seto: O.O…

Ely: eh?… (Mira la cara de Seto) ¿Quieres? (Le extiende la mano izquierda)

Seto: ¿hablas en serio?

Ely: ¬¬ ni que tuviera lepra… XD…Marik me da cosquillas… ya…ya… suéltame la mano…

Marik: está dulce…

Ely: déjame ir a lavarme las manos…

Lily: voy por el manjar a la cocina… (Se pone de pie)

Mai: sino lo veo no lo creo O.O…

Joey: yo hacía lo mismo con mi hermana Serenity… U

Lily: ( ¬¬ ya verás Ely…)…

Lily venía furtivamente con el pote de manjar en la mano.

Lily: (Mete un dedo dentro del pote de manjar)… ¡Ely!

Ely: eh?… (Voltea)

Lily: (le hecha manjar en toda la cara)… XD…XD…XD

Ely: O.O AHHHH!!!!… ¡¡¡maldición!!!… ¡¡TE VOY A PONER LA MANO BABEADA DE MARIK EN TODA LA CARA!!… (La persigue por toda la sala)

Lily: XD…XD… ahora estás toda dulce… XD

Ely: ToT no… (Hace pucheros)… me piqué… (Se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa mirando hacia el salón)… no comeré manjar…ToT

Yugi: (se ríe)…Ely…

Ely: eh?… (Mira a Yugi)

Yugi: (le pasa un dedo por la mejilla para comerse el manjar de su cara)… // tienes manjar hasta en el pelo…

Ely: eh?… ¡no!… ¡Lily te fuiste al chancho!… me voy al baño…

Lily: XD…XD… ya… perdón… U//U me pasé un poquito…

Ely: si po… (Se acerca a Lily)… eres mala… ahora me tengo que lavar de nuevo el pelo…

Lily: perdón…

Ely: si po… (Le pasa la mano con manjar en la cara a Lily)… XD… mi venganza… (Se va corriendo al baño, antes que Lily reaccionara)

Lily: O.O… oh…

Mokuba: esa fue con mala…

Joey: ¿quién dijo que la venganza no es dulce?

Luego de esta escena y que Lily y Elisa se limpiaran, tomaron la once como corresponde, acabándose hasta con el último dulce de la mesa. Las galletas… ¿habían galletas?, la palta, al parecer se apellidaba Wheeler, la pasta de pescado, patentada por Elisa, los pasteles, gracias al cielo que fueron repartidos antes, así que cada uno comió lo que le correspondía. De lo que sí comieron todos fue de la mezcla de Huevo con Tomate, al parecer a todos les gustó y eso sació varios estómagos.

La noche llegó rápido, así que no duró mucho el tiempo después de comer antes de dormir.

Mokuba se quedó dormido apoyado en el hombro de Seto, quien conversaba con Ishizu en el sofá.

Yugi: Kaiba… Mokuba se quedó dormido…

Seto: eh?… U.U uf… vaya niño… (Lo toma en brazos y lo lleva a la cama)

Misty: (bosteza) yo me voy a la cama…

Fiby: te acompaño…

Ely: eh?… ¿ya todos tienen sueño?

Ishizu: (bosteza) pues sí… ¿tú no?

Ely: no… creo que lo de anoche me cambió el horario… además que hace poco me tomé un vaso de coca-cola…

Mai: te dará insomnio…

Ely: U lo sé…U.U

Marik: yo o me acuesto o no despierto…

Ely: buenas noches… sueña bonito

Marik: gracias…

Lily: ¿dónde dormirás esta noche Ely?

Ely: eh?… ah!… verdad que anoche me acosté con Marik por lo del play… (Mira pensativa el techo)… ¿qué hago?

Lily: yo mi cama la comparto con Misty… abajo se acuesta Fiby con Mai… y en el camarote de al lado, arriba duerme Seto con Mokuba y abajo duerme Gulliver con Edison…

Ely: ¿Y Yugi y Joey?

Yugi: nosotros dormimos en sacos de dormir en el suelo…

Ely: ¿me quedé sin cama?…

Lily: si…

Ely: ah… duermo en el sillón por último… o boto a Malik de la cama y me acuesto yo…mh… (Piensa)… me gusta más la última idea…mh… (Se sienta en el sillón de tres cuerpos)… aunque el sofá no está mal…no ya en serio ¿dónde duermo?… (Con ojitos llorosos)… ¿quién comparte cama conmigo?

Lily: ¬¬ no quedan camas… resígnate…

Ely: TAT pucha… Quero cama… ¬¬ todo es culpa de Marik… ¿Lily, no quieres compartir cama con Marik?

Lily: o//O eh?… ¿com…compartir cama con el guarda tumbas?

Ely: si -

Lily: o… oh si… yo quiero dormir con Marik…

Ely: ya… anda y bolséale cama a Marik y yo duermo con Misty ¿ya?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿y por qué no quieres dormir tú con Marik?

Ely: eh?… ¿yo?… ¿tengo que contar?

Joey: eh?… a ver, a ver… ¿para mí que pasó algo que no sabemos?

Ely: ¿además que Marik es un pervertido furtivo?…

Yugi: eh?… ¿por qué dices eso? ¬¬ ¿qué pasó anoche?

Lily: ya pué Ely… hable ¿qué pasó?

Ely: U//U ¿tengo que entrar en detalles?

Lily: oO etto… ¿detalles?… esto me está gustando ¿qué pasó?

Ely: etto… ¿les cuento la historia o el hecho clave?

Los tres se miran a la cara.

Yugi: el hecho puntual…

Ely: ¬//¬ Marik me corrió mano medio a medio…

Lily: o//O ¡¿QUÉ?!… (Se cae del sillón)

Yugi: o//O ¡¿CÓMO FUE POSIBLE?!…

Joey: ¬¬ y eso que Marik se ve bastante inocentón…

Lily: no… ¿cómo pasó?… cuenta la historia…

Ely: ya oh… mira… cuando terminamos de jugar play, Marik me dijo que si salíamos al pasillo de seguro Ishizu se despertaba y nos jodía la vida además de que todas las camas estarían seguramente ocupadas…

Joey: ya… eso es algo comprensible… luego de ver como Ishizu los castigó… no me la quiero encontrar de malas…

Lily: U yo igual.…

Ely: y… en eso nos acostamos juntos… en realidad eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo…

Yugi: ¿y por qué?… que yo sepa no es normal que una chica duerma junto a un chico así como así…

Ely: lo que pasa es que en mi familia soy la única mujer de 8 primos… todos hombres… así que cuando iba a quedarme a la casa de alguna de mis tías, siempre terminaba durmiendo con alguno de mis primos y si no era así, al menos en la misma habitación… en lo personal, eso se mi hizo tan común, que ahora me da lo mismo, así que me dio lo mismo dormir con Marik, que dormir por ejemplo con Joey, Gulliver o cualquiera…

Lily: ya…ok… pero igual está mal…

Ely: nah… ¿y qué va a pasar?… ¬¬ además claro de "eso"… está el dicho "el hombre cuando puede y la mujer cuando quiere"… así que no le veo inconveniente…

Yugi: te lo tomas todo muy a la ligera… ¿qué hubiese pasado si Marik no fuese como es?

Ely: pues por eso mismo… porque sé como es Marik… ¿acaso creerías que me acostaría con Bakura?… Ryou está poseído además por ese espíritu… que sí, es un pervertido con licencia… sé perfectamente como son todos los que están bajo este techo… por eso puedo decir ahora que no tengo problema con dormir con cualquiera…

Lily: pero ya… sigue la historia… ¿qué pasó?

Ely: ah ya… cuando nos acostamos… marcamos un límite al medio de la cama… ¿sabías que la cama de Marik es de plaza y media?…

Joey: eso no viene al caso pero sigue…

Ely: ¬¬ ya…, entonces… cada uno se durmió para su lado, yo al rincón contra la muralla y Marik en la orilla… no pasó mucho cuando nos dormimos…

Yugi: ok… entonces te diste cuenta… U//U ¿cuándo te agarró o cuando despertaste?

Ely: …mh… pues un poco de las dos… tengo el sueño más o menos pesado, así que seguro cuando sentí la mano de Marik, de seguro estaba ya por despertarme…

Lily: ¿y?

Ely: como estuvimos jugando uno de esos de juegos de pelea… pues… digamos que afecta un poco mi subconsciente… me pasaba lo mismo cuando veía las películas de Dragon Ball en la noche… terminaba soñando que peleaba y me movía pegando combos y patadas a diestra y siniestra…

Lily: XD… Son Ely… XD… ya te veo así… transformada en súper saiyayín…XD que chistoso…

Ely: así… lanzando el kame-hame ¡ha! XD… ya entonces… retomando mi relato… me pasó eso…

Lily: y le pegaste sus golpes al pobre Marik…

Ely: pues no sé… no se ha quejado todavía XP…, bueno… parece que a Marik le pasó lo mismo que a mí… porque despertamos de una manera completamente diferente…

Lily: con la mano de Malik en una de tus gomas…

Ely: ­//­ ni me acuerdes de esa sensación que me da escalofríos…

Lily: ya… XD ni que te la hubiera agarrado de lleno…

Ely: así fue… imagínate la mano de Seto de lleno en una de las tuyas…

Lily: O//O oh mierda… ya… me asusté… las manos de Seto son enormes…

Ely: si po… las tuyas son más grandes que las mías así que ese es el mejor ejemplo aplicable en ti…

Lily: ¬¬ mh… ¿y la mano de Malik?

Ely: pues… Yugi, pásame tu mano…

Yugi: eh?… (Se la pasa)

Ely: estírala…

Yugi: ok… ¿así? (abre por completo su mano)

Ely: la mano de Marik tiene el mismo porte que la de Yugi…

Lily: ¿cómo sabes?

Ely: porque en la mano de Malik cabe mi goma entera… y sacando proporciones… (Se acerca la mano de Yugi a una distancia prudente para medir) y en la mano de Yugi también…

Yugi: eh o//O… ¿yo? O//O… (Traga saliva al ver su mano a sólo unos centímetros de agarrar uno de los pechos de la castaña)…

Ely: y eso… (Suelta la mano de Yugi)… en lo que creo, Marik debió recibir manotazos de mi parte…

Joey: ¿por qué?… ¿tenía algún ojo morado?

Ely: no… yo estaba con los brazos estirados a lo ancho de la cama y Marik dormía de allí hacia abajo… tocando casi los pies de la cama…

Joey: quiero saber como despertaste…

Ely: calma… ya llego a esa parte…

Lily: entonces apúrate… ¬¬ estás igual que la Vania con sus sueños como películas de 5 horas…

Ely: XD… ejem… bueno… cuando desperté… sentí un leve agarrón…como estaba entre sueños no lo sentí la gran cosa… pero cuando me acordé que dormía con Marik desperté de repente y lo vi al perla de lo más cómodo con su cabeza en recostada en mi pecho izquierdo y la otra mano dándome de agarrones en el otro… me senté de repente y Marik… se cayó seco al suelo…

Yugi: O//O… eh…

Joey: XD…

Lily: XD pobrecito… ¿no le dolió la caída?

Ely: creo que ni se acuerda… se pegó re feo en la cabeza y siguió durmiendo… despertó cuando le tiré un zapato por la cabeza…

Joey: el loco de sueño pesado… XD… igual me da pena… y envidia…

Ely: ò//ó ¡¿cómo que envidia?!… pervertidos…

Yugi: (miraba de reojo su mano)… ( Estuvo a unos milímetros de allí… O//O… (Traga saliva)… de verdad que Marik me da una envidia…)

Ely: -- así que por eso que no duermo más con Marik…

Lily: … así que Marik es un inconsciente pervertido…XD…

Ely: entonces… (Con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado) ¿Quién me adopta para dormir?

Lily: ¬¬ que te adopte Yugi…

Ely: ¿Yugi?

Yugi: o//O ¿yo?

Joey: ¬¬ ¿por qué te pusiste rojo?

Yugi: // ¡yo no estoy rojo!

Ely: no grites que vas a despertar a los demás…

Yugi: (se tapa la boca) gomen…

Ely: entonces… (Mira a Yugi) ¿Me adoptas?… sólo por una noche…

Joey: si Yugi… además no creo que pase algo en una noche…

Lily: déjame diferir… en una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas…

Yugi: eh?… ¿Cómo qué?

Lily: ¬­ como que la Ely te viole en la noche…

Ely: O//O ¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!

Todos: shhh…!!!

Ely: (se tapa la boca) perdón…

Yugi: x//x…ore… ore… (Se deja caer sobre el sillón)

Ely: ¡Lily!… ¿Viste lo que hiciste?… me traumaste al pobre Yugi… ¿Yugi? (Le hecha aire)… Yugi se nos va…

Yugi: x//x… ( Yo… yo… con ella en la cama… (Empieza a imaginarse la situación con lujo de detalle)… o… oh si…si…si…si…)… (Murmura) si…oh si… si quiero…

Ely: eh?… ¿qué sí qué?…

Yugi: (regresa a la realidad)… eh?… o//o que yo… que yo te adopto…si eso… que si quiero adoptarte…//

Lily: ¬¬ ¿aunque exista la posibilidad de que la Ely te viole?

Ely: ¡cállate!… U.U ¿qué pensará Yugi de mí?… (Se pone de pie) mejor voy a poner la alarma de mi celular si quiero despertar…

Lily: ¿trajiste tu celular?

Ely: se me quedó por casualidad… (Va por su mochila)

Yugi: uf… U//U… (Se calma)…

Lily: ahora que la Ely se fue… algo entre nos Yugi…

Yugi: eh?… ¿Qué pasa?

Lily: ­­ ¿por qué repetías, en un tono bastante deseable si me permites decir, "si, si, si quiero"?… me sonó sospechoso…

Yugi: eh! o//O…

Joey: eso mismo te iba a preguntar… ¿Qué onda carnal?

Yugi: eh… bueno…yo… (Baja la vista y empieza a jugar con una pelusa de su pantalón)… etto…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿te gusta la Ely?

Yugi: o//O… ¡¿qué?!… (Se le suben todos los colores al rostro) ¡Ella es una amiga!…

Joey: ­­ pues así se empieza…

Yugi: O//O…mh… (Mira el suelo)…

En el segundo piso.

Ely: (buscando su celular)… ¿Dónde está esa porquería?… ah!… ¡lo encontré!… (Lo programa)… a las…mh… si Ishizu dijo a las 10… lo pondré a las 8 para alcanzar a bañarme y tomar desayuno … (Coloca el despertador)… bien… (Cierra el bolso)…eh?… ¿me falta una chapa?… (Las cuenta)… hay 7 y yo tenía 8… maldición… ToT tendré que comprarme otra cuando regrese a casa… (Baja de nuevo con los chiquillos)

Abajo.

Lily: mh… ¿amigos?

Yugi: si… ella es mi amiga… sólo…sólo eso… (Baja el tono de su voz)

Joey y Lily se miran a la cara por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada sobre el pequeño tricolor.

Ely: ¡ya puse la alarma!… eh?… (Mira a todos) ¿Qué pasó que ahora están todos callados?… chuta que andamos mal… (Se sienta al lado de Yugi)

Joey: ¿qué hora es?

Lily: van a ser las once y media de la noche…

Joey: ok… (Se pone de pie) Yo me voy a mi saco de dormir… (Se va)

Lily: pues… yo… me voy a mi mitad de la cama … que duerman calientitos los dos… (Se va)

Ely: llego y se van… que malos… bueno… (Mira a Yugi) ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Yugi: eh?… (Con un suave sonrojo) si…

La pareja sube al segundo piso a por los pijamas. Se vistieron por turnos en el baño.

Ely: ¿de qué tamaño es el saco de dormir?

Yugi: no te preocupes… de seguro cabemos los dos… pero será mejor no dormir en la misma habitación que todos…

Ely: ¿por qué?

Yugi: Joey rueda por el piso… U.U y me arrolló como 5 veces anoche…

Ely: XD…

Yugi: no te rías… dormí horrible…

Ely: perdón… pero suena divertido… Joey rodando y… brum… arrolla todo a su paso…XD es chistoso imaginárselo…

Yugi: si lo ves de esa forma…pues sí, es chistoso

Ely: bueno… ¿dónde nos instalamos?

Yugi: mh… (Piensa) el pasillo es alfombrado…

Ely: entonces en el pasillo… así al menos despertaremos cuando alguien nos pise XD

Yugi: en todo caso… bueno… (Toma el saco de dormir)… al pasillo…

Ely: ¿es primera vez que duermes con alguien?

Yugi: descontando a mi abuelito… sí… eres la primera persona con la que duermo… siempre he tenido una cama para mí solo…

Ely: ah…

Entre ambos desdoblan el saco de dormir y lo acomodan en el pasillo.

Ely: en realidad es grande el saco… yo tengo uno en mi casa… pero es un estilo momia… cabe sólo una persona y conteniendo la respiración dos… pero soporta hasta dos grados bajo cero… así que era calientito

Yugi: yo también tengo uno… pero es de esos de campamento, viene con una colchoneta incluida… aunque la única vez que lo usé fue para salir con los muchachos a la playa, a Tristán se le ocurrió hacer una carpa a la orilla del mar… hicimos una fogata y pescamos… fue bonito…

Ely: genial… yo jamás he acampado… a lo más en pijamadas usaba el saco…pero eso de acampar…nunca…

Yugi: tal vez en alguna otra ocasión te invite a acampar con nosotros…

Ely: sería genial… espero quedarme lo suficiente para acampar contigo…

Yugi: o//O ¿conmigo?

Ely: oO oops… (Se tapa la boca luego de darse cuenta que dijo algo muy comprometedor) yo… bueno… eh… ¿quién se mete primero? (Deja el celular cerca del saco)

Yugi: tú primero… o como quieras…

Ely: entra tú primero… sino llego a entrar me acuesto en el sofá del salón

Yugi: òó no bromees… sino cabemos los dos yo duermo en el sofá y tú en el saco…

Ely: (se ríe) de acuerdo…eres muy lindo ¿sabías?

Yugi: o//o…etto… bueno… ejem… yo entro al saco primero…

Ely: ok -

El pequeño Yugi se mete al saco.

Yugi: mh… (Estira el saco con él dentro) estoy seguro que cabes

Ely: ok… vamos a ver…

La castaña se mete al saco, arrastrándose, metiendo primero los pies y así bajando hasta entrar por completo.

Ely: si… tenías razón… entramos los dos…

Yugi: ¿no estás muy apretada?

Ely: mh… no… ¿y tú?

Yugi: no…

Ely: (voltea quedando con la vista hacia el pequeño) - así estaremos calientitos…

Yugi: eh… uh… si…

La castaña empieza a bajar más y más, tocando el fondo del saco.

Yugi: ¿qué haces? (La cabeza de la chica le llegaba a la altura de su pecho)

Ely: me gusta dormir tocando fondo, además que me encanta la oscuridad y los lugares pequeños… me dan seguridad … aunque suene tal vez algo raro…

Yugi: no… a mí también…la oscuridad me da seguridad… (Yami significa oscuridad y es la parte más segura y confiada de mí…)

Ely: eh… Yugi…

Yugi: ¿mh?… ¿qué pasa?

Ely: yo…yo… ¿puedo dormir abrazada a ti?

Yugi: eh?…

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Yugi, que agradeció a que estaba todo oscuro, impidiendo que la castaña lo notara.

Yugi: ajá… (Asiente tímidamente)

Con timidez, la chica abraza a Yugi de las costillas, traspasando su cálida respiración a la piel del pequeño, que no pudo evitar sentir un sabor dulzón en la boca del estómago acompañado de un leve escalofrío.

Yugi: (susurrando) buenas noches…

Ely: (susurra) buenas noches…

Luego de unos 30 minutos.

En la pieza donde todos dormían, una rubia se levantaba de la cama, dejando a su acompañante de cama en soledad.

Lily: supongo que ya se habrá dormido… (Se baja lentamente de la cama)… ojala no despierte a nadie…

Con sumo cuidado la rubia sale del dormitorio y por poco y pisa a la pareja en el pasillo.

Lily: oh… mierda… casi los piso… ¿qué hacen durmiendo en el pasillo?… bueno eso da lo mismo…

La ojiverde camina lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Marik.

Lily: mh… vamos a ver como duerme el guardián de tumbas… D… (Entra a la habitación) mh…

La chica mira la habitación desde el marco de la puerta antes de entrar por completo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lily: realmente es una habitación bonita… pensé que estaría algo más desordenado (Se acerca a la cama de Marik)… vaya…

El egipcio dormía de lado, mirando hacia la orilla de la cama, con una respiración completamente apacible y un envidiable sueño. Parecía aún más niño verlo en esa posición, era más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Lily: o está para una foto… pero… ¿qué demonios tiene que atrae tanto?… bueno ­­ además de ese cuerpazo, esos ojos lavanda, esa… (Suspira) piel morena…, ese perfil tan perfecto…, el tatuaje en su espalda que lo hace tan sexy… oh cielos… (Casi hemorragia nasal)… Marik… por Ra… de verdad que haré lo que sea para quedarme contigo…

La chica se acerca lentamente y besa de manera casi imperceptible sus labios.

Lily: mh… creo que hasta sabes delicioso…

Marik: tú también… (Murmura)

Lily: o//O eh?!… (Retrocede)…

Marik: (Se sienta de manera adormilada)… yo realmente lo creo…

Lily: (oh diablos…) o//O Marik… yo…

El chico de cabellos color arena toma de la muñeca a Lily y fuertemente la acerca para besarla de manera furiosa.

La chica no sabía que hacer, jamás esperó a que eso sucediera, simplemente quería ver cuan atractivo era Marik cuando dormía, sin embargo, nunca, jamás, pensó que Marik reaccionara de aquella manera tan efusiva, aunque no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describir a la perfección el exquisito beso de la que era presa.

Lily: (simplemente dejándose llevar)… (Esto parece un sueño… no puede estar pasando… Marik… oh…Marik)

CONTINUARÁ……

TACHÁN…

¿QUÉ LE PARECIÓ EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO MI NEE-CHAN?

­­ JE, JE… ADELANTE LAS CONFUSIONES MENTALES… XD…

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE ME PIERDE MI NEE-CHAN XD… CAPÍTULO ESPERADO CON UNAS ANSIAS… QUE DISFRUTO MUCHO… XD…XD…LO SÉ SOY MALA CON ELLA…PERO BUENO…

QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS LECTORES, TANTO AQUELLOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS COMO AQUELLOS QUE NO… SÓLO ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA BIEN ACEPTADA POR USTEDES…

Y POR CIERTO… U.U PERDONEN ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA SI ES QUE LLEGASE HABER… EL CORRECTOR ORTOGRÁFICO QUE TENGO ANDABA DE IDEA… Y DE REPENTE SE CAMBIABA A IDIOMA INGLÉS Y NO ME CORREGÍA EL ESPAÑOL…ToT…PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN… BATALLARÉ CON EL DICCIONARIO PARA NO TENER FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS… QUE PERSONALMENTE, DIFICULTAN EL ENTENDIMIENTO DE LAS TRAMAS… ESO…

SALUDOS A TODOS…

PD: SE VIENE EL FINAL DE "IN THE MOONLIGHT"… LEÁNLO… SE PONE INTERESANTÍSIMO… XD

AHORA SI…

CHAUS A TODOS… Y ÁNIMO A TODOS QUE FALTA POCO PARA LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO.

YAMIELIKAI.


	17. Algo más que batallas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 17: "Algo más que batallas".**_

La ojiverde camina lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Marik.

Lily: mh… vamos a ver como duerme el guardián de tumbas… D… (Entra a la habitación) mh…

La chica mira la habitación desde el marco de la puerta antes de entrar por completo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lily: realmente es una habitación bonita… pensé que estaría algo más desordenado (Se acerca a la cama de Marik)… vaya…

El egipcio dormía de lado, mirando hacia la orilla de la cama, con una respiración completamente apacible y un envidiable sueño. Parecía aún más niño verlo en esa posición, era más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Lily: o está para una foto… pero… ¿qué demonios tiene que atrae tanto?… bueno ­­ además de ese cuerpazo, esos ojos lavanda, esa… (Suspira) piel morena…, ese perfil tan perfecto…, el tatuaje en su espalda que lo hace tan sexy… oh cielos… (Casi hemorragia nasal)… Marik… por Ra… de verdad que haré lo que sea para quedarme contigo…

La chica se acerca lentamente y besa de manera casi imperceptible sus labios.

Lily: mh… creo que hasta sabes delicioso…

Marik: tú también… (Murmura)

Lily: o//O eh?!… (Retrocede)…

Marik: (Se sienta de manera adormilada)… yo realmente lo creo…

Lily: (oh diablos…) o//O Marik… yo…

El chico de cabellos color arena toma de la muñeca a Lily y fuertemente la acerca para besarla de manera furiosa.

La chica no sabía que hacer, jamás esperó a que eso sucediera, simplemente quería ver cuan atractivo era Marik cuando dormía, sin embargo, nunca, jamás, pensó que Marik reaccionara de aquella manera tan efusiva, aunque no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describir a la perfección el exquisito beso de la que era presa.

Lily: (simplemente dejándose llevar)… (Esto parece un sueño… no puede estar pasando… Marik… oh…Marik)

Lentamente, el egipcio retrocede cortando el beso, con unos ojos adormilados. Suspiró antes de dejarse caer nuevamente a la cama, regresando de manera automática a su sueño.

Lily: O//O… etto…O//O…etto…O//O… yo… Marik…o//O…

La rubia estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que recién sucedía. El bello y exquisito Marik la había tomado y besado sorpresivamente y además le había dicho que sabía delicioso. Rayos. O estaba soñando o Marik realmente hizo lo que hizo.

Casi por inercia, la chica sale de la habitación mientras se tocaba sus labios.

Al parecer la mañana sería llena de confusiones, sin dejar de lado que apenas todos se levantaran, tendrían que partir para sellar el Asnabul de Aleluya con la Espada Legendaria.

La noche pasó rápido y con ello el despertar de algunos de los muchachos.

La alarma del celular de Elisa sonó, despertando de paso a Yugi, que dormía con ella en el saco.

Ely: (susurrando)… ya son las 8 de la mañana… (Bosteza)…

Yugi: (abre a medias los ojos)… hace sueño…

Al lado de ellos, se oían unos pasos que se dirigían a la salida, el problema sería, que si la persona que saliera no se da cuenta en donde pisa, de seguro aplasta a Yugi y Elisa.

Ely: eh?… oh-oh…

Yugi: ¿qué pasa?…

Ely: alguien viene saliendo…

Yugi: ¿y?

Ely: ¬¬ estamos al lado de la puerta…

Yugi: o.o… ¡nos aplastarán!…

Ely: hay que salir de aquí… ahora…

Intentando moverse por salir del saco, quedaron atrapados, pues los dos salían al mismo tiempo y los pasos de quien sean, se acercaban demasiado rápido, para la velocidad que les permitía el estar recién despertados.

Ely: pero Yugi…

Yugi: lo siento…

Ely: ah… arrastrémonos…

Yugi: ok…

Como un gusanito, el par de chicos se arrastraba desde la puerta hasta el fondo del pasillo, pero se movían excesivamente…lento.

La puerta se abrió y mostró la figura de Kaiba, que bajó su mirada al suelo, observando como aquel "gusanito" se arrastraba por el pasillo a la salida de la puerta.

Seto: mh… ¬¬ ¿y esto?… (Siguió con la vista el gusano)…

El gusanito avanzaba y avanzaba, hasta quedar con los pies al alcance de los de Seto, quien no dudó en pisar y detener el avance.

La cabeza de ambos chicos se detuvo estrellándose contra la alfombra.

La castaña voltea y mira a quien había detenido su avance.

Ely: etto… mh… U buenos días Seto…

Yugi, dentro del saco agarró el pijama de Elisa para llamar su atención y señalarle que Kaiba le estaba pisando.

Yugi: ToT… (Con señas)… m-e… e-s-t-a- p-i-s-a-n-d-o… ToT…

Ely: o.o… etto… (Atrae la cabeza de Yugi a su estómago para abrazarlo)…

Seto: ¬¬ ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?…

Ely: eh… bueno… yo… era… ¿un gusanito? U…

Seto: ¬¬ ajá…

Yugi apretaba más y más el pijama de Elisa, quien lo abrazaba más fuerte para que la pisada de Kaiba, que era enorme, (N/A: ¿cuánto calza Kaiba?) no le fuera sentida de manera indiferente.

Ely: Seto…

Seto: ¿qué pasa?

Ely: ¿podrías sacar tu pie del saco?… me sacas el calcetín…

Seto: eh!… (Saca el pie)… lo siento… ok U.U (Suspira)… voy a ducharme… (Se va)…

Ely: ok… que te vaya bien… no te ahogues con la ducha…U

La castaña ve a Seto irse por completo antes de ver en que condiciones había dejado el pie del pequeño Yugi.

Ely: ¡Yugi!… ¿estás bien?…

Yugi: ToT… me pisó… con ropa y sin amor…

Ely: xx… etto… bueno… pero ¿estás bien?…

Con calma logran desabrochar el saco y abrirlo por completo.

Yugi: eso creo… ToT…

Ely: ya… calma… (Le toma el pie a Yugi y le saca su calcetín)… te lo dejó todo rojito…

Yugi: siento que me punza…

Ely: ¬¬ es que el tremendo pie que se gasta Kaiba… (Soba el pie de Yugi)…

Yugi: (sus manos son suaves… )…

Ely: espero se te pase… pero de seguro que el agua caliente de la ducha te quita el dolor… ¿te parece? -

Yugi: ajá… (Asiente lentamente)…

Ely: supongo que Seto se bañará primero… así que podríamos guardar el saco mientras…

Yugi: ok… (Se pone de pie con algo de dificultad)…

Luego de guardar el saco de dormir y esperar a que Seto saliera de la ducha entra Yugi y al final Elisa.

Yugi: ¿ahora qué?… todos están dormidos…

Ely: tomemos desayuno… y después despertamos al resto…

Seto: (leyendo el diario)… yo quiero un café…

Ely: ¬¬ aquí nadie es tu sirviente… así que al piedra, papel o tijeras no más…

Seto: ¬¬ diablos…

Así que el trío juega la piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quien preparaba el desayuno para los tres.

Seto: bien… gané… ustedes dos preparan el desayuno para los tres…

Ely: ¬¬ maldición…

Yugi: U… calma… vamos a la cocina…

Ely: ¬¬ ok…

La pareja va a la cocina y pone el hervidor eléctrico para el té y café de la mañana.

Tuestan el pan y colocan la mesa.

Al cabo de 15 minutos y un poco más ya estaban los tres tomando desayuno de los más tranquilos y al parecer nadie más iba a despertar.

Ely: - que mañana más tranquila… ¿Cómo dormiste Seto?

Seto: mh… ¬¬ pues no me quejo… he dormido de mejor forma…

Ely: ¬¬ malagradecido… aquí nadie más tiene la gigantenorme mansión con cuarto privado para cada invitado… además… ¬¬ usted llegó al último… no tiene por qué quejarse… nadie lo llamó…

Seto: O.O…

Yugi: U… ¿quién lavará la loza?…

Ely: a la suerte de nuevo… Seto no ha hecho nada…

Seto: ¬¬ les gané limpiamente hace poco…

Ely: si como digas… vamos de nuevo…

Yugi: U.U ok…

¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS!!

En el segundo piso.

Ely: ya Yugi… vamos a sacar el DVD de la pieza de Marik…

Yugi: ¿para qué?

Ely: vamos a despertar a todos con la radio… - es una manera alegre de despertar… a menos que no quieran y les pongo música pesada…¬¬

Yugi: ok… U…

Ely: (susurrando)… vamos despacito… o Marik se despierta…

Yugi: está bien…

Con mucho cuidado, abren la puerta de la pieza de Marik y entran, evitando emitir algún sonido que pudiera romper el sueño del cuida tumbas.

Yugi: (susurrando)… ¿Dónde está?…

Ely: en el mueble bajo la tele…

Yugi: vamos…

Entre ambos desenredan los cables del DVD, sacan y bajan al primer piso.

Ely: ok… - cero problema… vamos a conectarlos con el televisor y el equipo de abajo…

Yugi: eh?… ¿Con qué fin?

Ely: ¬¬ hacer vibrar la casa a música… (Risa malvada)…XD

Yugi: O.O etto… pues… ni modo…

Instalan el DVD conectando los cables al televisor y los otros al Home Theather, para lograr una extra definición de sonido.

Yugi: ¿qué tipo de música tienes?

Ely: mh… pues de todo un poco… voy por mi DVD…

Yugi: ¿DVD?…

Ely: si… - me hice un DVD de mp3 con 469 canciones… XD… es para días de música… (Va a por el disco al segundo piso)…

Yugi: U… que niña… (Va a la cocina a ver a Kaiba)… ¿ya acabaste o necesitas ayuda?

Seto: ¬¬ no te preocupes…

Yugi: U ok…

Desde el salón.

Ely: ok… a probar el disco…

La castaña introduce el DVD, enciende el televisor y el Home theather.

Utilizando el control remoto navega por la carpeta de audio, buscando una canción en especial.

Ely: mh… creo que era como la 300 y algo… (Baja la barra)…

Yugi: ¿qué canción buscas?

Ely: una para despertar a Lily de su sueño…

Yugi: que mala… me das miedo…

Ely: XD… gomen… pero esto la va hacer caer de la cama…

Yugi: U.U espero no le duela…

Ely: ok… vamos a por la música… ja, ja, ja…

Elisa presiona play al tema, toma el control del audio y lo sube hasta hacer retumbar la canción.

En el segundo piso.

Lily: eh?… (Adormilada)… ¿y esa canción?… es…de Ryuichi… ¡¡Sakuma!! O.O (Se levanta de la cama)…

Se abre repente la puerta de la habitación, entrando una Elisa muy alegre y siguiendo la letra de Nittle Grasper, Sleepless Beauty, despertando a medio mundo.

Lily: ¡¡es Ryuichi Sakuma!! O.O…

Ely: oh… si… ¡¡todos, arriba!!…

Lily: ToT que manera más bella de despertar…

Joey: (Rezongando)… no quiero… bájenle a la música…

Ely: ò.ó nada de bájenle… ¡¡todos a despertar!!…

Un tímido Yugi se asoma desde el marco de la puerta.

Yugi: eh?… ohaiou…U

Mokuba se sienta en la cama y tallándose los ojos saluda.

Mokuba: ohaiou… eh?… (Mira al lado de su cama)… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Ely: - lo tengo lavando la loza…

Mokuba: O.O ¡¿Qué?!…

Lily: O.O pero…pero… ¡¿Cómo le hiciste?!

Yugi: U.U perdió en el piedra papel o tijera…

Ely: - oh si… le gané al cachipun a Kaiba…

Misty: ¿tomaron desayuno ya?

Yugi: si… hace poco…-

Lily: (bajándose de la cama)… ¿qué más música tiene tu CD?

Ely: mh… pues… de todo un poco…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿qué de todo un poco?

Ely: mh… Gravitation… Hunter X, Sakura Card Captors, Inuyasha, Digimon 1, 2,3 y Frontier, el opening de Death Note, Houran host club, Papa to kiss in the dark, Juan Luís Guerra, Molotov, los Mox, Sonata, Strato, Linkin Park, Yugi-oh!, Rammstein, Tatu, Sailor Moon, algunas de árabe, otras de Ana Toroja, Ruronin Kenshin, Yuyu Hakusho, Zenki… y son muchas… U… estaría toda la mañana diciéndote mi disco… son 469 canciones…

Edison: Wow… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ely: pues… entré a Nero y grabé un DVD con pura música XD

Lily: ajá… ¬¬ que simple explicación…

Ely: XP… pues así fue…

Mokuba: (baja de la cama)… me iré a bañar ¿de acuerdo?

Ely: claro… - el calefactor aún sigue encendido…

Joey seguía roncando en el suelo, dentro de su saco de dormir.

Ely: ¬¬ ¿qué hacemos con él?… (Mira a Joey en el suelo)…

Misty: duerme igual que Gulliver…U

Mai: ¬¬ tal vez una patada lo despierte…

Ely: que mala… (Se hinca para zarandear a Joey)… Joey… despierta… (Le susurra)… Joey… Wheeler… (Lo zarandea más fuerte)…

Lily: te va a costar despertarlo…

Ely: (toma una bocanada de aire)…¡¡JOSEPH WHEELER…DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!……

Joey: eh?… (Se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo)… cinco minutos más papá…

Ely: O.O… no despertó…

Lily: ¬¬ te dije…

Yugi: déjenme a mí…

Ely: ¿qué harás?…

Yugi: Joey… Joey… ¡¡hora de comer!!

Joey: eh?!… (Se para al instante)… ¡¿Dónde?!… ¡¿Dónde?!… (Mira para todos lados)…

Yugi: (con orgullo) ya está…

Ely: como no se me ocurrió… si Joey es como Gokuo cuando de comida se trata…

Joey: eh… y… ¿Qué hay de comer?

Ely: primero se me baña todo el mundo y le sirvo desayuno… yo ya tomé… así que se me apuran… allé, allé… (Baja de nuevo al primer piso)…

Gecko: mh… pues a desayunar… (Baja la escalera)

En el primer piso.

Ely: al menos traje mi CD, puedo escuchar música con total tranquilidad… (Se sienta en el sofá muy cerca del equipo)… ah… (Se relaja)… este lugar es tan ameno… es la raja… me encanta XD… (Se recuesta en el sofá mirando el techo)… uf… (Suspira)…

Yugi: ¿tienes sueño?… (Se acerca a la castaña)…

Ely: eh?… pues… digamos que tengo flojera… U…

El tricolor se hinca para quedar frente a frente con Elisa.

Yugi: ¿Qué música es la que prefieres?

Ely: mh… pues… me gusta mucho el power metal…

Yugi: ¿tienes algo de eso en tu CD?

Ely: si… (Toma el control remoto del DVD y empieza a cambiar las canciones hasta llegar a I want out de Sonatarctica)… esta es buena… es I want out de Sonata…

Yugi: mh… es como animosa…

Ely: de eso se trata el power metal… generalmente hablan de cambios de vida, historias místicas, como dragones, princesas y cosas por el estilo, es muy diferente al Death metal… aunque uno de mis grupos favoritos es de rock…

Yugi: ¿cuál?…

Ely: Linkin park… es genial… (Avanza las canciones)… aquí hay una de mis favoritas Numb… y después Numb encore… la canta junto con Jay-Z…

Yugi: en tu mundo hay muchos cantantes… -

Ely: ni que lo digas… ahora ser cantante es más fácil que ganarse la lotería… se entonado o toca algún instrumento y bienvenido al mundo de la fama… aunque por un corto periodo… así quedan canciones vacías…

Yugi: es verdad… muchos cantantes o grupos sacan uno o dos discos y después si te he visto no me acuerdo… desaparecen por completo…

Ely: verdad… (Bosteza)… ah… tengo flojera… (Se estira)… no puedo creer que Aleluya esté abriendo un Asnabul, está todo demasiado tranquilo… es como sino fuera cierto…

Yugi: mh… tienes razón… (Se sienta en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá que era ocupado por completo por la castaña)… mh… (Baja la mirada)…

Ely: mh… (Le hace piojito en la cabeza a Yugi)… ¿Qué pasa mi niño?…

Yugi: n.n se siente rico… es relajante…

Ely: gracias… estás muy tenso… tómate la vida con agua mineral… respira profundo y mira el frente…

Yugi: eh?… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?…

Ely: cuando estás tenso o estresado… siempre las cosas se estancan y terminas doblemente cansado… así que es mejor no estresarse por nada… pues siempre hay tiempo -… eso lo aprendí en el liceo… ¬¬ podía llegar a tener 3 pruebas el mismo día… y luego aprendes que si te estresas no aprendes nada de nada por mucho que te enseñen… mh… (Piensa) aunque a veces el ser humano funciona mejor a presión… pero bueno… - ve tu a saber cual es la verdad…

Yugi: eres demasiado relajada…

Ely: no lo creas… si me buscan me encuentran…

Yugi: pero… no creo que seas tan desastrosa cuando te enfadas ¿o no?

Ely: pues… no estoy segura… todavía no conozco el límite de mi ira… todavía no mato a nadie XP…

Yugi: XD… (Se ríe)…

Ely: Yugi… (Se acerca al cuello del pequeño)…

Yugi: o//o eh?… ¿qué pasa?

Ely: apapáchame… ¿si?…

Yugi: eh? (Se sorprende)…

Ely: hazme piojito… estoy falta de cariño…

Yugi: (Sonríe dulcemente)… claro…

Ely: - ñau…

El pequeño le hace piojito a los cabellos crespos de la castaña, quien se relajaba a cada instante, no sólo por las suaves caricias del pequeño, sino por el embriagante aroma dulzón que provenía de su cuello.

Ely: hueles rico… -

Yugi: eh? o//O… etto… gracias…

Ely: ¿qué perfume usas?

Yugi: se llama… Midsummer, aunque lo mezclo con otro que se llama Eclat…

Ely: te queda delicioso…

Lily: ¬¬ ustedes dos dejen de pololear…

Ely: eh?… no estamos pololeando… ¿cierto Yugi?

Yugi: o//O eh… mh… si…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿si qué?… ¿si están pololeando?

Yugi: ¡no!… este… digo… que no estamos… pololeando…U//U

Ely: ¿lo ves?… (Abraza a Yugi)… Yugi est mon ami…

Yugi: (más rojo que tomate) eh… mh… si…o///O

Lily: si… ¬¬ claro… yo creo que te aprovechas de la situación…

Ely: ¿yo?… ¿por qué?… yo quiero mucho a Yugi, no sería capaz de hacerle nada…

Yugi: ( ¿me quiere mucho?…)… eh…

Lily: ya… ¿Marik todavía no se despierta?

Ely: eh?… pensé que se había levantado con tanto barullo… (Se levanta del sofá) iré a botarlo de la cama… (Se va a la pieza de Marik)…

Lily: mh… ( ¿Recordará lo sucedido anoche?… pero… mh… esto me pone nerviosa)…

Yugi: ¿estás bien Lily?…

Lily: eh?… bueno… si… eso creo…

Yugi: ¿por qué, dormiste mal?

Lily: no sabría decirlo, pero bueno… todo depende de cómo sea el día… -

Yugi: mh… ô.ó bueno… supongo… pero con los hechos a venir… dudo que sea un buen día…

Lily: eso es cierto… (Suspira)… ojala Kami-sama se apiade de nosotros y nos tienda una manito…

Yugi: U eso espero…

Desde las escaleras, aparece Elisa arrastrando a Marik de la polera del pijama.

Ely: ¡¡deja de dormir y anda a bañarte de una vez por todas!!

Marik: ToT pero hace sueño…

Ely: eh?… esa canción es buena… de My chemicals romance… (Toma el control y le sube el volumen y empieza a cantar)…_no… okay… not okay… _

Marik: ¬¬ ¿qué no ibas a obligarme a bañar?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿eso quieres?…

Marik: eh?…

Ely: te metiste conmigo… así que a por la fuerza…

Marik: eh?… o.o… pero… este… ¿Ely?… espera… no… ¡calma!… ¡¡Elita!!… ¡¡NOOO!!…

Abajo.

Seto: ¬¬ ¿están matando al pequeño Ishtar?

Joey: XD…no… Elisa lo está llevando a rastras al baño…

Seto: O.O que niña… me sorprende…

Joey: ¬¬ así que el genio también es impresionable ¿no?

Seto: ja… ¬¬ al menos son por cosas puntuales… no por cualquier idiotez…

Joey: eh?… o.o

Seto: ¬¬ tú no me sorprendes

Joey: ¡¿QUÉ?!… òwó

Seto: (suelta una risa)… así que el perro entendió el mensaje…

Ely: (bajando las escaleras)… asunto arreglado… eh? (Mira al par discutir)… ¿qué ustedes no se cansan?

Joey: eh?

Ely: ¬¬ terminaré pensando que aquí hay romance…

Joey: o//O…

Seto: o//O… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR TAL BARBARIDAD?!

Ely: ¬¬ je, je… tengo fundamentos… del amor al odio un paso…

Seto: ò//ó ¡¡DEBES ESTAR MUY LOCA PARA CREER QUE ME ENAMORARÍA DEL PERRO FALDERO!!…

Joey: ¡¿CÓMO QUE PERRO FALDERO?!

Seto: ¬¬ te llamo como a mí se me da la gana…

Joey: ah… claro… ¬¬ como sino me tuvieras ganas…

Seto: o//O ¡¿QUÉ?!…

Joey: ajá… (Asiente asegurando sus palabras)… claro… ni siquiera los hombres se pueden resistir a mi belleza…

Seto: ¬¬ si claro… ni que me interesaras… ni aunque fueras una chica me enamoraría de ti…

Joey: ah… ¬¬ seguro… si igual me tienes ganas…

Seto: no sueñes…

Joey: claro, claro… negación… ¬¬

Seto: ¬¬ mh…

Joey: ¬¬ el silencio otorga ¿sabías?

Seto: entiende… te lo diré lento para que te entre… ja-más… me…e-na-mo-ra-ría…de ti… ¿te quedó claro?

Joey: por su puesto… ¬¬ me tienes ganas…

Seto: O.O… ¬¬ mh… vete al diablo… (Se retira)…

Ely: XD… victoria para Joey…

Joey: XD… oh si… le di en el punto a Kaiba…

Ely: ahora tienes con que molestarlo ¿no? ¬¬

Joey: oh si… punto a favor de Joey…XD…XD

Luego de una hora, aproximadamente, todos ya estaban de pie, en realidad, sentados tomando desayuno a excepción de Yugi, Seto y Elisa, quines esperaban a los demás en el sofá, uno leyendo el diario, entiéndase Seto Kaiba y la pareja escuchando música.

Yugi: ¿qué más tienes?…

Ely: mh… es que hay muchas cosas -… (Pasa a la siguiente canción)… esta es el opening de Loveless, la canción es linda, aunque me acuerdo de la serie y tal vez… me da un poquito de pena… (Baja la vista al piso del salón)…

Yugi: pero… es sólo una canción, no deberías deprimirte así…

Ely: si… pero me meto demasiado en las series… y termino por ponerme en el lugar de los personajes… XP… por eso me da pena… como la canción "Rakuen" de Inuyasha, la letra en español realmente me llega… y no sé por qué… me recuerda por parte a Naruto, y quizás una parte de mí…

Yugi: ¿qué canción es?

Ely: espera… (Avanza las canciones hasta dar con la versión en español cantada por Jessica Toledo)…esta es…

_Tratemos de aceptar y entender_

_Que las heridas no…_

_Se borran…_

_Cuanto tiempo más_

_Continuarán…_

_No las queremos más…_

_Podemos añorar_

_El día en que_

_No haya nunca más…conflictos…_

_Los soldados que…_

_Heridos son…_

_Recuerdan el calor…_

_Que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy_

_En esta desolación_

_De este mundo sin fin_

_Vamos trazando nuestro propio mapa_

_Secando lágrimas ya…_

_Continuaremos juntos por él camino_

_Vamos levántate ya_

_Y mira a tu alrededor_

_El despertar de los dormidos leones…_

_Y así el mañana_

_Poder vivir…_

_(Pequeño Instrumental)_

_Tratemos de llevar_

_Muy dentro_

_Un fragmento de amor_

_De amor…_

_Que sintamos que _

_Odiamos_

_A nada llevará_

_Es algo que ya no queremos más_

_En este momento ya_

_Rumbo tendré que seguir_

_A un paraíso que habremos de mirar_

_Tan lejos como esté…_

_Continuaremos juntos por el…Camino_

_No mires hacia atrás_

_Solo al frente avanzar_

_Hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar_

_Y así el futuro_

_Poder vivir…_

_(Instrumental)_

_Recuerdan el calor_

_Que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy_

_En esta desolación de este mundo sin fin_

_A un paraíso ya habremos de mirar_

_Tan lejos como esté…_

_Continuaremos juntos por el…camino_

_No mires hacia atrás_

_Solo al frente avanzar _

_Hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar…_

_Y así el futuro_

_Poder vivir…_

_(Instrumental hasta el final)_

Ely: y esa es la canción… -

Yugi: mh… pues… no sé que decirte…

Ely: a mí me gusta… te dice una forma de superar los dolores del pasado…

Lily: ¬¬ pero es media corta venas…

Ely: que mala… a mí me gusta…igual que la promesa final…

Lily: esa sí que es corta venas…

Ely: también la tengo en el disco

Lily: ¬¬ masoquista…

Ely: XP…

Seto: ¿ya terminaron todos de tomar desayuno?

Lily: todavía quedan… son unos lentos

Ely: ¬¬ o tú tenías mucha hambre…

Lily: bueno… mh… es una posibilidad…U

Ely: estoy aburrida… sino hago algo en los próximos 10 segundos… me voy a quedar dormida…

Lily: hagamos karaoke… ¿te parece?

Ely: ya pues… ¿Quién empieza?…

Lily: al cachipun no más…

Ely: ok… ¿el que pierde o el que gana?

Lily: ¿quieres cantar primero?

Ely: ¬¬ olvídalo…

Lily: al que pierde…

Ely: ok…

¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS!!

Ely: oh… si… ya Lily… me hace un show…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿con striper?

Ely: mh… ¬¬ dejémoslo para la noche

Lily: XD… ok… ponme algo de Ryuichi…

Ely: ¿Shining Collection?

Lily: ok… oh si… cantaré las canciones de mi amado Ryuichi Sakuma…

Seto: ¬¬ ¿y saben cantar?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿algún problema?…

Ely: Seto… te tengo una canción…

Seto: ¬¬ ah si… ¿Cuál?

Ely: ejem… (Pone la canción en el audio)… _adonde tu vayas hay mentiras nada más… en 100 años no ha cambiado esta situación…ahora piensas que es fácil como patear una lata vacía… amores, algo que tú no… debes usar para… tu comodidad, sabes, sabes, sabes, que tan canalla eres…que cosa en el mundo intentas conseguir… fortuna no es, suerte no es… muéstrame mas de lo superficial…sabes, sabes, sabes que existe una mujer que… por alguien como tú algo pueda sentir…ninguna mujer, porque alguien que nos haga sentir, siempre enloquecer, es quien debería ser… (Instrumental) toda persona no importa su condición… ha sido herida y luego ha de crecer, te puedes parar aunque golpeado estés… y si continúa todavía el dolor…yo estaré abrazándote, cerca de ti estaré y se irá el dolor… sabes, sabes, sabes que tan canalla eres que cosa en el mundo intentas conseguir, sólo en una próxima ocasión, muéstrame mas fortaleza en ti… sabes, sabes, sabes que existe una mujer que de alguien como tu se pueda enamorar, ninguna mujer…porque alguien que nos haga sentir… siempre enloquecer, es quien debería ser…_ (Acaba la canción)… esa es con todo mi cariño… -

Seto: O.O (En estado de shock)… O.O…

Lily: ¬¬ ¿Qué la canción de Seto no era otra?

Ely: ¿Duel Madness?

Lily: ¬¬ la otra…

Ely: ah!… _otra vez… cambiaste el dinero por placer…_ ¿esa?

Lily: esa misma… ¿la tienes en el CD?

Ely: - pos obvio que si…

Yugi: (Le pasa la mano en frente de Kaiba pero no reacciona) ¿Kaiba?… ¿Estás ahí?…

Seto: O.O… (Pestañea seguidas veces y nada)… O.O

Mokuba: (llega al salón) eh?… ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

Yugi: no sé… entró en estado de shock…

Seto: (se pone de pie)…

Mokuba: o.O eh?

Yugi: o.o etto?

Seto: ¡¿Cómo que esa canción es para mí?! ò.ó

Ely: ¬¬ a poco no… por favor Seto… nunca te has enamorado y tratas a medio mundo como se te da la gana…

Seto: ¬¬ ¿y qué canción tienes tú?

Ely: pues yo… mh… (Piensa)… a ver… se acuerdan de mí cuando escuchan Full moon, Mina Otaku, los openigs de Yugi-oh!, con Gravitation se acuerdan de mí y de Ly, o cuando ven a Gokuo… mh… no tengo una canción en particular -

Seto: ¬¬ mh…

Lily: mi canción es… Sleepless Beauty… ja, ja…

Ely: ella tiene canción…

Lily: búsquele la música a la Ely…

Ely: O.O (Caída estilo animé)…XP… (Se reincorpora)… ¡¡no puedes decirlo de esa forma!! ò//ó

Lily: ¬¬ ¿por qué no?

Ely: ¬¬ mh… por eso… (Le hace cosquillas a Lily)…

Lily: o//O ah!… ya… ah!…

Seto: O.O ¿esos sonidos por favor?

Mokuba: O.O eh…

Seto: Mokuba… tápate los oídos…

Ely: lo ves… XD Lily tiene música…XD

Lily: ¬¬ mala… te haré lo mismo…

Ely: eh?… no… (Retrocede)…no te atrevas…

Lily: oh si… ven acá nee-chan…

Ely: no… (Retrocede más)…

A las espaldas de Elisa.

Marik: ¿qué no qué? (Le dan un agarrón a las costillas de la castaña)

Ely: Ah!… o//O (Se tapa la boca)

Yugi: oh cielos… O//O…

Lily: ajá… lo ves… también suenas…

Marik: ¬¬ ¿suenas? (Mira a Elisa de reojo)

Ely: ¬//¬ no te me acerques…

Marik: (Risa malvada)… ¿de verdad?… (Se acerca a la castaña)…

Ely: o.O eh?… no… espera… Marik… no te me acerques… (Rodea la mesa de centro del salón)… ToT ¿Por qué contra mí?… Lily también suena

Marik: D ella no me llevó a rastras al baño…

Ely: oh-oh… o.o…

Marik: D… eso te pasa por meterte con un cuida tumbas…

Ely: ToT pero tu misión terminó hace mucho… eres malo…

Yugi: O.O eso no quiero verlo…

Lily: no lo verás lo escucharás…

Marik: ven acá… (Rodea la mesa)…

Ely: no… (Le da la vuelta)… no… onegai… (Pone ojitos de cachorrito mojado)… por favor ¿si?

Marik: ¬¬ no me compras con eso…

Ely: ToT… no…

Marik salta la mesa de centro quedando al lado de la chica, quien por inercia corrió detrás de Lily.

Ely: ToT protégeme Onee-chan…

Lily: ¬¬ es una buena venganza… me gustaría escucharte…

Ely: O.O ¿qué?… no es justo… van dos contra mí…

La chica corre escaleras arriba, Marik detrás de ella y…

Yugi: O.O ¿estará bien?

Lily: ¬¬ debí traer mi pen drive para grabar esto…

Desde arriba.

Ely: ¡Marik no te atrevas!… ¡no!…

Marik: ¡no te escaparás!

Seto: ¬¬ tengo la grabadora de mi celular…

Mokuba: O.O ¡¿Seto?!

Seto: (sonríe maliciosamente)… XD

Ely: ¡Marik!… ¡No!… ah!…ah!… ¡no!… ¡suéltame!…

Lily: oh… O.O ¡pásame el celular!…

Seto: toma… (Se lo pasa a Lily)

Lily: (toma el celular y sube las escaleras)… verás mi pequeña hermana…

Ely: ToT ¿por qué todos contra mí?… ah!… ¡no!… ¡para, para!…

Joey: ¿Qué pasa allá arriba?

Yugi: Eh… O.O ( ¿Así sonará en la cama?… // ¡¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?!)…

Seto: consiguiendo material de chantaje…¬¬

Joey: uy!… parecer que se estuvieran echando a la pobre Ely… ¿Qué le están haciendo?

Mokuba: U… un ataque doble de cosquillas…

Joey: órale… ¿y así se ríe?

Yugi: así suena cuando la tocan…

Joey: XD… ¡suena!… XD ni que fuera figurita de acción…

Ely: ya… no… ¡oye!… ¡¡me corriste mano!!… ¡¡pervertido!!… ah!…ah!… ¡¡no me toques!!… ¡¡no te metas Lily!!… ¡¡NOOOO!!……

Seto: D… excelente material… XD

Joey: (Se esconde detrás de Yugi) Kaiba da miedo…

Marik: ¡¡oye!!… ¡¡se me escapó!!…

La castaña baja las escaleras, casi sin aliento.

Ely: (Se esconde detrás de Yugi)… ToT… ya no… ya no más… Marik se está aprovechando de la situación…

Joey: ¬¬ ¿No sabía que reaccionaras así cuando te tocan?

Ely: ToT… no lo hagas… estoy agotada… no más… te lo suplico…

Yugi: ¿Cómo que Marik se aprovecha?

Ely: ToT me corrió mano…

Arriba.

Lily: ya… no importa… (Escucha lo grabado)… XD… esto es para chantaje…XD

Marik: (Escucha)… O.O así se escucha… wow… ni que… (Traga saliva) le estuvieran dando… (Sin querer toca a Lily)…perdón…

Lily: ah!… o//O

Marik: ¬¬ ¿suenas igual?

Lily: eh… U//U mh…

Marik: XD… hermanas…XD

Lily: si… (Mira a Marik a la cara)… es verdad… ( ¿Se acordará de lo de anoche?)

Marik: eh?… ¿Pasa algo?…

Lily: eh?… (Se ruboriza y mira el suelo)… no…

Marik: eh?… (Será que lo de anoche no fue… o//O)…

Lily: ¿vamos con los demás?

Marik: eh?… (Ruborizado) eh… mh… hai…

Abajo.

Ely: (suspira)… me dejaron sin energía…

Seto: ¬¬ así cualquiera…

Ely: ¬¬ cállate…

Seto: XD… encontré tu punto débil…

Ely: ¬¬ me pones un dedo encima y te agarro a patadas…

Seto: ¬¬ mh… tengo otras formas de hacerte "sonar"…

Ely: ToT Seto me da miedo… ¡Mokuba!

Mokuba: eh?

Ely: defiéndeme de tu hermano… ToT me da cuco…

Mokuba: U… si Seto no es tan malo…

Ely: lo sé… pero me quiere hacer "sonar"…ToT

Odion entra al salón.

Odion: está todo listo para partir…

Seto: de acuerdo…

Misty: es hora de irnos… la camioneta está lista…

Ely: okis…

Lily: ¿ya nos vamos?

Ely: sip…-

Afuera, para alistarse en la camioneta.

Ishizu: todos dentro…

Ely: yo… alejada de Seto, Lily y Marik…

Ishizu: ¿por qué?

Marik: ¬¬ ja, ja…

Ely: U.U no quiere saber…

Joey: XD…

Ishizu: de…acuerdo… ô.ó supongo…

En la camioneta se fueron así: Odion al volante (N/A: XD pobre, siempre maneja), Ishizu de copiloto. Segunda cabina desde la puerta izquierda: Seto, Mokuba en sus piernas, Lily, Marik, Yugi y Elisa y los demás en la parte trasera.

Ely: (toma el brazo de Yugi) gracias a Ra, separada de un trío de pervertidos por un Yugi…

Yugi: ¿un Yugi? o.O

Ely: U bueno… tu entiendes… me salvas la existencia…

Yugi//U… de nada…

Ely: ah!… a todo esto Lily…

Lily: eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Ely: ¿no has visto por ahí una de mis chapas?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿cuál de todas?

Ely: U… la de Yugi, donde salía Yami con el Mago y la Maga Oscura.

Lily: no… ¿Por qué?

Ely: ToT se me cayó en alguna parte…

Lily: pero te compras otra en el Euro…

Ely: ToT era de edición limitada… era la última…

Lily: XD… entonces cooperaste…

Ely: demonios ¬¬…

Lily: ¬¬ y lloras por una chapa… tienes a Yugi sentado al lado tuyo…

Ely: lo sé… U//U… pero no puedo llevar a Yugi al liceo, a los ciclos de animé o al camarín de educación física…

Lily: O.O ¿llevas la chapa hasta educación física?

Ely: ¬¬ es mi cábala… con ella pasé la prueba coeficiente dos de Educación Física con la Jeannette…

Lily: ¿y qué tuviste que hacer?

Ely: mh… es que la prueba estaba dividida en tres partes… la primera era un circuito en grupo, la segunda un trote de dos horas sin descanso y al último un partido de voleibol… -

Lily: ¿y qué nota?

Ely: obvio que un siete… ¬¬ mi chapi salvadora me ayudó…

Yugi: U//U (estoy en medio… ah… me siento como una cosa, una cábala…y… no sé que más…)

Lily: ¬¬ ¿en qué te ayudó correr con la chapa?

Ely: me mentalicé…¬¬

Lily: ¬¬ ¿en qué?

Ely: ¬¬ ¿Qué crees que veía al final de la meta?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿a Yugi haciéndote un striper?

Yugi: ¡¡¡¡o//O!!!!… ¡¿Qué yo qué?!

Marik: XD… ¡Yugi haciendo un strip tease! XD

Ely: en realidad no… -… ¬¬ pero no es mala idea…

Yugi: TT Ely…

Ely: XD… era broma… (Lo abraza y le susurra)… aunque te verías muy sexy de esa manera…

Yugi: x/o/x… ( Me encuentra sexy… ¬…//…)

Ely: Mokuba…

Mokuba: eh?… ¿Qué pasa?

Ely: ven… (Le señala las piernas)… siéntate conmigo…

Mokuba: eh?… bueno…

Mokuba se corre y se sienta en las piernas de Elisa.

Mokuba: ¿Por qué quieres que me siente contigo?

Ely: ¬¬ no quiero que te perviertas…

Mokuba: o.O eh?

Ely: de Yugi hacia el lado… son todos unos pervertidos…

Seto: o.O ¡¿QUÉ YO QUE?!

Ely: ¬¬ oh si… Seto es el peor de todos… ni siquiera lo asume…

Mokuba: U… pero mi hermano…

Ely: Moki es muy pequeño para que… ¬¬ Seto (énfasis en "Seto")… lo pervierta… así que se queda conmigo

Seto: Mokuba tiene 15 años… ya tiene su criterio bien formado…

Ely: ¬¬ me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto…

Seto: eh?

Ely: pues por eso mismo… si Moki es tan maduro como dices… pues ya debe de tener su lado pervertido… pero como veo que no lo tiene… no quiero que se junte con uno titulado ¬¬

Marik: XD… pervertido titulado…XD

Ely: ¿cierto Moki?… (Lo abraza)…

Mokuba: (sonríe satisfactoriamente al quedar recostado en los pechos de la chica)… cierto…//

Seto: (Mira por la ventana)… no me hago responsable de las corridas de mano de Mokuba…

Ely: ¬¬ pero Moki no me tiene ganas…

Seto: o//O ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lily: o.O ¿a quién le tiene ganas Seto?… me perdí el Ova… ¿Quién me cuenta?

Seto: ¬//¬ (Mira por la ventana) a nadie…

Ely: ¬¬ por favor… yo lo escuché clarito…

Lily: ¿de quién?… ToT quiero saber…

Ely: nee-chan… ¿te suena el "cachorro"?

Lily: O0O… noooo… ¡¿SETO LE TIENE GANAS A JOEY?!

Ely: U.U oh sí… ¬¬ el gatito le tiene ganas al cachorrito…XD

Seto: (se pone de pie con un puño a la altura de su rostro todo sonrojado)… ¡¿POR QUÉ TE GUSTA MOLESTARME?!…

Ely: eh… ¬¬ ¿por qué te pusiste de pie?… ¿Por qué levantas tus puños?… ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?… ¿Por qué estás rojo?

Seto: ò//ó… grrr… (Regresa a su posición mirando por la ventana)…

Lily: Ely… ya… me dio pena el pobre Seto… lo molestas demasiado…

Ely: ¿lo crees?… pero…

Lily: eh?…

Ely: Seto llegaba a ser humillante para con Joey… las palabras de él eran mucho más fuertes… no hay comparación conmigo…

Mokuba: pero… Joey siempre lo provoca…

Ely: Joey no lo haría si Seto no tratara a la gente como basuras…

Seto: eh?!… (Voltea su mirada seria hacia la chica)…

Mokuba: pero…

Ely: no lo comprendo… Seto no sería dueño de la corporación Kaiba si Gozaburo no lo hubiese adoptado… y actúa como niñito mimado nacido en cuna de oro…

Mokuba: pero… Seto es así para mostrarse fuerte ante los demás…

Ely: mostrar fortaleza no tiene nada que ver con denigrar a los demás… (Lo mira con seriedad)… no es lo mismo…, quizás a ti Seto jamás te ha tratado como a los demás… pero… ¿Te has puesto en el lugar de Joey?… ni siquiera sabes como ha sido la vida de él…

Seto: (suelta una risa) ¿acaso tú sí?…

Lily: ¿bromeas?…

Seto: eh?…

Lily: la Ely sabe más de la serie de Yugi-oh… de lo que sabe de sí misma…

Ely: ¬¬ gracias por eso…

Lily: U… pero si es la verdad…

Ely: mh… puede que si… (Mira por la ventana)…

Luego de esas determinantes palabras para Seto, el viaje siguió su curso, con un pensativo Kaiba, una agotada Ishizu, que a pesar de no haber participado en las conversaciones, si estuvo al pendiente de todo, un Mokuba igual a su hermano, un Marik a punto de quedarse dormido, una Lily metida en sus pensamientos, un Yugi pensativo y una Elisa melancólica que miraba por la ventana de la camioneta.

Ely: eh?… (Eso… se parece…)… mh… (Mira por la ventana de la camioneta siguiendo un pequeño brillo de color azul sobre las arenas de Egipto)… (Pero… O.O ¡¡es mi chapa!!…)… Odion…

Odion: ¿qué sucede?…

Ely: eh… (Corre su mirada hasta mirar hacia atrás)… ¿Podría parar el auto?

Lily: ¿qué te pasa Ely?

Ely: por fa… ah… ¡¡ya no la veo!!… ¡¡para el auto por favor!!…

Yugi: ¿qué pasa?…

Ely: ¡¡está ahí!!…

Odion para el auto de repente, la castaña abre la puerta de la camioneta, se baja y empieza a correr en la dirección contraria hasta llegar a una duna.

Seto: ¬¬ ¿ahora que le pasa a esta niña?

Marik: ni idea… a veces… actúa tan raro…

Lily: ¬¬ mh… corrección… la Ely es extraña…

Yugi: U… etto…

En la cima de la duna.

Ely: mh… yo la vi… por aquí debe de estar… estoy segura… (Levanta la mirada y ve algo brillar a unos tres metros de ella)… ¡¡allí está!!… (Corre hasta lo brillante)… ¡¡si!!… ¡¡lo sabía!!… ToT… soy feliz… mi chapa… la encontré en el desierto… (La recoge y la abraza como si fuese su mayor tesoro)… aquí estabas… eh?! (Mira a su lado)…

En la camioneta.

Lily: ¿qué fue a buscar esta niña?… se está demorando mucho…

De repente un grito llamó la atención de todos los chicos de la camioneta, Yugi cambió al instante en Yami.

Yami: ¡¿Qué demonios?!…

Misty: eh?… es una presencia mágica…

Joey: vaya… las cosas acaban de comenzar…

Seto: ¿te emociona?

Joey: mh… un poco…

Desde la arena, justo donde la castaña se encontraba, comenzó a aparecer un sello de color verde que todos conocían a la perfección.

Mai: ¡¿Qué?!…

Lily: es…es…es…el…

Yami: ¡¡el sello de Orichalkos!!

Todos corren hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la castaña.

Yami tenía razón, al llegar se dan cuenta que Elisa estaba dentro del sello de Orichalkos; pero no tenía disco de duelo o algo con lo cual poder defenderse o al menos eso pensaban.

Lily: ¡¡Ely!!… (Gritó para llamar la atención de la castaña)

Ely: eh?… ¡¡Lily!!… (Va al límite del sello)… por favor… necesito ayuda…

Seto: pero… (Helado)… ¿qué podemos hacer?

Yami: ¿no tienes con que luchar?

Ely: jamás en mi vida he peleado… a lo más en juego de arcade… ToT no quiero morir tan joven… por favor… sáquenme de aquí… eh? (Mira a sus espaldas)

Desde el centro del sello y desde el fondo de la arena, aparece uno de los guerreros del Orichalkos. Uno de esos demonios de color negro, con disco de duelo en forma de cuchilla en su mano izquierda.

Ely: no… (Volteó y se apoyó en la muralla del campo de energía)… maldición… (Temblaba de miedo)… esa cosa puede matarme…

El guerrero del Orichalkos, a diferencia de veces anteriores, llevaba consigo dos espadas enfundadas a su cintura.

El demonio tomó una, la desenfundó y empezó a atacar a Elisa, quien esquivaba los ataques a penas, tirándose de mayoría al suelo o correr alrededor del sello.

En realidad lucía bastante patética en esas condiciones, pues no sabía pelear, no sabía usar el guante mágico y tampoco había despertado el espíritu de fuego, todo sarcásticamente perfecto para que la atacaran a ella.

Lily: ¡¡por la mierda Ely haz algo!!…

Ely: ¡¿qué wea creí que estoy haciendo?!… (Le grita casi con cambio diabólico de voz)…

Gulliver: ¡¡tenemos que hacer algo!!…¡¡esa cosa puede matarla!!… (Su guante mágico empieza a brillar)… ¿qué sucede?

Misty: ¿qué pasa Gulliver?

Gulliver: mi guante mágico empezó a brillar de repente…

Joey: una vez el sello de Orichalkos se acciona… no podemos traspasarlo…

Mai: es como si te separara del resto del mundo…

Dentro del sello, la castaña hacía lo que podía para no ser destruida por el demonio de Orichalkos.

Ely: (maldición… esa porquería me matará… vamos Ely… piensa… tienes un guante mágico, tienes que llamar a los discos mágicos… ToT pero ¿cómo mierda lo hago?…)… ah!… (Esquiva un ataque de la espada del monstruo)… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Un manotazo del demonio la arroja de lleno en contra del campo de energía del sello.

Lily: ¡¡ELY!!… (Gritó desesperada)…

La castaña no reaccionó, el monstruo se acercaba y ella no parecía estar consciente.

Yami: ¡¡ELISA!!… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!… (Gritó mientras golpeaba el campo de energía del sello)…

El demonio se detuvo a medio metro de la castaña, que yacía en el suelo, sin intenciones de moverse o reaccionar.

El guerrero del Orichalkos eleva su espada al cielo, seguro de darle a la chica el golpe de gracia.

Seto: ¡¡ELISA, DESPIERTA!!… ¡¡NO PUEDES MORIR DE ESA MANERA…!!

Milímetros antes que la espada chocara con el cuerpo de la castaña, esta despierta y salta con movimientos bastante felinos para alguien quien no sabe luchar.

Elisa cayó de pie tras el monstruo; pero estaba diferente, sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso y brillante y la luz dorada de su guante mágico no cesaba.

La chica tomó posición de pelea.

Lily: ¿Ely?… (Le mira el color de los ojos)… ¿qué le pasó?

Gulliver: es…

Misty: es posible que el espíritu de fuego… esté a punto de despertar…

Gecko: así es… y haya soltado una leve porción de energía para que su portadora no se dañara de gravedad…

Yami: ¿se encontrará bien?

Misty: no lo sé… jamás he visto el despertar de uno de los dioses naturales…

Mokuba: hermano… ¿Ely-chan estará bien?

Seto: no lo sé Mokuba… sólo espero que no sufra ningún daño que tengamos que lamentar…

Dentro del sello, la castaña se lanza sobre el demonio, lanzando patadas y puñetazos, como si siempre hubiese peleado.

Una de las patadas dio de lleno en la cara del asqueroso ser, lanzándolo contra la pared del sello. Sin dejar que se recuperara, la chica se lanzó sobre el demonio y con una sonrisa sádica formulada en sus labios empieza a golpear el estómago del guerrero y entre ellos, logra quitarle la espada que traía enfundada en la cintura, echándose hacia atrás con ella.

La castaña afirma firme la espada con sus dos manos, logrando que su mano izquierda sangrara por motivos desconocidos, retrocediendo a paso lento, hasta chocar contra la muralla del sello.

Lily: O.O ¿de aquí a cuando la Ely sabe usar una espada?

Fiby: son las habilidades del espíritu…

Todos voltean a ver las palabras del Hada.

Gecko: ¿qué quieres decir Fiby?

Fiby: a penas se ha liberado una parte de la energía del espíritu… esto se lo escuché una vez a Liyubay…

Seto: ¿qué cosa?

Fiby: los espíritus de la naturaleza… ya habían aparecido antes… incluso antes que Atlantis… y han ayudado incontables veces a la humanidad… ellos se ponen a disposición de un humano, que lo llaman "Serairteas"… que en su idioma significa contenedor… su deber es protegerlo a toda costa, porque a través de ellos es por donde conocen el mundo, no pudiendo ser vistos ni escuchados por aquellos que no sean los Serairteas, entregan su poder infinito al contenedor… que es escogido por los dioses supremos… el dios más rebelde es el del espíritu de fuego…

Lily: Ely… (La mira preocupada)…

La chica blande la espada en contra del demonio como uno de los caballeros de la corte real del Rey Arturo, sus habilidades eran increíbles, aunque fuesen básicamente las del espíritu.

Un golpe bloqueador del disco de duelo del demonio, lanzó a la chica en contra de la muralla.

Yami: ¡¡ELY!!… (Le grita preocupado)…

Ely: eh?…

El grito de Yami sacó a la castaña del control del espíritu, regresándole su color normal de ojos y sus habilidades nulas de combate.

Lily: Ely tus ojos…

Ely: eh?… ¿Qué pasó?… yo… (Mira la espada que tenía en su mano derecha)… ¿Cuándo la saqué?…

El demonio del Orichalkos caminó hasta quedar en medio del sello; la arena comenzó a vaciarse como el agua de una tina justo donde el ser se encontraba, hundiéndose lentamente, llevándose todo lo que el sello cubriera.

Ely: eh?…eh?… no…no… no quiero ir allí… (Temblaba con la espada en una mano y sangre en la otra)… ¡ayuda!… ¡¡no quiero ir allí!!… (Gritó antes de ser arrastrada por la arena)… ¡¡Lily!!…

Lily: ¡¡Ely!!… (Gritó con impotencia)

La castaña desapareció de la vista de todos, la arena se la tragó por completo.

Marik: no… ¡¡no puede ser posible!!…

Yami: ¡¡NO!!… (Gritó con desesperación)

Lily: ¡¡ELY!!… (Lágrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas)… ¡¡NOOO!!

Una explosión desde el centro del sello les llamó la atención.

La arena se levantó al mismo tiempo que la visión de Elisa, con alas de fuego se elevaba hasta el firmamento, llegando casi a tocar las capas que cubrían la Tierra.

El demonio se elevó llegando a la misma increíble altura.

Yami: es…es… no puede ser posible… (Estaba anonadado)

Ishizu: es impresionante…

Fiby: el… el espíritu de fuego despertó por completo… (Decía mientras miraba el cielo)

La castaña a penas y se veía desde el suelo, sólo distinguían el fuego que resaltaba del fondo celeste del cielo.

Arriba el demonio se elevó con intensiones asesinas, sin embargo, la castaña juntó sus palmas hacia el frente y de ellas una concentrada bola de fuego se disparó, eliminando todos los datos de aquel demonio del Orichalkos, al igual que su sello mágico.

Elisa se irguió para observar si quedaba algún resto del guerrero de las sombras y al no encontrar nada, el espíritu de fuego, no logra mantener el control de la fusión y hace desaparecer las alas de fuego, haciendo que la castaña cayera desde esa enorme distancia.

Mokuba: ¡¡SE CAE!!…¡¡ELY SE CAE!! (Gritaba frenético)

Edison: si cae desde esa distancia… se hará trizas al tocar tierra…

Yami: ¡¿Qué hacemos?!…

Lily: ah!… ¡Ely!… ¡¿Qué hago?!…

Desde el cielo, la castaña miraba con ojos desesperados como se acercaba al suelo a tal velocidad y desde tal altura.

Ely: O.O… ToT… NOOOO… OTRA VEZ… CAIGO DESDE LAS ALTURAS… NO QUIERO MORIR… … AÚN NO BESO A NADIE… AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Aleteaba como si eso la elevara de vuelta)… ¡¡AHORA SÉ LO QUE SIENTE EL EQUIPO ROCKET CUANDO CAE LUEGO DE SALIR VOLANDO!!…

Misty: mis aros de Atlantis no servirían de nada… ¡debemos hacer algo rápido!

Gulliver: va demasiado rápido como para atraparla con mi mente mágica…

Lily: AH!!!!… ¡¡ELY!!…

Los Aros de Atlantis de Misty y Lily se iluminaron y los ojos de Lily cambiaron de color verde a azul cielo. Juntó sus manos y de ellas se formó una tormenta de nieve que creó una suave duna de hielo molido, que recibió justo a tiempo a la castaña.

Lily: ¡¡Ely!!… (Va a verla)… ¡¿cómo te encuentras?!

Ely: o… _Pinpon es un muñeco… muy guapo y de cartón… se lava la carita con agua y con jabón…_

Lily: o.O ¿Ely?… (La zarandea)… o ¡¡ELYYY!!

Ely: o… ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!…

Yami: (Le ayuda a ponerse de pie)… ¿estás bien?

Ely: o… ahora sé lo que siente un pokemon aturdido…

Lily: U… al parecer estás bien… a ver… (Le pone una mano en frente de la cara) ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?

Ely: o ¿cuántos sé que tienes o cuantos veo que tienes?

Lily: ¬¬ U…mh… ¿cuántos ves?

Ely: o… buu… pos como 8 y contando… (Cierra los ojos unos segundos)… uf… (Toma aire)… ya… (Abre los ojos)… ya no se me mueve tanto el piso… ah!… por cierto… ¡Misty!

Misty: eh?… ¿Qué pasa?

Ely: toma… (Le entrega algo)… la encontré bajo la arena…

Misty: eh?!… ¡una piedra azul!… (Se agregó automáticamente al collar de la Luna)…

Marik: eh?… Ely… tu mano sangra… (Le señala la izquierda)…

Ely: eh?… (Se mira la mano izquierda)… ¡¡mierda!!… ¡la chapa se me incrustó en la palma!…

Lily: ô.ó ¿chapa?

Ely: - si… por eso me bajé de la camioneta… la vi brillar de entre la arena…

Misty: ¿y que hay de la piedra azul?

Ely: no tenía ni idea que estaba allí… fue un punto extra… -

Lily: U.U… uf…

Ely: (mira la chapa incrustada en su mano)… se me enterró el alfiler de gancho entero… ToT esto va a doler… (La hala despacio para sacarla)… ToT mierda… duele…

Lily: a ver Ely… ven acá… (La toma la mano buena y la lleva al otro lado de la camioneta)… yo te saco la chapa…

Ely: ToT va a doler…

Lily: si te duele grita…

Ely: ¬¬ claro… como a ti no se te enterró una chapa en la palma de la mano… y más encima es la mano con la que escribo…

Lily: O.O ¿eres zurda?

Ely: si… U.U… ToT me va a doler…

Lily: ya… pásame la mano mala…

Ely: toma… (Voltea a otro lado)… me entrego al dolor…

Lily: ah… que soy colorienta… ya… allá la saco…

La rubia toma la chapa de un jalón rápido y fuerte la saca por completo.

Ely: o.O…AHHHH!!!! ¡¡MIERDA!!… ToT… ¡¡¡NO PUDISTE HABER SIDO MÁS SUAVECITA!!!…

Seto: oh… O.O eso debió doler…

Lily: U pero te la saqué…

Ely: ¡¡A COSTA DE MI POBRE MANITA!!

Ishizu: ok… dentro del auto tengo un equipo de primeros auxilios…

Ely: menos mal… (Sigue a Ishizu)…

Ishizu: ok… ven… pásame la mano…

Ely: mh… (La extiende)…

La morena toma un algodón con alcohol y se lo pone en la herida para desinfectarla.

Ely: ¡¡¡o.O!!!… arde… ¡arde!… ¡¡arde!!… ¡¡ARDE!!… (Mueve las piernas frenéticamente)… ToT ¡¡arde!!

Ishizu: ya… no te preocupes… (Le venda la palma)… - esto protegerá tu herida…

Ely: o… gracias… (Regresa con los demás)…

Yami: ¿ya estás mejor?

Ely: algo… aún se me mueve el mundo… Lily… ¿dónde dejaste mi chapa?

Lily: ah…la tiene Seto…

Ely: ¿y por qué la tiene él?

Seto: (observa inquisitivo la chapa)… mh… buena foto…

Ely//U… arigatou… pero… ¿podrías devolvérmela?

Seto: claro… (Le mete la mano bajo la polera a la chica y le pone la chapa)… cuídala mejor… (Le acaricia el cabello)

Ely: eh?… si -…

Gecko: será mejor que nos demos prisa en sellar ese Asnabul…

Ely: si… debemos…darnos… (Su visión se torna borrosa)… prisa… (Se desmaya)…

Lily: ¡Ely!…

Fiby: (Se acerca a la castaña y le toca la frente con el dedo índice)… es el espíritu de fuego… necesita restablecer sus energías…

Yami: ¿y por qué a Lily no le sucede nada?

Fiby: el espíritu de fuego se alimenta de la fuerza vital de su contenedor… en cambio el de Hielo, no tiene necesidad de hacerlo… y al parecer… el despertar… descargó por completo a Elisa…

Yami: intentaré hacer algo con el poder de mi rompecabezas del milenio… (Toma a la castaña en brazos)… regresemos al auto…

Todos regresaron a las posiciones anteriores, exceptuando a la castaña que dormía en los brazos del tricolor.

Mientras más avanzaban, la cantidad de rocas erosionadas aumentaba y también la preocupación de Ishizu, ya que al parecer, el Asnabul que había sido visto, no estaba donde antes.

Ishizu: esto no puede ser posible… ¿seguro que seguimos el camino correcto Odion?

Odion: claro que si…

Marik: ¿qué sucede hermana?

Ishizu: el Asnabul no está donde lo vimos la vez pasada…

Lily: pero… ¿eso es posible?

Yami: no lo sé… tal vez Gulliver pueda respondernos…

Una mano de Elisa agarró con fuerza la polera de Yami, llamando su atención.

Yami: eh?… (Baja la mirada para verla)… otra vez…

Marik: ¿otra vez está llorando?…

Lily: eh?… Ely… ¿qué estará soñando?…

Odion detiene el auto.

Ishizu: será mejor que la despierten…

Yami: Elisa… (Le susurra)… despierta… (La mueve un poco)…

La castaña empezó a murmurar algo.

Ely: no… no es cierto… no fui yo…

Yami: eh?… ¿de qué habla?…

Marik: ¿tendrá relación con el sueño anterior?… (Mira a Yami)… faraón… ¿cree poder entrar en su mente?

Yami: lo intentaré… (Asiente)…

Yami se concentra, llamando a los poderes antiguos de Egipto que se demostraron en la aparición del ojo milenario en su frente y el brillo del rompecabezas.

Dentro de la mente de la castaña, un sin número de frases eran murmuradas por dos sombras ajenas a la mente real de la chica.

_Ely: no… (Se tapa los oídos)… váyanse… déjenme en paz…_

_X: no puedes evitarlo… las sombras te llaman…_

_X2: no lo escuches… las llamas pertenecen al ser del Serairteas…_

_Ely: ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!…_

_La chica empieza a correr por un pasillo negro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y sus pupilas contraídas por el miedo que esas voces le provocaban._

_Sus pasos hacían eco en el vacío de la oscuridad._

_Una puerta se encontraba al final del pasillo. La chica corrió y al momento de tocar la puerta con sus dedos, esta desapareció, cambiando completamente el escenario: Un suelo cubierto de sangre._

_Ely: no… (Se tapa la boca con ambas manos)… ellos…no pueden ser… (Niega frenéticamente con terror reflejado en sus ojos)… no…_

_Una sombra aparece y abraza a Elisa por la espalda._

_X: esto es lo que buscas…_

_Ely: no… es sangre… sangre… (Su cuerpo tiembla por el miedo)…_

_X: tú la deseas… sé que la quieres… (Se acerca al cuello de la castaña y le susurra sensualmente)… sé que la deseas… no puedes negarte a probar…_

_Las manos de la chica caen a sus costados, mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojo vino._

_Imágenes de sus amigos aparecieron, de pie, ocultando sus ojos._

_X: bebe su elixir…_

_Ely: beber… (Garras aparecieron en lugar de sus uñas)…_

_X: eso es… deléitate… pruébalo…_

_Ely: mh… (Pasa su lengua por sobre sus labios)…_

_La sombra la suelta, sin dejar de susurrarle con aquel sugestivo tono._

_X: acábalos… desgárralos…_

_En otra parte del mismo lugar._

_Yami: ¿en donde me encuentro?… (Mira a su alrededor)… ¡¡Elisa!!… (Grita sin respuesta)…_

_El joven faraón comienza a caminar dentro de una densa oscuridad. Sin rumbo aparente._

_Cada paso hacía eco en el lugar._

_Cerró sus ojos y concentró su energía para localizar a la chica que buscaba._

_La luz del rompecabezas milenario localizó la puerta por la cual la chica había entrado en compañía de aquel espíritu de sombras._

_El tricolor tomó la manija de la puerta y bajó la palanca, sin embargo, la puerta no abrió._

_Yami: maldición… sé que se encuentra del otro lado… _

_Detrás de la puerta, todo estaba rodeado de sangre y fuego._

_Ely: no…no…no… (Miraba sus manos bañadas de sangre)…_

_X: sí… lo es… ¿qué se sintió matar?_

_X2: no le escuches… la flama de los Khurus arde en tu interior…_

_Ely: demo… (Pasa sus manos ensangrentadas por su rostro)… ja, ja, ja… (Ríe maquiavélicamente)… "lever tajerth Thanath"… _

_X: ja, ja, ja…las sombras son más persuasivas…_

_X2: no lo creo… _

_Ely: eh?… AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Grita descontroladamente mientras se sujeta la cabeza)…_

_Del otro lado de la puerta, Yami seguía de pie frente a ella, usando el poder del rompecabezas para romper una barrera mental y pasar por la puerta._

_Luego de unos segundos la puerta pasó el cerrojo._

_Con sonrisa victoriosa, Yami vuelve a tomar la manija de la puerta._

_Algo inesperado empezó a salir bajo la puerta, un espeso líquido de color rojo._

_Yami: ¿Qué es esto?… (Se agacha y toca el líquido que salía bajo la puerta)… pero… ¡¡esto es sangre!!…_

_En cosa de milisegundos, Yami se pone de pie y abre estrepitosamente la puerta, encontrándose con un escenario que ni en películas de terror había visto._

_Yami: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!_

_Elisa, bajo el completo control del primer espectro de sombras, descuartizaba a Lily y bebía de su sangre con tal lascivia, que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que llegaría a algún tipo de orgasmo a través de la sangre ajena._

_X: ¿quién osa invadir mi espectáculo personal?_

_El espectro se paró detrás de la castaña y descaradamente pasa su lengua por sobre los restos de sangre de la comisura de los labios de la castaña._

_El segundo espectro llama a las llamas del fuego de los Khurus, iluminando por completo la habitación. Partes humanas se acumulaban en las esquinas y las cabezas de todos sus amigos estaban esparcidas, levemente sumergidas en las posas de sangre que inundaban el suelo del lugar._

_X2: huj Khurus derth kimkel… of huj Kramis __**("los Dioses pueden liberarte… de las Sombras")**_

_X: is therant yut… Kira is forth __**("es demasiado tarde…Kira es mía")**_

_Ely: no…no… TARRETTTTTT!!!!!! (Grita tapándose los oídos)… __**("parennnnn!!!!")**_

_Yami: no… ¡¡Elisa!!… (La toma de los hombros)… Ils no taith kirrenthen… __**("ellos no te dañarán")**_

_La castaña se safa del agarre de Yami y de nueva cuenta el espectro se apodera de ella, haciendo que atacara a Yami para sacarlo del camino._

_X: Il no is konde __**("Él no es nada")**_

_Yami cayó sobre restos de cuerpos humanos, llenando su ser unas increíbles nauseas._

Todos esperaban a que Yami saliera de la mente de la chica y les dijera que era lo que sucedía con ella, sin embargo jamás se imaginaron que Yami abriría los ojos de manera impulsiva, se inclinara y se tapara la boca impidiendo deseos de vomitar.

Marik: O.O ¿qué onda?

Lily: O.O ¿Yami?

Yami: no… (Toma a la castaña y empieza a zarandearla fuertemente mientras gritaba su nombre)…¡¡Elisa!!…¡¡ELISA!!… ¡¡ELISA!!…

La castaña despierta de la misma manera que Yami, sin deseos de vomitar.

Sus ojos contenían un terror increíble, sus manos se enterraban en los antebrazos de Yami, mientras pupilas y cuerpo temblaban horrorizadas.

Yami: nithop… nithop… tu no mirthen kirron to huj Thanes… **("por favor…por favor…tú no serás dañada por los Demonios")**

Ely: no…no… (Negaba frenéticamente)…huj Thanes no mait kirrenthen… rit tarrakuthen a tot… (Baja la mirada) nan no kire… **("los Demonios no me dañarán… yo mataré a todos…pero no quiero")**

Los demás escuchaban con un enorme signo de interrogación. ¿En qué idioma estaban hablando?

Ely: il Thane mait dit… rit tarrakuthen…rit tarrakuthen… nan…nan… no isthen mait truth… ils mait…ils mait… no…no…no… rit gone tarraku… **("el Demonio me dijo…yo mataré… yo mataré… pero…pero… no fue mi culpa…ellos me…ellos me…no…no…no… yo debo morir")**

Yami: ¡¡NO!!…

La castaña empieza a asfixiarse, mostrando espasmos respiratorios.

Yami: ¿Ely?…

Ely: no… no puedo…

Seto: eh?!… ¡¡bájala del auto!!… ¡¡está entrando en ataque de pánico!!…

Yami: eh?!… hai…

Yami abre la puerta como puede y con ayuda de Lily, sacan a la castaña del auto para llevarla a unas rocas que daban sombra y otras servirían de asiento.

Lily: Ely… ¿qué te pasó?

Yami: será mejor que te diga después… este no es momento…

Ely: yo… uh!…

La chica se safa de la ayuda de sus dos amigos para correr hacia una roca y comenzar a vomitar.

Yami: trae una botella con agua… por favor… (Va a ver a Elisa)

Lily: de acuerdo… (Regresa a la camioneta)…

Mokuba: ¿qué le pasó?

Lily: no sé…

Joey: ¿se mareó?

Seto: no lo creo… entró en ataque de pánico luego de despertar…

Lily: Ishizu-san… necesito una botella con agua…

Ishizu: claro… (Trajina un bolso)… pero… lo que más me intriga es el extraño idioma en que el faraón hablaba con Ely-chan… (Saca la botella de agua)…toma…

Lily: gracias… (La recibe)… eso mismo me pregunto…

Fiby: es el primer idioma… de seguro tuvieron un encuentro con el espíritu de fuego…

Marik: a todo esto… (Mira a Seto)… ¿Cómo sabías que Elisa estaba entrando en ataque de pánico?

Seto: Mokuba los sufría cuando estábamos en el orfanato…

En las rocas, Yami esperaba a la que chica dejara de vomitar.

Ely: maldición… ¡puaj!… (Vomita de nueva cuenta)…

Yami: ¿Qué te sucedió?…

La chica al fin deja de vomitar y con la respiración alterada se sienta en una roca ubicada algo más atrás, lejos de sus entrañas.

Ely: no lo sé… recordé…

Yami: ¿aquellas imágenes?

Ely: si… se me revolvió todo…

Llega Lily con la botella con agua.

Lily: Ely… (Le pasa la botella)…

Ely: gracias… (Toma un poco, se enjuaga la boca y luego la escupe)… lo necesitaba…

Lily: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ely: mh… como el ajo… acabo de vomitar todo lo que comí en la mañana…

Lily: U… mh… chuta Ely… (Le soba la espalda)… pero… ¿qué te pasó?

Yami: hay dos mentes extras a la suya…

Lily: eh?… ¿Qué quieres decir?…

Yami: además de su mente y la del espíritu de fuego… se infiltró otra… una sombría, que quería apoderarse de su mente…

Lily: ¿otra?… ¿es eso posible?

Yami: al parecer sí… pero… ¿Podrías dejarme solo con ella?

Lily: eh?… claro… (Se pone de pie y camina de regreso al grupo)…

Yami: mh… (Mira con seriedad a la castaña)…

Ely: yo…

Yami: eh?…

Ely: yo… al parecer, en vez de ayudar… sólo les ocasiono problemas… (Junta sus manos)… nunca debieron llamarme…

Yami: no lo creo así…

Ely: puede que medio mundo crea como tú… y aún así no me lo creeré…a menos que me muestre lo contrario…

Yami: eres muy dura contigo misma… si estás aquí es por algo… los Dioses confían en ti…

Ely: claro… ¿y de qué me sirve eso?…

Yami: los dioses son dioses porque no tienen rasgos erróneos… es imposible que te hayan traído al azar… (Camina y se hinca frente a la chica para verle el rostro)… ellos saben lo que hacen…

Ely: lo dudo… ni siquiera puedo controlar el espíritu de fuego… ¿Por qué me lo dieron a mí?… (Se agarra la cabeza y recuesta sus codos en sus rodillas)…no sirvo…

Yami: no digas eso…

Ely: además… ¿Qué pasa si lo que vi fuera real?… no quiero… no quiero matar a nadie…

Yami: y no lo harás… no siempre los sueños son premonitorios…

Ely: pero… eso no fue un sueño…

Yami: eso es cierto… aún así creo que eres más fuerte que eso…

Ely: pero… ¿Qué pasa si tengo algo oscuro dentro de mí?… ¿O alguna clase de demonio?… ¿O si termino por transformarme en algo incontrolable?…no quiero… no quiero sentir esa sensación otra vez… (Se tapa los ojos con las manos, bajo sus lentes)…

Yami: ¿de qué sensación hablas?… (Le toma la muñeca)…explícate…

Ely: no quiero matar a nadie… no quiero eso otra vez…

Yami: ¿de qué hablas?…

Ely: no quiero quedarme sola otra vez… encontré a personas muy bellas para perderlas por mi culpa… preferiría… preferiría desaparecer…antes de terminar con la vida de alguien…

Yami: (con fuerza le quita las manos del rostro)… ¡eso no pasará!…

Ely: pero… (Ve los ojos firmes de Yami)… ¿y si…?

Yami: ¡y si nada!… yo te protegeré de las sombras… te lo prometo…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al oír tales palabras y más aún al sentir un cálido abrazo por parte de tan valeroso chico.

Ely: yo… (Relaja sus músculos y su mirada)…gracias…

X: vaya, vaya… que escena tan tierna…

Yami: eh?… esa voz…

X: así que me recuerdas… ¿verdad faraón?…

Un hombre de cabellos largos de color verde agua, tez blanca y ojos de distinto color apareció de entre la arena del desierto.

X: tanto tiempo… ¿no es así?

Ely: es… es… Darts…

Darts: me conoces… esto si es novedad… (Sonríe satisfactoriamente)…

Los demás muchachos, a excepción de Odion, Mokuba y Edison, fueron hacia el lugar de peligro.

Seto: ¡¿de nuevo tú?!… (Le grita furioso)…

Darts: así que el joven Kaiba también está aquí… ha sido un reencuentro con bastantes sorpresas… (Ríe muy cómodamente) Aleluya tenía razón… los guerreros del presente y pasado están juntos…

Mai: ¡¿no se suponía que habías regresado a tu mundo?!

Darts: pues para su sorpresa señorita Valentine… soy el verdadero Darts del Orichalkos… no tengo nada que ver con aquel espíritu patético que regresó con su hija y amada esposa…

Marik: ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Ely: que Aleluya llamó sólo a los espíritus demoníacos de las sombras… no tenía necesidad de llamar a los verdaderos, pues los que tenían todo el poder, eran los Yamis, no los Hikaris…

Darts: mh… está bien informada… mi pequeña damita…

Ely: je… (Sonríe de medio lado)… viniendo de ti… lo acepto…

Lily: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Darts: sólo dando un paseo…por el presente Egipto…

Gulliver: ô.ô ¿ah si?…

Gecko: ¬¬ mh… como sea…

Fiby: ¡no creo que hayas salido por tu cuenta!… Aleluya jamás da puntada sin hilo…

Darts: (ríe)… exacto… (Estira su brazo derecho a la altura de sus hombros)…

Una esfera de color verde se formó en la palma de la mano derecha de Darts y el símbolo del sello del Orichalkos apareció en su frente y la arena bajo el grupo de chicos empezó a moverse como las olas en el mar.

Un sello se formó en el suelo y luego explotó, mandando a volar a todos los chicos, para luego caer al fondo del agujero hecho por Darts, que era la entrada a diversas tumbas faraónicas, separando por completo al grupo.

Lily y Marik cayeron al fondo de un pasaje muy parecido a las murallas de las tumbas.

Ely y Yami cayeron a una cueva que se formó al momento de la explosión.

Gulliver y Misty fueron arrojados a otro pasaje de la tumba.

Ishizu y Seto terminaron en medio de una cueva subterránea, muy diferente a la que cayeron Yami y Elisa, con sensación de humedad.

Por último, Joey y Mai cayeron a los pies de un río subterráneo, mientras que Odion, Edison y Mokuba estaban en la camioneta impactados al poder que demostraba Darts en alianza con Aleluya.

CONTINUARÁ……

YA NEE-CHAN, AQUÍ AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO… ME PASÉ XP… ES QUE ME EMOCIONÉ ESCRIBIENDO…

ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO Y HECHO REÍR, YA QUE CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ ME REÍA AL RELEERLO MIENTRAS ME ACORDABA DE LAS IMBECILIDADES QUE HACÍAMOS CON LA KARIV EN EL LICEO…XD… SI…ME GRABÓ A MI TAMBIÉN… ToT… SOMOS VÍCTIMAS DE UNA CHANTAJISTA… DE UNA COKER CHANTAJISTA…ToT…

Y ESO…XD… SALUDOS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y OJALA ME DEJEN RR, PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS… XD… Y QUE GRACIAS A LOS RR ES QUE PUBLICO… SIN ELLOS ¬¬ HO HAY MÁS HISTORIA… XD… ASÍ QUE NEE-CHAN O ME DEJAS RR O NO TE QUEDAS CON MARIK…XD…XD…XD…XD…XD…XD…

BYE… ADIEU A TOUT LE MONDE… A BIENTÔT…

YAMIELIKAI… (si…yo…la autora…XD)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusividad de sus creadores y afiliados._

_**Capítulo Nº 18: "No puedo separarme de ti".**_

Los poderes de Darts, lograron hacer que el grupo de chicos se separara casi por completo.

Misty y Gulliver se hallaban en el fondo de una tumba, al parecer fuera de los conocimientos de Ishizu, lo más probable es que sea una tumba secreta subterránea, fuera de los planos egipcios conocidos.

Misty: (de espaldas sobre el suelo)… auchs… ¿dónde estoy?… eh?… (Siente algo sobre su pecho)… eh?!… ¡¡Gulliver!!… (Se levantó de improviso para auxiliarlo)… ¡Gulliver!… ¿te encuentras bien?… (El chico no despertaba)… Gulliver… (Murmura antes de abrazarlo)… por favor… despierta…

Gulliver: eh?… (Rezonga un poco antes de abrir lentamente los ojos)… ¿Qué sucede?… (Murmura)…

Misty: (Muy feliz con lágrimas en sus ojos)… ¡Gulliver!… (Lo abraza con algo de desesperación)…

Gulliver: o//O… etto… Misty… (La chica se separa para que se levantara)… ¿Dónde estamos?

Misty: no lo sé… cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí… ¿Qué lugar será este?

Gulliver: no estoy seguro… (Se pone de pie)… pero debemos salir y encontrar a los demás (Le ofrece la mano a Misty para que se pusiera de pie)…

Misty: (aceptando la ayuda) gracias…

Gulliver: (Mira a su alrededor) se parece bastante a lugar donde encontramos la boca del león… ¿no crees?… (Mira a Misty esperando su opinión al respecto)…

Misty: si… (Toma la mano de Gulliver)… pero… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

Gulliver: eh!… (Se sorprende y sonroja al ser tomado tan sutilmente de la mano)… no te preocupes… (Le entrelaza la mano con algo de nerviosismo)… yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…

Misty: (se sonroja y abraza a Gulliver)… Gulliver… (Murmura)… gracias… yo…

Gulliver: eh?… (La abraza por la cintura)… ¿qué sucede?… (Le pregunta en tono muy dulce)…

Misty: yo… Gulliver… bueno… (Esconde su rostro en el pecho de Gulliver)… quiero… quiero saber algo…

Gulliver se sorprende por las palabras de la chica, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento no era el estar perdido bajo una tumba faraónica (N/A: ¬¬ ¿entonces qué?… yo estaría cagá de miedo… a menos que cierto chico me estuviera protegiendo ¬), sino mas bien el estado de Misty para consigo. Algo le preocupaba a la chica y eso le dolía en lo profundo de su alma.

Él siempre ha estado en compañía de Misty, desde el comienzo de sus aventuras, desde que logró controlar la mente mágica hasta cuando devolvieron todos los discos mágicos y decidieron fugarse para vivir felices lejos de los lujos de ser Rey de Benis.

Gulliver: ¿qué pasa Misty?… me estás preocupando…

Misty: yo… escucha… (Aprieta con fuerza la polera de Gulliver)… quiero…saber… (Se arma de valor y levanta la vista de sus ojos esmeraldas para chocarla con los zafiros de Gulliver)… ¿tú me quieres?…

El pelirrojo hipó por la pregunta, incluyendo un sonrojo automático que se realizó al escuchar la palabra "querer" en alguien.

Misty: Gulliver… yo necesito saberlo… yo… (Traga saliva)… sabes que te amo con todo mi ser…eres la persona más importante de todo el planeta… eres lo único que en verdad tengo… (Sus ojos se aguaron un poco y al verse de esa manera baja la mirada al suelo, aún sujetando la polera de Gulliver con unas manos temblorosas de la posible respuesta)…eres lo único… (Repitió en un susurro)

Gulliver tomó a Misty de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

Gulliver:… ¿por qué dudas en este momento?…

Misty: eh?… (Se sorprende)…

Gulliver: sabes a la perfección que te amo… en realidad… te adoro… eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida… de verdad Misty… (Baja el encuentro de sus labios y en un susurro)… Te amo…

Misty: Gulliver… (Susurra antes de recibir el tan esperado beso que sus labios deseaban desde hace mucho)…

Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección y los movimientos inexpertos de sus labios llegaban a fascinar en primera instancia.

Gulliver: (Se aleja y le susurra a unos milímetros de los labios de Misty)… abre la boca…

Sin siquiera replicar, la chica abre un poco la boca, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amado Gulliver.

El chico devoraba literalmente la boca de la chica, jugando con sus lenguas en una inocente batalla de control, que acabó por quedar en empate. Suspiros se escapaban entre leves mordiscos que daban pequeñas descargas eléctricas a sus bocas, llenando su sistema nervioso de choques increíbles que pedían más.

La lengua de Gulliver palpaba cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la chica, llegando casi a la garganta, jugando con su paladar e interactuando con la otra lengua, que recibía deseosa los leves empujoncitos que acariciaban sus papilas gustativas.

Las manos del chico comenzaron por acariciar la cintura de la rubia, subiendo lentamente, recorriendo la espalda, agarrando con fuerza el broche del brazier por sobre la ropa, estrujándolo en un intento vano por saciar la desesperación que comenzaba a recorrer por sus entrañas.

El peso del pelirrojo se dejó caer por sobre el de la rubia, cayendo livianamente sobre las rocas del lugar, sin embargo, fuera de las tumbas subterráneas…

Edison: ¡¿qué vamos hacer?!… ¡¡¡GULLIVER!!!… ToT…

Mokuba: calma Edison… ellos deben de estar bien… además Yugi está con ellos, mi hermano… y las chicas…

Odion:…es cierto… pero aún así es posible que el amo Marik esté en peligro

Edison: es cierto… (Camina hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y toma un bolso)… buscaré la manera de sacarlos de allí…

Mokuba: ¿qué harás?… (Lo sigue curioso)

Edison: no te preocupes… inventaré algo para encontrar y sacar a todos los muchachos de aquel espantoso lugar… (Saca un destornillador y otra pila de cosas)… esperen chicos… el genio Edison los sacará de su aprieto…

Odion: vaya… que chico más habilidoso…

Mokuba: mh… (Mira el horizonte)… (Sólo espero que mi hermano se encuentre bien…)

En uno de los laberintos subterráneos…

Ishizu: ¿estás seguro que estás bien Seto?… (Lo mira preocupada)…

Seto: te digo que sí… (Se apoya en el muro para tomar aire)… y aunque no fuera así… jamás dejaría que una mujer se encargara de mí…

Ishizu: ¬¬ ajá… (Lo orgulloso no se lo quita ni Anubis)… ok… entonces sigamos adelante… debemos salir de aquí…

Seto: ¬¬ mh… (Eso es precisamente lo que deseo… no soporto estar tan cerca de esta loca desquiciada por esas tablas antiguas… bah!… puras patrañas…)… sigamos… (Vuelve a ponerse en marcha)…

De regreso con el joven de Atlantis…

Las cosas no cesaban, el calor del momento se sentía por lo menos 5 metros a la redonda, contando que ya de por sí, el lugar era muy frío y que decir de la oscuridad.

Leves jadeos, acompañados del vapor que salía de sus bocas resonaban en el eco de la tumba faraónica que profanaban sin pudor alguno.

Gulliver: (susurrando)… ¿de verdad lo quieres?

Misty: (ídem)… Gulliver… si eres tú… cualquier lugar está bien, solo quiero sentir tus labios saborear los míos, tus manos jugar con los distintos tipos de caricias sobre mi piel, tu aliento chocar con mi cuello y ver al hombre idóneo de mis sueños… (Cerró sus ojos y suspiró bajo el peso del mayor)…

Gulliver: está bien… después de todo… no será sólo sexo… (Misty abrió enorme los ojos)… desde la primera será amor… desde este preciso instante te entregaré mi cuerpo y mi alma…

Misty: (sonrió con un leve sonrojo no precisamente de vergüenza)… te recibiré encantada…

Volvieron a besarse.

Las manos de Gulliver, en torpes movimientos bajaban acariciando la silueta de la rubia, que se aferraba al cuello del pelirrojo, profundizando el beso.

Sólo unos minutos bastaron para que ambos cuerpos quedaran a merced de sus caricias y deseos.

Los labios de Gulliver bajaron de la boca de la rubia para ir directo a su cuello, besarlo y morderlo suavemente, sacando uno que otro suspiro de los labios de su amada. Siguió bajando hasta dar con sus pechos, que no eran pequeños.

Por primera vez se deleitó con el voluptuoso pecho, que desde hace mucho quería tocar, besar, acariciar, marcarlo como propio. Los masajeó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para provocar en Misty un sonrojo de excitación que la hacía ver casi idónea.

Su boca siguió bajando por el sendero creado en el vientre de la chica, besando y creando algunas descargas eléctricas en la piel.

Misty: Gulliver… (Susurró)… onegai… hazlo ya…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de ternura, en ningún momento se vio morbosa o lujuriosa, eso se demostró inclusive en el momento en que la penetró sin aviso alguno.

Los gemidos de placer cambiaron extrañamente, mezclándose con otros de dolor.

Gulliver: (empezando el vaivén)… ¿Misty?… ¿qué sucede?

La chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas se asomaba por ellos.

Misty: Gulliver… Gulliver…ah….duele un poco… (Murmuró)…

Gulliver: yo…no quiero hacerte daño…… (No se detenía)… si quieres… ah…si quieres… podemos……podemos detenernos……

Misty: no…… quiero que grabes tu nombre en mi cuerpo… quiero pertenecerte y saberme pertenecida… ah!!!… (Gritó)…

Gulliver: demo…… (Tragó saliva)…

Misty se sentó de improviso, aferrándose a la espalda del ojiazul con desesperación, enterrándole las uñas, marcando la espalda con rasguños de excitación, dejando bien en claro que no quería detenerse, hasta sentir que el cielo se le era alcanzable.

Sus cuerpos cansados caen sobre las rocas de la tumba.

Terminando sus sueños en un extravagante lugar.

CONTINUARÁ……

ToT PÉSIMO LEMON……

ESTABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN…..ME DEMORÉ UN SIGLO EN ESCRIBIR ESTA COSA…. NEE-CHAN…EL SIGUIENTE SI TE VA A GUSTAR…. ESTA CAPÍTULO SI QUEDÓ MALO…MALO….

PERO JURO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES SERÁN MEJORES….

NECESITO LA LLEGADA DE LA INSPIRACIÓN, NARUTO SE APODERÓ DE MI MENTE…BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!...

NO IMPORTA…. INTENTARÉ PONER LO MEJOR DE MÍ PARA **"TU CAPÍTULO" **JAJAJAJAJA…… PREPÁRATE NEE-CHAN….SE VIENE...JAJAJAJA

ESO…BESOS…

Y PERDONA POR LO MALO DEL CAPÍTULO ¬¬ NO PUDO SALIR MÁS DE RELLENO….XP…OK….


	19. Doble intención

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son míos, míos y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto muhahajajaja… (Apuntan a nuestra escritora con una mágnum en la espalda) O.OU ok… está bien… lo admito… ¬¬ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus propios creadores, exceptuando la trama y uno que otro personaje…U.

**Notas de la Autora:** de aquí en adelante estará escrito todo en narrativa **(Inner Ely: ¬¬ ¿y ese milagro?)** etto…U…pues, me aburrí de este estilo de escritura, y porque mis demás fics están escritos en narrativa **(Inner: pues te felicito…¬¬ me aburrías, esto es un fic, no un guión cinematográfico) **ah… ¬¬ perdona por gustarme el cine…

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla **(diálogo del personaje)

-_**blablabla **_(pensamiento del personaje)

Blablabla (narración)

_Blablabla _(recuerdos)

_**Capítulo Nº 19: "Doble Intención"**_

Oscuridad. Rocas. Frío. Caminata.

-**¿sabes realmente donde nos encontramos?-**

**-¬¬ por enésima vez Kaiba… te digo que no…**-mira el fondo de la cueva-**este lugar no está dentro de los planos que he investigado…-**baja el tono de voz-**…jamás antes había estado aquí…-**

**-ah!…-**se detiene de improviso.

**-¿te sucede algo?-**voltea al instante.

**-nada que sea de tu incumbencia…**-se recarga sobre el muro de roca mientras que su mano izquierda se dirigía a su pierna lastimada-_**…esta puta herida que no me deja caminar correctamente…-**_

-**¿seguro que estás bien?-**se acerca lentamente con intención de ayudar. Extiende su mano levemente hacia la herida.

**-¡¡te digo que no te incumbe!!**-golpeó la mano de la chica en respuesta negativa a la ayuda.

**-deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso…-**frunce el ceño-**…que una persona te ayude no quiere decir que seas inferior o algo por el estilo… venga…te curaré la herida-**se acerca, pero el ojiazul esquiva a la morena.

**-te digo que no necesito de tu ayuda-**

**-deja de ser tan cabezota…ven…**-allá otra vez.

**-que no…-**la esquiva de nueva cuenta.

**-por Ra Kaiba…deja que te ayude…**-decía casi suplicante.

**-te digo que no es…-**pierde el equilibrio.

-**¡Seto!-**lo toma de la muñeca para que no se cayera, pero acaban castaño sobre morena**-¡auchs!…de verdad que pesas……**-levanta la mirada a la par que lo hacía Seto. Ojos azules. Frío contra cálido. Choques zafiros. Sonrojo-**yo…Kaiba…-**

**-está bien…-**se rinde y sienta en frente de Ishizu**-no podré seguir en estas condiciones…puedes ayudar si eso es lo que quieres…-**enfría más su mirada y la lanza sobre la azulada de la morena-**pero no esperes algo a cambio de ello…yo no te he pedido ayuda, solo aceptaré tu ofrecimiento ¿quedó claro?**-Ishizu sonrió con ternura, mientras asentía y acerca a ver la herida del CEO.

**-no te preocupes…no te cobraré, será un servicio de mi parte…**_**con solo ayudarte soy feliz**_-

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la cueva subterránea, otra pareja deambulaba intentando encontrar la salida.

**-puaj!!!**

**-¿seguro que estás bien?**

**-yo……-**casi de color azul-**…no…me siento como el ajo……de verdad que yo…o.O PUAJ!!!**

**-¿algo te cayó mal en el desayuno, Ely?-**le sobaba la espalda para hacerla sentir mejor.

**-no creo que sea eso…**-respira alterada y cansada-**hace mucho que no vomitaba así……-**

**-¿crees que sea por lo del espíritu de fuego?**

-**ay… no lo sé Yugi……**-adelanta camino al tricolor-**…lo único que sé…que es seguro que la próxima vez que devuelva, serán mis entrañas…**-se afirma el estómago en lo que el pequeño soltaba una risita-**¬¬ no te rías…que no es…o.O-**de vuelta al rincón a vomitar-**puaj!!……ah….santo cielo……**-tomó aire- **puaj!!… de veras que esto no es divertido…-**

**-toma…**

**-eh?-**Yugi le tiende una botella con agua-** ¿de dónde la sacaste?-**

**-es la que te di cuando vomitaste por vez primera…-**

**-mh…**-traga saliva para quitar algo del sabor agrio de la boca-**ok…vale gracias-**toma un poco de agua. Se enjuaga y luego escupe-**mucho mejor…-**mira el frente-**sigamos… quiero salir de este lugar…-**

La pareja ojiazul siguió su camino.

Seto tenía la pierna vendada por un trozo de la tela de su propia gabardina blanca y caminaba con la ayuda del muro de rocas, como no quería recibir ayuda de la egipcia, pues simplemente se las apañó como pudo.

El camino se hacía tedioso y monótono. El pasillo parecía interminable y la sensación constante de frío no ayudaba a pasar el rato.

Los muros rocosos, llenos de garabatos antiguos, la mayoría desgastados por el pasar de los años y otros que se mantenían intactos, cosa bastante extraña por el lugar y situación que se encontraban los garabatos que estaban gastados. Demasiado gastados para los ojos de Ishizu y una mierda para los de Seto.

Los dedos de Seto, al apoyarse y deslizarse por el muro, borraban uno que otro jeroglífico, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado. Estaba más preocupado por el punzante dolor de su pierna y en la forma de no mostrar el semblante de dolor en frente de la mujer esa, que según él, estaba loca y obsesionada con el destino. Sus dedos se rasmillaban al pasar por las rocas, sin embargo……

**-eh?… ¿qué demonios?-**una roca se hundió al tacto de sus manos.

**-¿qué pasa Kaiba?-**

**-no lo sé…**-se concentra en el punto que acababa de tocar**-esta cosa se hundió y… eh?**-

La roca hundida accionó un mecanismo en las rocas alrededor y como si se plegaran, comenzaron a crear una entrada hacia otro lugar. Las rocas parecían rejuntarse y encajar, tal como el tetris. Cuando las rocas acabaron de moverse, unas llamas se encendieron dentro, mostrando un pasillo de rocas lisas y en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera había polvo por la cantidad de siglos que estuvo encerrado. Todo perfecto. Demasiado.

**-¿a dónde conduce ese pasaje?**

**-te digo que estas cuevas subterráneas no las conozco para nada…-**se adelanta y entra al lugar-**pero no perdemos nada en investigar algo de aquí… vamos**-

-_**¬¬ si claro…como tú no estás herida…pues claro… allá vamos…a morir juntos…mh… esto es una mierda…nunca debí seguir a Lily a este estúpido lugar… siempre que me topo con el fan club de Yugi acabo metido en problemas…**__-_sigue a la morena con mala hostia-**grandioso… otro pasillo interminable**-no veía el final de las rocas.

**-¿por qué tan negativo Kaiba?…deberías de tener aunque sea algo de fe… ¿no crees?-**sigue caminando, esperando de vez en cuando que Seto la alcanzara.

**-no necesito de esas cursilerías… además sólo me atengo a los hechos, ¿ves acaso el final de este pasillo?… ¬¬ lo dudo, así que no digas nada ¿quedó claro?…-**

**-ajá… ¬¬-**

Camino. Camino. Rocas lisas y doradas. Pasillo largo y extenso. Antorchas hasta el infinito y más allá (N/a: xP). ¿Salida? No hay señales.

El eco de los zapatos de Seto era lo único que se oía en el lugar. Las palabras habían cesado y el empresario no deseba otra cosa.

Todo era tan métrico y monótono que parecía que no avanzaban. El mismo piso, la misma antorcha, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-**eh?… veo la salida…-**la morena empezó a correr hasta la salida del pasillo que parecía interminable.

**-ja…al fin una buena noticia…**-siguió a la morena como pudo. (N/a: ¿saltando en un pie? xP)

Ishizu llegó a la supuesta salida y quedó paralizada con lo que sus orbes azules veían; lápida tras lápida, esculpida con una maestría y sutileza envidiable.

Imágenes impresionantes que hablaban sobre una relación en secreto de dos sacerdotes del antiguo Egipto.

-**¿Ishizu?-**Seto llegó hasta quedar parado al lado de la morena (N/a: o.O ¿cuánto se demoró?… se suponía que estaba cojo)

-**son…-**murmuró-**las lápidas de los sacerdotes Seth e Isis…-**

**-¿Seth?… ¿ese que se supone que soy yo?-**la chica le asiente aún en estado de sorpresa-**¬¬ genial…le he encontrado la zanahoria a su conejo…… ¿qué se supone que dicen?-**

**-relatan una relación amorosa en secreto……de dos…sacerdotes de la corte del faraón……**-se acerca y toca las lápidas con melancolía-**…de cómo vivieron juntos, a pesar de ir en contra de las reglas impuestas…-**

**-no es momento de apreciar el arte antiguo… debemos buscar la salida de este lugar…-**se acerca y le toma del brazo-**¿eh?…-**

Una luz brillante los cegó momentáneamente. Un recuerdo, un sentimiento, una vida se comenzó a mostrar como una película.

_Sol, el astro superior que le dio la vida a todo lo que conocemos irradiaba calidez sobre las doradas arenas de Egipto._

_Luz que servía de guía y energía para los aldeanos de los alrededores a palacio._

_Enorme modelo arquitectónico que mostraba fuerza, poder, imponencia sobre los débiles y una vida a aquellos que se cubrían con su sombra._

_Dentro, jardines verdes y altivos, llenos de frutos y vida, tal como se mantenía su pueblo, sociedad en abundancia. El mejor de los reinados conocidos, la cabeza, el faraón Atemu, que con ayuda de sus sacerdotes, erradicaban la maldad de raíz y defendían sus tierras y a su gente con la vida si era necesario._

_-__**Seth-sama… ¿dónde se encuentra?-**_

_Una chica de cabellos negros como la noche caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, mirando por los alrededores, buscando al susodicho._

_**-que extraño… me dijo que viniera aquí a esta hora……pero……no lo encuentro-**_

_**-quizá no busca correctamente Isis-sama…-**_

_Un joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos zafiros, reflejo de los de ella se encontraron al cruzarse en el tercer pilar frente al jardín del faraón. _

_En un cálido silencio siguieron observándose y sonriéndose a modo de saludo._

_Lentamente se cortó el momento por el chico, que caminó hacia la muchacha para tomarla de la mano, entrelazarla y estrecharla con fuerza._

_**-quiero enseñarle algo Isis-sama…-**_

_**-no me gusta que me digas así……sólo dime Isis…-**_

_**-entonces sólo dime Seth…-**__sonrisa contra sonrisa._

_Con parsimonia caminaron por los pasillos de palacio, deteniéndose en frente de una puerta de madera con sellos mágicos._

_**-¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta, Seth?-**_

_**-mi habitación…-**_

_**-¿vuestros aposentos? O.O-**_

_**-así es…**__-la mira con algo de malicia mezclada con dulzura__**-…quiero sellar en vuestro cuerpo la marca del destino…-**_

_**-eh?… ¿qué me queréis decir?-**_

_**-…quiero estar junto a usted por el resto de la eternidad…, quiero que en nuestras futuras vidas, sigamos juntos…por ello quiero realizar este sello, para asegurar que nuestras almas renazcan en las misma época…-**_

_**-Seth…**__-sus ojos irradiaban felicidad y emoción-__**por supuesto que dejaré que grabes tu nombre en mi alma……eres el único con el que puedo estar…**__-_

_Un cuarto normal, una cama matrimonial por sacerdote, velos cayendo como cortinas sobre él y un sello mágico alrededor de tal._

_Al fondo, cerca de la ventana, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y papiros llenos de hechizos de ataque y recuperación, sin dejar de lado el Diadiang dorado que guardaba sus monstruos más poderosos._

_Seth colocó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego caminó lentamente hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y dar oscuridad total a la habitación. Todo perfectamente calculado._

_Una detención y avance._

_Seth se deleitaba con el moreno y perfecto cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo._

_Besaba su barriga en lo que bajaba y llegaba al ombligo, para seguir por sus piernas y volver a subir. Una y otra vez. Sudor. Escalofríos. Nerviosismo._

_**-te amo mi sacerdotisa…-**_

_**-oh Seth…-**_

_Ocultos tras los velos de la cama se hacían de cuerpo ajeno. Una vez, otra vez, otra vez y otra, activando el sello que los rodeaba, brillando como sus artículos milenarios lo hacían, la luz parecía hacerse líquida y subir por las sábanas que colgaban y rozaban el suelo con el movimiento que se producía. Entre suspiro, gemidos y jadeos, la luz subió por sus cuerpos e ingresó por sus poros, marcando ambos cuerpos con las marcas del sello escrito. El combate espiritual contra el destino que les esperaba cuando sus almas reencarnasen._

La luz desapareció paulatinamente, mientras que ambos cuerpo se dejaban caer de rodillas al suelo de roca lisa.

**-otra vez con estas cosas del pasado…-**suspiró el joven CEO, mientras secaba algo de sudor de su frente-**… ¿por qué siempre estoy metido en gilipolleces?-**

**-yo creo…-**mira al castaño con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-**…que… tal vez…**

**-¿qué intentas decirme?**

**-que…bueno… ¿qué si el destino tiene razón?…**

**-eh?**

**-y si… ¿y si estamos destinados a estar juntos?-**baja la cabeza al sentir los escrutadores ojos de Kaiba sobre sí.

Una cueva de rocas, completamente deshecha y muy difícil de recorrer. Bifurcaciones y callejones sin salida.

Marik y Lily intentaban encontrar la salida a tal laberinto de roca, que lentamente comenzaba a desesperarlos.

**-diablos… ¿dónde estará mi nee-chan?…ToT no quiero quedarme sin mi imouto-chan…-**(N/a: imouto significa hermana menor, para el que no sepa)

**-¬¬ mh… ya…relájate… de seguro debe de estar bien… recuerda que acaba de despertar el espíritu de fuego y con ello podrá defenderse de lo que sea -**sonrisa sincera y adorablemente kawaii.

**-en eso tienes razón…… eh?**-voltea al oír algo tras de sí.

-**¿qué pasa?-**

**-mh… tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos sigue…-**

**-¿de veras?… mh…porque yo no siento nada…-**

**-mh……nah!… debo de estar alucinando…sigamos adelante será mejor…-**

**-ok… quiero salir de este sitio, no me gustan los lugares tan encerrados…-**

**-XD…olvidé que pasaste casi toda tu vida escondido de la sociedad…-**

**-¬¬ si…y no te burles… me traumé…-**

Esos zafiros seguían estáticos sobre el perfil de la morena, que ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus largos cabellos negros que caían por los costados.

-**¿eso fue una declaración?-**enarcó una ceja sorprendido y con bastante pasotismo.

**-pues…yo…es posible-**sus manos estrujaban su vestido por los nervios.

-**mh…**-desvió la mirada al frente, muy lejos de la morena-**lo siento… pero no sigo leyendas del pasado, ni mucho menos soy presa del destino…-**

**-eh?… ¿pero y si nosotros…?-**encaró esos fríos ojos con los cálidos propios.

**-¿nosotros?-** enfatizó con molestia-** lo lamento por ti… pero ya tengo a alguien a quien querer además de mi hermano……y para pesar tuyo, no lo eres tú…-**

**-es…**-bajó la mirada nuevamente al suelo-**es… ¿es la señorita Lily?-**

**-no te confundas…**-respondió al instante**-ella es solo mi protegida…al igual que Elisa…es otra persona, que no tengo pensado contarte porque no tenemos una confianza tan grande como para hacerlo… así que por favor continuemos y salgamos de una vez por todas de este lugar-**se puso de pie y regresó al pasillo por el cual habían caminado para llegar allí. Deseaba retomar el camino de las rocas llenas de garabatos y seguir en línea recta hasta encontrar la salida o alguna bifurcación del camino.

**-**_**lástima… pensar que Isis selló su alma a la de Seth……o mi alma no está completa**_-se puso de pie y siguió a Seto con la parsimonia inyectada por la leve depresión que le llegó por esas palabras tan sinceras, directas y frías.

CONTINUARÁAAAA……………………

BUENO, ESTO SALIÓ EN ESTOS DÍAS…LA INSPIRACIÓN REGRESÓ MEDIANAMENTE, PERO ALGO ES ALGO…

CAMBIO DE FORMATO Y MODO DE NARRACIÓN, ESPERO NO PROBLEMS Y RECLAMOS, ME GUSTÓ COMO QUEDÓ, PERO ALGO FRÍO DIRÍA…

NO ES EL MEJOR, PERO SÍ, MUY SUPERIOR AL ANTERIOR…¬¬ UN FIASCO EL OTRO… PERO ESPERO UN RR DE MI NEE-CHAN, QUE LE AVISO QUE YA SE ACERCA **"EL CAPÍTULO" **MUAJAJAJA XD…………

ME QUEDÓ ALGO CORTITO CREO, PERO POCO A POCO CRECERÁ LA NARRACIÓN……ESTOS CAPÍTULOS SON COMO "_**RELLENO"**_, Y LOS QUE SEAN MUY CORTOS Y QUE DEJAN CON GANAS DE PRACTICAMENTE ASESINARME…GLUP!… SERÁN LLAMADOS LOS CAPÍTULOS DE TRANSCICIÓN… ¿OK?… PUES ESO…

Saludos a todos y gracias por pasar a leer.

Atte.

La Autora.

O sea yo.

Si.

Yo.

Yamielikai. U


	20. quiero que te quedes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo esto, así que sólo escribo para evitar colapsos mentales por tantos estragos en mi cabeza…

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla **(diálogo del personaje)

-_**blablabla **_(pensamiento del personaje)

Blablabla (narración)

_Blablabla _(recuerdos)

**Notas de la Autora**: pues…mh…en este capítulo no hay advertencias de ningún tipo…o eso creo…U, pero bueno, ustedes decidan más tarde.

_**Capítulo Nº 20: "quiero que te quedes"**_

El paisaje no cambiaba para nada, rocas, rocas y rocas.

Pasos hacían eco en aquella silenciosa cueva subterránea.

**-¿cuándo vamos a encontrar la salida de esta cosa?…-**

**-calma Ely…pronto algo tendrá que pasar y saldremos bien de aquí-**le sonrió con esperanza.

**-bueno…eso es cierto…pero……a cada rato me siento más mareada-**

**-al menos ya no sigues vomitando…-**

**-¬¬ porque ya no tengo que vomitar……eché hasta el alma…-**

**-XD…es cierto…-**

**-oh… y más encima te ríes de mis desgracias…ToT que malo…**-en modo dramático**-no… ¿cómo es posible?……y yo…que creía que eras distinto…noooo-**

**-O.O eh?…-**

**-…XP era broma…-**

Entre risas siguen caminando, esperando encontrar algún indicio de salida de ese frío lugar.

¡¡¡BOOM!!!

**-¿qué fue eso?-**Elisa se agarró del brazo de Yugi.

**-sonó……como una explosión……-**

**-¿qué está pasando aquí?…me está entrando el miedo…-**

**-calma…si pasa algo……te protegeré…-**

**-eh? o//o…etto…arigatou…-**

Fuera de todas esas cuevas y tumbas subterráneas.

**-¡¡EDISON!!-**gritó Mokuba alterado, mientras movía sus manos como abanicos para esparcir el humo que había en esos momentos**-¡¿dónde estás?!-**

**- o… aquí…..**-dijo completamente aturdido.

**-ya lo encontré joven Mokuba…**-dijo Odion sacando a Edison de la humareda.

**-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-**

**-pues……intenté accionar la máquina que estaba inventando…-**

**-¿máquina?**-preguntó el mayor sorprendido del ingenio de ese chiquillo con aires de científico.

-**si…-**

**-¿qué tipo de máquina?**-Mokuba tampoco creía.

**-verán… analizando la situación, es fácil deducir que todos los chicos están bajo tierra, a raíz de eso…**-se cruzó de brazos para darse aire de todo pensador**-……se me ocurrió inventar un taladro para agregarlo a la camioneta…claro está, modificando esta también……para así romper el suelo y entrar a buscar a nuestros amigos … ¿qué les parece la idea?-**

**-O.O-**Mokuba.

**-O.O**-Odion.

**-eh?…eh?…-**miraba alternadamente a los dos chicos-** ¿qué les pasa?… ¿por qué no dicen nada?**

El frío de la cueva era inminente, el vapor de sus bocas se los decía y sus tiritones también.

Siguieron caminando sin parar, buscando una salida a esa espantosa cueva.

Las risas acabaron y sólo el eco de sus pasos se oía. No había palabras que acabaran con ese silencio casi utópico, sus mentes estaban en otros lados, pendientes de su alrededor y meditando hechos hace poco acontecidos. Podrían parecer acompañados, pero en sus mentes se sentían solos y desplazados por las murallas invisibles que creaban inconscientes para el otro.

La dueña del espíritu de fuego abrió su boca, pero nada salía de ella, quería hablar, romper ese silencio, sin embargo, no sabía como hacerlo. Frases y palabras se apelotonaban en su garganta, pero llegado el momento de decirlas, se le iban como el aire a un globo.

Una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo, su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho, sus manos tiritaban y un leve dolor de cabeza le mareaba. Se sentía medianamente mal.

**-**_**demonios…lo tengo al lado mío, a unos cuantos centímetros y no soy capaz de entablar conversación con él…**_**me odio-**murmuró, alertando el oído del tricolor.

**-¿por qué dices eso?**-detuvo su paso para mirar el rostro de la castaña, que abrió enorme sus ojos a la pregunta tan directa y quizás algo fría del chico.

**-eh?… ¿qué cosa?… ¿qué dije?**-se confundió, no se dio cuenta cuando soltó aquello, pensó que se había hundido en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿por qué dijiste que te odiabas?-**frunció el ceño esperando respuesta y más le vale que fuese una convincente.

**-¿yo?…**-se tapó la boca en acto nato**-…eso…eso debió quedarse en mi mente…no quería decirlo…yo…**-bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería ver esas amatistas con ese seño de enfado.

**-eso no fue lo que pregunté… ¿por qué dices que te odias?**-se acercó a la chica y la empujó para que se sentara sobre una roca que sobresalía del suelo. Se sentó al lado de ella.

**-pues……yo……no creo que sea el momento de hablar esto**-le sonrió, ocultando sus sentimientos tras ello.

**-es el mejor momento…la salida no se irá, así que quiero oírlo…por favor**-le tomó una mano para infundirle algo de valor.

**-uf……yo…… ¿cómo empezar?… pues…la verdad……es que a pesar de ser llamada por los dioses…me siento completamente inútil…-**

**-¿inútil?**…-se sorprendió**-¿en qué?**

**-yo no sirvo para esto……yo jamás debí ser llamada, de seguro que alguien ahí se equivocó de persona…**-rió con simpatía, alivianando el aura de tristeza que comenzaba a crearse en esos momentos. El frío de la cueva se intensificó con estas sensaciones**-yo debí quedarme en mi casa……viendo animé por la tele y seguir estudiando para llegar a entrar a la universidad……yo no soy buena en esto…-**se quitó la mano de Yugi de encima para cruzar sus brazos y recostar la espalda sobre la fría roca.

**-aunque digas eso…los dioses son dioses y no se equivocarían en algo así…… yo creo que tú estás aquí porque debes de estar aquí……no existen errores en cosas como esta…-**

**-aún así……**-suelta una risa**-tal vez debería regresar a casa y pedirle a otro que continúe con esto…-**

**-no quiero…**-dijo instantáneamente, ocultando el brillo de sus ojos bajo sus mechones rubios. La castaña miró automáticamente el rostro del pequeño.

**-eh?…**-sus ojos mostraban confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba a Yugi? No lo comprendía y aún así quería saber el por que de sus palabras.

**-yo…no quiero que te vayas……**-levantó su mirada y la chocó con las castaña de la chica. Ambos par de ojos resplandecían, uno por lo que acababa de decir y otro por lo que le decían-**yo…quiero que te quedes……-**

**-pero… ¿y sino puedo luchar?… ¿y si sólo causo problemas?…no quiero molestar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti-**suspiró y bajó la mirada nuevamente**-no quiero que ocurra aquello……no quiero ver ese lago de sangre…-**

**-no lo harás…-**

**-eh?…-**se sorprendió. Hipó y levantó la mirada al rostro del tricolor.

**-…no lo harás porque yo estaré allí para guiarte…y ayudarte…-**se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano**-¿aún quieres marcharte?-**

La chica miró la mano que le ofrecían con detenimiento, pensando en las palabras que acababan de decirle. Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó de la mano.

_**-por ahora solo quiero estar cerca de él……-**_

_**-nada hará que te vayas todavía de mi lado……no sin antes asumirlo…-**_

Ambos comienzan una carrera por la cueva, sonriendo. Tomados de la mano.

Una luz se logra observar desde el fondo.

**-la salida…**-dijo Elisa.

**-eso parecer…vamos…más rápido-**tironeó de la chica hasta llegar donde la luz hacía su acto de presencia.

La roca cambió de color de manera drástica, como si hubiese sido modificada por la mano del hombre. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

**-eh?…grandioso…salimos de una cueva para entrar en otra…¬¬ me encanta-**dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

**- U…bueno, al menos salimos de donde estábamos ¿no?-**

**-si…¬¬ supongo…-**

La pareja entra en esta nueva cueva, que al parecer había sido modificada por efectos no precisamente naturales.

En algún lugar de esa misma caverna, otra pareja buscaba la salida.

Bifurcación tras bifurcación, callejones sin salida y esa presencia que les hacía sentir que eran perseguidos.

**-Marik…¬¬ te dije que no era por la izquierda…-**

**-¬¬ mh… ok U.U me rindo…no sé donde estamos, no sé donde está la salida…no sé nada…ToT soy muy joven para morir aún…**-cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**-¬¬ que dramático… te pareces a la Ely…-**volteó por instinto-**estoy segura que alguien nos sigue……**-miró con detenimiento las rocas y los cruces que tenía cerca**-…estoy segura……aquí hay alguien más que nosotros…-**

**-ok…más encima enemigos…esto no podía ser mejor**-sarcástico total.

**-me encanta tu sarcasmo…-**

Detrás de unas rocas, una sombra masculina se ocultaba de la pareja, esperando cierto momento y cierto callejón de aquel laberinto.

_**-calma…calma…pronto y serán míos…**_-pasa la lengua por sobre sus labios_**-unas cuantas vueltas más y será todo…**_-sonrió maliciosamente al saber que su momento estaba tan cerca, prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

CONTINUARÁAAAAAA………

Aquí mi nee-chan… supongo que ya sabes que es lo que sigue… MUAJAJAJA……

Me quedó cortito el capitulo, pero es solo para joderte la existencia XD…

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen, aunque no dejan RR, pero no importa…sólo escribo por amor al arte.

Saludos y besos a todos.

La autora.

Yo.

Yamielikai.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo esto, así que sólo escribo para evitar colapsos mentales por tantos estragos en mi cabeza…

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla **(diálogo del personaje)

-_**blablabla **_(pensamiento del personaje)

Blablabla (narración)

_Blablabla _(recuerdos)

**Notas de la Autora**: en este capítulo hay contenido lemon y algo de yaoi…sino no os gustan estos géneros puedes abstenerte de leer. -

_**Capítulo nº 21: "La orgía de Bakura"**_

Seguían caminando, intentando dar con algún camino lógico, dentro de todo el alboroto de pasadizos, cruces, bifurcaciones, callejones sin salida y demás extensiones de lo mismo.

Mientras más avanzaban más se perdían y en vez de encontrar algún camino directo, solo llegaba a más callejones sin salida, que acaban con su paciencia y crispaban sus nervios.

**-¡¡estoy harta!!…-**

**-calma Lily…U.U ten paciencia…en algún momento saldremos de aquí……ToT tiene que ser así…-**dramatizó de nueva cuenta.

**-¬¬ ¿no has pensado en ser actor?-**se cruzó de brazos, con aires de superioridad.

**-- está dentro de mis posibilidades…-**sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza tras una enorme gota en su sien.

**-mh…¬¬ ok… será…-**suspira-**pero sabes…-**se adelanta a los pasos del moreno**-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar…-**mira las murallas que la rodeaban con duda.

**-¿tiene que ver con que sientes que alguien nos sigue?-**su semblante se enfrío y tomó uno muy serio.

-**más bien…**-se cruza de brazos nuevamente-**es como si estuviéramos siendo guiados a algún lugar por algo… ¿o alguien?-**mira los ojos violáceos del egipcio.

**-mh…es posible…**-coloca un dedo índice sobre sus labios, concentrándose en las palabras que acababa de decir la rubia.

Una sombra oscura avanzaba desde el fondo del pasillo. Una nube púrpura con contrastes en negro crecía y estiraba hasta los pies de la pareja, creando casi un aura asfixiante.

**-eh?…-**mira detrás-**¡¡Marik!!…-**alteró al moreno.

**-esto…**-frunció el entrecejo con ojos sorprendidos.

Marik tomó a Lily de la muñeca con mucha fuerza y de un jalón la obligó a correr para escapar de esa cortina de humo que empezaba a seguirlos como el mal olor a un cerdo. (N/a: xD lo siento…tuve que escribirlo).

Corrían a cuanto daban sus piernas, bajando la velocidad de vez en cuando para doblar por alguna esquina y así evitar comerse literalmente el muro. Varias veces chocaron contra las rocas, pero aún así siguieron corriendo con desesperación dibujada en sus rostros.

**-¡¿Marik, qué demonios es eso?!-**corría llevada por la fuerza del moreno.

**-¡¡es el vapor que se emana del reino de las sombras!!-**

-**¡¿QUÉ?!…pero…eso…**-mira hacia atrás, asegurándose que las palabras del cuida tumbas fueran verídicas**-¿qué hacen las sombras aquí?-**

**-no lo sé…**-doblan en una esquina**-…pero…tengo dos teorías al respecto…-**

**-me encantaría escucharlas…pero…¡¡vamos más rápido!!… ¡¡esa cosa nos sigue y nos pisa los talones!!-**corre más rápido, llevándose a Marik en el acto.

**-O.O…eh…**-prácticamente volaba por la fuerza y velocidad con la que era jalado.

**-¡¡habla!!…-**

**-ok…pues…creo que puede ser uno de los mecanismos de defensa de alguna de las tumbas faraónicas cercanas……o simplemente que el tipo que nos sigue tiene algo que ver con la magia egipcia de antaño…-**

**-¿se te ocurre quién?… oh!!-**se detiene.

**-¿qué pasa?-**mira el frente-**mierda…fin del camino…-**

Luego de tanto correr y dar vueltas, quedaron atrapados en un callejón sin salida. Como buen guerrero, ambos se voltean para observar como las fuerzas de las sombras se los tragaba y desaparecían del laberinto, siendo transportados a otro mundo, ubicado en el mismo lugar.

Lily y Marik tomaron pose de pelea, esperando que el enemigo que los seguía diera al fin muestras de existencia.

**-esto no es bueno…debemos de tener cuidado…el sujeto que utilizó esta magia, es un experto…-**dijo el moreno, buscando con la mirada algo que desentonara con el púrpura utópicamente maligno, esperando dar con el tipo que los apresaba.

**-lo sé…pero……no se me escurre quien pueda ser…-**

**-no es necesario……**-dijo una sombría voz de entre las sombras.

**-esa voz…-**los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la voz.

**-así es……mi querida Lily…-**rió macabramente.

**-es…es…**-Marik también lo había reconocido.

**-otra vez esto…me estoy hartando de dar tantas vueltas…-**se quejó mirando las murallas de roca que los rodeaban.

**-está bien…al menos tenemos más posibilidades de entrar a alguna tumba o algo así…-**

**-¿qué te hace pensar eso, Yugi?**-dijo la castaña siguiendo los pasos del menor.

**-pues…que estamos dentro de un laberinto y estos no se hacen naturalmente perfectos…mh…**-se detiene y cruza sus brazos para pensar.

**-¿pasa algo?-**se le acerca observando su rostro por un costado de su hombro.

**-pues……etto……me parece que mi abuelo me dijo algo al respecto-**

**-¿sobre este lugar u otro similar?-**

**-no…es más sobre sitios como este…-**comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido por Elisa.

**-¬¬ mucha ayuda ¿no?-**

**- U gomen-**se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.

**-bueno…**-suspira-**será mejor seguir……tal vez encontremos una habitación, una tumba, un camino…una posible salida…o…o…o lo que sea…mientras no sea este laberinto…cualquier cosa mejor**-

**-mh…sigamos…**

Lily y Marik seguían atrapados en las sombras, sin embargo ya sabían la identidad del demente que los encerró en ese lugar, así que tal vez, encontrarían algún punto débil del sujeto.

**-¿qué quieres de nosotros Bakura?-**preguntó el moreno bastante molesto.

**-pues…………-**guardó silencio.

**-¡¡habla de una puta vez!!…-**ahora la rubia se enfureció**-¡¿eres subordinado de Aleluya?!-**

**-no………yo trabajo solo……no me gusta realizar alianzas que no me favorezcan…y menos si me piden sacrificarme, rompiendo mis principios y propósitos originales…**-se cruzó de brazos en una manera bastante pasota y con un deje de superioridad.

**-¡¿entonces que quieres?!-**gritó Marik furioso.

**-divertirme…-**tronó los dedos.

Guiados completamente por el sonido de sus dedos, se formaron cuatro látigos de sombra que se abalanzaron sobre ambos chicos, apresándolos y estrellándolos contra el muro.

**-¡¿qué demonios?!-**dijo la rubia, moviendo sus manos intentando zafarse de las sombras, que presionaban sus muñecas como esposas**-esto……no puede estar pasándome ahora……ahora no……**-intentó mover sus pies, sin embargo tuvo el mismo resultado que con sus muñecas**-…… ¿Marik puedes……? Eh?… ¡¡Marik!!-**el moreno se había desmayado al recibir el golpe de la muralla en su cabeza.

**-no te preocupes……solo perdió la consciencia por el golpe**-se acercó sugestivamente hacia la rubia, que no sabía si ponerse nerviosa por la insinuante situación o temerle al hombre que intentaba, obviamente, realizar algo malo en ellos.

**-¿qué quieres hacer?-**frunció el ceño, intentando parecer lo más furiosa posible para con el albino.

**-en realidad…es lo que haremos…-**acarició la mejilla de la chica con lascivia. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, solo para lubricarlos un poco. Se alejó de la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bakura retrocedió tres pasos, dio media vuelta y tronó nuevamente los dedos. El cuerpo de Marik fue soltado de las cadenas sombrías y de boca al suelo cayó como saco de papas. (N/a: xD pobre…es como los cabellos del zodiaco, siempre que caen se comen el suelo ¿cómo quedarían sino tuvieran cascos? O.o)

**-¿qué le harás a Marik?-**la voz de la chica sonaba fría y cortante.

**-nada…**-se le acercó al moreno, lo volteó boca arriba-**nada que no le haga disfrutar…**-una sonrisa se formuló en sus labios. Los ojos de Lily miraban de forma escrutadora, cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el asalta tumbas.

El albino tomó al egipcio entre sus brazos y con parsimonia desciende y se posesiona de los labios de Marik, moviendo su boca a un compás audible para la chica, que quedó de piedra ante tal repentino acto.

**-O.O ¿qué onda?…-**la chica estaba más que helada.

El albino introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del inconsciente moreno, recorriendo cada parte, paladar, lengua, dientes. Al separarse un hilo de saliva les unía. Pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios para no desperdiciar de aquel sabor peculiar, perteneciente al joven egipcio.

**-¿vas a follarte a Marik delante de mí? O.O-**ahora si que ya no entendía nada de nada.

**-no saques conclusiones adelantadas…**-se puso de pie-**¿no es así Marik?-**

**-eh?…**-miró al joven cabellos de arena.

Marik se ponía de pie, de manera algo torpe. Tenía la cabeza gacha, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, dándole un aire, bastante lúgubre. Parecía que sus músculos no respondían, a penas y se movían al realizar el ejercicio de respiración.

**-¿qué…qué le pasa a Marik?-**la chica estaba muy nerviosa. Tragó saliva.

**-está bajo mi control…-**se cruzó de brazos y recorrió al egipcio como ave asechadora, pero el muchacho no se movía**-…él…por algunas horas…será mío…**-se paró detrás del muchacho. Pasó sus brazos por los costados y los introdujo bajo la polera negra del egipcio**-…espero te guste el pequeño espectáculo…**-sacó la mano izquierda y con ella levantó el mentón del chico, haciendo que este posara su cabeza en su hombro, mostrándole a Lily, una ausencia reflejada en sus ojos.

**-¡¡UN YAOI EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO!! O.O-**gritó a todo pulmón.

**-¿algún problema con eso?**-lamió la mejilla del rubio, sin sacar su mirada castaña de la verde de la rubia.

**-eh……no… por mí no hay problema, puedes continuar si quieres**-sonrió con calma**-tómate todo el tiempo del mundo……yo aquí no más tranquilita les miro ¿ya?**-habló de lo más relajada y expectante.

**-así que no hay problema……**-sonrió con sorna.

**-eh?…0.0 pues……si…-**volvió a tragar saliva al ver como el albino se acercaba a ella y descendía su dedo índice desde su frente hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo**-eh…umh… Bakura…yo…**-balbuceaba.

**-me enteré por ahí que eres la portadora del espíritu de hielo ¿no es así?**-levantó su mirada y la chocó con la verde.

**-Eh?…pues…si… ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?-**

**-himitzu…demo… ¿qué te parecería derretir ese hielo conmigo?-**se acercó hasta quedar a unos milímetros de sus labios**-o…más bien… ¿con nosotros?…**-señaló a Marik con la mirada, que permanecía estático esperando alguna orden por parte de su, ahora amo.

**-ah?…O.O…**_**esto debe de ser un sueño…… ¿Bakura me está pidiendo sexo y además formar un trío con Marik?……oh cielos……­ esto es el paraíso……dos espectaculares especimenes masculinos……por Ra……sino hago algo, me va a dar una hemorragia nasal de solo pensarlo…**_-blanqueó los ojos ante la propuesta del albino.

**-……aunque me importa muy poco la respuesta……vengo a divertirme……no a establecer algo…**-toma del mentón a la rubia para que lo mirara**-así que no quiero comentarios al respecto con mi Aibou ¿queda claro?…-**frunce el ceño.

**-mas claro que el agua…aunque……mh……pregunta……-**

**-nada de preguntas…-**la interrumpe capturando su boca, comenzando un beso fogoso y grotesco.

Las manos del albino se colaron bajo la prenda superior de la chica, palpando sus pechos con suavidad por sobre el sostén que los cubría. Bajó lentamente sus manos hábiles hasta el borde del pantalón de la chica, en cosa de segundos ya estaba desabrochado. Se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa, como todo en él.

**-por cierto…**-comenzó el albino-**…será prudente que te relajes y disfrutes de todo……soy un espíritu……no puedo dejarte embarazada………**-se quitó la chaqueta negra y su polera del mismo tono. Tronó los dedos y Marik hizo lo mismo-**…así que solo sentirás el mayor de los placeres, sin peligro……para ti claro está…**-se lamió los labios.

Lily solo lo miraba y atinaba a asentir a todas las peticiones de Bakura, estaba demasiado extasiada como para cuestionar y replicar por el lugar tan poco común en donde le gustaban ese tipo de cosas al muchacho. Se exaltó al sentir como la suave mano del asalta tumbas se entrometía en su pantalón y palpaba por sobre las bragas, esperando la reacción de la rubia, que no tardó en llegar.

**-vamos… ¿te gusta?…**-reía por lo bajo.

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esa mano, no, era "la mano" de Bakura. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo eso sintiera ganas de gritar?

Mordió su labio inferior, ahogando el gemido en la fuerza de la mordida. Se rompió el labio.

Bakura quitó la mano de allí, para llamar a Marik con la mirada, este avanzó en su estado casi de zombi y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la chica, dejando al descubierto el gran busto, aún oculto bajo el brazier.

**-eh… ¿me vas a mantener amarrada a esta muralla todo el rato?…-**preguntó nerviosa, se sentía utilizada y no necesitada.

**-lo lamento por ti……pero la diversión es mía, así que acostúmbrate a la idea…**-bajó los pantalones de la chica, dejándola tan solo en ropa interior**-además que no suelo ser piadoso con mis víctimas…-**sonrió con ironía.

Marik desabrochaba el sostén de la muchacha, dejando sus pechos al aire libre. Bakura se relamió los labios al verlos, realmente una escultura erótica, que llamaba a la lujuria en la pose en que la tenía.

La chica tenía los ojos a medio cerrar, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la blusa abierta de par en par, su sostén suelto en totalidad, mostrando por completo sus pechos, los pantalones sujetados tan solo por las ataduras en sus tobillos y las bragas un poco más abajo de las caderas.

El moreno se dispuso detrás de la chica, en el hueco que dejaban las ataduras del muro. Su mano derecha se deslizó lentamente desde su espalda hasta agarrar el seno cercano, estrujándolo y masajeándolo con deleite, sacando más de un suspiro y gemido ahogado de la garganta de la rubia. Acercó su rostro hasta el hombro de la chica y mordió levemente el lóbulo para luego lamer su mejilla y seguir con un camino de saliva hasta su cuello y empezar a morderlo y succionarlo con delicadeza.

Bakura por su parte observaba las facciones excitadas de la rubia en lo que se acercaba y comenzaba a lamer el otro pecho. Lamía, presionaba, mordía y mamaba. Sus manos deshacían el único obstáculo que había en el casi. Bajaron las bragas de la rubia, dejándola completamente desnuda a los ojos afilados del albino. No se detuvo, seguía lamiendo, siguiendo el sendero que se creaba en el vientre de la chica, provocado por el placer que recibía en esos momentos. Levantó la vista para observar el rostro que le incitaba a continuar, sonrió y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la muchacha, que solo atinó a dar un enorme berrido por la intromisión tan repentina.

La chica, lo último que escuchó antes de entregarse al placer, fue el sonido de la correa de los pantalones de Marik estrellarse contra el suelo de rocas. Cerró sus ojos dejándose ser.

La lengua, experta total, de Bakura, jugaba con el sexo de la chica, conduciéndola al mismísimo cielo. Entraba y revoloteaba dentro, saboreando los fluidos que comenzaban a llenar su boca, sacando el clítoris de la chica y empezar su verdadero juego.

En eso, Marik separaba los glúteos de la chica, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la muchacha, que más que consciente, vagaba en el erógeno mundo de la inconsciencia absoluta. Tensaba sus dedos, buscando una manera de soltar todas la sensaciones que le llegaban a la velocidad de la luz y le recorrían cada partícula de su ser como corriente eléctrica.

Bakura se despojó de su pantalón, mostrando una considerable erección, que se dirigía directamente a esa sublime cavidad femenina. Entró al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Marik atrás.

Tres enorme berridos se oyeron en esos momentos.

De la comisura de los labios de Lily se escapaba saliva, elixir que fue bebido por el albino, al momento de comenzar a moverse en su interior en un meneo de caderas que envidiaría hasta el mejor de los bailarines de la polinesia.

**-Ah……AHH!!!!……mh……**_**esto es una locura……estoy en medio de Bakura y Marik…**_**ah…ah…así…**_**y me están dando por frente y por culo… es la situación más bizarra que he tenido en toda mi vida…esto parece un sueño…oh por Ra, se me mezclan las emociones y sensaciones…-**_jadeaba entre pensamientos relacionados al momento.

Bakura se encontraba al limen del orgasmo y que decir de Marik, el pobre al ser controlado por Bakura, no podía detenerse a menos que el otro se lo ordenase, aún luego de haber tenido tres orgasmos seguidos y parecía que su cuerpo hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para crear semen y seguir con el acto impuesto por el mayor.

El albino ahogaba sus propios gemidos dentro de la boca de la rubia, que ahogaba los propios en la de él.

Una gran cantidad de fluidos eran emanados por la chica, cubriendo por completo el miembro del mayor, llegando a mojar la piel de este, logrando que escurriera por sus piernas y se perdiera al ser absorbido por las secas rocas del suelo.

Gotas de semen se deslizaban por los glúteos y sexo de la chica. Aún no daba crédito a que dos chicos, de lo más codiciados, se estuvieran haciendo de ella con tal maestría y brutalidad, conduciéndola a tal estado de inconsciencia que ya y apenas lograba escuchar o sentir algo.

El albino se vino y acabó por caer de rodillas bajo la chica, agotado y completamente satisfecho. Tronó los dedos y las ataduras desaparecieron, haciéndola caer sobre él. La volteó boca arriba y allí la dejó. Otro tronar se dedos y Marik cayó desmayado, deslizándose de espalda por el muro

**-esto realmente me hacía falta……soy un espíritu, pero también humano…**-se puso de pie, vistió y desapareció junto con las sombras-**espera…al despertar…**-rió escandalosamente, haciéndose inaudible en lo que se iba del lugar.

**-¡¡LILY!!… ¡¡Lily despierta!!…-**le gritaban con mucha preocupación, mientras la zarandeaban-**¡¡vamos!!… ¡¡por favor!!…¡¡abre los ojos!!-**

**-**_**eh?… ¿quién me llama?… esa voz… yo la conozco…**_-abre lentamente sus ojos-**E…Ely…-**pestañeó para aclarar la vista.

**-eh…**-sonrió aliviada-**me alegra que estés bien…-**la sienta-**…pero… ¿estás bien verdad?… no quiero cargar a una hermana toda lastimada…-**

**-no te preocupes, me encuentro bien……eh?… **-se altera-** ¿Y Marik?-**toma a Elisa por los hombros en tono muy preocupado.

**-pues…con Yugi, lo está intentando despertar…-**lo señala con la mirada.

Y tal como dijo Ely, allí estaba el joven Ishtar, apoyado en el muro, inconsciente y…… ¡¿completamente vestido?!

**-eh?!… Ely…cuando nos encontraron ¿cómo estábamos?-**la tomó con fuerza de los hombros y clavó sus verdes ojos en los castaños de su amiga.

**-o.O eh?… ¿cómo que como?-**no entendía- ¿**eh?…¬¬ ¿pasó algo de lo que no debo enterarme?-**

**-o//o etto…pues……digamos que sí…U-**rió nerviosamente.

**-¬¬ ¿cómo que digamos?… ¿pasó o no pasó?-**se cruzó de brazos mirando a la rubia con ojos pequeños y afilados.

**-pues…si…U.U-**

**-O.O ¿con Marik?-**se descruzó por la sorpresa.

**-U.U mh…más o menos…-**

**-o.O ¿cómo que más o menos?… siento que me hablas en clave, no te cacho ni una…-**

**-pues…lo que pasó…**-se acercó al oído de la chica y esta abrió la boca y un sonrojo ascendente comenzó a crearse en su rostro al oír con detalles lo que había pasado.

**-o/////O…muero… no podí…-**

**-U.U oh si…si pude…………………en realidad me obligaron…-**

**-¬¬ pero no pusiste mucha oposición que digamos…-**enarcó su ceja de manera acusadora.

**-eh…bueno…… U vamos a ver a Marik…-**se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta el menor de los hermanos Ishtar.

**-¬¬ Mh… ajá…vamos…-**acompaña a la rubia donde el moreno y el tricolor.

**-¿cómo se encuentra?-**pregunta la rubia al pequeño.

**-aún no despierta…pero al parecer no tiene ninguna herida grave, además de un pequeño chichón en su cabeza, al chocar con el muro supongo…-**

**-mh…me alegro…-**le acaricia la mejilla-**vamos Marik…despierta…-**

El moreno rezonga y lentamente abre sus ojos lavanda y sin quererlo los hace chocar con los verde de Lily, que al saberse observada se sonroja al instante.

Marik se reincorpora, pero al instante se toma la cabeza con la mano derecha.

**-¿cómo te sientes?…-**le pregunta Yugi.

**-pues……bien……por alguna razón agotado…-**

**-¬¬ quien no…-**dijo la castaña.

**-o//o ¡Ely!…-**se sobresaltó la rubia.

**-eh?… ¿qué pasó?…-**Marik miró a Lily-**no recuerdo nada……solo cuando apareció Bakura y nos apresó……luego de eso……nada…-**

**-eh?… ¿nada?… nada… **_**Marik no recuerda nada de lo sucedido…**_-se dijo Lily, al no caber en la sorpresa.

Marik observaba confundido a todas partes, esperando encontrar algún indicio que le explicara lo ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo desmayado.

Lily escondía su mirada bajo la sombra que sus propios cabellos rubios le daban.

Nadie se percató que una traicionera lágrima se escapaba de los orbes verdes, que se consumían de rabia.

CONTINUARÁ………

Aquí está tu tan pedido capítulo nee-chan……no sé como lo encuentres, pero personalmente, no me quedó tan malo…ô.ó creo yo…xD…pero bueno, usted es la implicada, así que allí vea si le gustó o no……hora: 1:30 AM día 30 de octubre de 2007… oh si…a esta hora acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo…¬¬ quizás me demore en subirlo, pero para que sepa que lo terminé de antes y que mi amada inspiración regresó… ToT SIII al fin regresó, inspiración, te amo…

En fin, agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que se pasan por aquí, aunque no dejan RR, no importa, estoy para que lean, aunque no me vendría mal algo de críticas, halagos, tomatazos, carterazos, heladazos, o todo lo que termine en "-azo" xD…en fin…

Hasta el próximo capitulo……

Matta nee…

Se despide la autora.

Yo.

Yamielikai.


	22. Realmente te amo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo esto, así que sólo escribo para evitar colapsos mentales por tantos estragos en mi cabeza…

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla **(diálogo del personaje)

-_**blablabla **_(pensamiento del personaje)

-**blablabla-**(diálogo de los espíritus)

Blablabla (narración)

_Blablabla _(recuerdos)

_**Capítulo nº 22: "Realmente Te amo".**_

En una de las cuevas subterráneas del lugar, una pareja de rubios caminaba buscando la salida o en defecto a uno de sus amigos.

**-espero que Yugi se encuentre bien……este lugar no es muy agradable que digamos…-**

**-¬¬ no me digas que tienes miedo Joseph…-**

**-eh?… ¡¡estás loca Mai!!… ¡¡Joey Wheeler no le teme a nada!!**-alzó tanto la voz que hizo eco en toda la cueva y provocó un pequeño temblor.

**-mira lo que haces…baka…vámonos de aquí…**-toma la muñeca de Joey y corren evitando las rocas que caían sobre ellos.

**-lo lamento……eh?……… ¿Cómo puedes correr con tacones?-**le mira los pies, que llevaban unos tacones extremadamente altos, tipo aguja de color lila.

**-no puedo……estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder el equilibrio…-**

**-entonces…-**

**-ah!!!!…-**

Joey tomó a Mai y se la cargó en la espalda para correr más rápido y evitar ser la carne de un sándwich de roca (N/a: ñam, ñam… hace hambre)

El joven corría como maratonista profesional, saltando las rocas y esquivando otras.

**-¡¡Joey!!…-**gritó la rubia haciendo que este se detuviera en el limen de la cueva.

**-¡¡demonios!!…**-bajó a la rubia de su espalda para asomarse por este**-esto es demasiado…-**

El limen de la cueva se encontraba a más de 50 metros de altura sobre un lago que se formaba por un riachuelo subterráneo.

Las rocas de la cueva se venían abajo y les quedaba poco tiempo para reaccionar.

**-¿qué hacemos ahora?…-**dijo la rubia**-no sabemos la profundidad del lago, sino es lo suficiente nos mataremos al estrellarnos con el fondo…-**

**-pero sino hacemos algo, moriremos aplastados………así que no tenemos muchas opciones…**-toma la mano de Mai y salta desde esa altura.

**-¡¡estás loco!!……**-se agarró del cuello del rubio.

A mitad de camino en los aires, una explosión se escuchó, provocada por las rocas que sellaban la cueva por el derrumbe. Una nube de polvo se creó y se disipó tan rápido como Joey y Mai se sumergieron al lago.

Al adentrarse, la rubia se soltó del cuello del ojimel.

Una roca filosa esperaba por el cuerpo de Mai, sino fuera por Joey que reaccionó y se interpuso, arañándose toda la espalda, rasgando su polera y ensuciando la cristalina agua con sangre, de seguro sería el fin de la chica Arpía.

Los ojos violetas de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, al ver la reacción del rubio para salvar su vida. Como pudo sacó a Joey a flote y nadó con él hasta la orilla.

**-bien Gecko… ¿qué camino tomamos?…**-preguntaba el hada cruzada de brazos, observando una bifurcación.

**-mh……derecha……-**

**-¬¬ ¿cómo tan seguro?…-**

**-no sé…U…**-se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

**-U.U eres un inútil……siempre que se te necesita no sirves……oh…santo cielo…**-suspiró hastiada.

**-gracias…¬¬ también te quiero……**-frunce el ceño y escucha algo- ¿**eh?… Fiby guarda silencio por favor…-**le puso la mano al frente para que se callara.

**-eh? O.O ¡¡a mí no me vienes a callar!!…-**

**-sh…. Escucho algo…-**

**-eh?… ¿algo?**-se calma y se queda callada.

**-es como……como……**-escucha una gota chocar contra el suelo**-…¡¡agua!!…… ¡¡vamos Fiby!!**-corre por el camino de la izquierda.

**-eh?!… ¡¡matte Gecko!!… ¡¡no me dejes!!-**corría tras del ninja.

Mientras tanto, la rubia había sacado a Joey del lago y lo tenía recostado boca abajo para intentar curar la espalda seriamente lastimada, apoyando su rostro en la chaqueta de la joven.

**-Joey……gomenasai……yo no quería que te pasara nada…**-rompió una parte de su corsé para utilizar la tela y sumergirla en el agua y dedicarse a limpiar los cortes.

**-no…no te preocupes…**-dijo en un susurro-**estoy bien……**-apoyó las palmas en el suelo e intentó reincorporarse.

**-¡¡no Joey!!…… por favor no te muevas…deja que te cure-**Joey ya se encontraba sentado sobre las rocas.

**-está bien Mai……-**le sonrió con ternura**-…después de todo fue mi culpa……siempre soy muy escandaloso, y no mido las consecuencias de mis actos-**susurró y volteó la mirada.

**-no……es mía……**-bajó la mirada a la espalda lastimada de Joey y colocó el paño húmedo sobre ella. Joey se sobresaltó por el dolor-**…si dejara de ser tan orgullosa y dejara de intentar hacerte enfadar……y si me sincerara contigo de una vez por todas…nada de esto hubiese pasado…**-se detuvo y unas lagrimas cayeron sobre la espalda del rubio. Se las secó al instante.

**-¿sincerarse conmigo?…**-se sorprendió-**¿qué quieres decir con eso?-**

La rubia tomó su chaqueta y la rasgó para crear unas vendas. Con paciencia comenzó a vendar la espalda de Joey, intentando no ser muy brusca ni muy delicada, dejando las vendas firmes, pero no que le estrangularan. Todo en un denso silencio, otorgado por la pregunta sin respuesta que Joey dejó al aire.

Gecko y Fiby corrían por la cueva a toda velocidad, hasta que el primero se detiene de improviso.

**-eh? ¿Gecko por qué te detienes así?… ¿Pasa algo?-**el hada tomó del brazo al ninja.

**-tenemos compañía…**-miró ceñudo al frente. Se adelantó dos pasos de Fiby, sacó su espada y tomó pose de batalla.

Tal como el ninja, hijo del Rey Heroico, había dicho, seres del Orichalkos aparecieron, eran cerca de 15 abominaciones esperando por sangre humana y fresca.

La estrella fluorescente en la frente de esas bestias los delataba.

**-son iguales al ser que atacó a Ely-chan-**dijo Fiby escondiéndose detrás de Gecko.

**-así es……mantente al límite……no quiero que salgas lastimada-**miró al hada con el rabillo del ojo.

**-¡¿qué?!… pero si yo se luchar…**-infló los mofletes algo molesta.

**-¡¡dije que no quiero que te lastimen!!…**-se abalanzó en contra de los seres de las sombras, cortando a tres de una sola estocada.

**-¡¡y yo te dije que sé combatir!!…**-saca su látigo de hiedra venenosa y atrapa a uno de los demonios, que recibe al instante una enorme cantidad de volteos, rostizándolo al instante**-lo ves…**-sonrió con superioridad.

**-¡¡no seas obstinada y retrocede!!…**-lanza unos cuantos kunais en contra de uno de los demonios, destruyéndolo por completo.

**-mh…**_**te demostraré que no soy débil…**_-vuela y se adentra con los demonios. Aterriza en medio de cinco-**ahora verán malditas escorias…ah!!**-lanza el látigo y destruye a dos de paso.

Gecko luchaba contra cinco seres de sombras y le costaba trabajo, el lugar no era el adecuado para realizar alguna de sus técnicas ninja.

Fiby luchaba cuanto podía, pero los seres que quedaban a su alrededor eran mucho más fuertes que los que había acabado. Empezó a desesperarse. Lanzó el látigo en contra de uno de los demonios, pero este lo atrapó con las manos desnudas, sin recibir rasguño alguno.

**-eh?!…no puede ser…-**murmuró por lo bajo.

El demonio le arrebató el látigo de las manos y lo usó en contra de Fiby, capturándola y atacándola con su propia técnica eléctrica.

**-AHH!!!!… ¡¡¡GECKO!!!…**-gritaba con dolor y desesperación.

**-¡¡FIBY!!…-**se alteró**-…esto ya es personal…**-cortó al demonio que hacía frente. Dirigió su mano izquierda con el dedo índice y cordial levantado hasta su frente, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse**-ven a mí, ven a mí, ven a mí… ¡¡ven ahora!!…**-abrió sus ojos cuando el sello en forma de luna menguante de su guante empezó a brillar-**¡¡DARK MINDER!!…-**un minder con forma de ninja cruza por toda la cueva y acaba al instante con todos los seres que se encontraban a su paso.

Fiby cae al suelo al ser salvada por el minder de Gecko, este por su lado estaba rendido, al haber ocupado tanta mente mágica en aquel ataque.

**-¿estás bien Fiby?…-**levantó sus ojos negros para ver los rojos del hada.

**-si…gracia… ¡¡Gecko detrás de ti!!…-**

**-eh?!…**-uno de los demonios se había escurrido detrás y con la cuchilla que correspondía a su disco de duelo, cortó la espalda del moreno-**ah!!!…… ¡¡maldito bastardo!!…**-toma al instante su katana y se la atraviesa, logrando hacer desaparecer al ser de sombras. Cayó rendido y lastimado al suelo.

**-¡¡Gecko!!…**-corrió a ver a su amado**-¡Gecko!…**-lo tomó en sus brazos-** ¿estás bien?… onegai…responde…**-sus ojos se aguaron.

**-Fiby……ore…daijoubu…**-tomó la mejilla de la chica antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su hada.

**-¿Gecko?…-**lo zarandeó-**¡Gecko!………¡¡GECKO!!…**-lo movió pero este no despertó.

En el lago.

Joey descansaba sentado sobre una roca. Su pecho y espalda estaban vendados por completo, su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, pero aún no se sacaba de la cabeza que Mai quería decirle algo, pero estaba evitándolo por todos los medios. No se quedaría así.

**-Mai… sobre lo de antes…-**habló calmo.

**-¿estás mejor?…**-se acercó cambiando completamente el rumbo de la conversación.

**-si, gracias…pero…-**

**-¿quieres descansar más tiempo?…-**

**-Mai, escucha…-**

**-¿o quieres algo de agua?…puedo traértela si quieres…-**le sonrió.

**-¡¡Mai!!…**-le gritó para que le dejara hablar-**¡¡escúchame!!…-**

**-¬¬ lo estoy haciendo ¿no?…-**

**-¬¬ pero no lo parece……quiero que me pongas atención-**

**-ok… ¿qué pasa?…-**se arrodilló frente a Joey, observando sus ojos mieles en todo momento.

**-quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunté hace rato…-**sus ojos eran serios, pero a la vez calmos.

**-¿qué cosa me preguntaste?…-**se hizo la desentendida.

**-sobre lo de sincerarte conmigo……quiero que me expliques que pasa……hay algo que no me has dicho y estoy empezando a preocuparme al respecto…-**se cruza de brazos.

**-eh…pues…eso…-**se puso nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

**-Mai…**-esta levantó el rostro y encaró esos hermosos ojos**-quiero que me digas que pasa contigo…-**

**-la verdad……**-se puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla del lago, observando su reflejo ondulante en el agua-**…desde que……estuve encerrada en el reino de las sombras, incluso un poco antes de eso…-**

**-¿de qué hablas?…**-se puso de pie y se paró detrás de Mai.

**-…yo……bueno……todo se rectificó en la batalla contra Darts……Joey, lo que quiero decirte…la verdad……es que yo……**-volteó y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso forzado. Lentamente se separó-**Joey……yo siento cosas por ti…-**

El rubio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, jamás pensó que Mai se le declarara en un lugar y situación como esa. No sabía como reaccionar ¿estar feliz o triste? Él no la amaba.

La rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa algo triste, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

**-Joey…yo…-**

**-yo Mai…**-cerró sus ojos. Tomó a Mai de los hombros y la alejó de si**-lo siento……pero no puedo ser más que un amigo para ti……-**

**-hay… ¿hay alguien más?…-**buscó la mirada de Joey con la suya.

**-la verdad si…-**

**-¿la conozco?-**

**-si……pero……es un amor imposible, es comparable a un témpano de hielo…-**sonrió triste al saber su propio destino.

**-¿un témpano?… nadie del grupo es así contigo… eh?… ¿es Tea?…-**intentó sonsacar información.

**-no…no es ella…-**soltó a la rubia, tomó su polera rasgada, se la puso y miró a la rubia para que comenzaran a caminar, dirección río arriba.

**-……eh?!… ¡¿no me digas que es esa loca de Vivian?!…**-se sobresalta de solo pensarlo.

**-O.O…-**caída estilo anime**-… o ¡¡no tengo tan malos gustos!!…-**regresó el Joey de siempre.

**- U gomen…pero… ¿entonces?…-**

**-tal vez en algún momento te enteres…por ahora será mejor mantenerlo en secreto… ¿te parece?…-**le sonríe.

**-eh?… está bien…**_**Valon tenía razón, ya había alguien en el corazón de Joey…**_-siguió al rubio río arriba.

Fiby cargaba a Gecko en su espalda.

Sudor corría por su frente, estaba exhausta, pero no podía permitir que su verdadero amor muriese sin antes intentar hacer algo por él.

**-tienes que resistir Gecko……no dejaré que mueras así como así……aún no te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí……lo mucho que te amo…**-salió de la cueva y llega a orilla de un río**-tenías razón……había un río…**-recuesta a Gecko sobre las rocas antes de ir a lavarse las manos-**juro que te salvaré…**-se lavó bien las manos y regresó con el ninja de Gipangu.

Mientras tanto, Joey y Mai caminaban río arriba, esperando encontrar que sea una salida o al menos la fuente de procedencia del agua.

El silencio era permanente, pero no denso, era más bien, un aire de completa tranquilidad que los rodeaba, calmando sus músculos y pensamientos.

**-¿dónde nos llevará este río?**-preguntó Mai ya cansada de tanto caminar.

**-no sé, pero espero que sea a la superficie……creo que me traumaré con la oscuridad U.U…me está hartando…-**baja la cabeza con un leve aire de depresión. Mai rió por lo bajo.

Al final del camino.

**-eh?… Kaiba… el final de la cueva…-**dijo toda animosa la Ishtar.

**-era hora…estoy harto de este estúpido lugar-**dijo con el ceño fruncido, mostrando claramente que estaba molesto.

Al salir de la cueva se encontraron con un río.

**-eh?… ¿un río subterráneo?…**-dijo la mujer mirando río arriba.

**-vamos…no nos queda mucho tiempo…**-se adelantó río arriba.

**-eh?… claro…-**lo siguió algo sorprendida.

La herida que le provocó el demonio del Orichalkos era profunda, la sangre no cesaba y el joven ninja parecía que no iría a despertar en un buen rato.

Lanzaba débiles quejidos cuando Fiby limpiaba o rozaba la zona lastimada. Él se había descuidado y debilitado por su culpa.

**-Gecko…gomenasai…**-leves lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos rojos como la sangre y cayeron sobre las heridas del ninja.

La lágrima fue absorbida por los poros del muchacho, cerrando las paredes lastimadas, acelerando el proceso de regeneración de la piel.

**-eh?…mis lágrimas…**-se tocó el rostro para quitarse algunas gotas y lanzarlas sobre la herida de su amado**-con esto te salvaré…y juro que no te dejaré ir más…**-deslizaba suavemente sus dedos con lágrimas por los cortes, rasguños y en particular a la profunda herida que podría acabar con la vida del joven moreno.

Poco a poco las heridas se cerraban, dejando muestra nula de algún ataque, aunque la energía perdida, no se podría recuperar, Gecko estaba fuera de peligro.

**-Gecko…gracias al cielo…**-acarició la melena negra del muchacho, manteniendo unos ojos muy dulces y una sonrisa suave, pero adorable**-…espero despiertes pronto…no soportaría estar sin ti…**-descendió lentamente para besar los labios del moreno.

_**-eh?……ya……ya no hay dolor…**_-abre sus ojos y ve el rostro descender de Fiby, para luego tomar sus labios en un beso como dulce caricia_**-Fi…Fiby…**_-siguió con lentitud los movimientos de su hada.

Al alejarse, los ojos de Gecko se abrían lentamente, para observar con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas, los ojos de la chica.

**-Fiby……**-habló en susurro-**gracias…-**

**-Gecko…**-se abrazó con fuerza al pecho del ninja, en lo que derrumba unas lágrimas que caían con fuerza sobre las prendas del joven**-gomene… onegai…gomene…-**se abrazó con más fuerza.

**-daijoubu…Fiby…**-la abrazó-**te amo…-**

**-yo también…Gecko…también te amo……si tu murieras, no sé que haría…-**se sentó para observar mejor el rostro del moreno.

**-no te preocupes…eso no pasará…**-le acarició la mejilla.

**-eh?… ¿interrumpimos?…**-dijo la voz de un chico con algo de sorpresa.

**-eh?… ¿Joey-kun?…-**dijo el hada sorprendida.

**-eh……… hola…**-levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

**-¿qué hacen aquí?-**cuestionó el moreno aún agotado.

**-lo que pasa es que venimos del fondo…-**señaló el río.

**-desemboca en un lago subterráneo…-**agregó Mai.

**-pero…me extraña no haber sentido su presencia antes…-**dijo Fiby.

**-es que……etto…U digamos que caímos muy bajo…y llegamos aquí…**-dijo el rubio, riendo con nerviosismo y rascándose la mejilla.

**-… ¿qué le pasó a Gecko?-**se acercó la rubia.

**-pues… fue atacado por uno de esos seres de las sombras…y salió herido…-**

**-…solo necesito descansar un poco y todo estará bien, así podremos seguir adelante…-**

**-eh?…-**Fiby observa la ropa rasgada de Joey-** ¿a ustedes también los atacaron?-**

**-eh?…-**Mai se entristeció.

FLASH BACK

_Joey abraza a Mai bajo el agua del lago y recibe por completo el golpe con las rocas en la espalda, tiznando el agua de color rojo por la sangre derramada._

FIN FLASH BACK

**-no te preocupes…**-decía Joey moviendo sus manos en frente, negando al mismo tiempo, también con la cabeza-**no es nada grave…solo un golpe y algunos rasguños…-**

**-mh… ¡¡tan torpe como siempre!! ¿No, perro?…-**

**- ¿esa voz?…**el rubio volteó-**O.O ¿Kaiba?**

**-el que viste y calza…-**se apoya en el muro de roca, disimulando el dolor en su pierna lastimada.

**-al parecer las cuevas estaban conectadas…**-dijo Ishizu apareciendo detrás del ojiazul.

**-Ishizu-san…**-dijo con sorpresa Fiby.

En otro lugar, muy lejos del río y del lago subterráneo.

**-estoy aburrida…-**dijo con cansancio la castaña.

**-…¬¬ des abúrrete…-**dijo la rubia.

**-¬¬ Que mala…tú sí, pudiste divertirte…en cambio yo……ToT…nada…-**

**-O.O etto… U ¿qué quieres hacer para pasar el aburrimiento?…-**se le acerca y le toma la mano derecha.

**-ah…no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero salir de aquí……estuve toda mi vida bajo tierra y ahora caigo aquí……-**

**- U es cierto……**-dijo el tricolor-**…pero…estando dentro de este laberinto nos será muy difícil salir de aquí, cada que avanzamos…nos encontramos con un camino sin salida…-**toca el muro que tenían en frente.

**-mh……y si…-**murmuró Elisa.

**- ¿mh? ¿Y si qué?…-**Lily la miró.

**-eh?… pues…… si usamos los poderes de los espíritus, tal vez podamos destruir las paredes y seguir derecho…-**miró a todos esperando su opinión.

**-mh…**-Lily se pone una mano en la barbilla para pensar lo oído-**…es verdad, si lanzamos ataques intermitentes de fuego y hielo…-**

**-…las rocas se debilitarían por la erosión ¿no?…-**agregó su hermana menor.

**-¡¡claro!!… así con un simple golpe, se destruirán ¿no?…-**dijo el pequeño Ishtar.

**-si…**-asiente la castaña.

**-esa es una buena idea…pero… ¿cómo despertaremos los espíritus?… a penas los llamamos hace poco y eso fue en caso de extrema importancia…-**

**-eh………………………………….… U……………………-**

**-¬¬ gracias por el comentario……-**

**- U de nada cuando quieras…-**se río tontamente la chica, antes de parar de improviso y suspirar al no tener ninguna idea para despertar a los espíritus.

**-****no te preocupes…estamos dispuestos a ayudarlas…**-dijo la voz de un chico.

**-eh?… ¿quién dijo eso?…-**se asustó un poco la castaña.

**-¿decir qué?…-**dijo Marik, que no había escuchado la voz aquella.

**-¿de quién fue esa voz?…-**agregó Lily, mirando a su imouto-chan.

**-****está bien…no se asusten…**-habló ahora una chica, con voy muy calmada-**somos sus espíritus combatientes…-**

**-****gracias a ustedes hemos regresado nuevamente a este mundo…**-habló el chico-**así que vamos a ayudarlas a salir de este lugar, que personalmente ya me está molestando…****-**dijo con sorna.

**-muchas gracias…-**sonrió Elisa.

**-bien…entonces……¡¡a salir de aquí!!…-**gritó Lily, muy emocionada de poder ocupar nuevamente el poder del hielo.

**-¿qué demonios pasa aquí?…**-Marik miró a Yugi, que tenía la misma expresión de duda que él.

Las chicas cerraron sus ojos y suspiraron para relajar todos sus músculos, levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo lentamente y luego las bajaron juntándolas en frente de sus pechos.

Tal como la vez anterior, los ojos de Elisa se habían vuelto rojos, intensos y agudos y los de Lily de color azul cielo, fríos y calculadores.

**-sus ojos…-**se sorprendió el Ishtar.

**-si…ya cambiaron de color…-**agregó el pequeño.

**-manos a la obra Lily…-**

**-ok…-**

Lily comenzó a lanzar rayos de hielo en contra del muro de enfrente, cuando estuvo todo congelado, Elisa lanzaba un lanza llamas donde estaba el hielo, luego Lily nuevamente y Elisa más tarde, se iban turnando para debilitar la roca por los cambios drásticos de temperatura.

Cuando ya creyeron que la roca era lo suficientemente frágil se detuvieron.

**-bien… ¿quién la rompe ahora?…-**preguntó Lily.

**-pues… mh…-**Yugi no sabía que decir. Él no tenía una condición física como para andar de golpes a las cosas.

**-ok…probaré la fuerza del espíritu de fuego…-**dijo Elisa.

La castaña se paró delante de la roca debilitada y la comenzó a mirar fijamente, aún dudando de cómo debería golpear.

**-****no temas……tengo la fuerza suficiente como para partir en dos la Gran Esfinge sin necesidad de debilitar sus rocas…**-le dijo directamente a la mente-**además…estoy seguro que lo lograrás……**-su tono de voz empezó a sonar sugestivo-**…eres diferente a los que he ayudado…**

**-ok… lo haré…-**tomó aire-**mh……¡¡HA!!…-**golpeó la roca, logrando que se hiciera trizas.

**-O.O wow…-**quedaron todos de piedra.

**- sigamos adelante…-**

Pasaron al siguiente nivel del laberinto, encontrándose con más caminos y lo genial de todo, era que eran todos largos, queriendo decir que se acercaban más al final del laberinto.

**-esto me desespera…-**la castaña se rodeó de un aura depresiva**-… ¡¿Cuándo vamos a encontrar la puta salida?!…-**pateó un muro que se hizo añicos.

**-O.O Ely…te fuiste al chancho…-**le dijo Lily algo atemorizada.

**-eh?…-**la castaña ve donde había hecho el agujero-**oigan…hay una cueva por aquí……-**

**-¬¬ Obvio…media patada que le diste al pobre muro…y no te había echo nada…-**dijo el Ishtar.

**-…nah…-**olfateó el aire-**…huele a humedad……como si algún río o algo por el estilo estuviese cerca……-**se mete a la cueva y guiada por el olor corre por entre las rocas.

**-¡¡Ely!!…-**le gritó la rubia desde el limen del muro destrozado-**¡¡no te vayas así como así!!-**

**-U.U vamos por ella…**-dijo hastiado el pequeño tricolor.

La castaña corría por la cueva, pero de repente…

**-auchs!!…-**choco contra alguien-**gomen…-**se sobó la cabeza.

**-¿Ely-chan?…-**

**-eh?… ¿quién?…**-levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Misty-**¿Misty?…**-mira con quien había chocado-**¿Gulliver?…-**el pelirrojo le ofrece la mano para ponerse de pie-**…gracias…-**

**-¿de dónde vienes?…-**le cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-**de un poco más atrás…-**señala a sus espaldas-**estábamos en un laberinto…-**

**-¿estábamos?… ¿estás con alguien más?…-**preguntó esperanzada la rubia.

**-si…con Yugi, Marik y mi nee-chan… ¿por casualidad no han visto a nadie más?-**

**-no…sólo a ti…-**dijo el chico.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior.

**-¿aún no terminas esa máquina Edison?-**

**-me falta poco Mokuba…-**

**-no creo que sea necesario…-**alcanza a decir el mayor de los tres.

**-¿por qué Odion?…-**dice el pequeño Kaiba.

**-porque el joven Kaiba viene en compañía de Ishizu, Joey, Mai, el hada y ese ninja…-**los señala.

**-eh?… ¿entonces no servirá de nada que termine mi máquina?…-**puso ojitos llorosos.

**-pues creo que no U –**le sonrió el pelinegro.

El grupo de chicos se acercaba a la camioneta, donde estaban los demás.

**-Odion… ¿Marik salió de ahí?…-**preguntó preocupada la Ishtar.

**-eh?…no…el amo Marik aún no sale, pensé que tal vez vendría con usted…-**entristeció su semblante.

**-no…no lo encontramos-**juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

**-¡¡Seto!!…-**corrió para abrazar a su hermano.

**-uh…-**sonrió de medio lado**-que bueno que estás a salvo…-**

**-eso miso iba a decirte…eh?…-**mira la pierna de su hermano-**¿qué te pasó Seto?…-**

**-sólo un pequeño accidente…cuando regresemos a casa llamaré a nuestro médico de cabecera-**

**-si **-sonrió más tranquilo.

**-así que Yugi todavía no sale…-**afirmó el rubio mirando a todos lados, sin verlo.

**-así es…-**dijo Mokuba.

**-¿qué hay de Gulliver y Misty?**-Edison estaba realmente preocupado.

**-no lo sé…estuve todo este tiempo en compañía de Gecko…-**

De repente, las arenas comenzaron a moverse. Un temblor las mecía que tenía epicentro el lugar donde habían caído todos.

El sonido del crujir de las rocas se hizo presente y más fuerte, parecía que la tierra se partiría en cualquier momento.

Una explosión interna hizo que las arenas saltaran creando un agujero enorme, del cual se veían claramente las figuras de los Minders de Gulliver y los de Elisa.

**-bueno…creo que ya llegaron todos…**-dijo con tono gracioso el rubito cachorro.

El grupo que faltaba salía del enorme agujero creado, el primero en verse fue Gulliver que ayuda a Misty a salir, luego salió Marik en compañía de Lily, que ayudaba a salir a su nee-chan y Marik que ayudaba a Yugi.

Al fin todos fuera de esa espantosa cueva subterránea.

**-hola -**saludo Lily toda animosa.

**-¿cómo se encuentran?…-**preguntó preocupada Ishizu.

**-excelente…-**dijo la dueña del espíritu de hielo.

**-no es cierto…-**dijo la castaña-**habla por ti…+o+ me siento a morir…**-se sobaba el estómago-**creo que……**-se puso azul y una carrera tras unas rocas y a vomitar se ha dicho.

**- U…etto…bueno, digamos que todos menos Elisa están bien-**agregó el moreno menor Ishtar.

**-pero… ¿por qué está así la pobre?-**preguntó Joey en tono preocupado.

**-es por le inestabilidad del espíritu de fuego-**habló el hada.

**-¿inestabilidad?-**cuestionó el tricolor.

**-si…el fuego es el elemento más difícil de controlar, además que de por sí, el espíritu de fuego es bastante jodido……no se lleva bien con cualquiera y generalmente anda mandando maldiciones a medio mundo y le gusta permanecer solo…es bastante borde-**agregó el hada con los brazos cruzados.

**-digamos que es casi opuesto a la Ely…-**dijo Lily sorprendida.

**-por esa razón sus espíritus no pueden fusionarse tan fácilmente como el espíritu de hielo contigo-**

**-en resumen…cada vez que utilice el poder del fuego y este en estado incompleto, parecerá que está enferma del estómago ¿no?-**agregó Seto todo pasota.

**-digamos que si…-**finalizó el hada.

Elisa regresaba con una cara de zombi que daba miedo.

**-ya…vamos a casa…me quiero ir a morir un rato…-**se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta, ya que seguro que si iba a dentro, toda apretujada y encerrada, le daban mareos y se ponía a vomitar de nuevo.

**-pareces embarazada…**-se rió Lily, comentario que la castaña no alcanzó a escuchar.

**-bueno…vamos de regreso a casa para curar todas esas heridas, y luego veremos lo que hacemos ¿ok?-**la morena mira a todos, recibiendo un asentimiento general**-bien…en marcha…-**

**-si…ya tengo hambre…-**dijo el pelirrojo.

Todos se subieron al auto y en cosa de segundos partieron a casa de Ishizu.

Las cosas poco a poco comenzaban a salir de control, aunque no se vieran a simple vista, todo funcionaba en modo furtivo y fuerzas más que de las sombras estaban entrometidas, dando hincapié al comienzo de extraña mezcla de enemigos y escenarios.

CONTINUARÁ………

Bien hermanita querida de mi alma…xD aquí acabó el capitulo de esta vez…ya sabes que pronto viene la verdadera cagá… xD…en serio

En el próximos nos salen las ya sabes que…besos y hasta la otra.


End file.
